


Incertidumbre

by delphineisnotdeadyet



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Post Series
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphineisnotdeadyet/pseuds/delphineisnotdeadyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Lizzie Bennet Diaries) Mientras Lizzie se prepara para su graduación, empezar una nueva compañía, mudarse a San Francisco y explorar su nueva relación con William Darcy, no sabe que esperar. La vida después de la graduación es un vacío lleno de incertidumbre que la aterroriza. ¿Podrá lograr empezar la compañía y una nueva relación o todo será demasiado para ella?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uncharted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/829338) by [LorelaiSquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared). 



Lizzie pausó en el minuto 3:19 del episodio 98 de su videoblog y observó su cara por un momento. Se suponía que debía estar terminando la edición de la parte escrita de su proyecto de tesis, pero cuando fue a verificar una referencia específica en sus videos, quedó atrapada y durante la última media hora había estado viendo los últimos videos pensando en William.

Volvió a presionar el botón play, conteniendo el aliento mientras observaba como las emociones cruzaban por su propia cara. Recordaba ese momento tan vivamente, como si hubiera sucedido apenas ayer, no hace seis semanas atrás. Recordó lo abatida que se sintió, lo triste que se puso. Realmente pensó que todo había acabado incluso antes de que comenzara, que ya había perdido su oportunidad y que William nunca sabría cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Y entonces, él le dijo que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado e, incluso ahora que lo estaba viendo, sintió de nuevo como el alivio y la esperanza inundaban su cuerpo; como el torrente de emociones la abrumó cuando le confesó sus sentimientos por él. Recordó lo mucho que estaba aterrorizada, lo mucho que se sentía expuesta. De hecho, hubo un pequeño momento en el que casi pierde el valor, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas y que había fallado en encontrar. Pero entonces lo hizo. Había sacado coraje que no sabía que tenía, acortó la distancia entre ellos y en el momento siguiente lo estaba besando. Era extraño verlo en video, y era aún más extraño verse a sí misma besando a William sabiendo que más de 400,000 personas también habían lo habían visto, múltiples veces, según sus seguidores en Twitter.

Lizzie pausó el video de nuevo y esta vez la imagen se congeló en su segundo beso, el primer beso entre ellos que William había iniciado. Nunca olvidaría ese momento, incluso si había sido inmortalizado en video. Siempre recordaría la reconfortante fuerza y el calor de sus manos mientras le rodeaban la espalda y la sujetaban; la sorprendente suavidad de sus labios mientras los presionaba contra los de ella y liberaban meses de frustración y anhelo en ese beso. Recordó como el beso de William la había dejado sin aliento, como su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba segura que él lo escuchaba. Pero lo que más recordaba era lo libre que se sintió al poder hacer lo que había suprimido por meses y lo feliz que la hizo. Lo feliz que aún la hacía. ¿Quién hubiera pensado un año atrás, cuando empezó este proyecto, ella terminaría en una relación con William Darcy?

Cuando Lizzie comenzó a mover el cursor para presionar play nuevamente, su teléfono vibró y sonó simultáneamente, notificando que había recibido un nuevo mensaje de texto. De inmediato alcanzó su teléfono y por un segundo tuvo la esperanza de que sería de William, aun sabiendo que no era probable. Él había estado fuera por negocios en la última semana y a pesar de que había sabido de él un par de veces durante ese tiempo, los mensajes habían sido raros y algo vagos.

La notificación en su teléfono indicaba que el mensaje era de Gigi. Sonriendo, a pesar de su decepción, Lizzie abrió rápidamente el mensaje. Desde que ella y William habían empezado a salir, estaba en constante contacto con Gigi y Lizzie ya la consideraba una de sus amigas más cercanas. De hecho, los mensajes que Gigi le envió las últimas semanas mientras ella y William estaban en diferentes lugares y cuando Lizzie ya había acabado sus clases habían sido un regalo del cielo. Gigi frecuentemente le enviaba mensajes dándole ánimos e imágenes divertidas que siempre parecían venir en el momento indicado en que necesitaba una interrupción de su tedioso proyecto de tesis. Su último mensaje no era la excepción y Lizzie se echó a reír mientras veía su teléfono con incredulidad.

**—Pensé que estarías extrañando a mi hermano, así que te hice algo.**

Bajo el texto había una imagen de una langosta con la cara de William puesta con Photoshop.

Aun riendo, Lizzie escribió su respuesta.

**—¿?**

La respuesta de Gigi fue inmediata.

**—Es mi hermano como una langosta agorafóbica.**

Lizzie sacudió la cabeza mientras presionaba "Enviar". Definitivamente, este era el más raro mensaje de Gigi.

**—Eso lo veo, pero ¿por qué?**

**—Porque puedo.**

**Además pensé que necesitabas algunas risas. ¡Has trabajado muy duro!**

**—¡Es genial! ¡Gracias!**

**Y no estaba trabajando tan duro. Me distraje con mi vlog* mientras buscaba una referencia.**

**—Pues tienes una cara bastante expresiva. Es comprensible que te hayas distraído.**

Lizzie rió.

**—Gigi, ¿de verdad crees que era mi cara la que veía?**

**— :D**

**¿Te he dicho lo feliz que estoy de que tú y William estén saliendo?**

**—¡Solo como 3000 veces!**

**—¡LOL!**

**Bueno, tú eres buena para él. No había sonreído tanto desde que se volvió mi guardián.**

La implicación tácita en el mensaje de Gigi quedó colgada un momento en el aire, causando un gran suspiro en Lizzie. William no había hablado realmente de sus padres con ella, hasta ahora se estaba dando cuenta de cómo la pérdida de sus padres lo había moldeado al hombre reservado y socialmente torpe que había conocido hace un año. No por primera vez, sintió un remordimiento inmensurable por la manera en que lo juzgó tan erróneamente.

Otro mensaje de Gigi la saco de sus pensamientos.

**—Él es bueno para ti también, creo.**

Lizzie sonrió.

**—En eso puede que tengas razón**

**—¡Por supuesto que la tengo!**

**—¡HA!**

**—Okay, creo que debo dejarte volver al trabajo.**

**¡No puedo esperar a verte la semana siguiente! Almorzaremos antes de que me vaya a Sandition, ¿cierto?**

**—¡Por supuesto!**

**Te llamaré en algunos días.**

**—¡Suena bien!**

Con un movimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa, Lizzie dejó su teléfono nuevamente en el escritorio y miró una vez a la pantalla de su computadora. Realmente debía de dejar de ver sus propios videos y terminar las últimas ediciones de su tesis. Con una última melancólica mirada al tierno rostro de William, Lizzie cerró a regañadientes la ventana de YouTube y regresó a Word a terminar el documento de su tesis.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

William Darcy había estado atrapado en reuniones que parecía que duraban días en terminar. Ni siquiera era las reuniones dinámicas e interesantes que él disfrutaba, donde las ideas fluían y decisiones importantes se tomaban. No, estás fueron las reuniones secas, llenas de cosas legales que eran necesarias pero increíblemente aburridas. De hecho, mientras estiraba su corbata y deseaba que hubiera ventanas en la encerrada sala de conferencias en L.A., pensó irónicamente que estas reuniones eran tan desagradables como Lizzie antes se imaginaba que él era.

La reunión de hoy fue particularmente tediosa y mientras los abogados hablaban sobre contratos y responsabilidades del proyecto de Sandition que Gigi estaría llevando a cabo, William se encontró pensando en Lizzie. Sonrió mientras la imaginaba, su rostro animado mientras hablaba con la emoción que siempre mostraba en sus videos, aún y cuando ella hablaba mal de él. Habían pasado tres días, dos horas y veintiséis minutos desde que había oído su voz por última vez y veintisiete días desde que la vio. La extrañaba muchísimo. Trató de imaginar que estaba haciendo en ese momento y una imagen de ella vino a su mente, Lizzie sentada en su escritorio, inclinada hacia su laptop mientras hacía los toques finales de su tesis. La semana anterior le había pedido que le mandara una copia de su tesis y se impresionó y fascinó por la cantidad de tiempo le había dedicado; estaba impresionado de su inteligencia, creatividad e ingenio. Le había mandado un par de notas, las cuales ella le aseguró que habían sido útiles, pero él sabía sin ninguna duda que lo haría muy bien en su proyecto.

Más importante, estaba seguro de que su empresa sería un gran éxito. De hecho, el plan que ella había escrito lo había impresionado, sabía que no tendría problema alguno para encontrar financiamiento para su compañía. Si no fuera porque estaba seguro de que Lizzie lo rechazaría, él mismo le habría ofrecido un trato. No porque estuviera locamente enamorado de ella, si no porque sería un movimiento inteligente. Sin embargo, entendió que eso era algo que ella quería y necesitaba hacer por sí sola, y él respetaba y admiraba eso. Un movimiento del abogado enfrente de él lo obligó a volver su atención a las negociaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo.

Media hora más tarde, para su alivio, William pudo salir de la sala de conferencias, los contratos que habían sido cuidadosamente redactados en los pasados días estaban firmados y guardados en su maletín. Esto marcó el final de las negociaciones en L.A. y con pasos rápidos, salió del edificio, le hablaba a un taxi y sacó su teléfono. Sin mirar, marcó el número de Lizzie, puso el teléfono en su oreja mientras se subía al taxi e informó al conductor de su destino.

Después del cuarto timbre, la llamada fue desviada al buzón de voz de Lizzie causando que William frunciera el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no contestaba? Con un suspiro esperó pacientemente a que el mensaje de voz acabara, luego se aclaró la garganta y habló, "Lizzie, es William. He terminado mis reuniones en L.A. y regresaré a San Francisco esta noche. Llámame cuando puedas.” Vaciló, queriendo decir las palabras que habían estado en la punta de su lengua por semanas, pero era muy pronto aún, probablemente. Además, tales declaraciones eran mejor dichas en persona que por teléfono. En lugar de ello, dijo, "Adiós Lizzie." antes de colgar y mirar su teléfono con desagrado.

La ansiedad que sintió cuando tuvo que dejar a Lizzie para volver a San Francisco hace cuatro semanas antes, volvió con máxima fuerza. Dolía lo mucho que deseaba verla y oír su voz. Mientras el taxi se movía en el denso tráfico de L.A. para llegar a su hotel, William cerró sus ojos y se permitió recordar. Lizzie de pie en un lado en la boda de los Gibson, luciendo hermosa mientras veía a su hermana y a Bing bailar. La luz que brillaba en sus ojos cada vez que debatían sobre música, arte o literatura durante su estancia en Netherfield. El dulce sonido de su risa cuando él pretendió ser Fitz en sus videos. La suave sonrisa que vio infinidad de veces en sus videos, pero esos detalles significaban más cuando eran raramente dirigidos hacia él. El shock total y la felicidad que sintió cuando ella lo había besado por primera vez hace unas semanas atrás.

El taxi se detuvo con una sacudida afuera de su hotel, trayéndolo de nuevo al presente. Apresuradamente reúne sus cosas y le paga al conductor, William casi corrió a su habitación y no perdió tiempo levantando la pantalla de su laptop. Pasó sus dedos delicadamente sobre el trackpad para despertarla y fue hacia la pestaña que había dejado abierta esa misma mañana. Mientras se sentaba en la incómoda silla de respaldo alto, presionó 'play', una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en sus labios mientras la voz clara de Lizzie llenaba la habitación. No era tan bueno como verla en persona, pero era la segunda mejor opción, él tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir.

 

                                                                                   LB-LB-LB-LB-LB                

 

El pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Tenía que entregar su tesis en menos de 48 horas y repentinamente nada de ella parecía estar bien. Con un suspiro de frustración, Lizzie arrojó su pluma, y enterró su cara en sus manos, dándose por vencida con el párrafo que había estado releyendo los últimos veinte minutos. No debió permitir quedarse atrapada viendo sus videos más temprano. Todo lo que había logrado era extrañar más a William de lo que ya lo hacía, y con tan poco tiempo, no podía permitirse más distracciones. Aparte de terminar de pulir su su tesis, todavía tenía que actualizar su biografía en sus cuentas de YouTube, Twitter y Tumblr para que reflejaran la situación actual. Además tenía un montón de emails relacionados con el apoyo financiero de su compañía a los que tenía que responder. Añadiendo también que tenía que hacer al menos media docena de llamadas.

Decidiendo que necesitaba un descanso de las palabras, Lizzie regresó a su navegador y volvió a abrir YouTube, rápidamente navegando hacia la pestaña donde podía editar su perfil. Con una triste sonrisa y un poco de nostalgia, Lizzie leyó la descripción original, "Mi amiga Charlotte y yo nos embarcamos a una épica expedición para documentar la locura de mi familia por un par de semanas", Lizzie rio recordando lo refrescante y emocionante que se sentía el proyecto cuando lo empezó y como no tenía idea de lo épica que sería su expedición o que tan iluminadora. Ella era tan diferente en ese entonces –todos lo eran, de hecho-, y a veces era difícil creer que había pasado tanto en solo un año. Habían pasado tantas cosas en un periodo de tiempo tan corto que se preguntaba qué era lo que el próximo año pasaría. Mucho de su futuro aún estaba indeciso, esos pensamientos solo sirvieron para añadir un poco más de pánico al que ya tenía, y se forzó a no pensar en eso, al menos hasta que la presión por la entrega de su tesis se haya ido.

Tomando un respiro profundo, Lizzie borra su descripción original y por unos segundos ella no pudo hacer nada más que mirar al vació cuadro de texto.. ¿Cómo podría resumir el último año de su vida en un solo párrafo? Después de varios intentos fallidos, finalmente se decidió, "Mi videodiario de un año de duración sobre mis hermanas, mi mejor amiga Charlotte y, finalmente, un tipo llamado Darcy". Observó el nombre de Darcy por un momento, tragando saliva mientras luchaba contra otra ola de anhelo por él. Lizzie se obligó a tomar una bocanada de aire, luego guardó el nuevo perfil y fue hacia su Twitter. Estaba a punto de actualizar su perfil ahí cuando Lydia irrumpió en su dormitorio.

—¿En serio? ¿Aún no tocas la puerta? —Lizzie la regaño, aunque no era muy convincente. En realidad era muy agradable ver otra persona después de todo el tiempo que había pasado encerrada sola.

—Lo siento, hermana, no tengo suficientes manos —Lydia se dejó caer en el mueble a su lado y le puso una gran caja en las manos—. Esto acaba de llegar.

Lizzie sonrió.

—¿De Jane?

—Sip, es bastante pesado también. Te juro que puso piedras o algo así —Lydia le dio un codazo suavemente—. Bueno, anda, ábrela.

Riendo un poco, Lizzie abrió la caja. Jane le había estado mandando cajas con regalitos cada semana durante la recta final de su tesis, y a pesar de que no eran necesarias, Lizzie lo agradecía. La mayoría de las cajas consistían en cosas horneadas y tés. Al abrir la caja, Lizzie vio más de lo mismo, aunque esta vez había un folleto de la obra "Newsies"** y una taza.

Lizzie le pasó el folleto a Lydia, que rio en cuanto lo vio.

—Es como todo un cast de Darcys.

—¡Lydia!- Lizzie resopló.

—Un escenario lleno de Darcys cantando y bailando. ¿Lo puedes imaginar?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Lizzie continuó con la caja, sacando la taza. Lizzie se echó a reír cuando vio que la taza estaba adornada con una boina*** roja y un corbatín.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué ha hecho Jane?

Lydia echó el folleto en el escritorio y tomó la taza de las manos de su hermana.

—Bueno, parece que imprimió una boina y un corbatín en la taza. Es un Darcinator**** sin cara.

Lizzie rió y rebuscó en la caja por la carta que sabía que Jane había incluido. Mientras leía las palabras de Jane, la sonrisa de Lizzie se hacía cada vez más grande.

—Jane y Bing lo hicieron especialmente para mí. Algo para recordar mi vlog.

—Como si lo pudieras olvidar. Recuerda, el internet es para siempre, hermanita —La cara de Lydia decayó y sintió el peso de sus propias palabras.

Lizzie notó el cambio y contempló la cara de su hermana con preocupación.

—¿Lydia? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo Lydia mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Lizzie levantó sus cejas y resignada, Lydia suspiró y continuó—. Sigo pensando que ya superé la situación, que ya lo superé a él y luego digo algo estúpido como lo que acabo de decir y todo me ataca de nuevo.

Lizzie atrajo a su hermana para un abrazo rápido.

—Tomará tiempo, pero lo superarás.

—Lo sé —respondió Lydia sonriendo, esta vez sin forzar nada—. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Después de una larga pausa, Lizzie le devolvió y alcanzó la taza como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lydia le devolvió la taza a su hermana y vio cómo su hermana recorría con su dedo la impresión del corbartín, su cara llena de nostalgia.

—Lo extrañas, ¿verdad? —Lydia preguntó suavemente.

—Sí, lo extraño.

Lydia estuvo en silencio durante un instante.

—Deberías llamarlo.

—No puedo. Él está ocupado trabajando y yo tengo mi te...

—Tu tesis puede esperar dos minutos, y aunque él esté ocupado, puedes dejarle un mensaje —Lydia tomó el teléfono de Lizzie del escritorio y se lo ofreció—. Vamos, te hará sentir mejor y te podrás concentrar con más facilidad.

Con un suspiro, Lizzie puso con cuidado la taza en el escritorio y tomó el teléfono.

—¿Cómo es que te volviste tan lista?

—Por estar viéndote —Lydia balanceó sus brazos hacia Lizzie, envolviéndola en un gran abrazo—. Ahora, llama a tu hombre y regresa al trabajo.

Lydia se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con un trote gracioso, dejando a Lizzie mirando su teléfono con una expresión perpleja en su cara.

Su teléfono vibró repentinamente en su mano sorprendiéndola. Mientras abría la notificación, frunció el ceño.

Llamada perdida de William Darcy.

La notificación indicaba que William le había llamado hace no más de diez minutos. Lizzie miró su teléfono. ¿Por qué no había timbrado? ¿Cuál era el punto de tener un teléfono si no funcionaba apropiadamente? Con un suspiro, Lizzie deslizó su dedo a través de la pantalla. El pequeño número rojo que indicaba los mensajes de voz estaba en la parte de arriba, pero como William le acababa de llamar, Lizzie decidió solo llamarle de vuelta.

Sintiéndose con un poco más de energía que hace algunos minutos, Lizzie marcó y con una gran sonrisa cruzando su rostro, se colocó el teléfono en la oreja y escuchó los timbres.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

William estaba en el episodio 96 del vlog de Lizzie, ese donde ella lo llama. Con una sonrisa estampada en su cara, recuerda lo que había sido escuchar por primera vez el mensaje. Acaba de salir de una larga junta y cuando sacó su teléfono y vio su número en la pantalla, su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho y sus esperanzas subieron de nuevo. No había oído de ella desde que se fue de Pemberley Digital, y a pesar de que sabía que ella estaba enterada de sus tratos con Wickham, le sorprendió oír de ella. Temblando un poco, acercó el teléfono a su oído, se relajó poco a poco al oír la voz de Lizzie. No pudo dejar de sonreír durante todo el mensaje y después, al ver el video que había terminado en la llamada, se carcajeó al ver como el horror cruzaba la cara de Lizzie en ese momento. Aún no le había dicho, pero había escuchado el mensaje al menos una docena de veces en su trayecto a la casa de Lizzie. De hecho, aún tenía el mensaje guardado y algunos días, especialmente los días en que no podían hablar, lo escuchaba de nuevo.

Revisando su reloj, William suspiró, debatiendo si tenía tiempo para ver un video más antes de ir al aeropuerto. Estaba a punto de reproducir el siguiente video, cuando su teléfono timbró, causándole un pequeño brinco. Tan pronto como vio su teléfono, apareció una gran sonrisa en su cara. Era Lizzie y nunca había estado más feliz de oírla.

—Hola, Lizze —respondió animadamente.

—William. Disculpa por no haber contestado tu llamada, pero por alguna razón mi teléfono no sonó.

—No hay problema. Había acabado la reunión y quería hablar contigo antes de mi vuelo- William hizo una mueca al escuchar la nostalgia en su propia voz.

Casi pudo oír la sonrisa de Lizzie formarse mientras le respondía.

—Yo también te extrañe. No hagamos eso de no hablar de nuevo nunca, por favor.

La palabra "nunca" en su declaración le hizo parar un momento para recuperar el aliento. A veces aún encontraba difícil creer que estaban en una relación, que ella se mudaría a San Francisco, que podía hablar con ella todos los días, que ella lo quería también.

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo con eso.

—Genial —William escuchó ruidos que indicaban que Lizzie se estaba acomodando—. ¿Cómo estuvieron las reuniones?

—Bien —contestó mientras se recostaba en su silla—. Tediosas. Estoy feliz de que hayan acabado.

—¿Está todo listo para el proyecto de Gigi?

—Eso creo. ¿Cómo va tú tesis? ¿Te sientes lista para presentarla el viernes?

Su pregunta fue recibida con un silencio, cuando Lizzie habló de nuevo, pudo notar algo de ansiedad en su voz, cosa que a él no le gusto.

—Creo que sí. Me refiero a que hay muchas cositas que me faltan, pero...

Notó como el pánico se estaba apoderando de ella.

—Lizzie, es brillante. Relájate. Ya casi terminas.

Al escuchar como exhaló, supo que no debió haber dicho eso. Hubo otro silencio, y cuando ella habló de nuevo lo hizo tan rápido que oír poco y no le entendió.

—Lo sé, pero cada vez que lo leo de nuevo, todo parece mal. Y pienso en las cosas que todavía no hago y tengo que hacer y el tiempo se me está acabando. También tengo que hacer los arreglos para después de la graduación y mi mamá está enloqueciendo por mi mudanza y te extraño y solo me quedan dos días y...

William sabía que si la dejaba, ella seguiría hasta no poder más. Así que la detuvo, con un tono suave.

—Lizzie, tu tesis es excelente. Charlotte la leyó. Yo la leí. Ya tomaste nuestras notas y lo mejoraste. Te aseguro, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Lizzie, para. Estás sobrecargada y estresada, pero ya casi llegas. En tres días estarás completamente fuera y esto solo será como un mal sueño.

—Tienes razón —Lizzie suspiró—. Lo siento. No quise alterarte.

—No te preocupes. Recuerdo lo estresantes que fueron las últimas semanas de mi posgrado. Recuerdo haber hablado mucho de granos de café con Bing durante mi última semana.

Lizzie rió.

—¿Qué relación había entre los granos de café y tu posgrado?

—Nada. Solo que estaba en un estado de pánico irracional que se manifestó en fijación por las bebidas calientes.

—No puedo imaginarte en pánico, William. Siempre eres tan calmado y propio.

—Tengo mis momentos, pregúntale a mi hermana. Mejor no lo hagas, tiene el hábito de adornar ciertos detalles.

—¿Te das cuenta que eso solo hace que sienta más necesidad de preguntarle? Quiero saber todo sobre ti.

—Y yo de ti. Pero en este momento, tú tienes una muy importante tarea y yo tengo que tomar un vuelo.

—Llámame cuando aterrices.

Una vez más, William sonrió. Ella preocupándose por él era adorable.

—Por supuesto. Tú deberías tomar un pequeño descanso y hacerte un poco de té. Las cosas parecen menos graves después de tomar té.

—Ahora suenas como Jane.

—Jane es una persona muy sensible, así que tomaré eso como un cumplido.

—Okay —Lizzie rio—.Prometo que tomaré un poco de té antes de zambullirme en la tesis de nuevo.

—Bien.

Hubo otra pausa y él podía sentir que Lizzie estaba tratando de decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras.

—William —dijo finalmente, en una voz baja que hizo que un escalofrío bajara por su espalda—. Es muy, muy bueno escuchar tu voz. Me ayuda.

—Me alegro. En serio debo dejarte seguir con tu trabajo.

—Está bien. Adiós, William.

—Adiós, Lizzie —Colgó el teléfono y frunció el ceño. No le había gustado el ataque de pánico que Lizzie había tenido y le hizo desear estar ahí para ella. No es como si realmente pudiera hacer algo por ayudarla, pero ¿tal vez su presencia podría calmarla? Estaba tan orgulloso de ella y realmente quería verla exponer su tesis, quería poder darle el apoyo en este momento tan importante de su vida. Además la extrañaba demasiado y el solo pensamiento de esperar otras dos semanas más para verla de nuevo, le causaba un nudo en el pecho.

Decidido, William entró en acción. Tres llamadas, dos mensajes de textos y diez minutos después, todo estaba arreglado. Rápidamente empaco el resto de sus cosas y se apresuró a bajar para encontrar su taxi. Todavía tenía un vuelo que tomar en dos horas. Solo que no aterrizaría en San Francisco.

_Continuará_...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Cuando estaba haciendo la conversación entre Gigi y Lizzie decidí usar uno de esos generadores de imágenes para mensajes de texto de iPhone para asegurarme que todo quedara bien y lo publiqué [aquí](http://thelorelaisquared.tumblr.com/post/52105757257/graphical-depiction-of-the-text-conversation) por si alguien está interesado en verlo (no tengo habilidades en photoshop para hacer la imagen de la langosta agorafóbica con el rostro de Darcy, así que esa parte no está. Pero [ahundredteas](http://ahundredteas.tumblr.com/) ha hecho una imagen para nosotros. La pueden encontrar [aquí](http://ahundredteas.tumblr.com/post/52115146847/baby-agoraphobic-lobster-darcy).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Notas de traductora:
> 
> *Vlog: Es una contracción de "videoblog".
> 
> **Newsies: Es una obra, los personajes se caracterizan por usar boinas. En LBD, William Darcy es representado con una boina y un corbatín, por eso les resulta gracioso el folleto.
> 
> ***La versión original en inglés dice que la taza tiene impresos "A newsie and a bowtie". Un "newsie" no es literalmente "boina", se refieren a la boina con ese nombre por la obra.
> 
> ****Darcinator: Es un apodo de Lydia le pone a William Darcy, jugando con su apellido y con la descripción que alguna vez Lizzie dio de él, donde decía que era como un robot sin sentimientos.
> 
> Bueno, pues les dejo el primer capítulo de "Uncharted", la historia en inglés es de LorelaiSquared. Lo único que hago yo es la traducción con la ayuda de un beta, mi hermana.
> 
> Estoy muy emocionada por compartir esta grandiosa historia con los lectores hispanos, espero la disfruten. Si es así, déjenlo saber en los comentarios. Si no es así, déjenlo saber en los comentarios :D JAJAJÁ, la historia será actualizada cada semana, así que estén atentos. Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Era tarde cuando el pequeño avión de William aterrizó, así que decidió ir directo a Netherfield para pasar ahí la noche y esperar a la mañana para ir a ver a Lizzie.

No le tomó mucho tiempo recoger su equipaje y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba en el auto que había rentado conduciendo hacia Longbourne. Cuando le faltaban cinco minutos para llegar a Netherfield, tomó la decisión más imprevista que había tomado en su vida y dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la casa de lis Bennet. Era tarde, sí, pero no era tan tarde como para que Lizzie ya estuviera dormida y el pensamiento de saber que estaba tan cerca de ella y no poder verla era inaguantable.

Se estacionó afuera de su casa y se quedó dentro del carro unos segundos, mirando el resplandor que salía de la ventana de su cuarto. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. No quería despertar a alguien haciendo sonar el timbre, así que golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos tres veces y esperó.

Por un segundo temió que no lo habían escuchado, pero cuando se decidió a tocar de nuevo, la puerta se abrió revelando a Lydia.

—¿Darcenator? —dijo frunciendo el ceño— ¿Lizzie sabe que venías? No me dijo.

—Oh, no. Esta visita no estaba exactamente planeada. Yo, uh... —Darcy cambió su peso de un pie al otro algo incómodo—. Pensé que podría sorprenderla.

—¿Quién hubiera pensado que William Darcy podía ser tan romántico? —dijo Lydia sonriendo. William sintió sus mejillas arder.

—No estoy seguro de cómo responder a eso —respondió honestamente después de un silencio incómodo.

Riendo, Lydia lo tomó del brazo y lo metió a la casa, empujándolo hacia las escaleras.

—Oh, solo entra. Lizzie ha estado encerrada por horas en su recámara, estará feliz por la interrupción.

Se sentía extraño andar por la casa Bennet por sí solo. Medio esperaba que la señora Bennet saliera de algún lado y empezara a preguntarle cosas incómodas, pero logró llegar a la recámara de Lizzie sin algún incidente.

Espero un largo momento con los nervios a flor de piel porque al fin la vería después de varias semanas separados. Finalmente, tomó un gran respiro y tocó la puerta.

—¡Pase! —La voz de Lizzie se escuchó quedamente. William abrió lentamente la puerta, permitiéndose el lujo de verla por un momento.

Lizzie estaba sentada en su escritorio, con los hombros encorvados mientras tecleaba furiosamente su laptop. Había papeles por todo el escritorio, muchos de ellos marcados con rojo y algunos más tirados en el suelo.

Sin dejar de teclear, ni levantar la vista, Lizzie habló.

—Lydia, si quieres algo, por favor solo dime. Si no, en serio necesito terminar esto. Por fin decidí que es lo que quiero decir en mí...

—¿Lizzie? —dijo con voz baja, para no asustarla.

Lizzie de inmediato dejó de teclear y se volteó rápidamente, sus ojos muy abiertos y brillantes.

—¿William? —Lizzie parpadeó—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que eras Lydia.

—No, definitivamente no soy tu hermana.

Lizzie rio y el sonido era como música para sus oídos. Las llamadas y los video chats no eran nada comparado con verla en persona. Ella volvió la computadora por un segundo, una expresión que él no pudo leer pasó por su cara un instante antes de que ella se parara y se acercara a él.

—En serio, William, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas volviendo a San Francisco.

—Y lo estaba, pero te extrañaba —William le respondió honestamente, cerrando la puerta antes de eliminar la distancia entre ellos y descansando su mano en su mejilla—. No podía soportar otro día sin verte.

—Yo también te extrañé —Lizzie susurró, presionando ligeramente su mejilla en su mano y cerrando sus ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, su mirada encontró la de él y William se encontró tomando una bocanada de aire, repentinamente abrumado por lo increíble que ella era.

Bajo su cabeza, sus labios encontrando los de ella en un suave beso. Lizzie respondió de inmediato, fusionándose con él, sus labios se abrieron un poco, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. Después de semanas sin poder besarla o tocarla, William sintió como la pasión se apoderaba de él y profundizaba el beso, dejándose llevar por la insatisfacción que sintió desde que estuvo separado de ella. Lizzie lo siguió hasta que ambos estuvieron sonrojados y sin aliento, parados en medio de la recámara con sus frentes unidas.

Después de un largo segundo, Lizzie se alejó, su mirada fija en su escritorio.

—De verdad no deberías estar aquí —La aspereza de su voz hizo que una mueca de dolor apareciera en su cara, y ella pareció no notarlo—. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer y estás interrumpiendo.

—Oh… —William sintió su corazón caer a su estómago y la confusión lo inundó. ¿Ella no lo quería ahí, a pesar de la manera en que lo había besado?— Lo siento, Lizzie, debí haber llamado primero.

Lizzie suspiró. Parecía estar mirando a todos lados menos a él.

—Darcy, ¿podemos hablar después? En verdad necesito volver al trabajo.

William se encogió al oír su apellido. Había sido “William” desde que habían empezado la relación y el cambio abrupto lo desconcertó.

—Sí, lo siento. Yo… Me voy.

—Sí, sería lo mejor —Lizzie ya se había alejado de él.

William la miró con tristeza. Las cosas no habían salido como esperaba.

—Por favor cierra la puerta cuando salgas —Lizzie agregó, acomodándose de nuevo en su silla—. Una puerta abierta para Lydia es como una invitación.

—Claro —Después de una última mirada, William salió del cuarto, dejando que Lizzie se concentrara en su tesis.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Tan pronto como Lizzie oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse detrás de William sumergió su cara sobre sus manos, respirando profundamente. Hacer que se fuera había sido mucho más difícil de lo que ella había imaginado y eso la había sacudido.

Todo el tiempo en el que él había estado en su habitación había sido un conflicto, deseando verlo y que él la tocara, besarlo y mostrarle cuando le había extrañado; y estar enojada con él por haberla interrumpido. Había pasado la mayor parte del día intentando no pensar en él, en no extrañarlo, y cuando ella finalmente pudo mantenerlo fuera de su cabeza lo suficiente para poder concentrarse y decide aparecer esperando que ella ¿qué? ¿Dejará todo y cayera a sus brazos?

Su enojo no era con él, ella lo sabía. Era con toda la situación. Ella estaba a punto de terminar, de completar su tesis y graduarse, ella estaba lista para terminar con todo eso. Al mismo tiempo, ella estaba en secreto aterrada ya que cuando terminará todo eso tenía que averiguar qué haría con su vida. El futuro era algo que le emocionaba, pero no se podía planear, predecir  y era desconocido, y Lizzie no era alguien que le gustara no conocer que era lo que le esperaba.

Aun así, el hecho de que William sería parte de ese futuro hacía las cosas un poco menos aterradoras.  Por eso ella trabajo arduamente para no mirarlo tan fijamente cuando él estaba en su habitación. Ella sabía que si lo hubiera hecho, jamás hubiera podido concentrarse y terminar su tesis.

Lizzie tragó saliva e intentó alejar sus pensamientos de Williams Darcy temporalmente. Tenía un trabajo que hacer en ese momento. Pero él estaba en la ciudad y cuando ella terminará con la tesis podría ir con él. El simple pensamiento la hizo sonreír e hizo que regresará su atención a su tesis y  comenzar a teclear rápidamente. Cuanto antes terminará, antes podría volverlo a ver.

\- - - - - -

William regreso a Netherfield con el corazón encogido. Estaba deseando ver a Lizzie de nuevo, pero su reacción lo dejo confundido y preocupado. Por un lado, la manera en que ella lo había besado había sido exactamente como él había imaginado, pero del otro lado, lo distante que se había puesto después le había dolido. Él estaba consciente de que era porque era la etapa final de su tesis y que él probablemente haya arruinado su concentración, pero aun así dolía.

Encontró su camino en la casa vacía hasta su habitación, decidió que tal vez sería mejor regresar a San Francisco la mañana siguiente en vez de salir, distraer y molestar a Lizzie cuando ella claramente no lo quería ahí. Él volvería para su graduación al final de la siguiente semana como estaba originalmente planeado.

Dejo su maleta en una silla en la esquina de la habitación y la abrió con cuidado. Normalmente hubiera desempacado pero viendo que solo estaría ahí una noche, no valía la pena.

Unos minutos más tarde ya estaba en pijama, sentado en la cama leyendo un libro cuando su teléfono sonó.  Por un pequeño instante creyó que tal vez era Lizzie la que llamaba pero un rápido vistazo al identificador de llamadas confirmó que era su hermana. Aunque un poco decepcionado que no fuera Lizzie la que llamará, William siempre era feliz cuando hablaba con su hermana, así que no perdió tiempo al deslizar su dedo en la pantalla para contestar la llamada.

—William —La voz de Gigi sonaba molesta y algo tensa, provocando que su hermano se sentará inmediatamente.

—¿Gigi? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡William! Oh, gracias a Dios que estas bien, estaba preocupada.

William se extrañó. ¿Ella estaba preocupada por él?

—Estoy bien, Gigi. ¿Qué pasa? Suenas molesta.

—Fitz me llevo al aeropuerto para ir por ti y nunca pareciste. Estaba preocupada de que algo hubiera pasado.

William se froto con el dedo índice y el pulgar la frente. Se le había olvidado por completo llamar a su hermana y decirle sobre el cambio de planes de su vuelo.

—Gigi, lo siento mucho. Cambié mi vuelo de último minuto. Estoy en Netherfield.

Pudo oír la sonrisa en la cara de Gigi reflejada en su voz cuando ella volvió a hablar.

—¿Fuiste a ver a Lizzie? Oh, William, eso es tan lindo. ¡Ella estará tan feliz por verte!

—Eso fue lo que creía —dijo sombríamente, encogiéndose en la amargura de su propia voz, deseando que su hermana no lo notará. Y ella lo notó, obviamente.

—Oh no, William, ¿qué paso?

William suspiro e hizo un breve resumen de lo ocurrido en casa de Lizzie cuando la visito.

—Oh, William, —dijo Gigi mientras suspiraba— estoy segura que ella no lo hizo a propósito. 

—Ella, básicamente, me saco a patadas de su habitación, Gigi. Ella claramente no me quiere aquí.

—Estoy segura que no es verdad. Ella está agotada. Ha estado trabajando en su tesis por semanas y ya casi termina. Solo está intentando sobrevivir. ¿No recuerdas como eras en tus últimas semanas del posgrado?

William dio un respingo. Él se había quebrado  más que algunas veces con Gigi en ese periodo.

—Entiendo tu punto. Aun así creo que ha sido un error venir. Creí que podía ayudar. Estaba claramente en un error.

—Solo prométeme que no te irás sin hablar con ella de nuevo, ¿está bien?

—Está bien —dijo, sintiéndose un poco culpable por la mentira. Lizzie le había hecho ver que no lo quería alrededor, y él no tenía la intención de molestarla de nuevo. Le llamaría cuando estuviera de nuevo en San Francisco.

—Wiliam… —Su hermana no sonaba convencida.

—Gigi, todo estará bien. Deja de preocuparte por mí.

—Eres mi hermano, es mi trabajo preocuparme —William sonrió. Era un hombre afortunado por tenerla.

—Hablando de preocuparse, ¿dónde estás? ¿Fitz te llevo a casa?

—Estamos en el auto en este momento. Estoy a salvo, William.

—Sí, yo la cuido Darce, ella está bien —La voz de Fitz sonó en el fondo.

—Está bien. Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa, Gigi.

Prácticamente pudo oírla poner los ojos en blanco cuando le contestaba:

—Lo haré.

—Buenas noches, Gigi.

—Buenas noches, William.

Dejo el celular a un lado, e intento concentrarse en su libro, pero después de leer el mismo pasaje siete veces seguidas, suspiro y apago las luces. Gigi le mando un mensaje diez minutos más tarde. Estaba de nuevo pensando el Lizzie maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan impulsivo. No estaba en su naturaleza ser así, y posiblemente, lo había arruinado todo. Le tomó mucho tiempo poder dormir y cuando lo hizo fueron unos sueños muy inquietantes.

 

LB LB LB LB LB.

 

Unos rayos de sol matutinos golpearon la cortina de la habitación de Lizzie, despertándola unas pocas horas después de que ella se fuera a la cama, cayera exhausta y se durmiera. La visita de William la noche anterior la hizo determinarse a terminar su tesis, y se quedó despierta a altas horas de la madrugada para terminar. El pensamiento de ver a William al día siguiente, libre y sin carga de trabajo la ayudaron a dar el último tirón. Todo el tiempo en el que sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar o sus dedos comenzaban a doler; el pensamiento de verlo cuando terminara le recargaba la energía.

Cuando finalmente tecleo la última palabra e imprimió todo el documento, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, Lizzie sintió la tentación de ir a Netherfield a verlo, pero se dijo a sí misma que William estaba dormido. Entonces instantáneamente ella colapsó en su cama, sin ponerse el pijama y cayó dormida en segundos.

Mientras ella abría los ojos temprano en la mañana gracias a los rayos del sol, tomo su teléfono para checar la hora.

8:10 A.M.

Gimió. Una parte de ella no quería más que volver a dormir, pero  una parte más persistente quería que se apresurara y fuera a ver a William. Pero, ¿estaría despierto a esa hora? El pensamiento de él la hizo sonreír. Salió de la cama y todos los pensamientos sobre cuanto sueño tenía, desaparecieron.

No más de treinta minutos después, recién duchada, vistiendo un nuevo vestido azul marino con flores, y con su tesis en la mano, Lizzie estaba en las puertas de Netherfield. Antes de que tocara, la puerta se abrió repentinamente y William salió, con su bolsa de viaje colgada en sus hombros, su mandíbula endurecida. Parecía no ver a Lizzie y casi la pisa cuando paso a su lado.

—¿William? —La voz de Lizzie repentinamente se llenó de duda. ¿Ya se iba? Apenas acababa de llegar—. ¿A dónde vas?

William se quedó inmóvil, sin perder el tiempo en preguntarse quién era, lo sabía por el sonido de su voz, una mezcla de alivio y confusión atravesaban su rostro.

—¿Lizzie? Lo siento, no te vi.

—Está bien. Estaba por tocar cuando saliste. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? –Él miro hacia su bolsa de viaje.

—Yo… uh… bueno, estaba regresando a San Francisco. Tenías trabajo que hacer y no quería molestarte o distraerte. No debí de haber venido anoche, lo siento.

Lizzie se quedó boquiabierta, frunció el ceño escuchando la vacilación en sus palabras.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que debiste venir. Estoy contenta de que lo hayas hecho—. William frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo estás? Pero anoche tú dijiste que me tenía que ir. Que estaba interrumpiendo.

—No me refería…

—Además, no me miraste después de que nos besamos.

El dolor era evidente en su voz y los ojos de Lizzie se abrieron al recordar la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior y se dio cuenta de cómo él tomó sus palabras y acciones.

—Oh por Dios, no. William, jamás lo quise decir de esa manera, lo siento —Lizzie se acercó a él y señaló los escalones de la entrada—. ¿Podemos sentarnos?

Se sentaron en el escalón más alto. Lizzie era consciente de su proximidad y tomo toda la determinación que tenía para concentrarse en la conversación en lugar que en el calor que irradiaban sus hombros y rodillas en el momento en el que se tocaban. Lizzie se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, trago saliva antes de hablar.

—William, jamás quise darte la idea de que no quería que estuvieras aquí. Porque sí quiero que estés aquí, más de lo que podrías imaginar. 

—¿En serio? —La esperanza llenó los ojos de William, y Lizzie de repente se sintió como si quisiera llorar; odiaba hacerle daño.

—Claro que sí —Lizzie busco su mano, no podía soportar no tocarlo, ofrecerle consuelo físico que fueran junto con sus palabras—. Solo llegaste en un mal momento anoche. Todo el día traté de no pensar en ti o pensar cuanto te extrañaba para poder terminar la tesis y por fin lo había logrado cuando apareciste. Estaba frustrada porque quería tirar todo y estar contigo, pero sabía que no podía. Por eso no te mire. No podía. Porque si lo hubiese hecho, jamás habría sido posible dejarte ir y no hubiese podido terminar la tesis anoche.

Lizzie saco una pila de páginas de su bolso y las puso en su regazo.

—¿Lo terminaste? —William la miro con asombro. Lizzie asintió.

—Anoche, después de que te fuiste. La idea de que iba a estar libre para verte cuando terminara me dio la energía que necesitaba. Lo único que queda por hacer es revisar los errores gramaticales y ortográficos. Así que está prácticamente terminada.

William miro a Lizzie, después a la tesis y de nuevo a Lizzie.

—¿Así que no estás enojada conmigo por interrumpirte? – Lizzie negó con la cabeza.

—Todo lo contrario. Jamás la habría terminado si no hubieras llegado a darme un poco de motivación extra —Lizzie tomo cuidadosamente su tesis y la puso en su bolso. Se levantó y lo miro fijamente—. ¿Vas a invitarme a entrar o nos vamos a quedar en la entrada todo el día?

—En un minuto… —Se levantó dejando su bolsa en el suelo antes de que sus manos tomaran el rostro de Lizzie gentilmente. Hizo una pausa, estudiaba su rostro haciendo que el aliento de Lizzie se quedara en su garganta para después acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Este beso fue más urgente que el que tuvieron la noche anterior y Lizzie se perdió en él, dejando que todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones se evaporaran en el momento en el que ella le regresaba el beso. Todo lo que importaba era la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella, sus lenguas fusionándose y el tacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Pronto los dos se separaron en busca de aire, sus rostros aún estaban juntos como si ninguno de los dos soportara la idea de separarse. Lizzie lo volvió a besar, más gentilmente esta vez, con cada presión en sus labios infundía una disculpa por haberlo lastimado y gratitud de que estuviera ahí. Él respondió de la misma manera, y varios minutos pasaron antes de que alguno de los dos estuviera listo para parar. Cuando finalmente lo hicieron, William le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Estoy contenta de que estés aquí —susurro Lizzie abrazándolo de vuelta.  No tenía que mirarlo para saber que estaba sonriendo.

—Yo también.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Varias horas después estaban en la librería de Netherfield, trabajando juntos para hacer una última revisión a la tesis. Habían desarrollado un sistema donde William leía cada página meticulosamente, encerrando un círculo los errores gramaticales u ortográficos que el encontraba para después dárselos a Lizzie para que hiciera los cambios en su laptop.

William hizo una pausa de su lectura y tomo un momento para mirar a Lizzie. Estaba concertada la punta de su lengua salía por el medio de sus labios mientras ella estudiaba una página que le había dado y él estaba de nuevo anonadado por su belleza. Le seguía sorprendiendo que ella estuviera ahí en persona, solo a unos metros de él. Después de semanas de una interacción mínima era algo extraño, sin embargo, le asombraba lo natural que se sentía estar juntos en una misma habitación, de vez en cuando hablaban para aclarar un punto o tomar un descanso, pero en su mayoría trabajaban en equipo en un silencio confortable. Era placentero y lo hacía querer más.

No habían hablado sobre San Francisco desde que Lizzie se había concentrado, como debía ser,  en terminar la tesis,  pero él había estado pensando en las próximas semanas. Desde que había regresado a casa después de su dichosa primera semana juntos, había comenzado a imaginarla en su apartamento – tomando café en la mesa del comedor, acostada en el sofá mientras leía un libro cómodamente, acurrucada con él en su cama. A pesar del hecho que ella nunca ha puesto un pie en su apartamento, sentía su presencia cerca y deseaba con todo su ser que esas escenas en su imaginación se volvieran realidad.

Como si sintiera el peso de su mirada, Lizzie lo miró, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella con un rubor en las mejillas por lo intensa que era su mirada.

—Me perdí en mis pensamientos —Lizzie fingió jadear de manera dramática.

—¿Es posible? ¿William Darcy está soñando despierto? —William río entre dientes y puso los papeles restantes de la tesis en el sofá que tenía a un lado.

—Incluso un CEO de Pemberley Digital tiene permitido soñar algunas veces, Lizzie Bennet. —Los ojos de Lizzie brillaron en respuesta a su tono de burla y ella también dejo el trabajo a un lado.

—¡Seguramente hay reglas contra eso!

—¿Qué te puedo decir? ¡Soy un rebelde! —después de escuchar esto Lizzie comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Jamás creí que dirías eso. —William se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que soy una caja de sorpresas.

—¡Es cierto, de verdad eres una caja de sorpresas! —dijo Lizzie riéndose— Eso es lo que me gusta sobre ti. No es algo que hubiera esperado.

—Las expectativas están sobrevaloradas —respondió William suavemente mientras recordaba con amargura las expectativas que él mismo había tenido que cargar primero con su familia y después con la junta de Pemberly. Había estado intentando cumplir las expectativas que todos tenían de él y la falta de expectativas por falta de Lizzie era algo refrescante

Lizzie lo estudió con mucha atención por un momento.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Solo estaba contemplando como sería nuestra vida cuando te mudes a San Francisco —Tragó saliva nerviosamente, por fin estaba adentrando en el tema en el cual había estado esperando hablarlo con ella desde hace semanas—. ¿Has penado en donde te gustaría vivir?

—En realidad no —La expresión de Lizzie se volvió seria y William no podía dejar de notar la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior y su rostro tomaba un aire ausente mientras pensaba—. Supongo que depende de donde pueda establecer mi compañía. No quiero estar recorriendo una larga distancia todos los días.

—Eso es sabio. —El corazón de William comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido mientras él encontraba el coraje para hacer la siguiente pregunta, sin saber cómo lo tomaría Lizzie—. Eres bienvenida a quedarte conmigo. —Los ojos de Lizzie se abrieron y él agrego rápidamente—. No es necesario que contestes en este momento.

—William Darcy —Los labios de Lizzie se convirtieron en una sonrisa, y William se comenzó a relajar—, ¿estás insinuando que me mude contigo?

—Sí. No. Quiero decir, sólo si tú quieres —William cerró sus ojos. Estaba haciendo un completo desastre. Debió haber esperado más tiempo, hubiera elegido sus palabras más sabiamente.

El asiento del sofá reboto indicándole que Lizzie se había levantado de su asiento y se había sentado a su lado. Esto fue confirmado cuando ella tomó sus manos.

—William, abre los ojos —dijo con calma. Apretando cariñosamente sus manos. Él abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Su mirada era amable y gentil pero había un matiz que lo hacía contener el aliento—. William, estoy totalmente halagada por tu oferta y una parte de mi le encantaría decir que sí, solo porque eso garantizaría que te vería todos los días.

Él paso saliva.

—¿Pero?

—Pero nuestra relación es relativamente nueva, para los dos, y no creo que sea buena idea poner ese tipo de presión sobre nosotros ahora. Vivir juntos es muy difícil incluso viviendo bajo las mejores circunstancias, y nosotros apenas nos estamos conociendo bien.

—¿Siempre eres tan práctica, Lizzie?

Lizzie se echó a reír.

—Has visto mis vídeos; sabes que no lo soy.  Simplemente no quiero hacer algo que ponga en peligro nuestra relación—Le dio, de nuevo, un apretón de manos —. Significa mucho para mí.

La sinceridad de sus palabras hizo que su pecho se contrajera, una parte de él estaba profundamente decepcionada por el hecho de que ella no aceptara vivir con él, pero sus razones tenían sentido.

—Está bien, puedo respetar eso. – Lizzie sonrió.

—Gracias por comprender, William.

William levantó la mano de Lizzie a la altura de su boca y la beso gentilmente.

—Siempre, Lizzie, siempre.

 

——

 

Veinte minutos más tarde, después de algunos de los mejores besos que Lizzie había experimentado en su vida, ella estaba de nuevo en su silla, intentando concentrarse en los últimos detalles de la tesis. En lugar de concentrarse, sus pensamientos se iban a la oferta que William le acababa de hacer y se preguntaba si le iba a decir la otra razón por la que no se quiso mudar con él.

Dinero.

Sabía que no sería un gran problema, y que no lo era para él, pero ella siempre estaba consciente de que tenían uso orígenes muy diferentes respecto a lo financiero. William era alguien que no necesitaba pensar en el dinero porque lo tenía de sobra. Jamás había tenido un apuro por pagar las necesidades básicas como la familia de Lizzie las tenía. Y no lo culpaba por ello,  él había nacido en una familia más privilegiada que la suya, pero eso significaba que ambos tenían una idea muy distinta a como venía el dinero. William jamás se había preocupado por el precio, por otro lado Lizzie tenía que considerar cuidadosamente cada compra una y otra vez en su cabeza antes de tomar una decisión final.

Lizzie sabía que tenía que trabajar duro para ello y tenía que salir adelante si su relación con William iba hacia un callejón sin salida, pero lo más importante para ella era ser independiente financieramente. No quería solo salir de casa de sus padres para irse a vivir con su novio rico. Era moderna, independiente y  llena de recursos y significaba mucho para ella que su primera “aventura” en la vida adulta reflejara eso.

No iba a ser fácil, lo sabía; San Francisco era una ciudad cara, e iniciar su propia compañía iba a acabar con sus ahorros. En cambio ella necesitaba tener éxito (o fracasar) por su propia cuenta, y eso significaba no mudarse con su novio tan pronto como llegara a la ciudad. Aun así necesitaba tener un apartamento compartido – uno donde los gastos se repartieran entre cuatro o cinco personas.

Aparte también sería una excusa para conocer nuevas personas. Después de todo aparte de William, Gigi, Fitz y la gente con la que convivió en Pemberly Digital solo conocía muy pocas personas en San Francisco.

William le entrego otra hoja de su tesis y Lizzie parpadeó, dejando atrás sus pensamientos. Le sonrió y tomó la página para terminar con los detalles de su tesis. Era algo loco pensar que pronto habría terminado con ese proyecto. Fue parte de su vida por tanto tiempo que le era difícil imaginar que sería de ella no trabajando arduamente en ella constantemente. Sería entregado al día siguiente, y ella sería por fin y oficialmente libre de las obligaciones escolares. El estómago de Lizzie revoloteaba nervioso con el pensamiento. No importaba si estaba lista o no, la siguiente fase de su vida estaba a punto de comenzar.

 

_Continuará_

* * *

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se suponía que lo publicaría hasta dentro de dos días, pero me picaban las manos por publicarlo :) Así que aquí está.


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie sintió como un borrón los días después de la entrega de su tesis. Se pasó haciendo malabarismos con el tiempo entre su familia y su novio, mientras preparaba las cosas para su mudanza a San Francisco. Hasta arregló varias entrevistas con potenciales patrocinadores e hizo una lista de las cosas que necesitaba hacer para empezar su compañía.

William, por su parte, le había ofrecido ayuda en más de una ocasión, pero Lizzie la rechazó. Esto era algo que quería, no, algo que necesitaba hacer por sí misma.

Estaban en la sala de estar en la casa de Lizzie, entrelazados en el sillón esperando a Jane y a Bing, cuando William aclaró la garganta causando que Lizzie levantara la mirada del cuaderno donde anotaba todas las ideas para su compañía.

—Lizzie, ¿has pensado en el nombre que le quieres dar a tu compañía?

Frunciendo el ceño, Lizzie lo miró.

—La verdad, no. Me he concentrado más en lo que le quiero decir a mis potenciales inversionistas.

—Bueno, el nombre es algo importante. En la mayor parte de los casos el nombre provee la primera impresión. Quieres algo que sea destacable, pero también algo que sea profesional.

—Entonces supongo que 'Custome Theater Industries*' está descartado —Lizzie bromeó.

William se rio entre dientes.

—De hecho, algo que esté encaminado en ese concepto no sería mala idea.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Lizzie lo miró sorprendida.

—Las representaciones con disfraz era una de las cosas únicas en tu video diario. Es una de las cosas que destaca y es uno de tus fuertes. Así que algo que aluda a eso no es mala idea; solo necesitas encontrar el correcto.

Después de considerarlo por algunos minutos, Lizzie asintió.

—¿Algo cómo 'Newsie Hat Enterprises**'? —El comentario causó que William frunciera el ceño.

—Eso no sigue exactamente la idea que teníamos en mente.

—Tienes razón. Mmm, seguiré pensando en eso. Gracias.

—Cuando gustes, Lizzie. Siempre estoy feliz de ayudarte como pueda.

—Estás lleno de sorpresas —Con una sonrisa, le contestó.

William inclinó su cabeza para besarla cuando fueron interrumpidos por algo que sonó como un elefante.

—¡Están aquí! —Lydia bajaba las escaleras gritando. Llegó abruptamente frente a ellos, buscando sus brazos a tientas para levantarlos del sillón—. Levántense ustedes dos, Jing ya llegó.

—¿Jing? —William se veía confundido.

Lydia rodó sus ojos mientras los empujaba hacia la puerta.

—Pensé que dijiste que habías visto los videos de Lizzie.

—Lo hice.

—Entonces deberías saber que Jing es el sobrenombre para Jane y Bing —Lydia le lanzó una mirada a Lizzie—. ¿Siempre es así de despistado?

—No es del tipo intuitivo, Lydia —contestó Lizzie con una carcajada.

—Equis.***

Mientras seguían a Lydia, William se acercó a Lizzie.

—¿Lydia también tiene un sobrenombre para nosotros? —William preguntó.

—Claro que lo tengo, Darce-face —contestó Lydia mientras los empujaba hacia afuera.

—¿Quiero saber?

—Dizzie.

—¿Dizzie? —William frunció el ceño, estaba confundido.

—Darcy más Lizzie —dijo Lydia en un suspiró—. No tiene ciencia.

—Oh, supongo que no.

Lizzie tocó el brazo de William cariñosamente. Era notorio para ella que William aún se quedaba perplejo con Lydia, a pesar de que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente.

—Solo síguele el juego. Los sobrenombres es la manera en que Lydia muestra afecto.

Antes de que William pudiera responder, Lydia gritó muy fuerte y se echó a correr hacia Jane y Bing que estaban sacando sus maletas de auto que habían rentado. Jane volteo al escuchar el sonido, dejando su maleta en el suelo y abriendo los brazos justo a tiempo cuando Lydia se echó sobre ella.

—¡Janie! Te he extrañado mucho —Jane rió.

—También te extrañaba, Lydia —Le dio un apretón antes de soltarla y comenzar a caminar hacia donde Lizzie y William los estaban mirando—. ¡Lizzie! —dijo Jane emocionada mientras veía como William caminaba hacía Bing para saludarlo.

Lydia ya había tomado las maletas de Jane y las metía a la casa cuando Jane y Lizzie terminaban de abrazarse.

—¡Apúrense, chicos! —Los apresuró cuando estaba en el portal—. Mamá hizo pay y quiero comerlo cuando nos cuenten que tan glamuroso y genial es Nueva York.

Lizzie le echó una mirada de complicidad a Jane para después pasar su brazo por los hombros de su hermana y guiarla a la entrada de la casa.

—¡Bienvenida a casa, Jane!

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

—¡Despiértate, dormilona! —La voz animada de Charlotte se entró en los sueños de Lizzie y le tomo unos momentos darse cuenta que esa voz era real y que no era parte de sus sueños.

—¿Char? —La voz de Lizzie era ronca, sus ojos se abrieron de un golpe—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que no podías venir.

—Soy la jefa, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué es lo bueno de ser jefe si no puedes cambiar algunas cosas? No creíste realmente que me iba a perder la graduación de mi mejor amiga desde que éramos fetos, ¿cierto? —dijo Charlotte sentándose en la cama dándole tiempo a Lizzie para levantarse.

Lizzie bostezó y se enderezó un poco con la ayuda de sus hombros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

—Tengo que regresar inmediatamente después de la ceremonia —Charlotte le dio unos golpecitos a Lizzie en la pierna—. Y es por eso que vine tan temprano hoy. Necesitamos un tiempo de chicas.

Media hora después estaban sentadas en su café favorito.

—Dime cómo es estar a cargo —Lizzie preguntó en cuanto se fue la mesera con sus órdenes.

—Es mucho trabajo -contestó honestamente Charlotte—. Catherine Debourgh tiene altas expectativas y me dio muchos dolores de cabeza al principio, siempre sobre mí y cuestionando mis decisiones, pero llegamos a un acuerdo y ahora casi siempre me deja sola.

—Eso es bueno. ¿Y Ricky? ¿Has oído de él?

—El Sr. Collins y yo tenemos conferencias telefónicas cada lunes temprano, pero aparte de eso, casi no hablo con él. Está bastante ocupado arreglando las oficinas allá en Canadá.

—Así que ¿estás prácticamente sola?

—Sí, es genial, pero también raro. Toda esta gente que me responden a mí, todos me buscan cuando tienen algún problema y he contratado a algunos pasantes. Está esta chica, Kelsey Geller, creo que tiene bastante potencial.

—Genial. —La camarera les trajo sus bebidas y se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Cómo es ser la jefa? ¿No te da miedo? —dijo Lizzie en voz baja. Charlotte entrecerró los ojos.

—La verdad, no. Aunque hay mucha presión, pero estoy tan ocupada que no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso.

—Oh... —Lizzie se puso a juguetear con la orilla de su vaso de agua hasta que Charlotte la detuvo.

—Lizzie, ¿qué pasa?

Sus miradas se encontraron. Lizzie trató de filtrar todo el miedo y las emociones que la habían estado rondando recientemente.

—Estoy asustada —susurró finalmente Lizzie—. ¿Y si no puedo hacerlo? ¿Y si mi compañía fracasa? ¿Y si no tengo lo que se necesita para ser líder de una compañía multimedia? ¿Y si... -Charlotte se acercó y puso su mano en el brazo de Lizzie. Lizzie la miró por un momento, mientras las palabras se desvanecían.

—Lizzie, escúchame. Te conozco de toda la vida y cuando te propones algo nunca fallas. Tú puedes hacer esto, estoy segura de que puedes.

—¿En verdad lo piensas?

—¡Por supuesto! Lizzie, si alguien puede sacar esto adelante eres tú. Mira que tan exitoso fue tu vlog, aún te están llegando más suscriptores y tu último vídeo fue hace como seis semanas. Y lo hiciste sin intentarlo. Imagínate lo que puedes hacer cuando le dediques un poco de tu tiempo a esto.

La duda y el miedo se comenzaron a desvanecer un poco.

—Gracias, Char.

—Cuando quieras. — dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa—. Ahora cuéntame sobre Darcy y tú. ¿En serio se apareció para sorprenderte la semana pasada?

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

—¡William! —Le saludó Gigi desde el otro extremo de la línea de sillas blancas.

—¡Gigi! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no podrías venir —William camino hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo—. Es lindo tenerte aquí, como quiera.

Después de darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermano, Gigi dijo:

—Quería ver a Lizzie graduarse. Aparte me iré a Sandition en unos días y no he visto a mi hermano mayor últimamente.

Una ola de culpa le azotó.

—Perdón, no debí de haberme ido cuando tu gran mudanza estaba tan próxima.

—No seas tonto, William. Tenías que estar aquí con Lizzie. Estoy bien. Yo he estado últimamente ocupada corriendo de un lugar a otro para que todo esté listo antes de irme así que tú no me habrías visto mucho.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, William encamino a su hermana a donde estaba sentada la familia de Lizzie. Presentó a su hermana a la señora y señor Bennet y a Jane antes de sentarse a un lado de Bing e indicarle a su hermana que se sentará a su lado.

—¿Dónde está Lydia? —preguntó Lydia con suavemente— Deseaba conocerla.

—Debería llegar pronto. Ella y Charlotte fueron a ayudar a Lizzie con algo.

Como si hubiese una señal cuando la mencionaban, Lydia apareció de repente con Charlotte detrás de ella.

—¡Oh por Dios! Esperen a ver a Lizzie. Ella se ve súper adorable, más de lo usual.

—Lydia —William hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar su atención—, ella es mi hermana, Georgina.

—Gigi —Le corrigió mientras se ponía de pie.

—Oh, ¡hola! —Lydia extendió su mano pero Gigi le dio un gran abrazo.

—Es genial poder conocerte al fin —dijo Gigi emocionada—.Te he visto en los vídeos de Lizzie siento como si ya te conociera.

William miro, como Lydia se sentía incómoda y se quitaba a Gigi de encima.

—También es un gusto —Las palabras sonaron forzadas—. ¿Ya conociste a Charlotte?

Antes de que William pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo Lydia empujó a Charlotte hacia Gigi y se dirigió a la silla que estaba vacía a un lado de Jane.

Aunque Gigi saludo amablemente a Charlotte, William podía asegurar que estaba herida por la reacción de Lydia. El propio William estaba perplejo por todo el asunto. El creyó que como él y Gigi tienen mucho en común se iban a llevar bien. Después de todo ambas eran jóvenes, lindas y ambas habían pasado por una relación que las había dejado con el corazón roto. Seguramente eso podía ser como un lazo que las uniría, ¿no? Ahora él estaba confundido.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo bien la ceremonia comenzó y sus pensamientos se fueron a Lizzie. Estaba tan orgulloso de ella cuando camino por el escenario para ir por su diploma. Había trabajado tan duro para este momento, y él estaba tan feliz de poder estar con ella en este momento para apoyarla. William estudió a Lizzie mientras el resto de sus compañeros pasaban al estrado, estaba tan cautivado que se sorprendió cuando finalizó la ceremonia. Sin pensarlo, caminó hacia ella y de repente Lizzie estaba entre sus brazos y él le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. Su momento fue fugaz porque su familia fue sobre ellos y repentinamente William estaba al lado de sus seres queridos compartiendo el momento de gloria de Lizzie.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

En el momento en que cayó en su cama después de la graduación, Lizzie estaba total y completamente exhausta. Disfrutaba tener a su familia y amigos cerca, y tener a Gigi había sido una agradable sorpresa, pero la habían agotado y ella estaba ansiosa por dormir.

Cerró sus ojos, esperando caer dormida rápidamente, en vez de eso estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama. A pesar de lo físicamente cansada que se sentía, su mente había comenzado a trabajar rápidamente en el momento que su cabeza tocó la almohada. Era como si la graduación hubiera desencadenado la horda de miedo y ansiedad sobre su futuro que había estado guardando por semanas para golpear con mucha fuerza y ahora era en lo único que podía pensar.

Cuando finalmente se quedó dormida, tuvo sueños nada placenteros sobre su incierto futuro. Soñó que nadie del staff de su compañía la escuchaba y que no la tomaban en serio. Se reían en su cara cada vez que hablaba y de pronto se encontró en un edificio antiguo, mientras todos sus empleados sin rostro se reían de ella, la apuntaban y la juzgaban. Le gritaban cosas como "Fracaso", "Principiante", "No eres tan buena", de pronto, se despertó jadeando, lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Lizzie estaba tentada a llamar a William, esperando que la reconfortara, sabiendo que si presencia le ayudaría. Aunque tenía su dedo encima del número en su teléfono, no pudo hacerlo. No quería parecer débil e insegura con él. No quería que la juzgara o que supiera lo aterrorizada que estaba por todos los cambios se avecinaban. En lugar de eso bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina para hacerse una taza de té. Después de tomárselo en la oscuridad de la cocina, subió de nuevo a su recámara donde logró dormirse por un par de horas más sin descansar por completo, antes de que la mañana llegara con los cambios de su nueva vida. Su futuro iba a comenzar y no importaba que tan aterrorizada estuviera, iba a enfrentarse a él.

_Continuará_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traductora:
> 
> *Costumer Theater Industries: Representación con Vestuarios. Lizzie en sus videos usa disfraces para representar a los diferentes personajes y es lo característico de sus videos.
> 
> **Newsie Hat Enterprises: Se refiere al sombrero con el que caracteriza a William Darcy en los videos. Le está haciendo una broma.
> 
> ***Equis: En algunas zonas de México significa "Como sea" y/o "Da igual". En el texto original en inglés la palabra que usa es "Whatevs", que es "Whatever" pero acortado, que quiere decir "Como sea", "Da igual". Pero como está usando una jerga más urbana/callejera, decidimos usar la palabra "equis" a falta de una mejor.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> Pues, nuevamente, les tenemos el capítulo antes de tiempo :) Les recuerdo que esta no es una historia original, la historia está escrita en inglés y yo la estoy traduciendo junto con mi hermana. La historia la pueden encontrar aquí con el nombre de Uncharted.
> 
> Si les gustó el capítulo, háganlo saber en los reviesw, si no, también déjenoslo saber en los reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

—¡Lizzie, espera! ¡Olvidas esto!

Lizzie estaba terminando de cerrar la puerta trasera de la camioneta que había pedido prestada y se volteó para ver como Lydia salía a tropezones por la puerta de la casa con una caja de cartón en sus manos.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Algunas cosas que necesitarás para darle algo de vida a tu apartamento en San Francisco, porque si no será súper aburrido —Lydia puso la caja en las manos de su hermana y se encogió de hombros.

—Ahm, gracias —miró dentro de la caja, notando un portarretratos con una fotografía de ella y Lydia. Guardó la caja en la camioneta y se dio la vuelta para abrazar a su hermana pequeña—. Yo también te voy a extrañar, Lydia.

—¿Quién dijo que te iba a extrañar? Son solo un montón de cosas que tome al azar —A pesar de las palabras de Lydia, pero una pequeña sonrisa delató que sus palabras no eran verdad.

—Por supuesto —Lizzie miro hacia su casa, donde podía ver a su madre rondando por el umbral—. ¿Estás segura que estarás bien estando aquí sola?

El rostro de Lydia se entristeció un poco pero asintió.

—Sí, estaré bien, hermana. Puedo manejar a mamá y papá por mi cuenta.

—Me preocupa más mamá intentando manejarte a ti. Especialmente ahora que eres la única hija soltera que le queda, aparte ella no sabe de… —Lizzie se calló de inmediato, el rostro de su hermana se había puesto pálido. — Lo siento; no estaba pensando lo que decía.

—No, está bien. Tienes razón. Pero papá me puede ayudar con mamá y estaba pensando que tal vez debería tomar algunas clases extra o algo por el estilo. Eso me ayudará a saber qué es lo que quiero hacer el resto de mi vida. Así que probablemente esté en casa poco tiempo.

Lizzie estudió a su hermana por un largo rato; ella y Lydia se había unido mucho en los últimos meses y, egoístamente, una parte de ella quería llevar a su pequeña hermana a San Francisco con ella. Aunque algunas veces quería meter a Lydia en una burbuja para protegerla, sabía que su hermanita necesitaba resolver algunas cosas ella sola. Eso no hacía ni haría que ella dejara de preocuparse.

Suspiro, y cerró la puerta trasera de la van, diciendo:

—Si necesitas un descanso solo dímelo. Puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras, ¿entendido?

—Oh, ten por seguro que te iré a visitar, hermana —Lydia abrazó a su hermana—. No puedo esperar para ver qué tipo de cosas caras y elegantes tendrás gracias al Darce-Face

—Lydia ya habíamos hablado de esto; tendré mi propio departamento —dijo Lizzie mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Sí, pero el Darce se asegurará de que no sea en algún barrio malo. Te digo, será algo elegante y yo quiero verlo.

—De acuerdo, Lydia —Lizzie dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido, mientras su padre señalaba su reloj. Ya necesitaba irse si no quería quedarse atascada en el tráfico de San Francisco—. Dios, realmente te voy a extrañar.

—Yo igual —Lydia le dio otro abrazo rápido y luego señaló hacia la casa—. Ahora ve a despedirte de papá y mamá antes de que todo este asunto te deje con tu maquillaje arruinado.

Riendo, Lizzie se dirigió hacia sus padres y los abrazó. La noche anterior habían tenido una larga charla, así que no había necesidad de largas despedidas con lágrimas. Ya tenían todo dicho por ahora.

Cinco minutos después, empezó a conducir hacia Netherfield, donde se encontraría con William. De ahí iban a conducir en la van y en el carro de ella (que ya estaba ahí) hacia la ciudad. En la señal de alto del final de la calle, Lizzie miró hacia la casa de su infancia por última vez. Aunque estaría regresando para las festividades, nunca sería de nuevo su hogar. El carro detrás sonó la bocina, causando que Lizzie pegara un brinco. De mala gana, alejó sus ojos de la casa, concentrándose en conducir hacia su nueva vida.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William miró el espejo retrovisor para asegurarse que Lizzie seguí atrás de él. Se habían topado con el tráfico unas 10 millas afuera de San Francisco, pero ahora estaban en el corazón de la ciudad y no quería que ella se perdiera mientras iban al área residencial donde vivía.

Mientras se estacionaba afuera del edificio donde vivía, sintió nervios ante la idea de Lizzie viendo su hogar por primera vez. ¿Le gustaría? ¿Será demasiado elegante para ella? ¿Demasiado masculino? Después de mucho negociar, había logrado convencerla de que sería prudente para ella quedarse con él los primeros días, así ella podría buscar su propio departamento sin prisas. En secreto, una parte de él deseaba que ella decidiera que estaba bien quedarse con él, pero ella había sido bastante inflexible en ese punto. Aun así, aunque sabía que ella no se quedaría ahí muchos días, él anticipó que los días que pasaría bastante tiempo ahí y era importante para él que ella se sintiera cómoda.

Antes de que pudiera seguir preocupándose, Lizzie se estacionó detrás de él. Salió del auto, mirando el edificio de tres plantas que estaba en frente de ella. Grandes ventanales clásicos adornaban el frente del edificio, un largo sendero y unas escaleras daban lugar a tres puertas enumeradas.

—¿Aquí es donde vives? —Lizzie preguntó y William sonrió al escuchar el desconcierto en su voz.

—¿No es lo que esperabas? —William sacó el bolso de viaje del coche y se la echó al hombro. Descargarían el resto en la mañana.

—No exactamente —Lizzie trató de tomar su bolso, pero él negó con la cabeza y avanzó hacia la puerta para abrirla, esperando por ella. Ella frunció el ceño, sacó su bolso de mano del auto, se aseguró de cerrar bien las puertas y lo siguió. Mientras cruzaban las puertas, Lizzie pensó en voz alta—. Te imaginaba más en algún edificio moderno, esos con un portero y un elegante elevador y esas cosas. Ya sabes, como en las películas.

William sonrió y se dispuso a abrir la cerradura de la puerta del medio.

—Esas cosas son más de Nueva York y Los Ángeles. Aparte, prefiero algo con más carácter.

—Siempre me sorprendes.

Sonriendo, sostuvo la puerta para ella, revelando una pequeña entrada con un armario para abrigos y un zapatero muy bien organizado. A la izquierda de la puerta estaba una escalera curva de madera que daba a la sala de estar. William guiaba el recorrido, mirando a escondidas a Lizzie, para intentar medir sus reacciones. Su cara era frustrantemente ilegible mientras examinaba la habitación. Sus ojos iban de la cocina moderna y elegante, con electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable al amplio comedor donde estaba la antigua mesa de comedor que su madre había comprado cuando era niño.

El comedor daba directo a la sala de estar, la habitación favorita de William. Su escritorio, un sillón de lectura y varias estanterías llenaban la esquina trasera de la habitación y le servía de oficina. A un lado de esto, había un largo sillón con forma de L, que descansaba en una pared con grandes ventanales. Por insistencia de Gigi había comprado un cómodo sofá reclinable, en vez del clásico sofá que tenía en mente, y se había convertido en su lugar favorito para descansar después de un día largo en el trabajo. Una gran pantalla plana estaba colgada en la pared. En la esquina opuesta al escritorio, estaba una de las características favoritas en el apartamento de William, una hermosa chimenea con la repisa tallada a mano que el anterior dueño había construido. La mirada de Lizzie se posó en las fotografías que adornaban la repisa y un momento después, se acercó a ellas, estudiándolas con interés.

—¿Ellos son tus padres? —preguntó en voz baja, señalando una de las fotografías.

William dejó el bolso cerca del pasillo que da a los dormitorios, y se acercó a ella.

—Sí, esta era la fotografía favorita de mi madre. Fue tomada el día de su cumpleaños, cuando yo tenía nueve.

—¿Dónde es?

—En el parque Golden Gate. Mi madre amaba ese lugar y en el verano íbamos todos los domingos en la tarde. Mi padre trabajaba regularmente los fines de semana, pero se nos unía cuando podía —Sonrió con tristeza, recordando las tardes que pasó en ese parque con su familia. Esos habían sido los días más despreocupados de su infancia. Era el único momento donde podía olvidar que era el heredero de un imperio de las comunicaciones y ser simplemente un niño.

—Te ves feliz. Estás sonriendo.

—Suenas sorprendida.

—Bueno, no fue hasta hace poco que supe que podías.

—Para ser honesto, después de que mis padres murieran, no tenía mucho por lo que sonreír. Hasta que te conocí.

Lizzie se sonrojó y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Lo siento, no hay necesidad de hablar sobre esto. Sé que es doloroso.

William sacudió la cabeza.

—No, está bien. Quiero platicarte sobre ellos. Te hubieran adorado.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos de Lizzie mostraban inseguridad mientras lo veía.

William acomodó un mechón de cabello de Lizzie detrás de su oreja y puso su mano en su mejilla.

—Hay pocas cosas de las que estoy seguro, y esta es una de esas. Mi madre hubiera estado encantada por ti. Estaría feliz por sacar mi lado divertido. Siempre pensó que yo era muy serio. Mi padre estaría impresionado por tu inteligencia e ingenio. Hubiera aprobado el que iniciaras tu propia compañía. Él admiraba la ambición.

—Suena a que eran gente maravillosa —susurró Lizzie, poniéndose de puntillas para besar a William.

—Lo eran. A veces me arrepiento por no haber apreciado sus cualidades antes de perderlos —Recordó el resentimiento que le tenía a sus padres años antes de que murieran. Había odiado la presión que su padre le había puesto para que se convirtiera en su protegido en Pemberley Digital y hubo veces que pensó en romper el molde y estudiar otra cosa que no fuera negocios en la Universidad, solo para llevar la contraria. Aunque nunca tuvo el coraje para enfrentarse a su familia, terminó siendo una bendición. Amaba Pemberley y se sentía honrado de seguir con el legado familiar.

—Estoy segura de que lo sabían.

—Tal vez —William meneó la cabeza—. Se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos acomodar tus cosas en el cuarto de invitados y preparar algo para cenar.

Parecía que Lizzie iba a protestar, pero un segundo después asintió.

—Es un buen plan. Me muero de hambre.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

A la mañana siguiente, Lizzie se apoyó en el mostrador que estaba en medio de la cocina de William, tomando su café en con pequeños sorbos mientras veía a su alrededor, examinando de nuevo el lugar con la luz de la mañana. A pesar de que solo había estado 12 horas, Lizzie ya se sentía cómoda. No se sentía tan hogareño como la casa en la que creció, pero era cálida y acogedora y parecía reflejar lo mejor de William.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, William apareció por detrás, la envolvió en sus brazos y depositó un beso en su cabeza.

Sonriendo, Lizzie se dio vuelta en sus brazos, acercó su cara y lo besó profundamente, causando un pequeño "Oh" de sorpresa antes de besarla de vuelta.

—Buenos días, dormilón —Lizzie bromeó minutos después.

—¡Buenos días! —Mientras intentaba alcanzar su taza de café, el brazo de William rozó el hombro desnudo de Lizzie y ella se estremeció. La noche anterior habían estado muy cansados para siquiera pensar en eso, pero ahora, en la frescura de la mañana, Lizzie estaba híper consciente de los solos que estaban. Aunque habían logrado algunos momentos a solas en Netherfield y en la habitación de Lizzie, no habían tenido la oportunidad de "ir hasta el final", como Lydia diría. No era que Lizzie no quisiera, claro que lo  _quería_ , pero en esos momentos su relación era muy nueva como para dar ese paso y desde entonces, habían estado separados o rodeados de amigos y familiares.

Parecía que los pensamientos de William iban por el mismo sendero, porque fijó su mirada en la de ella mientras dejaba su café y deliberadamente acariciaba el brazo de Lizzie de arriba abajo. Lizzie tragó con fuerza, su corazón latiendo el doble de rápido. Como si hubiera un mutuo acuerdo silencioso, sus caras comenzaron a acercarse, espesando el aire entre ellos. Justo cuando sus labios se iban a tocar, un fuerte pitido sonó desde el bolsillo de Darcy, se separaron de un brinco; el momento estaba perdido.

—Lo siento —William dijo genuinamente, mientras sacaba su teléfono—. Mi alarma me acaba de recordar que tengo una reunión a las 8:30.

Lizzie miró el reloj de la estufa. Ya eran las 8:05.

—Supongo que te tienes que ir.

La decepción hizo eco en los ojos de William.

—Sí, tengo que —Agarró de nuevo su taza de café y le dio un sorbo—. ¿Cuál es tu plan para hoy?

—Caza de apartamentos —Lizzie notó como William desvió la mirada. No tenía que decirle nada para que ella supiera que el aún esperaba que cediera y se quedara con él.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Logró decir después de un largo silencio— Estoy seguro de que Gigi puede…

—No, está bien. Ya tengo una lista que encontré en internet. Espero poder ir a verlos hoy.

William asintió, tomó un gran trago de café y puso la taza en el mostrador.

—Bien. Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, tienes mi número. Estaré en casa alrededor de las seis, si gustas podemos ir a cenar.

—Seguro —Lizzie se acercó a besar su mejilla—. Que tengas un buen día.

William se inclinó para besarla apropiadamente.

—Igual tú —Con eso, cogió su maletín y bajó las escaleras que dan hacia la puerta principal, dejando a Lizzie sola averiguando cuál sería su próximo paso.

 

_Continuará._

* * *

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el día de retraso, estuve haciendo maletas y limpiando y haciendo cosas de ama de casa :P Pero ya aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Si les gusta, dejen un comentario y si no, también. Los comentarios nos ayudan a seguir y sus críticas a mejorar.


	5. Chapter 5

Suspirando, Lizzie dejó caer su laptop al sofá de cuero negro de William. Los apartamentos que tenía en su lista ya no estaban disponibles, así que se vio obligada a volver a buscar, viendo anuncios en algunas páginas hasta que sus ojos estaban ardiendo. Hasta el momento la docena de anuncios que había encontrado dentro de su rango de precio, la mitad ya estaba rentado, dos estaban en barrios a los que no mandaría ni a su peor enemigo y tres habían quedado de llamar de vuelta. Se las había arreglado para concretar una cita esa misma tarde, pero en general, todo era muy desanimado. ¿Siempre era tan difícil encontrar un lugar para vivir?

Sabía que este era solo el primer día y que no eran cosas que pasaran instantáneamente. Pero aun así esperaba que tomara tanto tiempo. Estaba ansiosa por tener un lugar donde pudiera concentrarse en su empresa y en su relación con William.

Su teléfono se iluminó de repente, acompañado de un corto zumbido y una tonadita divertida, que indicaba que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Al mirar el teléfono, Lizzie sonrió. Era un mensaje de Lydia.

**—Sgues viva?? No llamast ni mndast msj**

Lizzie rio mientras leía el mensaje

**—Sí, lo siento. Se nos hizo tarde ayer**

**—Lo entiendo. Stabas dmasiado ocupada echandot al Darceface cmo para rcordar al pueblo**

**—¡LYDIA!**

**—No ngañas a nadie, Lizzie**

**—Dormí en la cuarto de invitados anoche**

**—Equis. Mary llgo. M tngo q ir. Me algro d q no stes muerta**

**—Gracias. También te quiero, Lydia**

**—Ns vmos**

Sacudiendo su cabeza, pero sonriendo, Lizzie dejando caer el teléfono en su regazo cuando su teléfono se iluminó de nuevo. Esta vez era Gigi.

**—¡Bienvenida a San Francisco! Asumo que mi hermano y tú llegaron bien.**

**—Sí. Él ya está en el trabajo**

**—Típico. ¿Qué harás hoy?**

**—Iré a buscar apartamentos**

**—Eww, apesta. ¿Has tenido suerte?**

**—Aún no estoy segura. Iré a ver algunos lugares en un rato**

**—Bien, entonces te dejo libre. ¿Iremos a comer mañana?**

**—Definitivamente**

**—¡Genial! Te encuentro en el apartamento de William y de ahí nos vamos**

**—Suena bien**

Dándose cuenta de la hora que era, Lizzie gruño y se arrastró del sofá. Necesitaba alistarse ya para poder ir a ver el apartamento.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

William estaba hundido con su trabajo. Entre sus juntas de trabajo, su inesperada visita a Lizzie y ayudarla a mudarse, él había estado fuera del trabajo por unas tres semanas. Aun que se había estado comunicando todo el tiempo, aún había un par de docenas de cosas que necesitaban su atención de inmediata. Su asistente personal, Janice, había organizado todo según la prioridad, pero él sabía que iba a ser un día muy largo.

Para hacerlo aún pero, Brian Kallechenko había hecho una junta de emergencia para esa tarde. El Señor Kallechenko era uno de los más importantes miembros de la junta y se había opuesto rotundamente a que William fuera el CEO después de la muerte de sus padres. En los últimos años, después de que William había demostrado innumerables, que habían hecho una tregua al momento de trabajar, que básicamente era que ambos eran muy educados al momento en el que sus caminos se cruzaban. El hecho era que, literalmente, había hecho una junta con razones que le eran desconocidas a William cosa que lo puso muy nervioso.

La pantalla de su celular, repentinamente, se encendió recordándole la junta y William suspiro. Había tenido la esperanza de poder hablar con Lizzie antes de irse, pero había estado tan ocupado que el tiempo no había sido suficiente. En cambio, le escribió un mensaje y cuando estaba a punto de presionar “enviar” Janice entro con una pila de papeles que eran de la junta.

—Gracias, Janice. —dijo mientras aceptaba la pila, se puso de pie y camino hacia la sala de conferencias. Janice camino a su lado hasta que llego a su escritorio.

—No hay problema, señor.

Él estaba a punto de seguir caminando cuando un pensamiento pasó por su mente.

—¿Podrías, por favor, llamar y hacer una reservación para dos a Scoma’s?

—Por supuesto. ¿A qué hora?

William lo pensó. Esa junta le iba a quitar algo de tiempo.

—A las 8:00, para estar seguros.

—Claro, ya la hago.

—Gracias — William continuó caminando hacia la sala de conferencias y se alarmo a ver a todos los miembros de la junta sentados mientras lo esperaban.

—Qué bueno que al fin decides unírtenos, William —dijo Brian Kallechenko que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa y lo miraba fijamente.

Sin darle importancia al comentario sarcástico de Brian, William sonrió al resto de los miembros de la junta y se sentó en su lugar en la punta de la mesa. Después de tomarse un momento para saludar personal mente a los demás miembros y preguntar por su bienestar, se sentó rígidamente, William observo a Brian con una mirada de acero que este le regreso.

—Me alegra verte, Brian —mintió. Esperaba que su voz no hubiera sonado muy forzada—. ¿Cómo están Margaret y las chicas?

—Están bien —contesto fríamente.

—Me alegro —William uso su mejor sonrisa falsa—. Entonces, Brian, ¿te importaría decirnos el propósito de este inesperada reunión?

Brian carraspeo.

—Claro. Bueno, como todos sabemos, la prueba de The Sanditon Domino Beta comienza la próxima semana, y tengo algunas serias preocupaciones.

William se tuvo que controlar para no rodar sus ojos cuando Brian contaba sus preocupaciones. William había estado en lo incorrecto. No iba a ser un día muy largo. Iba a ser un día extremadamente largo. Gracias a Dios podría ver a Lizzie después de que todo terminara.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Para cuando Lizzie terminó de ducharse y vestirse, dos de las personas a las que les había dejado mensaje le habían llamado de vuelta para organizar dos visitas más esa tarde. Su teléfono vibró cuando bajaba las escaleras. Ya que se acomoda en su auto, revisó el teléfono, sonriendo mientras veía un mensaje de William diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañaba y que deseaba estar con ella y no en la oficina.

**—Créeme, mi día no es mejor.**

**La caza de apartamentos es horrible.**

**También te extraño, te veo esta noche.**

**xoxo**

Esperó unos momentos para ver si respondía, pero cuando su teléfono permaneció en silencio, pensó que probablemente estaba muy ocupado, así que aventó su celular al asiento del pasajero y encendió el auto.

Incluso a la mitad del día, el tráfico era más lento de lo que esperaba, aun así consiguió llegar a tiempo a la primera cita. Aparcó en el lado izquierdo de la calle, como se lo habían indicado y con cuidado, acomodó las llantas de lado ya que la calle estaba empinada. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar la casa indicada. Como en el edificio de William, las casas de los vecinos estaban pegadas a cada lado, pero a diferencia del edificio de William, este no tenía los grandes ventanales y el encanto. La casa estaba pintada de color azul aqua y unos toldos rosas rotos colgaban de cada una de las ventanas. El pequeño pedazo de cemento que era como un porche estaba cubierto de basura y de muebles rotos, Lizzie tuvo que poner mucha atención a donde pisaba para no tropezar con algo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, que estaba pintada de un rosa chillón.

Pensó en regresar a su auto, pero se auto convenció de quedarse. Ella más que nadie, sabía que las apariencias suelen engañar y estaba tratando bastante en no prejuiciar a la gente o a las situaciones. Tomando un gran respiro, tocó la puerta. Se abrió casi de inmediato, revelando a una chica con el cabello falsamente rubio, usando un top morado y pantalones de piel. La chica estaba mascando un gran pedazo de goma de mascar haciendo  mucho ruido, Lizzie pensó que no podía tener más de 19 años.

—Tú debes de ser Liz —dijo la chica en tono aburrido—. Soy Trish.

—De hecho, es Lizzie —La corrigió. Trish rodó los ojos.

—Lo que sea. ¿Vas a entrar o no?

Contra su mejor juicio, Lizzie entró e inmediatamente lo lamentó. La habitación principal era una pocilga. Toda la superficie disponible estaba cubierta con latas de soda y botellas de alcohol, ropa, basura e incluso comida vieja. Lizzie tuvo que morderse la lengua para no atragantarse cuando vio algo verde debajo de la mesa de café. Prejuicio o no, Lizzie sabía que no había manera de que ella viviera ahí. Eso fue confirmado un momento después, cuando un montón de basura en el sofá empezó a moverse, revelando a un chico con resaca y muy nervioso con el cabello largo y grasiento.

—Este es Luke, es uno de los que viven aquí —dijo Trish, inconsciente del horror de Lizzie—. Somos seis.

Lizzie frunció el ceño.

—El anuncio decía que eran tres habitaciones, ¿no?

Trish se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, dos por habitación. Ven, te mostraré.

Antes de que Lizzie pudiera protestar, Trish ya había avanzado hacia la pequeña (y muy sucia) cocina, para llegar a un oscuro pasillo. Trish abrió una de las puertas, revelando una pequeña habitación con dos camas. Una cama estaba deshecha y muy revuelta, la otra estaba completamente desnuda, con manchas sospechosas. El piso estaba lleno de ropa y libros.

—Esta sería tu  habitación —Trish explicó—. Estarías compartiendo con Shawna, que está en el trabajo. Trabaja en una tienda de tatuajes, en la calle Haight.

—Bien —Lizzie se puso a hacer planes para salir rápidamente de ahí—. Um, tengo que ir a ver otro lugar, así que tengo que irme, pero gracias por mostrarme la casa.

Trish se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta del frente.

—Como sea. Si estás interesada, tienes mi  número. No esperes mucho.

Lizzie asintió, a pesar de que sabía que nunca llamaría a ese número de nuevo. Tan pronto como salió, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, saboreando la frescura del aire. No podía creer que había gente viviendo así. Temblando ante la idea, caminó rápidamente a su auto y verificó la siguiente dirección, esperando que fuera mejor.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Como se predijo, William se había quedado hasta tarde en la oficina. La ridícula junta de Kallechenko le había tomado más de la mitad de su tarde y de lo único que habían hecho era revisar todos los detalles sobre el proyecto de Sandition que ya había sido revisado con anterioridad en las reuniones anteriores. Honestamente, había sido una pérdida de tiempo para todos y William se estaba volviendo loco intentando averiguar que traía entre manos Kallechenko. No se había hecho ningún cambio en la reunión, a menos que contaran el cambio de humor de William.

Su único contacto con Lizzie desde la mañana habían sido una pequeña serie de mensajes de texto sobre la cena y él le mando un mensaje en ese momento, al darse cuenta que no tenía tiempo para regresar al apartamento si querían conservar su reservación.

**—Mis disculpas, Lizzie, estoy dejando la oficina en este instante.**

**Enviaré un auto para ti y nos veremos allá.**

Su respuesta fue inmediata.

**—Me encanta lo formal que son tus mensajes siempre.**

**—Opino que todo tipo de correspondencia debe ser debidamente escrita.**

**—Entonces jamás le mandes mensajes a Lydia, ¡tendrías pesadillas!**

**No necesitas mandar un auto, puedo manejar.**

**—Claro que puedes, pero yo tengo mi auto. Si tú vas sin el tuyo podrías regresar a casa juntos.**

**Además, ya lo he mandado.**

**—Okay.**

**Entonces, ¿te veré pronto?**

William sonrío, el simple pensamiento de ver a Lizzie hacía que se olvidará de lo malo que había sido su día.

— **Absolutamente.**

 Mientras le mandaba los mensajes a Lizzie, William había cerrado su oficina y dirigido hacia la planta principal. Rápidamente aseguró el edificio, y después, sin mirar hacia atrás camino hacia su auto y condujo.

Habían pasado unos cinco u ocho minutos cuando William finalmente había llegado al restaurante. Mientras se acercaba, pudo ver a Lizzie parada afuera, abrazaba su chaqueta roja contra su cuerpo.  Ella lo estaba buscando con la mirada y cuando por fin lo encontró su rostro se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa que causo que su corazón se parará por un segundo.

—Lizzie —susurró, incapaz de poder ocultar el asombro de su voz. Ella estaba ahí, en San Francisco y esa era su primera cita en la ciudad. Repentinamente la noche se comenzó a sentir más importante de lo que había sido un minuto antes y rápidamente él cerró la distancia entre ellos, tomando sus labios en un apasionado beso que los tomó a los dos por sorpresa. Cuando Lizzie se relajó y se dejó llevar, William recordó el momento que tuvieron en la mañana y su deseo por ella subió a niveles exponenciales.

Un auto tocando la bocina en el Embarcadero los asusto a los dos, y se separaron, y de repente recordaron que estaban en un lugar público.

William sintió como se sonrojaba.

—Lo siento, no debí…

Lizzie sacudió su cabeza y tomó la mano de William, tranquilizándolo.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Probablemente deberíamos… —dijo señalando al restaurant, sintiéndose frustrados por su repentina incapacidad de completar sus frases.

—Sí —Lizzie le apretó la mano tranquilizadoramente y lo siguió hacia el restaurant.

 

Unos minutos después estaban sentados en una mesa apartada, con una vela encendida enfrente de ellos y a un lado de una ventana que daba hacia la bahía.

—Es hermoso —le dijo Lizzie, después de haber ordenado su comida y los meseros se habían retirado—. ¿Vienes aquí seguido?

—No muy seguido. Es uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Gigi, así que la traigo aquí cuando puedo. Tienen buena comida.

—Y una buena vista —Lizzie agregó, mirándolo a él en vez del agua de afuera y la intensidad de su mirada lo hizo ruborizarse de nuevo.

—Y una buena vista —él repitió, devolviéndole la mirada. Las mejillas de Lizzie se sonrojaron y un momento después bajo la mirada.

William se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Lizzie, causando que de nuevo levantara la mirada.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —le preguntó, dejando su mano sobre la de ella.

Observó como Lizzie miraba sus manos por un momento, luego volteó su mano para poder entrelazar sus dedos entre los de él, levantó sus ojos para mirar los ojos de William.

—Horrible.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —William preguntó y Lizzie le contó la horrible experiencia con la primera casa.

—Y no hay necesidad de decir que no los volveré a llamar —Lizzie terminó.

William no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado.

—Parece una buena opción. Dijiste que habías visto tres lugares, ¿cómo son los demás?

—Mejores.

—¿Pero?

Lizzie suspiró.

—Bueno, uno de ellos estaba encima de la tienda de discos en la calle Powell. No era muy limpio que digamos, pero no era un peligro para la salud tampoco, y las personas que viven ahí parecen estar bien, supongo.

—¿Qué me estás ocultando?

—Eran puros hombres viviendo ahí. Y todos son jóvenes y están en la universidad. Está bien, pero no estoy segura de que eso sea para mí.

William sintió una punzada de celos con la posibilidad de Lizzie viviendo con otro hombre, pero de inmediato se tranquilizó. Él confiaba en Lizzie, y aparte, ella no parecía interesada en el lugar como quiera.

—¿Y el tercer lugar?

—Ese era, probablemente, el mejor de los tres. Solo dos compañeros, y ambos son un poco más viejos y están trabajando en la universidad lo que creo es mejor. Además, era una casa que se veía muy cuidada y limpia.

—Suena bien. ¿Cuáles son los contras?

—Está bastante lejos de donde tú vives.

William no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Lizzie rió, y apretó su mano.

—Exacto.

—Aunque como quiera deberías considerarlo —dijo William a regañadientes.

—Lo sé y lo haré —Los meseros les llevaron su comida y pasaron los siguientes minutos comiendo en silencio hasta que Lizzie habló de nuevo—. ¿Cómo te fue a ti? Cuéntame sobre tu día.

Pasaron el resto de la cena en una conversación cómoda, y William se dio cuenta de que nunca en su vida había estado tan relajado en una cita. Las chicas con las que salía tenían unas expectaciones muy altas sobre él. Ellas o esperaban que las entretuvieran o lo atacaban con incómodas preguntas personales. Nunca había estado en una situación como esta en la que sintiera que podía ser él mismo y donde no estuviera esa presión que el apellido Darcy imponía. Con Lizzie era diferente. Cómodo. Real. Sencillo.

Casi se carcajeó con sus pensamientos. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado cómo definía su relación con Lizzie hace seis meses, “sencillo” hubiera sido la última palabra que hubiera usado. Complicado, confuso o sin posibilidades hubieran sido más exactas. Pero ninguna de esas palabras aplicaba en este momento.

—¿En qué piensas? —susurró Lizzie, alcanzando su mano.

—Solo pensaba en lo lejos que hemos llegado. Incluso hace tres meses no me hubiera podido imaginar que estaríamos aquí.

Lizzie parecía estar considerando cuidadosamente las palabras de William.

—¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar donde estaríamos ahora si no hubiera hecho aquella llamada telefónica?

—Hace tiempo que aprendí a que es mejor no pensar demasiado en los “hubiera”. Te pueden volver loco —William cerró sus ojos por un momento mientras recuerdos involuntarios sobre la muerte de sus padres llenaban su cabeza. Muchas veces se había puesto a pensar en cómo hubiera podido evitar la muerte de sus padres. Por supuesto que nunca hizo diferencia alguna, solo habían logrado que los extrañara aún más.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lizzie mientras apretaba su mano.

William abrió los ojos y asintió.

—Estoy bien —Y en verdad lo estaba, porque estaba con ella.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Dieron una caminata después de la cena, caminaban tomados de la mano a la luz de la luna reflejándose en el agua. La tensión que ella había sentido entre ellos en la mañana había estado presente durante la comida y se había intensificado en cada momento en el cuál sus manos se tocaban o sus ojos se encontraban, o sus rodillas chocaban debajo de la mesa. Ahora, mientras caminaban juntos, Lizzie sentía que la energía entre ellos continuaba creciendo y sentía que estallaría si no hacía algo al respecto.

Por un momento, sin embargo, se estaba divirtiendo. Era una hermosa noche y a pesar de las luces de la ciudad detrás de ellos podía ver  algunas estrellas en el cielo. Podía oler el aire salado de la bahía y el sonido de las olas golpeando la orilla era tranquilizador.

El hombre de William rozó contra ella y Lizzie se estremeció.

—¿Tienes frío? —le pregunto, la preocupación era evidente en su voz.

Lizzie sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

—No, no en realidad.

William no parecía convencido, pero permaneció en silencio mientras seguían caminado. Se detuvo un poco más adelante y sugería que se sentaran en una banca de cemento que miraba hacia el agua. Lizzie aceptó y tan pronto cuando se sentó a su lado, y los brazos de William estaban alrededor, abrazándola. Se acurruco más, inhalando y saboreando su esencia.

No había nadie alrededor, y ellos se quedaron así varios minutos, disfrutando uno del otro y la vista, hasta que Lizzie se movió, inclinando su cabeza para poder ver mejor a William.

—Esto es bonito —dijo suavemente.

William le sonrió, sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros. Su respiración chocaba contra su cuello haciendo que la piel de ella se sintiera tan viva en una manera que jamás había experimentado antes. Lizzie no estaba segura de quién había acortado la distancia entre ellos, pero la manera en que sucedió le pareció que era en cámara lenta, y parecía que un eón* había pasado antes de que los suaves labios de William finalmente se encontraran con los de ella. Se habían besado antes, obviamente, demasiadas veces, pero había algo diferente con este beso. Algo por debajo de la superficie. Lizzie no estaba segura si era la pasión, o la urgencia, o lo que fuera, pero sabía que la sensación de sus labios contra los de él, y lo que él estaba haciendo con su lengua hacia que sintiera como su todo su cuerpo estuviera en fuego.

Ella se apartó, jadeaba mientras intentaba recuperarse.

—Creo que es momento de regresar a casa —logró susurrar, y William aceptó, tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del auto, Lizzie se dio cuenta que se sentía incompleta si no lo tocaba, así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad tomo su mano derecha que descansaba sobre la palanca de cambios y la cubrió gentilmente con la suya. No hablaron durante todo el camino. Al menos no con palabras. Pero hablaron con miradas, con el roce del pulgar en la mano de Lizzie, con sus dedos entrelazados y con su respiración que iba a la par. Era un delicado baile sin palabras y para el momento en el que William giro en su calle, se había creado un crescendo tan vasto, que Lizzie estaba casi segura que iba a sofocarlos.

Tan pronto como estacionó el auto, William lo rodeó y le abrió la puerta. Normalmente Lizzie se hubiera burlado de él por tanta caballerosidad, pero el momento para burlarse ya había pasado, y en ese momento, todo lo que Lizzie quería era entrar. Los pocos segundos que le tomaron a él agarrar sus cosas y ponerle el seguro al auto se sintieron como una eternidad, y Lizzie sintió profundamente su ausencia. Para ella fue un gran alivio cuando regreso a su lado y le paso su brazo por el hombro. Caminaron hacia la casa más lento a como lo hacían normalmente porque no podían separar los ojos del otro. Lizzie tropezó y si no fuera por los brazos de William ella hubiera caído. Ella se rio y la tensión entre ellos cedió un poco.

No fue hasta que llegaron a las escaleras que notaron a una persona sentada en el escalón más alto, sus rodillas estaban dobladas hacia su pecho, su cabeza inclinada, y su cabello rojo caía como si fuera una cascada, cubriendo su rostro.

El corazón de Lizzie comenzó a latir con fuerza por una razón completamente diferente, y su respiración se atascó en la garganta por un momento mientras miraba a su hermana menor. La preocupación absorbió sus sentidos, y subía los escalones de dos en dos hasta que puso a su hermana entre sus brazos.

William la siguió rápidamente para abrir la puerta. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, le alivio ver en él preocupación y comprensión en lugar de decepción, que era lo que medio esperaba.

Lydia aún tenía que hablar, pero Lizzie podía decir que estaba llorando, que había estado llorando por un buen rato. Quería saber desesperadamente que estaba mal y por qué su hermana estaba ahí inesperadamente, pero si había aprendido algo sobre su hermana en los últimos meses, era que se abriría cuando estuviera lista. Hasta entonces, Lizzie sólo tenía que ser paciente y apoyarla.

No fue hasta que le ayudo a Lydia a ponerse de pie y guiarla dentro que habló.

—Él regresó —su voz era tensa, y por un momento Lizzie creyó que había escuchado mal. Miro a William quién tenía la mandíbula tensa, sin embargo, Lizzie sabía que era verdad. Tomó el control como la hermana protectora y de alguna manera se las arregló para seguir así dentro de la casa.

—Todo va a estar bien —Lizzie esperaba estar en lo correcto.

 

_Continuará…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente con un poco de retraso :( Eso de estar sin computadora no es divertido, tengo que esperar a que mis hermanas se dignen a prestarme la de escritorio i.i JAJAJÁ, como siempre, les pido sus comentarios. Si les gustó, dejen su comentario; si no les gusto, dejen su comentario.
> 
> Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Lydia estaba acurrucada en la orilla del sofá de William, sus rodillas estaban pegadas a su pecho, las abrazaba mientras sus ojos miraban hacia la nada. Lizzie se sentó a su lado sintiendo impotencia y la preocupación por su hermana había estado creciendo cada momento que pasaba. De vez en cuando acariciaba su rodilla o su espalda, pero sus intentos de confortarla no hacían diferencia alguna, Lydia no se soltaba.

William entró a la habitación con una taza humeante. Puso la taza cuidadosamente sobre la mesa café que estaba frente de ellos.

—Te he preparada un poco de chocolate caliente —le dijo a Lydia. Ella volteo a verlo y así se quedó por un largo momento antes de asentir y mirar cómo el humo salía de la taza.

Dando un par de pasos cuidadosos, hacia atrás, William miro a Lizzie a los ojos diciéndole con la mirada "Les daré un poco de privacidad." Lizzie asintió para hacerle saber que entendía, miro a William caminar. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Lydia finalmente rompió su silencio.

—No, Darcy, quédate —Ante su mirada de incertidumbre, Lydia le dio una sonrisa temblorosa—. En serio, deberías oír esto también. Aparte, Lizzie te dirá de todas maneras.

Era verdad, pero al mismo tiempo, Lydia y William no eran muy unidos. Lizzie puso su mano sobre la de su hermana.

—¿Estás segura?

Lydia asintió.

—Positivo —Lydia se inclinó hacia delante, tomo la taza que William le había traído y le sopló antes de darle un sorbo.

William se sentó en el sofá al lado de Lizzie, aún se veía un poco incómodo. Lizzie le ofreció su mano y él la tomo inmediatamente, apretándola un poco antes de que ambos le volvieran a poner atención a Lydia y esperaban a que hablara.

Lydia volvía a tener la mirada perdida, y Lizzie sintió como la ira y la bilis subían a su garganta. ¿Qué le había hecho ese bastardo de nuevo?

Después de tomar otro sorbo a su chocolate, Lydia la bajo, y la puso sobre sus rodillas cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Estábamos en el centro comercial, Mary y yo. Habíamos estado estudiando mucho en la librería en la mañana y Mary me prometió que podíamos ir a de compras después. Incluso se probó algunas cosas que yo había elegido para ella, y estábamos riendo para cuando dejamos la tienda, y fue cuando ocurrió —Lydia tragó saliva antes de continuar —. Camine hacia él, no prestaba atención en lo que hacía y lo siguiente que supe, boom, había golpeado algo duro, y cuando miré era él. Era, G- George —Lydia agarro tan fuerte la taza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y Lizzie sintió la necesidad de ir a cazar a George Wickham y darle un puñetazo en la cara.

A la mención de George, Lizzie sintió como William se ponía a la defensiva. Su mano se tensó y, aunque le seguía prestando atención a su hermana, acarició la mano de William con el pulgar hasta que se relajó un poco.

Lydia tomo otro sorbo de su bebida, cuando volvió a bajar la taza sus nudillos ya no eran blancos pero su voz tembló ligeramente mientras seguía contando su historia.

—No dije nada al principio. Pensaba que estaba en shock. No sabía que había regresado a la ciudad. No creía que tendría el valor para regresar después de lo… de lo que pasó. Las cosas habían mejorado y de repente ¡BOM! él estaba de regreso. Mary comenzó a alejarme de él, y George solo se quedó parado, mirando a todos lados menos a mí, estoy segura de que estaba planeando algunas rutas de escape. Pero mientras Mary y yo nos alejábamos sentí como algo dentro de mi hacía erupción. Estaba enojada. Tan enojada de que tuviera el valor de aparecerse justo cuando yo estaba mejorando. De que estuviera parado ahí evitando mi mirada, evitándome. Pero más que nada, estaba enojada porque a pesar de todo lo que hizo, una parte de mi todavía siente atracción hacia él, todavía lo ama.

Las lágrimas caían por la cara de Lydia y Lizzie trató de quitárselas, pero Lydia le alejó la mano.

—Solté a Mary y fui hacia él. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?", le pregunté, hasta ese momento me miró, comenzó a decir mi nombre e inventar una excusa sobre que necesitaba el dinero y que estaba en peligro. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no quería sus excusas, así que lo interrumpí y le dije que no había necesidad de que lo supiera, porque como quiera era una mentira y no importaba. Le dije que lo amé y que creí que él me amaba de verdad. Después dije que ya no estaba enojada, estaba triste. Triste porque pudimos ser geniales juntos y él lo hecho a perder.

Lizzie observó a su hermana cuidadosamente mientras hablaba, su lenguaje corporal nunca cambió. Estaba sentada con la espalda recta, sus hombros firmes y su quijada endurecida. De pronto, pusó de nuevo la taza en la mesita y se levantó, paseándose enfrente de Lizzie y William, mientras continuaba con su historia.

—George trató de decir algo después de eso, pero no le dejé hablar. Le dije "¿Sabes cuál creo que es la verdad? Creo que estabas asustado. Creo que te estaba gustando y te sentías cómodo y te asustó hasta la mierda, así que lo saboteaste,  _nos_  saboteaste". Él se quedó en quieto por unos segundos y luego pidió una segunda oportunidad —Lydia se detuvo y miro a Lizzie—. Pensé que Mary lo golpearía cuando dijo eso. No la puedo culpar. Le dije como estuve deseando que regresara y me dijera eso, pero ahora soy más fuerte y sé más cosas. Le dije que yo no podía estar con alguien que no se ama a sí mismo y que esperaba que un día aprendiera a amarse y a respetarse, porque a pesar de lo que hiso, deseo que sea feliz, pero no puede ser conmigo. Y cuando tomé el brazo de Mary para irnos, él trató de seguirnos. Incluso me tomó de la cintura y me dijo que lo sentía. Creo que lo decía en serio, pero no importaba. Le dije que yo también lo sentía, entonces me zafé de su agarre y nos fuimos.

Lizzie se acercó a su hermana y le dio un abrazo. Esta vez Lydia aceptó el abrazo de buena gana, hundiéndose en sus brazos. Lizzie la abrazó con más fuerza y se quedaron así por un largo rato.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti —le susurró, mientras relajaba sus brazos—. Sé que no fue sencillo.

Lydia sacudió su cabeza.

—Se pone peor.

Lizzie se tensó al oír eso.

—¿En serio?

—Deberías sentarte.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lizzie entrecerrando los ojos.

—Mamá sabe.

Lizzie jadeó y se dejó caer en el sillón, donde William le tomó inmediatamente la mano de nuevo.

—¡No! ¿Cómo?

Lydia se acomodó en el borde el sillón y agarró la taza de nuevo.

—Cuando Mary y yo llegamos a casa después del… del centro comercial, papá estaba en la sala de estar y vio lo molesta que venía. Mary le dijo que nos habíamos encontrado a George. Ahí fue cuando mamá entró gritando diciendo que sabía que iba a volver y que debería invitarlo a cenar.

Lizzie contrajo la cara de dolor.

—¿De verdad? ¡No pudo!

—Desafortunadamente, sí lo hizo. Y Mary se enfureció. Jamás la había visto así. Comenzó a gritarle a mamá por ser tan desconsiderada y a mitad de eso le dijo la verdadera razón por la cual habíamos terminado.

—Oh Dios, Lydia, lo siento tanto —Lizzie le dio un abrazo de lado. Lydia se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Mamá lo tenía que saber cómo quiera. Aun así como te lo has de imaginar, mamá se convirtió en un monstro histérico. No pude con eso, no después de todo, así que cuando papá intentaba tranquilizarla, corrí a las escaleras, empaque algunas cosas y subí a un autobús. Ahora, antes de que comiences a sermonearme, le mande un mensaje a Mary, sabe en donde estoy y dijo que le diría a mamá y papá. Ya no podía estar ahí más tiempo.

Lizzie soltó una risa irónica.

—Lo entiendo.

—Eres bienvenida a quedarte aquí con nosotros por unos días. Tenemos muchas habitaciones de invitados —Era la primera vez que William hablaba desde que Lydia había iniciado su historia.

—¿Estás seguro? Sé que Lizzie acaba de llegar y todo, y que es el peor momento pero no sabía a donde ir.

—Por supuesto. No hay problema. Considera esto como tu hogar temporal.

Lizzie le sonrió agradecida. Lydia tenía razón, aún no era el momento indicado pero ese tipo de situaciones no son de las que se pueden planear. El hecho de que haya ido a pedirle ayuda era un gran progreso . Volteo a ver a su hermana.

—Debes estar cansada.

—Lo estoy —coincidió Lydia, con aspecto cansado.

—Vamos a instalarte, y podemos hablar más mañana.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Cuando William camino hacia la cocina la mañana siguiente, encontró a Lydia sentada en la mesa del comedor sola, sorbiendo una taza de café y mirando la ventana

Por lo que pudo ver, estaba de mejor ánimo que la noche anterior, su comportamiento tranquilo le recordaba la manera en que Gigi había estado los días después de que George se fuera.

Se aclaró la garganta, no quería asustarla por hablar de forma inesperada.

Lydia volteo a verlo y sonrío.

—Buenos días, Darcenator. Lizzie está en la ducha. Dijo que tenía algo como una cita hoy en la mañana.

—Sí. Creo que tiene una reunión con uno de sus más potenciales inversionistas —Se preparó una taza de café y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa—. Me tengo que ir en un rato. ¿Estarás bien tú sola? Podría llamar a Gigi…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió Lydia, con voz chillona —. No es necesario.

—Está bien. Si estás segura. Solo que pensé que como ustedes dos tenían mucho en común disfrutarías su compañía —dijo Darcy con el ceño fruncido y poniendo su taza en la mesa.

La manera en que Lydia lo miró era oscura y de mal humor.

—¿Qué exactamente tenemos en común? ¿Qué ambas somos "energéticas"?

William hizo una mueca, no era la primera vez que sus palabras volvían a atormentarlo.

—No fue mi intención…

Pero Lydia no lo estaba escuchado. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras continuaba.

—¿O es que ambas nos acostamos con George Wickham?

Se quedó boquiabierto por un momento, intentando formular una respuesta.

—Solo pensé que deberían salir un poco, es todo —dijo débilmente, después de mirar de nuevo a la hermana de Lizzie.

—Tú y la mitad del internet —espetó Lydia —. Mira, Darcy, entiendo que estás saliendo con mi hermana ahora y todo eso, pero eso no significa que sabes algo sobre mí. Déjame dejar esto en claro, respeto el hecho de que Gigi es tu hermana, pero no tengo el interés de ser su amiga, ahora o en algún otro momento.

William la miro, aturdido, como Lydia fue hacia el fregadero, tiro el resto de su café por el desagüe y ponía la taza en el lavavajillas.

—Y respondiendo tu pregunta, estaré bien. Soy completamente capaz de entretenerme por mi misma —con eso, Lydia dejo la habitación, pasando de largo una Lizzie increíblemente perpleja.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunto Lizzie mientras ponía su cabeza de lado y secaba su cabello con una toalla.

William sacudió su cabeza.

—No estoy muy seguro —admitió—. Le sugerí que pasará un poco de tiempo con Gigi y salieran está mañana y se enfadó.

—Sí, Gigi no es exactamente la persona preferida de Lydia —dijo Lizzie después de un suspiro.

—Pero solo se han visto una vez.

—Lydia es compleja — Lizzie dejo la toalla sobre el respaldo de una silla y fue a la cocina a prepararse una taza de café.

Mientras William seguía distraídamente los movimientos de Lizzie, se había quedado pensado en que tan inestable había sido su encuentro con la pequeña Bennet. Sabía que no era el mejor intuyendo los sentimientos de los demás, pero aun así estaba completamente impresionado por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

—Mira, no te preocupes por eso —dijo Lizzie con calma y él parpadeo, sorprendido de verla parada frente de él—. Lydia estará bien.

William asintió con la cabeza.

—Lamento haberla molestado.

Lizzie sonrió y se inclinó para que su cara estuviera a la misma altura que la de él.

—Lo sé —susurró, antes de besarlo profundamente.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

La reunión de Lizzie se alargó y ella estaba algo atrasada para su almuerzo con Gigi, estaba eternamente agradecida de poder haberle mandado un mensaje a Gigi y preguntarle que si se podían ver en el restaurante en lugar de la casa. Y la razón principal de eso era la conversación que William y Lydia habían tenido esa mañana, y su miedo era que un encuentro con Gigi podía agitar más a su hermana, había sido un cambio fortuito.

Llego al restaurante con unos minutos de sobra así que se quedó afuera por un momento, recuperando la respiración y arreglando su cabello y ropa. La reunión que había tenido esa mañana había sido estresante y aún no había tenido el tiempo para procesarlo todo. Se había reunido con un hombre llamado Kevin Stevenson. Era un empresario rico cuya familia había encontrado el éxito en una zona de la bahía y era dueño de varias compañías. Se pasó la mayor parte de la reunión llenando a Lizzie de preguntas sobre sus metas de su nueva compañía, qué tipo de contenido esperaba tener, como planeaba comercializarla y cuántas ganancias esperaba obtener.

Había sido increíblemente abrumador y la mayor parte de la reunión Lizzie apenas pudo mantenerse a flote. Dio sus respuestas con lo mejor de su conocimiento e fingió lo más que pudo, pero todo el tiempo sintió como si él pudiera ver a través de ella. La verdad era, que cuando Lizzie decidió crear su propia compañía, la idea parecía interesante, exótica y emocionante, pero en realidad era aterradora. Cuando más se acercaba a su meta, se daba cuenta de que ella no tenía ninguna pista de lo que estaba haciendo. Apenas se acababa de graduar de la universidad. Estuvo de interna en algunas compañías. Claro, había leído montones de libros sobre administración de empresas, pero cuando llegó el momento, Lizzie no se sintió como si estuviera preparada para lo que estaba haciendo.

De hecho, desde su graduación, se despertaba a la mitad de la madrugada por pesadillas, todas trataban sobre que su compañía no salía bien. No había dicho nada sobre eso a nadie, especialmente a William. Todos le decían lo asombrosa y valiente que era y lo mucho que creían en ella y que lo haría bien. Sin embargo Lizzie solo podía pensar en cómo los defraudaría. Más de una vez se preguntó si debía dejar de lado la idea y primero intentar tomar un poco de experiencia. Así podría manejar mejor la industria y tener oportunidad de como quería que fuera su compañía.

A este punto, de alguna manera, su familia y amigos, sin mencionar sus espectadores, sabían que iba a comenzar su compañía y si se retiraba ahora, sería un fracaso inmediato. Así que continuó con sus planes con la esperanza de que las cosas encajaran. Aun así, a pesar de su incertidumbre interna durante su reunión con Kevin, él parecía interesado en sus ideas y la reunión había terminado más positiva que negativa. Aún no había dicho que sí iba a invertir, pero tampoco había dicho que no.

Respirando profundamente, Lizzie dejo sus pensamientos sobre los negocios atrás y puso una sonrisa en su rostro antes de entrar al restaurante. Gigi ya estaba ahí, sentada en una mesa por el centro. Lizzie la reconoció de inmediato y camino hacia ella.

—¡Lizzie! ¡Hola! —Gigi se levantó para saludarla y Lizzie sintió que su sonrisa se volvió de forzada a genuina.

—¡Gigi, es genial volverte a ver! —La abrazo antes de que ambas tomarán asiento.

—También a ti. ¿Has disfrutado tu estadía en San Francisco hasta ahora?

—Está bien. Ha sido un poco como un torbellino.

Gigi se río.

—Lo suponía. ¿Algo importante con la busca de departamento?

—La verdad no —suspiro Lizzie. Estaba tan preocupada por su reunión con Kevin que se había olvidado de la búsqueda de departamentos. Debería ir a ver unos cuantos lugares más esa tarde. Tal vez a Lydia le gustaría ir con ella.

—Así de bien, ¿eh?

—He visto algunos pero han sido completamente inhabitables, fuera de mi presupuesto o al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Te entiendo. He intentado, por casi un mes, encontrar a alguien a quién le pueda rentar mi departamento mientras estoy en Sandition y ha sido una pesadilla.

—¿En serio? Creía que habría demasiada gente interesada en un departamento como el tuyo.

Gigi espero hasta que la mesera tomo sus órdenes para contestar.

—Oh, las personas no son el problema. El problema es encontrar alguien quién sepa que va a cuidar de él y que no lo va a arruinar o robarme, ese es el problema.

—¿Has preguntando por referencias?

—Por supuesto, pero he obtenido unos resultados extraños —Gigi suspiró y le dio un tragó a su vaso con agua —. ¿No te gustaría quedarte en mi departamento mientas no estoy? —dijo Gigi con tranquilidad, pero de repente se enderezó y tomo la muñeca de Lizzie —. En serio, ¡sería la solución perfecta para las dos!

Lizzie lo consideró.

—No es una mala idea. Tu departamento está cerca del de William y el tráfico no es tan malo.

— Y no tendrías que pagar… —dijo Gigi pero Lizzie de inmediato la interrumpió.

—No. Absolutamente no. Si me voy a quedar ahí, insisto en pagar renta.

Gigi la miro mientras pensaba en una protesta pero algo en la determinación de Lizzie la había detenido porque un segundo después asentía.

—Bueno, está bien, pero lo negociaremos en su momento. No me voy a Sandition hasta el sábado así que tenemos un par de días para arreglar todo.

Lizzie sonrió, aliviada porque había terminado su búsqueda de casa en el tiempo adecuado. Era perfecto en realidad. Gigi no iba a estar por aproximadamente tres meses. Eso le daría a Lizzie tiempo para hacer funcionar su compañía, y tendría tiempo para buscar otro departamento para vivir antes de que Gigi regresara.

Su comida llegó en ese momento y se pusieron a platicar sobre el próximo viaje de trabajo de Gigi a Sandition.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

A pesar de haber sido otro día increíblemente ocupado en el trabajo, William había logrado dejar la oficina a una hora más razonablemente más temprano y fue después de las 6p.m cuando regresó a casa y camino las escaleras cuando vio a Lizzie y Lydia en la cocina riendo. Había un plato con masa de galletas entre ellas y William se tuvo que esforzar para no arrugar su nariz cuando metían sus dedos en el plato.

Carraspeó, anunciando su presencia, y Lizzie volteó a verlo, su cara brillo de felicidad.

—¡William! —exclamó con alegría — ¡Estás en casa, ven, acércate!

Caminó cuidadosamente hacia ellas, cuando Lizzie estiró su mano para ofrecerle un poco de masa de galleta.

—Uh, no gracias —negó cortésmente.

—William Darcy, ¿le tienes miedo a un poco de masa de galleta?

—Prefiero mis galletas horneadas y libres de salmonela.

Lydia hizo una mueca.

—Flo-je-ra. La conversación es aburrida. Vamos, Darce, únete al lado alocado —Tomó una cuchara de un cajón—. Mira, hasta puedes ser civilizado y comer con cubiertos.

William sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. Pero te agradezco la oferta.

Lydia se encogió de hombros y aventó la cuchara en el fregadero.

—Da igual, Darcenator. Eso significa que hay más para nosotras.

William la miró por un momento, recordando su conversación de la mañana.

—¿Lydia?

—¿Mande? —Lo miró inquisitivamente, mucha masa de galletas colgaba de sus dedos.

—Sobre lo de esta mañana…

—No te preocupes —dijo Lydia después de encogerse de hombros.

—No. Estabas en lo correcto. Hice suposiciones sobre ti que no debí de haber hecho. Sinceramente te pido disculpas.

—Está bien. En serio. Lo entiendo —Su rostro se puso serio —. También te debo una disculpa. No debí haber enloquecido así.

—Apreció eso, pero estaba fuera de lugar. La verdad es, que no te conozco, pero con el paso del tiempo podemos cambiar eso.

Lydia sonrío.

—Creo que me gusta eso, Darcenator —regresó al plato con la masa de galletas y William se sintió mejor sabiendo que las cosas iban a estar bien entre ellos.

Mientras arreglaba las cosas con Lydia, Lizzie se había lavado las manos y en ese momento se paró frente a él, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hey —dijo Lizzie con voz ronca.

William la miró y se dio cuenta de su proximidad. Tragó saliva.

—Hola —Se miraron durante varios segundos.

—Oh, solo bésense. No los veré —dijo Lydia detrás de ellos, y aunque no podía despegar su mirada de Lizzie, sabía que estaba rodando sus ojos.

William vacilo un largo instante antes de bajar su cabeza y ceder ante sus deseos. Los labios de Lizzie eran suaves y flexibles y la sintió suspirar contra sus labios cuando profundizaba el beso ligeramente, consciente de que aún tenían audiencia.

—Bienvenido a casa —susurró Lizzie, cuando se separaron un minuto más tarde—. Estamos celebrando.

—¿Celebrando qué?

Lydia chupó lo último que quedaba de la masa de galletas de sus dedos y William tuvo que abstenerse de hacer visible su disgusto.

—¡Lizzie consiguió un lugar donde vivir!

—¿Lo hiciste? ¿Tan pronto? —William no pudo evitar el sentirse decepcionado. Esperaba que le tomara a lo menos dos días para encontrar un lugar donde vivir y mudarse de su apartamento.

—¡No te emociones tanto! —bromeó Lizzie, empujando su hombro con el suyo—. No es como si me estuviera yendo muy lejos.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, intentando sonar más feliz por ella.

—¡Es el de Gigi! —Pudo sentir como Lizzie estudiaba su rostro cuando procesaba la información. William frunció el ceño.

—No sabía que había departamentos libres en su edificio.

—No en el edificio, bobo—dijo Lizzie entre risas—, voy a rentar el departamento de Gigi mientras esta en Sandition.

—¡Oh!—William se río de su mismo—. Esa es una solución muy práctica para ambas. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?

Lizzie rodó sus ojos en broma.

—Algunas veces tienes que dejar que los demás lleguen con buenas ideas.

—Es verdad —William le sonrió—. Entonces, ¿eso significa que te quedarás aquí hasta el sábado?

Lizzie le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto.

—Y se librarán de mi mañana —intervino Lydia —, así que podrán acurrucarse sin que esté alrededor para hacerlos sentir incómodos.

William frunció el ceño, intentando averiguar lo que Lydia quiso decir. Lizzie vio que estaba confundido y le dijo:

—Creo que quiere decir que tendremos algo de privacidad.

—Oh —Se las arregló para decirlo después de que Lizzie acarició lentamente su brazo antes de soltarlo, mientras la implicación tácita de sus palabras lo golpeaban.

—¿Ya terminaron de ser asquerosos? —preguntó Lydia—. Porque a pesar de que amo la masa de galletas, no me importaría algo de comida real.

William se obligó a alejar su mirada de Lizzie.

—Por supuesto.

_Continuará_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues aquí está el sexto capítulo. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.


	7. Chapter 7

—Despierta, floja.

Lizzie se quejó y cubrió su cara cuando algo duro le cayó sobre ella. Abrió un ojo, confirmando que ese algo era su pesada hermana menor.

—¡Vamos, Lizzie! ¿No estás lista para el épico día totalmente asombroso de las hermanas Lydia y Lizzie?

Gruñendo, Lizzie empujó gentilmente a su hermana.

—¿Puedo, a lo menos, despertarme?

Lydia suspiró dramáticamente.

—Esta biiieeeeen. Pero apúrate, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Tenemos tanto que ver y hacer y…

—Lydia, te amo y quiero decir esto de la manera más amable posible, pero, ¡lárgate!

Jadeando, Lydia se levantó de la cama.

—¡Tienes diez minutos! —dijo antes de cruzar la puerta.

Tan pronto como se fue, Lizzie se enterró profundamente entre las almohadas. Estaba emocionada por pasar el día con su hermana. No habían hecho nada así, solo las dos en años, pero la verdad era, dejando a un lado el hecho de que Lizzie acababa de despertar, estaba cansada. Entre las pesadillas continuas del comienzo su compañía inminente y los sueños vívidos sobre William, que la dejaban sin aliento e insatisfecha, Lizzie no había podido conseguir un buen descanso. Con un sonoro suspiro, Lizzie se levantó de la cama a regañadientes, se tambaleó hasta encontrar algo de ropa y fue hacia el baño a prepararse.

Al salir unos minutos más tarde vio a William poniéndose su saco y recogiendo su portafolio. Él le sonrió y se acercó a saludarla.

—Buenos días, Lizzie. Temía que no nos viéramos.

—Lo siento, no dormí bien.

El ceño de William se frunció inmediatamente.

—¿Todo está en orden?

Por un breve segundo Lizzie pensó en decirle todo, pero el sonido del plato en la cocina le recordó rápidamente que no estaban solos, y William tenía que trabajar. Lizzie sacudió su cabeza.

—Todo está en orden, solo un poco inquieto —Se puso endeuntillas y lo besó suavemente —. ¿Te veré está noche?

—¡Definitivamente! —se giró para ver a Lydia —. ¡Que tengan un lindo día!

—Oh, lo tendremos —gritó Lydia —. Tenemos un plan muy detallado.

La mirada de él se topó con la de Lizzie de nuevo y ella suspiró.

—Entonces las dejaré solas.

Lizzie lo miró mientras bajaba las escaleras y se iba al trabajo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras imágenes al azar de los sueños de la noche anterior se filtraron en su conciencia. Se quedó parada en la orilla de la escalera por un largo momento hasta que Lydia le tronó los dedos, tomando su atención.

—Tierra llamando a Lizzie, tenemos cosas de hermanas que hacer, ¿recuerdas?

Lizzie la miró y sonrió.

—Sí, claro. Solo déjame tomar un poco de café, y nos vamos.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Después de una mañana extremadamente ocupada, en la cual Lydia la había arrastrado a todos lados, ella (y sus pies) estaban eternamente agradecidos por un poco de descanso mientras se sentaban en un restaurante que estaba cerca del muelle de pescadores y esperaron a que les sirvieran la comida. Hasta entonces, se habían subido a un teleférico, visitado docenas de tiendas para turistas, probaron los chocolates de Ghirardelli's, fueron a ver los escaparates de las boutiques en el Ghirardelli's Square, y pasearon alrededor del muelle. Después de almorzar Lydia quería ir a Haight* y después explorar el parque Golden Gate.

Aunque Lizzie ya había hecho muchas de esas cosas, la mayoría durante sus salidas con William y Gigi cuando había estado en Pemberley, estaba disfrutando de nuevo la experiencia pero ahora con su hermana. Y más importante, disfrutaba de tener la oportunidad de estar con Lydia sin drama, interrupciones familiares u otros distractores. Era lindo, y le hizo lamentar las oportunidades que había perdido durante los años donde solo se gritaban.

El humor de Lydia había dado un vuelco de 180 grados, y Lizzie miraba perpleja este cambio mientras su hermana dejaba caer su cara sobre su mano, su codo apoyado en la mesa.

Empujando gentilmente a su hermana con la punta de su pie, Lizzie dijo:

—Oye, deprimida, ¿qué pasa?

Suspiró y dejo caer su brazo, mientras se sentaba derecha.

—No estoy segura de querer ir a casa y tener que regresar a la escuela.

—Pero, creía que tus clases iban bien —dijo Lizzie, intentado de saber que la pasaba a su hermana.

—Van bien, supongo. Es solo… —Lydia se calló, y pasó su dedo por la orilla del vaso.

—¿Qué? —Mantuvo su voz calmada, no quería que Lydia creyera que la estaba juzgando. Habían pasado tanto en los últimos meses y no quería arruinarlo todo con sus viejos hábitos.

Lydia dudó por un momento, y después suspiró profundamente.

—No sé lo que haré con mi vida, o que quiero para mi futuro. Me parece una pérdida de tiempo tomar todas esas clases sin tener alguna idea de mis metas.

Lizzie asintió.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? Por ejemplo, ¿en dónde te ves en cinco años?

—Ese es el problema. No lo sé. Estoy interesada en un montón de cosas, pero todo el asunto de… de George, me hizo darme cuenta que quiero más de mi vida, y en este momento siento que estoy yendo a la deriva, sin dirección.

Lizzie pensó lo que le diría a Lydia por un largo momento. Sabía lo que sentía. Antes de que decidiera crear su propia compañía, se sentía de la misma manera y le dijo algunas cosas a Lydia.

—¿Cómo pensaste en esto? ¿Cómo decidiste abrir tu propia compañía en los medios era lo que querías?

—No fue algo de un día para otro. Hable con distintas personas, escuché lo que decían, hice un montón de búsquedas, pase mucho tiempo pensando y reflexionando sobre eso. Y hable mucho con Charlotte. Al final hice la decisión que se sentí que era la correcta. Eso no significa que ya no tengo dudas.

Su hermana se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que sí. Pasé toda la semana pasada cuestionando mis decisiones, da un poco de miedo, pero estoy trabajando en ello y yendo de a poco.

—Bueno, si estoy segura de algo es que no quiero fundar una compañía —Lydia arrugó la nariz—. Demasiado trabajo.

Lizzie rio.

—Me parece bien —Tomó un trago de su vaso de agua, pensativa—. Tal vez lo que necesitas es intentar varias cosas, tener un poco de experiencia en la vida y entonces tendrías idea de lo que quieres hacer. Te lo digo porque a mi Collins&Collins y Pemberley Digital me ayudaron bastante.

Lydia mordió su labio distraídamente, algo que Lizzie no le había visto hacer desde que eran pequeñas.

—Estaba pensando en que debería dejar la escuela un tiempo —Miró a Lizzie nerviosamente, esperando alguna reacción, pero Lizzie sonrió dándole valor—. Digo, termino las clases que estoy tomando ahorita, pero acabando… No lo sé, a lo mejor me puedo mudar a alguna ciudad grande y trabajar un poco. Pensar bien que es lo que quiero hacer.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde quieres ir?

—Lo primero que se me ocurre es mudarme aquí o a New York. Pero probablemente es porque te extraño a ti y a Jane.

Lizzie tomó la mano de su hermana.

—No tienes que decidirlo todo ahora. Una vez que regreses a casa habla con mamá, papá e incluso Mary. Investiga en internet. Piensa en las cosas que te gustaría hacer y arranca de ahí. Y en cualquier momento en que necesites hablar, llámame.

—Gracias —Lydia se relajó en su silla—.Has mejorado, ¿sabes?

—¿En qué?

—En hacerme sentir mejor —Lydia dudó—. Nunca sentí que tuvieras tiempo para mí o que me quisieras cerca. Y cuando me dabas algún consejo, siempre sentí como si me estuvieras juzgando.

Lizzie miró hacia otro lado, con un sentimiento de culpa creciendo mientras las palabras de Lydia resonaban dentro de su cabeza. Todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, aunque Lizzie no lo había sentido así en ese entonces. Siempre había estado segura de que ella era la que estaba en lo correcto y Lydia solo molestaba.

—Discúlpame por hacerte sentir de esa manera.

—Está bien, no lo dije para hacerte sentir mal. Me refiero a que ya no es así, y es lindo. Realmente lindo.

Se sonrieron.

—Tienes razón, es lindo.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

El resto de la tarde la entre risas, y aventuras, y para cuando regresaron al departamento, ambas estaban cansadas.

—¿Estás segura que no te quieres quedar una noche más? —preguntó Lizzie a Lydia mientras se tiraban en el sofá para recuperar el aliento.

—¿No les importaría? —Lydia la miro esperanzada.

Lizzie sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

—¡Claro que no! Hoy nos la pasamos muy bien, y no quiero que termine.

—Creo que me gustaría —Lydia se apoyó contra el hombre de Lizzie como lo solía hacer cuando eran pequeñas, y, no por primera vez en el día, Lizzie sintió una oleada de nostalgia—. ¿Y qué con Darcy? Ustedes iban a pasar tiempo juntos esta noche, ¿recuerdas?

—Tendremos mucho tiempo para eso. Él lo entenderá —Lizzie le dio un pequeño empujón a su hermana—. Además, podemos forzarlo a ver comedias románticas con nosotras y lo veremos retorcerse.

Los ojos de Lydia se agrandaron.

—¿En serio? ¡Por Dios! ¡Sí! Va a ser asombroso—Su estómago gruñó y ambas rieron.

—¿Tal vez debería orden una pizza o algo?

—¿Pepperoni?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Entonces estoy dentro.

—Está bien, ¿por qué no eliges algo? Regresaré pronto. —Lizzie salió de la habitación y comenzó a hurgar en los cajones de la cocina, en busca de menús de entrega o una agenda.

Estaba buscando en el tercer cajón, qué tenía manteles, cuando su celular sonó repentinamente, haciendo que diera un salto. Una mirada al identificador de llamadas le hizo saber que era William e instantáneamente su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—¡William! —dijo canturreando alegre, mientras abría el cuatro cajón, este estaba lleno de cubiertos extra. Lo cerró rápidamente.

—Hola, Lizzie —su voz sonaba cansada y agotada.

Lizzie se detuvo, dándole toda su atención

—¿Está todo en orden?

—Sí y no. Ha habido unas complicaciones con los arreglos del viaje de Gigi a Sandition el sábado. Nada grave, pero aún hay mucho por arreglar, así que me temo que no estaré en casa antes de las nueve, lo siento.

—Está bien. Lydia se quedará hasta mañana en la mañana y te íbamos a forzar a ver comedias románticas, y haz frustrado nuestro plan y escapado.

William se río entre dientes.

—Parece que iba a ser algo peligroso —la voz de William se vio ensordecida y Lizzie pudo escuchar voces de fondo. Las voces se detuvieron y William volvió a hablar—. Perdón por eso.

—Está bien. Te dejaré que regreses al trabajo. Se supone que estoy ordenando pizza en este momento. Oye, ¿tienes algún menú de entrega por algún lado?

—Hay un folder en el cajón de la mesa que está en el pasillo.

Lizzie miro hacia aquella dirección y bufó. Claro, iba a estar en el único lugar que no se le hubiese ocurrido.

—¡Gracias!

—No hay problema. Gigi acaba de llegar así que debería irme. Disfruta tu tarde con Lydia.

—Gracias William. Lo haremos. Espero que puedas arreglártelas para que todo regrese a la normalidad.

—Estoy seguro que lo haremos. Nada que unas llamadas de teléfono y una montaña de papeles no pueda resolver.

—Suena emocionante.

—Ilimitablemente. Está bien. Me tengo que ir. Cuídate, Lizzie.

Antes de que pudiera responder, ya había colgado.

 

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autora:
> 
> Se han de haber dado cuenta que no hubo historia en el POV de William en todo el capítulo. Fue una decisión muy deliberada porque sentía que la atención debía estar en Lizzie y Lydia. En el siguiente capítulo habrá más del POV de William, así que no se preocupen, ¡habrá más de William!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Notas de traducción:
> 
> *Haight: [wiki/Haight-Ashbury_(San_Francisco)](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haight-Ashbury_\(San_Francisco\))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por el retraso, cuidar a un chiquitín de 2 años no deja mucho tiempo para actualizar y como en este momento no tengo computadora propia, no puedo hacer nada en las noches. De nuevo, una disculpa. Aquí les dejo el capítulo 8

Eran pasadas de las nueve de la noche cuando William por fin pudo dejar la oficina. Se sentó en su carro en el estacionamiento por un momento, masajeando su frente. El último desbalance de Sandition le había dado dolor de cabeza, y aunque había podido solucionar todo, lo había dejado sintiéndose incómodo con Gigi y su proyecto. Sabía que su hermana era capaz de solucionarlo ella misma, pero estaba comenzando a dudar si habían tomado la decisión correcta en donde hacer el test beta. El alcalde de la ciudad, Tom Parker, estaba siempre increíblemente entusiasmado cuando alguien de Pemberley hablaba con él, pero a pesar de haberle mandado todos los documentos legales semanas antes, solo había regresado la mitad, y William las necesitaba todas para esa tarde. Por suerte, el asistente de Tom, Edward Denham parecía tener mejor manejo de la situación y una hora después de su conversación encontró los papeles que faltaban y los mando por fax a San Francisco.

Suspiró profundamente y prendió el auto. Mientras se alejaba conduciendo de Pemberley y más cerca estaba de casa, y de Lizzie, sintió como el estrés de todo el día comenzaba a desvanecer y para cuando había llegado a su departamento se sentía más calmado y relajado. William frunció el ceño cuando abrió la puerta del departamento y estaba a oscuras. ¿Lizzie y Lydia ya se habían ido a dormir? Aún era muy temprano. Una risita aguda se escuchó desde la habitación de arriba, confirmando que aún estaban muy despiertas, y juzgando por las risas se la estaban pasando bien. Subió las escaleras notando que el brillo de la televisión era la única fuente de luz en todo el departamento.

Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, William caminó, y se detuvo para mirar a Lizzie y Lydia acurrucadas en el sofá. Lydia tenía su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana y se veía más relaja que todas las veces anteriores que la había visto. Pensó en la tensión que él, y todo internet, había sido testigo que hubo entre ellas hace tan sólo unos meses atrás y las contemplo mientras las dejaba para que su vínculo se fortaleciera. Sabía lo mucho que Lizzie se arrepentía de la distancia que hubo entre ellas dos, y no quería interrumpir esa cercanía que habían recuperado, además verlas le hizo extrañar a su propia hermana, cosa que era ridícula, ya que la acababa de ver. Aun así, decidió ir a su habitación y llamar a Gigi, de todos modos. Ella se iría pronto, después de todo; y le gustaría pasar un tiempo de hermanos sin que involucrara abogados y documentos de trabajo.

Había comenzado a irse cuando Lydia lo miro y se levantó, sonriendo.

—¡Darceface! ¡Es momento de que te unas a nosotras! Llegaste a tiempo para la mejor parte.

Lizzie pausó la película y se comenzó a levantar, pero William negó con su cabeza.

—No, quédate ahí. No es mi intención molestarlas.

—¡William, no nos molestas! —le dijo Lizzie, mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá —. ¡Ven y mira la película con nosotras! —Le dejó un espacio vacío a su lado. William se sentó a su lado, aceptando con agradecimiento el abrazo que le ofrecía, mientras que sus brazos se deslizaron fácilmente alrededor de su cintura. Ella recargo su mejilla sobre su hombro y lo miro de cerca.

—Te ves cansado —dijo después de un largo momento —. No tienes por qué quedarte.

Negó con su cabeza.

—No, pero quiero quedarme.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Lizzie.

—Lamentarás haber tomado esa decisión, creo —dijo Lizzie apuntando hacia la televisión, donde estaba la cara de Tom Hanks pausada—. Lydia y yo nos sabemos toda la película, así que te advierto que estaremos recitando los diálogos.

—Creo que subestimas las veces que Gigi me ha obligado a ver películas con ella durante estos años. Aparte, "Tienes Un Mail" es una de las mejores películas de este género.

Lydia y Lizzie lo miraron sorprendidas.

—¿Conoces esta película? —preguntó Lydia, que lo miraba incrédula.

—Contrario a la creencia popular, no he vivido debajo de una roca. Conozco algo de cultura popular.

—Bueno, no eres tan aburrido, después de todo —Lydia lo seguía mirando sorprendida.

—¡Lydia! —Lizzie la regañó.

—¿Qué? Es verdad y lo sabes.

—No importa, Lizzie. Ella está en lo correcto. No soy tan interesante.

—Yo no creo que seas aburrido, yo creo que eres completamente fascinante —La barbilla de Lizzie estaba apoyada aún en el hombro de él, y repentinamente, William se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

—Lydia, te sugiero que mires a otro lado —dijo William en voz baja.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque necesito besar a tu hermana —le contestó sin apartar la mirada de Lizzie.

—¡Asco!

En el fondo de su mente, William notó que el tono era más de diversión que de disgusto, pero mientras acercaba su cara a Lizzie, todo pensamiento estuvo enfocado en Lizzie. Pretendía darle un beso simple, tipo saludo, pero cuando Lizzie suspiró, algo cambió y toda la tensión que se había formado en los últimos días explotó dentro de él y profundizó el beso, acariciando los labios de Lizzie con su lengua. Lizzie respondió inmediatamente, poniendo sus manos en el cabello de William y acercándolo más. El beso creció frenéticamente y no fue hasta que Lydia se aclaró la garganta que se acordaron en donde estaban. William se alejó, sintiéndose avergonzado y culpable. No esperaba que el beso fuera así.

—Lo siento —dijo quedamente.

—¿Qué? —Lizzie sonada aturdida. Parpadeó varias veces—. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Me dejé llevar, no se suponía que fuera tan… —su voz se atoró, incapaz de encontrar una palabra que pudiera describir lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Ardiente? —Lydia sugirió, causando que ambos se sobresaltaran un poco.

William sintió sus mejillas arder. No podía creer que había besado a Lizzie de esa manera en frente de su hermana pequeña. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lydia cuando William y Lizzie la miraron—. Fue totalmente ardiente. No lo nieguen.

—Yo… uh… —William estaba completamente perdido con las palabras.

Para el asombro de William, Lydia se echó a reír y después de unos momentos, Lizzie se unió. Ambas estaban dobladas de la risa y William no sabía por qué.

—William, deberías haber visto tu cara —Lizzie dijo mientras se componía.

—No tiene precio —agregó Lydia—. No te preocupes, Darceface. Necesitas más que unos besos para escandalizarme.

—Yo… —¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su cerebro? ¿Por qué, repentinamente, se había olvidado de palabras?

—¡DIOS MIO! —La voz de Lydia sonó tan fuerte que hizo que Darcy diera un pequeño salto— ¿Quién sabía que William Darcy era una reina del drama? Deja de preocuparte y ponte a ver la película.

Lydia dirigió el control remoto hacia el DVD y pulsó play.

William miraba la pantalla, tratando de concentrarse en como Tom Hanks arribaba al apartamento de Meg Ryan con un ramo de margaritas, pero era algo difícil cuando Lizzie estaba recargada en él y abarcaba la mitad del torso de William. Sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo vibraba con energía inagotable y cada vez que Lizzie se movía contra él, la energía se multiplicaba. William se preguntaba si Lizzie también podía sentirla. Si se daba cuenta de lo rápido que latía su corazón, de lo difícil que se le hacía respirar, lo consciente que estaba de ella. Si lo sentía, Lizzie no dio ninguna señal de notarlo; ella estaba viendo la película, diciendo los diálogos y comentando algunas cosas con Lydia cada tanto. Para cuando llegaron al clímax de la película, William ya se había dado por vencido de tratar de poner atención a la película; en vez de eso, todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en Lizzie y le estaba costando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía en abstenerse de besar a Lizzie de nuevo y llevarla a su recámara para mostrarle lo que su cercanía le ocasionaba.

William no había notado que la película se había acabado hasta que Lizzie se enderezó, alejándose de él para abrazar a su hermana y desearle buenas noches. Sintió de inmediato su la falta de ella y peleó contra la urgencia de acercarla de nuevo a él. Se mofó de él mismo. ¿Por qué, de repente, se estaba comportando como un adolescente con las hormonas locas? Estaba siendo ridículo.

—Buenas noches, Lydia —logró decir, orgulloso de que su voz sonó estable.

—Noches, Darce.

Lizzie comenzó a moverse alrededor de la habitación, tomándose una excesiva cantidad de tiempo en devolver el DVD a su caja. Sus manos se sacudían mientras acomodaba la caja en el estante, la primera indicación que William notó de que ella estaba igual de agitada que él. Vio como tomó una gran cantidad de aire antes de darse la vuelta para verlo, sus ojos estaban brillando. Avanzó hacia ella, notando el rubor en sus mejillas y lo errático que era su respiración. De alguna manera, ver que ella estaba tan perturbada como él, lo hizo sentir mejor, aunque no menos frustrado. Si Lydia no estuviera en la habitación al final de pasillo, él hubiera actuado sin duda alguna, pero no estaban solos, ese tipo de cosas podían esperar para otro día. William tragó. Necesitaba despedirse de Lizzie y poner distancia entre ellos antes de que perdiera el poco control que tenía.

De alguna manera, logró inclinarse, besar su mejilla y alejarse.

—Buenas noches, Lizzie.

Decepción y algo que no pudo descifrar pasó por los ojos de Lizzie, pero se obligó a ignorarlo. Si la besaba apropiadamente, no sería capaz de parar.

Ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de escaparse a su habitación cuando Lizzie de pronto lo alcanzó y le tomó la mano. Miró hacia sus manos entrelazadas. Su toque causó que la energía que había sentido anteriormente, regresara con mayor fuerza y William sintió como si le hubieran golpeado el estómago. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba hoy?

—William —La voz de Lizzie era suave, y tenía una vulnerabilidad que hizo que la mirara a los ojos, aun sabiendo que era mala idea.

—¿Lizzie?

—Sé… —Lizzie bajó la mirada, apretando un poco la mano de William mientras lo acercaba hacia ella— Sé que no podemos… no con Lydia aquí…

La voz de Lizzie se apagó y él asintió, indicando que entendía a lo que se refería.

—¿Pero? —sugirió William, presintiendo a donde quería llegar Lizzie con eso.

—Pero de verdad no quiero ir a mi habitación sola. No puedo aguantar otra noche en vela, sabiendo que estás en la habitación de un lado y no poder estar junto a ti —Sus ojos taladraron de nuevo los de él y William estaba convencido de que Lizzie podía escuchar el rápido latido en su pecho. Se forzó a respirar—. ¿Crees que pueda dormir en tu habitación?

William no estaba seguro de cómo se mantuvo quieto, pero de alguna manera lo logró.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea?

—No —Lizzie respondió honestamente—. Probablemente es la peor idea del mundo, pero prefiero estar a tu lado que lejos de ti, deseando estar a tu lado, ¿tiene sentido?

William lo considero. Lizzie estaba en lo correcto, cualquier contacto era mejor que ningún contacto, pero si hacían eso, estaba muy seguro de que no podría dormir, no era como si hubiera dormido mucho los últimos días, con Lizzie constantemente en sus pensamiento, aunque ella estuviera en la habitación contigua. Prefería la posibilidad de tenerla junto a él.

—Está bien.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos de Lizzie se abrieron en sorpresa. De verdad esperaba que dijera que no.

—Si es lo que quieres, entonces sí, podemos hacerlo —Hizo una mueca con la insinuación que dijo sin querer—. Me refiero… uhm… Acepto tu propuesta.

Lizzie rio.

—Eres adorable cuando te pones nervioso, ¿lo sabías?

—No le digas a nadie. Arruinará mi reputación de tipo duro.

—Disculpa, ¿acaso William Darcy acaba de decir que tiene una "reputación de tipo duro"?

—Lo hice.

Lizzie dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido.

—Honestamente puedo decir que esa era una frase que jamás esperaba escuchar de ti —Se estiró para dar un pequeño beso a William—. No se preocupe, señor Darcy, su reputación está segura. Aunque tienes suerte de que ya no esté haciendo mi video diario, porque sería un excelente tema para el internet. Se volverían locos.

—¡Uf! Me alegro de haberlo esquivado —William bromeó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Se hace tarde, deberíamos ir a la cama —Se miraron por un momento, mientras el peso de las palabras y lo que implicaban colgaban en el aire.

—Deberíamos —William la estiró levemente para dirigirse a su recámara.

 

_Continuará_


	9. Chapter 9

_Fue una terrible idea._ Pensó Lizzie mientras se acomodaba dándole la espalda a William. Se había acomodado para que hubiera mínimo 30 centímetros de distancia entre ellos, para no estar tan tentada a tocarlo, pero no ayudaba. Había creído que compartir cama solo para dormir sería mejor que estar sola en su habitación despierta deseando estar a su lado. Aun así, estar tan cerca de él, siendo capaz de tocarlo, pero no en la manera que ella quería tocarlo era una tortura pura. Lizzie anhelaba poder besar su mandíbula, trazar un camino a través de su pecho, descubrir y explorar cada parte de él. Había estado pensando sobre eso sin parar por los últimos días y había sido una tonta por pensar que estar junto a él en su cama calmaría sus pensamientos. En todo caso, había empeorado sus pensamientos aún más; mucho más. Al menos él no estaba justo a su lado y ella no podía oírlo, olerlo o tocarlo.

 

Una parte de ella quería solo rendirse. Actuar como se sentía, olvidando el hecho de que Lydia estaba al fondo del pasillo. No es como si Lydia se sorprendiera  si se enterara. Aun así Lizzie creía que la primera vez no debería pasar con su hermana en la habitación de un lado. Aparte, Lydia aún se estaba recuperando de su experiencia con Wickham, y la última cosa que Lizzie quería era molestarla. Lydia se iría a la mañana siguiente y cuando sucediera ella y Williams estarían completamente solos, y no necesitarían esperar más. Solo una noche más. Solo tenía que pasar una noche más. Era una adulta racional. Seguramente podría esperar 24 horas más.

 

Lizzie cerró los ojos como si de alguna manera al hacerlo se suprimieran todos los pensamientos de William de su mente. Todo lo contrario, de hecho, en lugar de eso se metió más en sus fantasías por él, y su deseo de voltearse a buscarlo, de quitar la distancia entre ellos y ceder ante su deseo. Gimió intensamente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Jamás había estado así de desesperada antes. Claro, disfrutaba de las muestras de cariño, pero eso era diferente. Era de alguna manera más.

 

—¿Lizzie?  ¿Todo está en orden? —susurró William, y Lizzie se dio cuenta que su gemido había sido audible.  Ups.

 

Giro hasta estar a su lado, frente a él. Estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba y su nariz topó contra la de él, mandando una carga de energía contra ella. Esto era ridículo.

 

—Estaba equivocada —confesó—. Fue una terrible idea.

 

—Desde luego, no me es fácil dormir —replicó William, sonriendo con ironía. Lizzie suspiró.

 

—Creía que esto iba a ser mejor. Que no podría quererte más si estaba aquí. Soy una torpe.  Te quiero más que a nada.

 

William cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. No tenía que decirle nada para que ella supiera que se sentía de la misma manera.

 

—Y me asusta lo mucho que te quiero tocar en este momento —susurró Lizzie con honestidad.

 

—Lizzie —La voz de William era tensa cuando topó en su mejilla —, querida Lizzie. ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que no puedes hacerlo?

 

Lizzie tragó saliva.

 

—Tengo miedo de que si comienzo no seré capaz de parar y Lydia…

 

—Lo sé —Acercó su cara a la de ella hasta que su cálido aliento acarició el rostro de Lizzie. El corazón de Lizzie dio un brinco. —. Pero no está funcionando. Así que tal vez —La besó suavemente —, deberíamos —otro beso —, intentar desde otro enfoque —La beso con más persistencia está vez, y el peso del deseo y la pasión era sofocante. Por un momento, Lizzie estaba demasiado abrumada para responder, pero mientras la lengua de William trazaba sus labios, su cuerpo se rindió y lo beso de vuelta ferozmente, vertiendo cada pedacito de frustración en acción. De alguna manera, su mano se enredó en el cabello de él, mientras su otra mano trazaba patrones sobre su pecho donde normalmente su corbata iría.

 

Se separaron y se miraron el uno al otro por un rato antes de que ella pusiera sus labios sobre los de él. Esta vez, Lizzie intentó en concentrarse en la sensación, intentó memorizar todos los bordes de su boca mientras sus manos se arrastraban sobre su espalda,  trazando cada músculo, cada vértebra de su espalda.  Colocó una línea de besos sobre su mandíbula antes de besar su clavícula, mientras sus manos se apresuraban en desabotonar su pijama.

 

William tomó su mano, deteniéndola.

 

—Lizzie, ¿estás segura que quieres hacerlo en este momento?

 

—Sólo quiero tocarte, William. Lo necesito. Evitarlo solo lo está haciendo peor.

 

Se miraron a los ojos y en ese momento un acuerdo silencioso paso entre ellos. William sonrió.

 

—Está bien, pero debes saber que el sentimiento es mutuo.

 

Lizzie rió.

 

—Curiosamente, estoy de acuerdo con eso.

 

—En ese caso… —William se sentó, tomó la parte superior de su pijama  y se la quitó por la cabeza.  El aliento de Lizzie se quedó atorado y por un largo momento se quedó mirándolo—. ¿Hay algún problema?

 

—Por Dios, no —Los labios de Lizzie se curvaron hacia arriba —. Eres hermoso, ¿lo sabías?

 

William se sonrojó.

 

Lizzie lo besó rápidamente y después se la parte de arriba de su pijama.

 

—Para estar igual —explicó antes de dejarse caer a las almohadas y jalarlo a otro apasionado beso.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

William se despertó sintiéndose más fresco y contento de lo que se había sentido en bastante tiempo. Le tomó algunos minutos para darse cuenta de la razón por la que había sido, y no fue hasta que Lizzie suspiro entre sueños que recordó dónde y con quién estaba. Estaba en su cama con Lizzie Bennet descansando en sus brazos, y la noche anterior por fin habían podido quitar algo de la tensión que se había creado entre ellos por días.

No habían tenido relaciones sexuales, pero se habían besado y explorado mutuamente a lo largo de la noche antes de que Lizzie finalmente cedió al agotamiento y se acurrucó en su pecho desnudo. La había visto dormir maravillado por el hecho de que estaba realmente ahí, descansando en sus brazos.

Hubo un momento, no muchos meses antes, en el que pensó que eso jamás pasaría. De hecho, después de que su primera declaración de amor  había salido muy mal, se había convencido de que no había esperanza, especialmente cuando miró sus vídeos y vio claramente el desprecio que ella le tenía. Pensar en todo lo que habían avanzado lo asombraba, era milagroso. Abrumado con sus sentimientos por Lizzie, que no tenían nada que ver con atracción física y todo que ver por  cómo se preocupaba por ella, William le besó la parte superior de la cabeza cariñosamente.

Lizzie se movió, sus ojos se abrieron. Entreabrió sus ojos soñolientos, y en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa.

—William.

—Lizzie —Se movió para besarla correctamente, pero ella se quitó.

 William sintió una punzada en el pecho por la inesperada negación y rápidamente cerro sus ojos, no quería que Lizzie viera su decepción.

—William —dijo suavemente, su mano estaba contra su mejilla —. Mírame.

Abrió sus ojos de mala gana.

—William, no fue un rechazó —¿Cómo lo supo? —Solo qué… No quería que… Tengo mal aliento en las mañanas —dijo finalmente explicándose y William comenzó a reír.

—¿En serio crees que me importa? —La miró incrédulo —. Eres ridícula.

—Lo sé —Lizzie volvió a acomodarse contra su pecho y perezosamente comenzó a trazar patrones en su torso con sus dedos. —Esto aún es nuevo.

—No tienes por qué estarlo. Te a… quiero decir, un poco de halitosis no me va a asustar —Hizo una mueca, esperando que Lizzie no se hubiera dado cuenta de su resbalón. La última cosa que quería era asustarla con declaraciones que no estaba lista para oír.

Si Lizzie lo había oído, no lo había demostrado, en su lugar lo miraba con cariño.

—Es bueno saberlo —Se acomodó para que su cara quedará a la altura de la de él y lo besó. William estaba profundizando el beso cuando la voz de Lydia rompió el silencio, haciendo que ambos que congelaran.

—¿Lizzie? —Hubo unos golpes, pero para el alivio de William, no era en su puerta.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Lizzie se sentó, poniendo la sabana alrededor suyo, cubriéndose —. Si Lydia me encuentra aquí, va a creer que… —Se señaló a ella y a William— ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida?

—Lizzie, todo estará bien —William se levantó de la cama y se vistió —. Me encargaré de eso. Dame unos dos minutos para llevarla a la cocina y después puedes unírtenos cuando estés lista.

Lizzie lo recompenso con una sonrisa agradecida y él tuvo que luchar contra su impulso de besarla. Los besos no la iban a ayudar en ese momento. Ató su bata y salió al pasillo justo cuando Lydia estaba por abrir la puerta de Lizzie.

—Buenos días, Lydia.

La más joven de las Bennet se giró para verlo a la cara.

—Oh, hey Darce, iba a despertar a mi hermana.

—Dale unos minutos. Estoy seguro que saldrá cuando esté lista —Señaló la cocina—. ¿Quieres café mientras esperamos?

Lydia vaciló, y después asintió.

—Gracias.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

 

Después del desayuno, William se fue a Pemberly, mientras Lizzie y Lydia condujeron hacia el departamento de Gigi, con el camión de mudanzas que aún tenía las cosas de Lizzie. La noche anterior, en medio de las películas y palomitas, Lizzie y Lydia decidieron que antes de que Lydia tomará el camión de vuelta a casa, podría ir con ella en la camioneta de mudanzas para que Lizzie no hiciera un viaje extra. Una llamada a Gigi en el desayuno en la mañana confirmó que estaba bien que Lizzie llevará sus cosas un día antes.

Cuando llegaron, Gigi las saludo con entusiasmo. Le sonrió a Lydia, caminando para abrazarla, pero se detuvo cuando Lydia se puso rígida y dio un paso para atrás.

—Buenos días, Gigi —dijo con voz tan formal que Lizzie jamás la había oído usarla antes.

Gigi parecía un poco confundida por la indiferencia de Lydia, pero lo dejo de ir rápidamente cuando las tres se ponían a bajar las cajas de Lizzie y meterlas al edificio. Gigi había dejado lista una orilla de la sala para que Lizzie pudiera dejar todo. Lizzie no tenía muchas cosas, y después de apenas una hora habían terminado y descansado tomando vasos de té frío. Lydia se lo terminó primero, le agradeció a Gigi rígidamente y volteo con su hermana.

—Probablemente debería irme ya. A mamá le asusta que maneje cuando esta oscuro así que no debería irme muy tarde.

Lizzie rodó los ojos; eso sonaba bastante a su mamá.

—Está bien —Lizzie volteo con Gigi—. Gracias por habernos dejado hacer esto sin haber avisado tiempo antes.

—No hay problema. ¿Está bien qué aún nos veamos mañana por la tarde para ver todo antes de que me vaya a Sandition?

—Absolutamente. Te veré mañana entonces —Lizzie le dio un abrazo de despedida  después siguió a Lydia a la puerta.

Un silencio incómodo llego cuando Lizzie manejaba de vuelta al departamento de William para tomar las cosas de Lydia. Después de intentos fallidos de tener una conversación con Lydia, Lizzie finalmente preguntó:

—Lydia, ¿cuál es el problema?

Lydia se había quedado callada por tanto tiempo que Lizzie llegó a pensar que no iba a contestar así que cuando Lydia hablo, se  sorprendió.

—Te voy a extrañar, Lizzie.

Su voz sonó hueca y vulnerable que no parecía Lydia, eso hizo que Lizzie deseara no estar manejando así podría abrazar a su hermana.

—Oye —dijo inmediatamente —, podemos hablar por teléfono cuando quieras, y podemos mensajearnos todo el tiempo hasta hablar por Skype algunas veces.

—Lo sé, solo que…  —Lydia se entristeció, mirando la ciudad pasar por la ventana — Tú y Jane están siguiendo con sus vidas, y yo me siento atascada.

—Lydia, ya hablamos sobre esto. Vas a terminar tu semestre este verano y después te tomarás un descanso para intentar distintas cosas que te puedan ayudar a elegir qué quieres hacer.

—Sí.

Lizzie dio vuelta en la calle de William y estuvo eternamente agradecida de ver que el espacio detrás de su auto aún estaba vacío. Apagó el auto y volteó para estar de frente a su hermana y poder tomar sus manos.

—Escúchame. Sé que es aterrador. Sé que va a ser muy difícil y convencer a mamá no será divertido. Pero nos tienes a Jane y a mí, y estaremos contigo en esto. Te apoyaremos en lo que sea que decidas. No estás sola.

Los ojos de Lydia se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No lo estoy, ¿verdad?

—¡Intenta deshacerte de mí! —Lizzie intentó hacer una imitación de “chico duro” y, como deseó, Lydia rio.

—No me atrevería. —Lydia se puso seria—. Los últimos días han sido geniales. Me hacen lamentar…

Lizzie la interrumpió.

—Lo sé. Me siento igual. Pero eso está en el pasado y estamos mucho mejor ahora. No daremos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Lo prometes?

Lizzie le ofreció su dedo meñique.

—Te lo prometo.

—Dios mío, ¿qué somos? ¿Niñas de cinco años? —protestó Lydia, aún así, aceptó el meñique de Lizzie y lo entrelazó con el suyo.

Salieron de la van, y cinco minutos después, Lydia había dejado su bolso en el asiento del pasajero y las dos hermanas estaban en la acera de frente, ninguna queriendo ser la primera en decir adiós.

Finalmente, Lydia se dejó caer en los brazos de Lizzie.

—Te amo, Lizzie.

—Yo también te amo, Lydia. Siempre —dijó Lizzie, aferrándose a su hermana, deseando no dejarla ir.

Después de un largo momento, Lydia se alejó, intentando no dejar caer sus lágrimas.

Lizzie le sonrió y Lydia tomó un gran respiro. Le dio un abrazo rápido y se subió a la van.

Diez minutos después, Lizzie no se había movido, seguía en la acera, mirando el espacio vacío que había dejado la van y donde su hermana había estado. Apenas se había ido y ya extrañaba a Lydia. Su teléfono sonó, sacándola de sus tristes pensamientos. Intentó sacarlo de su bolsillo, pero cuando lo logró, ya había dejado de sonar. Miró la pantalla, y el identificador mostraba el nombre de uno de sus inversionistas. Lizzie tomó un pequeño respiro y entró a la casa sin muchas ganas. Había trabajo que se tenía que hacer y eso significaba que tenía que controlarse.

No mucho después de que cerró la puerta principal, su teléfono sonó de nuevo, ahora era un mensaje de texto de William.

**—Por favor, no hagas ningún plan esta noche.**

Lizzie presentía de que se trataba todo eso, pero como quiera, le respondió.

**—¿Por qué?**

**—Porque me gustaría mucho pasar toda la noche con mi novia, a solas.**

Esto hizo sonreír a Lizzie. Estaba bastante segura que era la primera vez que la llamaba así, y era lindo. Bastante lindo. Casi tan lindo como la expectative de estar los dos solos sin interrupciones. Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterios y se sonrojó.

**—Creo que podemos arreglar eso.**

Como si fuera a oponerse a la oportunidad que tenían. Había esperado eso por días.

**—Bien. Estaré en casa a las 5:30**

**—Te veré entonces.**

Con el ánimo levantado, Lizzie instaló su laptop en la mesa del comedor. Había trabajo que hacer; tenía una compañía que lanzar, llamadas que regresar y algo por lo que estaba esperando más tarde. ¿Qué más podia pedir una chica?

 

_Continuará_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo los dejé esperando :( Lo siento mucho, he estado ocupada y, como les había dicho antes, no tengo computadora propia y no sé cuanto tardaré en tenerla.
> 
> Sé que no tengo derecho de pedirles, después de que los hago esperar, pero les agradecería que dejaran algún review :3
> 
> Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

William estaba de muy buen humor. Había despertado con Lizzie en sus brazos esta mañana, finalmente se puso al día con el trabajo retrasado que tenía, todo estaba arreglado para la mudanza de Gigi a Sandition e iba a pasar toda la noche con Lizzie a solas. De hecho, las cosas fluyeron de maravilla que para las 4:30 de la tarde ya estaba listo para irse de la oficina, algo que nunca antes había pasado y era virtualmente imposible. Rápidamente recogió las cosas de su oficina y salió, decidiendo que haría algunas paradas para conseguir cosas para su noche con Lizzie.

Mientras caminaba por el corredor hacia los elevadores, Fitz lo paró.

—¿Mis ojos me engañan? ¿William Darcy está sonriendo y dejando la oficina temprano?

William se detuvo y le sonrió a su amigo.

—Puede ser.

Fitz lo estudió durante un largo segundo.

—No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que te vi así de feliz. Es bueno.

—Es bastante placentero —William acordó.

—Entonces, Gigi y yo estuvimos bien al entrometernos.

—Yo no diría eso.

—Por favor. Si Gigi y yo no les hubiéramos dado ese empujón, ella todavía te odiaría y tú seguirías solo y siendo miserable.

William suspiró.

—Te das más crédito del que mereces, mi amigo.

—Lo que sea. Sé que estoy en lo correcto, eso es lo que importa.

—De cualquier manera, yo uh… —William se balanceó incómodamente sobre sus pies. Disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Fitz, por supuesto, pero en ese momento en verdad quería estar con Lizzie.

—Cierto, tienes una novia a la que ver. ¡Ve! Y no hagas nada que yo no haría —dijo Fitz levantando las cejas.

—No pretenderé que sé que es lo que estás insinuando —William ajustó la correa de su maletín—. Te veo el lunes.

—Está bien. Ten un gran fin de semana, Darce. Saluda a Lizzie por mí.

Darcy asintió al escuchar a Fitz y entró al elevador, su menta ya estaba llena de Lizzie.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

 

Lizzie cerró su laptop a las cuatro, diciéndose que había hecho mucho trabajo para un día. Ya había arreglado algunas citas de trabajo para la siguiente semana y había hecho notas sobre un proyecto que quería lanzar. También se había decidido por un nombre para la compañía y había investigado los costos para las tarjetas de presentación, membretes y un diseño para una página web. Su cabeza había empezado a dar vueltas con tantos números y se obligó a tragarse el nudo que se había formado en su garganta cada vez que pensaba en el dinero que no tenía para pagar por todas esas cosas.

Masajeando su tenso cuello, Lizzie decidió tomarse un baño para poder relajarse y deshacerse del estrés del día para poder estar tranquila con William. El solo pensamiento de William le hizo sonreír mientras se metía en la tibia agua llena de burbujas y dejó que su mente se llenara con los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Estar con él de esa manera, a pesar de que no hicieron nada, se sentía increíble. Solo podía imaginar cómo sería cuando no tuvieran que detenerse. Un revoloteo nervioso en su abdomen le recordó que no tenía que esperar mucho para dejar de imaginárselo. El recuerdo de sus dedos y de sus labios sobre su piel la noche anterior hicieron que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, y cerró sus ojos, deleitándose con la sensación.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó, el agua ya estaba fría, alertándole del hecho que se había quedado dormida.

—¿Lizzie? ¿Estás ahí? —La voz de William tenía un tono de preocupación. _¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?_

—Sí, estoy aquí —contestó suavemente.

—Lo sospechaba —El alivio en su voz era palpable—. Toma tu tiempo, solo quería que supieras que llegué temprano.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las 5.

—Bien. Saldré en unos minutos.

—No hay necesidad que te apresures por mí. Tengo que preparar algunas cosas aún.

—¿Preparar? —¿Qué era lo que William planeaba exactamente?

—Nada de lo que te necesites preocupar —Escuchó pasos alejándose, indicándole que William se había movido de la puerta, así que Lizzie no se molestó en responderle. En vez de eso, se sumergió en el agua, mojando su cabello para poder lavarlo rápido y poder investigar que se traía entre manos William.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Después de hablar con Lizzie a través de la puerta del baño, William tuvo que sentarse un momento y calmarse. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Lizzie estaba en la bañera su imaginación de inmediato lo llenó imágenes de ella relajada en la bañera, su cabello mojado, burbujas que no ocultaban nada. Una parte de él había estado tentada a abrir la puerta y tomarla ahí en ese mismo momento, pero se resistió. Quería que su primera vez juntos fuera especial. Sabía que era algo ridículamente romántico y que si Fitz se enterara se burlaría de él sin misericordia. Pero entre la tesis de Lizzie, vivir en diferentes ciudades e interrupciones familiares, habían tenido que esperar bastante tiempo para esto y después de la ternura y la intensidad de la noche anterior se sentía inapropiado comportarse temerariamente.Aparte, recordó mientras miraba las cosas que compró, tenía planes para la noche.

Después de calmarse, William se levantó y comenzó con las preparaciones. Estaba a pelando las zanahorias cuando sintió que Lizzie se acercaba.

Se volteó hacia ella, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa en cuanto se dio cuenta que la ropa que llevaba puesta era la misma que usó en su cumpleaños, el día de su primer beso. Repentinamente, embargado por emociones que no sabía nombrar, William dejó el pelador y se acercó a ella.

—Te ves asombrosa —le dijo honestamente.

Los ojos de Lizzie estaban brillantes como nunca antes mientras miraba a William, su aliento se atoró en su garganta.

—Gracias, yo… —Lo que sea que estuviera tratando de decir fue callado por el beso de William. Sintió a Lizzie jadear de la sorpresa antes que se rindiera y le devolviera el beso con una intensidad que él no estaba esperando. Para cuando terminaron el beso, ambos tenían las manos enterradas en el cabello del otro.

Lizzie presionó su cara en su mejilla y sintió su sonrisa.

—Wow.

La sostuvo así por un momento, maravillado (no por primera vez) por como sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente, como si fueran piezas continuas de un rompecabezas. William pensaba que de alguna manera, lo eran.De mala gana, se apartó, besó su cabeza y regresó a la cocina, donde rescató el pollo que estaba cocinando de ser quemado y continuando con las zanahorias.

Sentía los ojos de Lizzie en él mientras trabajaba, y cuando volteó a verla, se estaba acomodando en el otro extremo de la barra, sonriendo.

—Estás cocinando —dijo incrédula después de un momento.

—Lo hago de vez en cuando —William respondió mientras cortaba las zanahorias y las echaba a la ensalada que había empezado antes.

—Este es un nuevo lado tuyo, William Darcy —contestó Lizzie alcanzando un pedazo de zanahoria.

—Suenas sorprendida —Sonó como la rectificación de un hecho y no como una pregunta. Pero Lizzie respondió como quiera.

—Un poco, sí. Creo que asumí…

Se detuvo repentinamente, y William la esperó expectante, sabiendo que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Es estúpido —dijo finalmente, mientras se sonrojaba.

—Nada sobre ti es estúpido, Lizzie.

Lizzie suspiró.

—Nunca te imaginé cocinando. Supuse que pedías que te trajeran la comida, comías fuera o alguien más cocinaba por ti —dijo Lizzie con la mirada fija en sus manos, William sabía que estaba avergonzada.

William apagó la estufa antes de acercarse a Lizzie. Tomándole las dos manos y mirándola directo a los ojos le dijo,

—No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada. Es una conclusión lógica dada mi situación. Y para ser honesto, no está alejada de la verdad. Mi madre me enseñó a cocinar. Sentía que era importante que supiera moverme en la cocina, pero después de que falleció, bueno, por un largo tiempo ni siquiera podía agarrar un pelador. Era demasiado doloroso porque me recordaba a ella y temía que Gigi sufriera por mí resistencia.Por muchos años solo fuimos nosotros dos, comíamos de la manera en que acabas de describir. No fue hasta que Gigi fue mayor que habló conmigo y me hizo cocinar de nuevo.

Lágrimas inundaban los ojos de Lizzie.

—No tenía idea —susurró—. Lo siento mucho.

William le quitó las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. La verdad es que disfruto cocinar ahora. Me hace sentir más cercano a mi madre, como si una parte de ella estuviera conmigo.

—Eso es hermoso —dijo Lizzie, colocando su mano en la mejilla de William— Gracias por compartirlo conmigo.

—Quiero compartir todo contigo, Lizzie, incluso las cosas difíciles. Solo que tomará algo de tiempo llegar a ellas.

—Bueno, tenemos toda una vida por delante para compartir esas cosas; confío en que llegaremos.

William se congeló mientras sus palabras se asentaban en su cerebro. _Toda una vida,_ dijo _toda una vida._ Trató de no pensarlo mucho, pero la implicación de sus palabras hizo que su corazón se aligerara. No habían hablado sobre el futuro más allá después de que Lizzie se mudara a San Francisco y comenzará su compañía. Aun así, no podía imaginar una vida sin que Lizzie fuera parte de ella. William ya estaba imaginando un largo futuro con ella y se alegró de descubrir que al parecer los pensamientos de Lizzie se dirigían hacia donde mismo. Decidió no hacer alboroto sobre sus palabras. La relación aún era nueva y no estaban listos para hacer ese tipo de promesas.

—Estoy seguro de que estás en lo correcto —le respondió besándole la mejilla y continuó preparando la cena, esperando que no hubiera notado su reacción interna a sus palabras.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Lizzie exhaló audiblemente mientras William se alejaba, aliviada de que William parecía no haber notado la implicación en sus palabras. No había querido decirlo así, aunque estaba sorprendida de que si lo quería. No importaba que solo habían salido por unos pocos meses o que ni siquiera habían hablado de sus sentimientos. Lizzie ya se había imaginado su vida con él; tomados de la mano mientras veían a los niños que habían criado juntos, yendo a eventos familiares, construyendo una vida juntos. Los recuerdos eran tan vívidos que se sentían como si ya los hubiera vivido. Desea un futuro con William, aun así, la intensidad de sus sentimientos por él la asustaban. Incluso pensar la palabra ‘amor’ la asustaba, decirla en voz alta aún más, a pesar de que estaba segura de que era lo que sentía. Era una muy importante palabra, con mucho significado y darle el poder a William de lastimarla, o peor, de ella lastimarlo era demasiado en el momento. Se venían muchos retos en los próximos meses, muchas potenciales barricadas que podrían aparecer y no estaba lista para eso.

—Lizzie, ¿está todo bien? —La voz de William interrumpió sus pensamientos y se sorprendió de verlo parado frente a ella con dos platos en las manos.

Pestañeando, Lizzie asintió y sonrió.

—Mejor que bien.

Se notaba escepticismo en la expresión de William, pero no dijo nada. En vez, acomodó los platos en la mesa e hizo un ademán para que se sentara.

No lo había notado cuando entró al habitación antes, pero habías velas, flores y lo que parecía la loza más lujosa que Lizzie había visto. Era absolutamente romántico y sintió como su corazón se hinchaba en su pecho.

—Es hermoso, William —logró decir mientras se sentaba.

Sirvió dos copas de vino (del cual el precio le daría escalofríos) y encendió las velas antes de bajar un poco las luces y sentarse.

—¿Qué clase de flores son estas? —preguntó Lizzie, apuntando al exótico ramo que estaba en la mesa.

—Son orquídeas. Son mis favoritas. Hermosas y exóticas. Me recuerdan a ti.

—Son asombrosas.

—Igual que tú —dijo William con voz más profunda y ronca, mandando inesperadas cosquillas a través de la espalda de Lizzie.

Tomó un trago de vino, con la esperanza de que William no notara su sonrojo.

El resto de la cena se desarrolló con agradables silencios y vívidas discusiones, miradas robadas y ligeras caricias, y antes de que Lizzie se diera cuenta, William ya estaba limpiando sus platos. Lo siguió hasta la cocina, tomándose un momento para observarlo. Se movía con gracia, sus movimientos eran ágiles y suaves.Admiraba como sus músculos se tensaban mientras trabajaba, y sus dedos dolían por alcanzarlo y tocarlos.

William debió haber sentido que lo miraba porque repentinamente se giró para mirarla y algo en su miraba debió haberla delatado, porque los ojos de William estaban llenos de un calor del que solo había visto mínimas partes antes. Él dio un paso hacia ella y Lizzie contuvo la respiración. Este era el momento que ambos habían estado esperando, era el momento cuando los días y meses de tensión sexual que habían construido se desatarían al fin, era el momento — sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el choque de los labios de William contra los de ella.

De pronto nada más importaba. Solo la sensación de su lengua trazando los contornos de su boca; sus manos  sosteniendo su espalda, manteniéndola pegada a él; el dulce y familiar aroma de William. Lizzie gimió contra su boca,mientras una corriente de sensaciones recorría su cuerpo, ella quería, no, necesitaba más. Sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho, Lizzie había desecho los botones de la camisa de William y recorría la espalda desnuda de William con sus manos. Sintió como él se estremeció y se preguntó, no por primera vez, si sus caricias lo hacían sentir tan vivo, tan cálido como su toque le hacía sentir a ella.

Paró de besarla y, junto cuando se disponía a quejar, William comenzó a dejar pequeños, tiernos y deliciosos besos en su mandíbula. Lizzie echó su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello y William se dirigió hacia el, llegando hasta su clavícula.

Cálido aliento contra su piel, y sintió como sus rodillas estaban a punto vencerse , pero William la atrapó, manteniéndola de pie. Lizzie se aferró a él, no queriendo que el momento acabara, pero sabiendo que lógicamente tenían que abandonar la cocina.

William encontró de nuevo sus labios y la besó profundamente, con tanta pasión, que Lizzie se olvidó de como respirar.

—Habitación —Lizzie suspiró en cuanto pudo ordenar sus ideas.

Sus miradas se encontraron y William se veía tan afectado como ella. Sin decir una palabra, asintió y se agachó para pasar su brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Lizzie y levantarla en sus brazos, la acomodó y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

Continuará

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERDÓNPERDÓNPERDÓNPERDÓN. Sé que no lo merezco, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar. No fue a propósito, muchas cosas pasando en casa, sin computadora por un tiempo, con un nuevo teclado que no funciona bien. Espero que disfruten el capítulo, prometo que actualizaré pronto, ya me falta poco del siguiente capítulo. Pásenla bien


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Autor:
> 
> Confesión: me equivoqué. Durante varios capítulos he estado escribiendo de como Gigi se iba a Sandition el sábado, pensando que el teaser video de Welcome To Sandition que vimos había sido publicado ese día. Resulta que en realidad fue publicado el jueves. Lo que significa que mis días estaban mal. He decidido dejarlo así, porque pasaron demasiadas cosas en los últimos días y regresar a arreglarlo básicamente significa reescribir todo y a gran escala no cambia nada. Solo me gusta ser precisa. Así que, para el propósito de esta historia, el primer video de Gigi para WTS fue publicado el 11 de mayo del 2013. Aparte de ese, asumiremos que todos los videos de WTS fueron publicados los días en que fueron publicados. No es tan importante, ya que la historia es de Lizzie y William, pero ocasionalmente lo que esté pasando con Gigi será relevante para ellos. Aunque también WTS ayuda con los tiempos.
> 
> * * *

 

Lizzie despertó la mañana siguiente sintiéndose mucho más relajada y contenta de lo que se había sentido en semanas. Esta pecada a William, su espalda desnuda contra el pecho de él y su brazo rodeando protectoramente su cintura. Cuidadosamente, para no despertarlo, se volteó para poder ver su cara. William no se inmutó y Lizzie se permitió estudiarlo. Su cara era serena y relajada, sus labios formando una pequeña sonrisa. Había cierta inocencia mientras dormía que no había notado antes cuando estaba despierto y verla ahora, solo hacía quererlo más.

Dejo caer la cabeza contra la almohada y recordó la noche anterior. Su piel calentándose mientras recordaba ciertos recuerdos más específicos. Había sido mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado y, a pesar de la frustración que les había causado, estaba feliz de haber esperado. William era un amante extremadamente atento, Lizzie nunca se había sentido tan apreciada, respetada y adorada. Le había devuelto sus afecciones de la misma manera y de hecho, le estaba costando contenerse de besar a William hasta despertarlo. Sonriendo ante el pensamiento, guardó la idea para más tarde; todavía era demasiado temprano, lo dejaría descansar. Había tenido una semana larga y se habían quedado bastante tarde la noche anterior.

Se deleitó con la seguridad que sentía y pensó en el día que tenía por delante. Gigi se iba para Sandition esa tarde y ella y William iban a ir a despedirla. Después de eso, el apartamento de Gigi sería suyo y por primera vez en su vida tendría un lugar donde vivir para ella sola. Anteriormente la idea la aterrorizaba y le emocionaba al mismo tiempo, pero ahora, mientras yacía en los brazos de William, sintió un poco arrepentimientopor no haber considerado su oferta de quedarse en su apartamento más seriamente. Tenía razones efectivaspor las que quería vivir sola y sabía que eran lógicas y sabias, pero no pudo evitar pensar lo genial que sería despertar de esta manera todas las mañanas; de empezar y terminar el día con el hombre al que…  _No,_ pensó forzosamente,  _es demasiado pronto para eso, ¿no?_

Miro a William de nuevo y se relajó inmediatamente. ¿Era posible que ya lo amara? Apenas habían sido ocho semanas desde que se había aparecido en la casa de sus padres el día de su cumpleaños. La verdad era que Lizzie nunca había estado enamorada antes, y no sabía cómo era que se sentía. Podría asegurar de que se preocupaba por William, que se preocupaba por él más de lo que se había preocupado por cualquier hombre en su vida. ¿Eso era amor? Sabía que lo quería por un largo tiempo en su vida, que podía imaginar una vida con él, envejecer con él, que el pensamiento de perderlo hacía que su corazón doliera.

_Estaba enamorada de William Darcy._

La verdad la golpeó y de repente, Lizzie sintió el pánico crecer. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto, asegurarse de que no estaba loca. Tomando una gran respiración, Lizzie salió lentamente de la cama, con miedo de despertar a William. Él se movió en cuanto sintió su peso dejar el colchón, pero un segundo después su cuerpo se relajó. Aliviada, Lizzie tomó su teléfono y salió de la habitación.

Acomodándose en el sofá, Lizzie miró por un largo momento a su teléfono, pensando a quien debía llamar. Era demasiado temprano para que Lydia estuviera despierta y Jane estaba trabajando en una pasarela que tenía esta semana, eso más la diferencia de horario, probablemente ya estaría en el trabajo. Lizzie decidió llamar a Charlotte, era la más lógica opción.

—Lizzie, ¿qué pasa? —La voz de Charlotte estaba plagada de sueño, lo cual no era sorpresa dado que apenas eran las 8 de la mañana en sábado.

—Creo que estoy enamorada de William —dijo Lizzie apresuradamente antes de acobardarse.

—Por supuesto que estás enamorada de él, Lizzie. Lo has estado por meses —contestó Charlotte en su usual tono práctico.

Lizzie frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si apenas lo he descubierto yo? Bueno, creo que apenas lo hice. Charlotte, William y yo hemos salido apenas por dos meses, ¿no es demasiado pronto para amarlo?

Prácticamente podía oír a Charlotte rodando los ojos.

—Lizzie, no es como si el amor tuviera un calendario. Aparte, lo conoces desde hace más de dos meses y estoy bastante segura de que regresaste de Pemberley mitad enamorada al menos.

Lizzie contempló las palabras de su amiga. Por supuesto que regresó de Pemberley sintiendo algo, ¿pero amor?

—Pero solo lo empezaba a conocer en ese entonces.

—Lizzie, te vi deprimidadurante semanas después de que volviste. Llorabas todas las noches hasta quedarte dormida – no trates de negarlo, Jane te escuchó. Cada que alguien mencionaba su nombre tenías una mirada en tus ojos – como si hubieras perdido lo más precioso del universo.

—Lamento algunas cosas. Definitivamente me gustaba, pero…

—Lizzie, ¿por qué estamos discutiendo sobre esto? —Charlotte gruñó—. Es demasiado temprano para esto.

—Lo siento, estás en lo correcto. Todo eso no es importante ahora.

—Exactamente. Tú y Darcy están juntos ahora.

—Sabes, lo puedes llamar William.

—Nah, es demasiado raro —Hubo una larga pausa— Así que lo amas, ¿eh?

Lizzie sonrió. No sanaba tan aterrador cuando Charlotte lo decía así.

—Sí, de verdad lo hago.

—Entonces ¿por qué sigues hablando conmigo? Ve con el hombre que amas y dile cómo te sientes.

El pánico llenó el pecho de Lizzie de nuevo.

—¡No! No creo estar lista para eso. Yo… todavía es nuevo.

—Nuevo hace tres meses —Charlotte murmuró.

—¡Charlotte! —Lizzie lloriqueó exasperada— No hagamos esto de nuevo. Lo habrás sabido ya, pero todavía es nuevo para mí, ¿está bien? Necesito procesarlo un poco más antes de estar lista para compartirlo.

—Puedo respetar eso.

—Gracias. Ahora ve a dormir de nuevo, siento haberte despertado.

—No hay problema —Charlotte dijo en medio de un bostezo—. ¿Y Lizzie?

—¿Si?

—De nada.

Lizzie colgó. Frunció los labios pensativamente por un momento antes de teclear un mensaje de texto para Lydia

 

- **Hey, hermanita, me alegro de que llegaras bien a casa.**

**dile a mamá y a papá que les mando saludos**

**pd, estoy enamorada de William**

 

Alegre por lo sencillo que se estaba volviendo decirlo, Lizzie regresó a la habitación y se alegró al ver que William seguía dormido. Sonrió. Definitivamente ya era el momento para despertarlo a besos.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

William estaba teniendo el sueño más realista. Lizzie estaba ahí, y lo estaba besando tan tiernamente, como si pensara que él era lo más precioso en la tierra. Gruñó y abrió los ojos, esperando que la visión se desvaneciera, pero en vez de eso, se intensificó en cuanto encontró sus ojos. Los besos pararon y Lizzie le sonrió.

—Buenos días, dormilón —murmuró, dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz.

—¿Eres real? —preguntó William estúpidamente, su cerebro no completamente despierto.

Lizzie rio.

—Por supuesto que soy real, William.

—Lo siento. Yo estaba… —empezó a decir mientras sus pensamientos se desviaban de vuelta al sueño.

—William Darcy, ¿estabas soñando conmigo?

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

—¡Te estás sonrojando! —Lizzie sonrió abiertamente y le dio un ligero beso en la sien— Eres. Adorable. Cuando. Te. Avergüenzas —dijo entre besos. Se detuvo en sus labios y lo miró a los ojos por un momento. La intensidad y profundidad de emociones que podía encontrar en sus ojos causó un nudo en su garganta.

Lizzie lo besó entonces, ardientes, ansiosos besos que hacían que su cuerpo completo temblara. Sonrió contra la boca de Lizzie antes de recorrer lentamente con su lengua su labio inferior. Lizzie se estremeció contra él, y cuidadosamente se colocó sobre ella, devolviendo cada beso ansioso con otro apasionado.

Una vez que estuvieron ambos sin aliento y satisfechos, se recostó en su almohada, mirándola.

—¿Y esa manera de despertarme? —William bromeó cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento.

—Yo… —Lizzie dudó, y pudo ver que estaba librando una batalla en su interior. Era obvio que era algo con lo que no estaba lista para compartir, así que lo dejo ir, dejándolo para otro día.

—Fue lindo —dijo, feliz de ver que el pánico en sus ojos se iba cuando se dio cuenta que no la iba presionar por explicaciones.

Lizzie sonrió.

—Lo fue. Aunque eres bastante tranquilo cuando duermes. Casi es un desperdicio despertarte.

El estómago de William rugió fuertemente, causándoles risas a ambos.

—Bueno, creo que es un portento. Es hora del desayuno —Comenzó a salir de la cama, pero Lizzie lo seguía mirando—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Portento? —William asintió.

—Sí, como un presagio o una señal.

—Sé lo que significa —dijo Lizzie entre risitas— Es solo que no mucha gente usa la palabra de la manera en la que tú lo hiciste.

—Bueno… —comenzó sin saber bien que responder—. Soy único.

Lizzie soltó una carcajada.

—Sí que lo eres, William Darcy, sí que lo eres.

William levantó su pijama del suelo y se la puso, después se puso su bata y le ofreció su mano a Lizzie para sacarla de la cama. Entraron a la cocina tomados de la mano, sus dedos entrelazados mientras William comenzaba a hacer el café. Aferrándose a la mano de William, Lizzie sacó dos platos hondos de la alacena y les sirvió cereal. De pronto, superado con lo dulce del momento, William haló la mano de Lizzie y la llevó hasta sus labios. Sentía como lo miraba mientras besaba sus nudillos, besó su cabeza antes de acercarla a su pecho e inclinarse a besarla en los labios.

El beso era sensual y delicioso **,** y William se perdió en él, bebiendo de ella, pensando en que podía besarla así por siempre y nunca parar. ¿Quién necesitaba aire cuando estaba Lizzie para besar?

La alarma de la cafetera sonó, sorprendiéndolos, y William se alejó de mala gana para apagarla pero continuando con las manos entrelazadas.

—¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo ayer con Gigi? —Lizzie preguntó unos minutos después cuando ya estaban sentados lado a lado en la mesa con los platos llenos de cereal y una taza de café en frente.

—Muy bien —William sonrió con el recuerdo—. Fuimos a uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Gigi. Es un pequeño lugar mexicano en el Mission District. No se ve como mucho por afuera, pero la comida es excelente y los propietarios, Marianna y Jose, la hacen ellos mismos. No había estado ahí en mucho tiempo.

—Suena divino —Lizzie estudió cuidadosamente su cereal—. ¿Cómo está Gigi? ¿Está emocionada por ir a Sandition?

—Eso creo, sí. Parece algo nerviosa, pero no la mandaría si no pensara que puede lograrlo. Ya planeamos que use la aplicación de Domino para mandarme actualizaciones regulares cada lunes con la esperanza de alentar a los residentes de la cuidad a usar el programa. No estoy seguro de cómo vaya a funcionar, pero ya veremos.

—¿Le advertiste de que muchos seguidores de mi videodiario saben de ese proyecto y probablemente estarán prestando atención a cualquier cosa que Pemberley publique?

William rio.

—No le dije. Pero le puedes decir cuando vayamos a verla más tarde.

Lizzie le dio un trago a su café y lo miró con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que la acosarán por noticias sobre nosotros.

William hizo una mueca, recordando algunos comentarios que había leído en su canal de YouTube. Los seguidores de Lizzie estaban muy interesados en su relación con él. Él pensaba que era dulce, pero a la vez algo aterrador y abrumador. No por primera vez, estaba agradecido de que hubiera decidido parar de filmarlos.

—¿Cómo va las cosas con tu compañía? Dijiste que habías avanzado algo ayer.

—¡Oh, sí! Ya me decidí por un nombre, finalmente —En su cara apareció una gran sonrisa traviesa— ¿Qué piensas de  _Bowtie Media*_?

William la miró por un momento, pasmado por lo perfecto que era, y un poco avergonzado por la obvia referencia a él.

—Creo que le calza bien.

—Gracias. Espero encontrar a un diseñador gráfico no tan costoso que pueda hacer un logo para mí. Estaba pensando en que el nombre podría estar entre una boina y un corbatín. Y el corbatín tal vez girando. No estoy segura de que tan realizable sea, pero ya veremos.

—Suena muy bien —William estaba encantado con lo emocionada que estaba por la compañía—. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás un contacto apropiado para ayudarte con eso.

—Estoy segura de que lo haré.

William terminó de comer y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla para poder admirar apropiadamente a Lizzie mientras terminaba su desayuno. La luz matutina se filtraba por las cortinas, creando un aura sobre ella, dando la impresión de que brillaba. William estaba seguro de que nunca había visto algo tan adorable.

Lizzie parecía sentir que William tenía toda su atención puesta en ella, y sonrió tímidamente hacia su plato por un momento antes de levantar la mirada hacia él.

—Me estropearás si sigues dándome miradas así, William Darcy.

—Considérate arruinada porque no puedo imaginar un día sin mirar tu rostro y no impresionarme.

Lizzie parpadeó sorprendida.

—A pesar de que suenas como si acabaras de salir de una novela victoriana, me siento halagada.

—Deberías estarlo, Lizzie Bennet —William contestó mientras se acercaba, pausando justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran—. Deberías estarlo.

Fue entonces que la besó profundamente, tratando de transmitir la intensidad de las emociones que flotaban dentro de él.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Lizzie estaba prácticamente estallando de felicidad cuando ella y William llegaron al apartamento de Gigi unas horas después. La mañana había sido increíble, romántica, dulce y alarmantemente doméstica. Ninguno estaba ansioso por que terminará, pero le habían prometido a Gigi que irían a visitarla antes de que se fuera.

—¡Gracias a dios que están aquí! —Gigi gritó, arrastrando a ambos a un abrazo, mientras abría la puerta— Acabo de pasar una hora buscando las llaves de mi auto y todavía necesito guardas mi equipaje en auto y…

—¡Gigi, cálmate! —dijo William mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros gentilmente.

Lizzie observaba cómo la joven cerraba sus ojos e inhalaba lentamente, calmándose a ella misma. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y sonrió, más calmada.

—Lo siento. Ha sido una mañana algo ruda.

—Está bien —Lizzie señaló a la habitación—. ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar?

Los tres pasaron la siguiente media hora buscando las llaves por todo el apartamento, encontrándolas finalmente dentro de un zapatero en el clóset de la entrada.

—Deben de haberse caído ayer en la noche que llegué —Gigi confesó, tomando las llaves de la mano de Lizzie—. Muchas gracias por encontrarlas.

—No hay problema.

—Deberíamos cargar todo —sugirió William—. Y después podemos tomar una taza de té antes de que te vayas.

Gigi asintió.

—Bien, eso funciona.

No les tomó mucho tiempo acomodar las maletas de Gigi en el auto, y cuando lo pensaron ya estaban sentados en la sala de estar con tazas de té caliente.

Gigi sopló a su taza tratando de enfriarla un poco, antes de mirar por encima de la taza a su hermano.

—Te voy a extrañar.

Lo dijo tan bajo que Lizzie tuvo que acercarse para poder escucharla. William bajó su taza, y se acercó a su hermana, su voz también baja.

—Te extrañaré, Georgiana —William quitó un mechón de cabello de sus ojos, y Lizzzie sintió un extraño nudo en su pecho por lo protectivo que era el gesto. Sentía como si estuviera entrometiéndose, pero el apartamento era tan pequeño que no tenía a donde ir, así que le dio un trago a su té, para distraerse.

Cuando Gigi volvió hablar, su voz era más clara y Lizzie, sin mirar, sospechó en que se estaba enderezando.

—No te voy a decepcionar, William.

—Nunca pensé que lo fueras a hacer —sonaba genuinamente sorprendido.

—Quiero que te sientas orgulloso, que mamá y papá se sientan orgullosos —La voz de Gigi se rompió un poco mientras hablaba de sus padres.

—Gigi —William dijo cálidamente—, siempre nos haces sentir orgullosos —Lizzie escuchó como tragaba—. Deseo que ellos te pudieran ver en este momento, ver a la mujer en la que te has convertido. Sé que si pudieran, te dirían lo asombrosa que eres. Tengo absoluta fe en ti.

Lizzie alzó la mirada y se encontró a Gigi sonriéndole tímidamente a su hermano antes de que la acercara para un abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Gigi se puso de pie.

—Bueno, supongo que tengo que irme. Es un largo camino y quisiera llegar antes de que oscurezca.

William se levantó y le dio otro abrazo, besando su cabeza.

—Conduce con cuidado, y llámame cuando llegues al hotel.

—Lo haré —Gigi se separó y se dirigió a Lizzie con los brazos abiertos. Su abrazo era firme y a la vez amistoso—. Cuida de mi hermano, ¿sí? No dejes que se encierre en esa brillante cabeza suya.

—Prometo hacerlo lo más que pueda —acordó Lizzie, abrazándola de vuelta.

—Bien —Se alejó y le sonrió a Lizzie—. Eres buena para él, sabes. Es mucho menos aburrido ahora que estás alrededor.

Lizzie rio.

—Gracias, creo.

—Confía en mí —Gigi acomodó su bolso en su hombro y tomó sus llaves—. Okay, bien. Hablamos pronto.

Lizzie caminó hacia donde estaba William y tomó su mano, apretándola ligeramente mientras veían a Gigi marcharse.

—Ella estará bien —Lizzie le aseguró.

Él asintió y tomó su mano con más firmeza.

—Lo sé.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Varias horas después, William se dejó caer en el sillón de su hermana, cada músculo de su cuerpo doliéndole. Miró como Lizzie desarmaba la última caja y la acomodaba en la pila junto a las otras. Después de que se fue su hermana, se habían pasado la tarde reacomodando los muebles y desempacando las cosas de Lizzie.

Estaba sorprendido de lo diferente que lucía, y lo rápido que lo habían logrado. En unas cuantas horas habían transformado el área del comedor y una parte de la sala de estar en una oficina para la compañía de Lizzie. Ahora tenía todo lo que necesitaba para poder hacer su trabajo y William tenía toda la confianza de que estaría haciendo avances rápidamente. Sabía por experiencia propia que había una empinada pendiente de aprendizaje en situaciones como éstas, pero también sabía, después de pasar un año observando a Lizzie, que iba a lograrlo con gracia y dignidad.

Lizzie desapareció en la cocina, regresando un momento después con dos vasos de agua y un menú. William aceptó la bebida y esperó a que Lizzie se sentara a un lado de él antes de pasar su brazo y recargarse.

—Pensé que sería bueno ordenar comida —Lizzie dijo mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de William y le pasaba el menú—. No sé tú, pero yo estoy muy cansada para cocinar.

Tomando el menú, William lo abrió y señaló algunos de sus platillos favoritos. Después de conversarlo un poco, decidieron que era lo que ordenarían y llamó.

—Estarán aquí en treinta minutos.

—¿Podemos empezar una película mientras esperamos? —sugirió Lizzie.

—De hecho, estaba pensando en darte un regalo de bienvenida.

Lizzie se irguió y lo miro sorprendida.

—No esperaba que me regalaras algo, no es necesario.

—Es una tradición dar regalos de bienvenida cuando llegas a una nueva casa -William se levantó y se acomodó la camisa—. Está en el auto. Así que debo ir por él.

Mientras se dirigía al auto no pudo evitar pensar en que tendría que irse y dejar sola a Lizzie en algunas horas. Aunque respetaba mucho la decisión de Lizzie de vivir independientemente, el pensamiento de no poder despertar con ella en las mañanas como en los últimos dos días, le dolía.

Le gustaba que Lizzie estuviera en su apartamento, a pesar de que solo había estado unos pocos días, ya era como si perteneciera ahí. No quería regresar sin ella. Con el regalo de bienvenida en las manos, William se detuvo fuera del apartamento, cuadró los hombros y abrió la puerta.

—Esto es para ti —dijo fluidamente mientras se lo entregaba.

Lizzie sonrió abiertamente al reconocer las flores que William le daba.

—¿Me estás dando las orquídeas de anoche?

—Sí, siempre fueron para ti.

—Gracias, son hermosas —La calidez con que Lizzie lo miró hizo que una nueva corriente de cariño lo inundara.

—No tan hermosas como tú —William susurró.

Lizzie colocó las flores cuidadosamente en el centro de la mesa, cerró la distancia entre ellos, rodeó el cuello de William con sus brazos y se paró de puntas. Lo besó lentamente, dejándolo deseando más. Dejó correr sus dedos sobre su corbata, acariciándola con tanto cuidado que hizo que William quisiera llevarla a la recámara inmediatamente. Antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en llevar a cabo ese pensamiento, la comida llegó.

Lizzie notó que William estaba más callado de lo usual mientras cenaban. Sabía que algo le rondaba la mente, pero supuso que probablemente solo extrañaba a su hermana y no quería presionarlo con eso. Él hablaría con ella cuando estuviera listo, de eso estaba segura. Además, estaba agradecida con el silencio, ya que también su cerebro estaba siendo bombardeado con sus propios pensamientos.

A pesar de lo mucho que quería ser independiente y vivir por su cuenta, ya estaba extrañando el apartamento de William. Algo en el la hacía sentirse como en casa, y aunque le puso su propio estilo, el apartamento de Gigi no lo sentía tan cómodo. Estaba bien en ese momento, cuando estaba ahí con William, pero estaba temiendo el inevitable momento en el que él se tendría que regresar a su casa. Después de dos noches seguidas durmiendo en su cama, cómodamente en sus brazos, no estaba alegre con la expectativa de dormir sola.

Su teléfono vibró, regresándola a la realidad, le echo una mirada rápido y lo tomó cuando vio que era un mensaje de Lydia.

 

— **mama me sta siguiendo**

**Creo q t extraña**

**Pd daaah claro que lo amas**

**Es super obvio.**

 

 

Miró a William antes de responder.

—Es Lydia —dijo a manera de explicación.

Él asintió.

—Claro. Confío en que llegó a casa a salvo.

Lizzie levantó la mirada del teléfono, esperando que no se diera cuenta del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Sí. Mamá ya la está volviendo loca.

—Entonces, ¿todo está perfectamente nomal?

—Algo así —Lizzie terminó de escribir el mensaje y lo envió.

 

— **Lo mismo me dice Char.**

 

Siento lo de mamá, se acostumbrará.

La respuesta de Lydia fue inmediata.

 

— **como es q t estas dando cuenta hasta ahorita?**

**Incluso Mary lo noto!**

**Mama ya esta planeando tu boda.**

— **Ugh. ¿Es en serio? Lo siento.**

— **EQUIS, ya estoy trabajando en mi plan de escape.**

— **¿Oh?**

— **Si, estoy siendo super nerd y haciendo investigaciones.**

— **¿Tú?**

— **YOLO**

**Aparte info = poder**

**Si bombardeo a mama con datos, no podra oponerse.**

— **Una buena teoría, pero mamá es astuta.**

**Avísame si necesita ayuda.**

— **Lo hare**

**Asi q ya terminaste con tu ataque de locura sobre estar 3 de darceface**

**(que por cierto ewwww)**

— **¿Creo? ¿No lo sé?**

**Todavía lo estoy procesando.**

**(¿Ewww? ¿En serio? ¿Tenemos 5 años o qué?)**

— **No te vayas a tardar 2000000000000000000000 años**

**(ustedes 2 stuvieron uno encima del otro tdo el tiempo... fue super asqueroso)**

— **Me acabas de rodar los ojos, ¿verdad?**

— **ese no es el puuuuuuuntooooooo.**

— **¡Lydia!**

— **q? siempre piensas de mas las cosas, a veces solo necesitar hacer.**

— **Mis pensamientos me mantienen cuerda.**

— **IDIOTA**

— **Me tengo que ir. Te amo.**

— **yo tmbien t amo**

**Diviertete con darceface.**

**Dile hola x mi.**

— **Ok. Buenas noches, Lydia.**

— **buenas noches. LYDIA OUT!**

 

Lizzie rio mientras dejaba el celular.

—Siento eso.

—Está bien. La familia es importante —Darcy levantó su propio teléfono—. Gigi me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que ya llegó a Sandition y que ya se está instalando.

—Qué bueno. Me alegro. ¿Le dijiste que nos gustó el video que subió temprano?

William asintió.

—Por supuesto. Dice que está recibiendo muchos comentarios entusiastas de tus fans.

Lizzie rio.

—Olvide advertirle.

—Creo que lo notará sola. William recogió ambos platos y los llevó a la cocina.

Lizzie lo siguió. Tomó una toalla y secó los platos cuando William terminó de lavarlos.

—¿William? —preguntó con duda antes de dejar los platos.

Él colgó la toalla mojada en la mesa y volteó hacia ella.

—¿Sí, Lizzie? ¿Qué pasa?

Antes de que el momento de valentía se fuera, se acercó a él y tomó su mano.

—¿Crees que, tal vez, te podrías quedar esta noche?

La sonrisa que apareció en su cara disolvió todas sus dudas.

Apretó su mano y la acercó un poco más.

—No hay nada que me gustaría más.

 

_Continuará..._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción:
> 
> *Bowtie Media: hace referencia a los corbatines que usa William Darcy.
> 
>  
> 
> Les dije que no me iba a tardar tanto :p 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notarán rápidamente que este capítulo es algo diferente a los demás. No hay ningún tipo de prosa. Hay varias razones para esto, pero la principal es que cuando intenté cubrir lo que necesitaba ser cubierto en prosa, terminó siendo algo aburrido y no fluía bien. Confieso que tratar con esta forma epistolar fue inspirado por un fic reciente de [Lulabo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lulabo/pseuds/lulabo), [Many the Miles](archiveofourown.org/works/992380/chapters/1960738) (que deben ir a leer inmediatamente si no lo han hecho. Es magnífico y brillante y lleno de emociones)

¡Disfruten! :)

 

**De** : ggdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

**Para** : wmdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

**Fecha** : 12 Mayo 2013 17:32

**Asunto** : Video de mañana

**Adjunto** : WTS01.mp4

 

Hola, William.

Dijiste que querías volver a revisar la interface de Domino antes de emitir en vivo mañana, así que aquí está un archivo de video en caso de que quieras que el equipo técnico haga cambios Los habitantes de Sandition parecen emocionados con el proyecto hasta ahora. Muchos de ellos ya se han registrado en Twitter desde que llegué y han estado hablando de ello bastante; así que tomaré eso como una buena señal.

Espero que Lizzie se haya acomodado bien en el apartamento. Siento tener que haberme ido tan pronto, me hubiera gustado que me visitaran más.

Te extraño,

 

**Mayo 13, 2013 12:08 PM**

**Mensaje de texto:** Charlotte a Lizzie

\- ¿Le dijiste?

**Mayo 13, 2013 12:10 PM**

**Mensaje de texto:** Lizzie a Charlotte

\- ¿Decirle qué?

**Mayo 13, 2013 12:11 PM**

**Mensaje de texto:** Charlotte a Lizzie

\- Que lo amas, torpe.

**Mayo 13, 2013 12:12 PM**

**Mensaje de texto:** Lizzie a Charlotte

\- Oh

No aún.

**Mayo 13, 2013 12:13 PM**

**Mensaje de texto:** Charlotte a Lizzie

\- ¿Qué estás esperando?

**Mayo 13, 2013 12:14 PM**

**Mensaje de texto:** Lizzie a Charlotte

\- No estoy segura.

**Mayo 13, 2013 12:15 PM**

**Mensaje de texto:** Charlotte a Lizzie

\- ¿Estás bien? No estás siendo la normal descarada tú.

**Mayo 13, 2013 12:17 PM**

**Mensaje de texto:** Lizzie a Charlotte

\- Lo siento, presentación a probables inversionistas en 10 minutos.

Estoy tratando de no enloquecer.

**Mayo 13, 2013 12:18 PM**

**Mensaje de texto:** Charlotte a Lizzie

\- ¡Buena suerte!

 

 

 

 

Smith, Peters & Co.

Allison Peters

Suite 103 − 607 Battery Street

San Francisco, CA 94111

 

Mayo 14, 2013

 

Señorita Elizabeth Bennet

1124 Green Street

San Francisco, CA 94109

 

Estimada señorita Bennet,

Fue un absoluto placer conocerla ayer. Sus ideas son prometedoras y claramente tiene un sólido conocimiento sobre el medio digital y su potencial.

Dicho esto, aquí en Smith, Peter, & Company nos gustaría invertir en Bowtie Media con la condición de que su primer material sea publicado no después del 31 de Julio, para así poder promoverlo en Vidcon en Agosto. ¿Confío, dada nuestra plática de ayer, que puede ser posible?

Se adjuntan los documentos que nuestro abogado elaboró detallando los términos de nuestro acuerdo y la cantidad monetaria que estamos dispuestos a invertir en este momento.

Por favor, léalos, fírmelos y devuélvalos a la brevedad posible.

 

Sinceramente,

Allison Peters

Consultor de Media

Smith, Peters, & Co.

 

 

 

**Mayo 14, 2013 9:43 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Jane, Lydia, Charlotte.

\- ¡¡¡YA TENGO UNA OFERTA DE INVERSIÓN!!!

Estoy en shock.

¿Esto es real?

**Mayo 14, 2013 9:43 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Jane a Lizzie, Lydia, Charlotte

\- ¡Es fantástico, Lizzie!

Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

 

**Mayo 14, 2013 9:58 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a William

\- ¿Qué significa ex gratia?

 

**Mayo 14, 2013 9:59 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Charlotte a Lizzie, Lydia, Jane

\- Entiendo que tu presentación de ayer fue bien, ¿eh?

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:00 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Charlotte, Jane, Lydia

\- Bastante bien.

 

 

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:05 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto** : William a Lizzie

\- Una traducción literal, ex gratia significa “fuera de la gracia”.

Legalmente, significa sin obligación, así que no hay alguna exigencia para devolver lo que es dado o que el dador haga algo más.

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:07 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a William

\- Eso ayuda, gracias.

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:08 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** William a Lizzie

\- ¿Eso significa que tienes un inversionista?

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:09 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a William

\- ¡¡SÍ!!

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:10 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto** : William a Lizzie

\- ¡Felicitaciones!

Debemos salir esta noche y celebrar.

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:11 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto** : Lizzie a William

\- ¡Suena excelente!

¡¡OMG!!

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:12 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** William a Lizzie

\- ¿Lizzie? ¿Qué pasa?

 

 

**De:** JRobbins@gmail.com

**Para:** thelizziebennet@gmail.com

**Fecha:** 14 Mayo 2013 10:10

**Asunto:** Bowtie Media

 

Estimada Lizzie,

Después de mucha deliberación y discusión con mi socio y a la luz de nuestra reciente junta  con usted y los demás inversionistas potenciales, hemos decidido apoyar a su compañía en sus esfuerzos.

El contrato donde se darán a conocer nuestros términos se lo estamos enviando. Por favor hágame saber si tiene alguna duda, de otra manera, firme y regrese el contrato para poder hacer las transferencias financieras necesarias.

Sinceramente,

Jamie Robbins

Director de Operaciones.

Wastcore Enterprises.

 

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:15 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** William a Lizzie

\- ¿Lizzie?

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:17 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a William

-¡LO SIENTO!

Me distraje con una SEGUNDA propuesta.

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:20 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** William a Lizzie

\- ¡Eso es fenomenal!

Definitivamente celebraremos esta noche.

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:25 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a William

\- ¡Timbre! Es el mensajero con los contratos.

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:26 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** William a Lizzie

\- ¿Quieres que mis abogados los revisen por ti?

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:30 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a William

\- Aprecio la oferta, pero estoy bien.

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:32 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** William a Lizzie

Cuando quieras. Te dejo para que leas.

Debo hablar con Fitz y te mandaré un mensaje más tarde con nuestros planes para esta noche.

 

 

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:43 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lydia a Lizzie, Charlotte, Jane

\- OMG! LIZZIE, ES SUPERGENIAL Y ASOMBROSOOO.

 

 

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:44 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lydia a Lizzie

\- UGH! Estaba en la clase mas ABURRIDA de la vida

el profesor nos hizo apagar los teléfonos

es inhumano

es LEGAL siquiera?

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:45 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Lydia

\- Estás ahí para aprender.

Y,  de hecho, recibí una SEGUNDA oferta.

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:47 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lydia a Lizzie

\- ADSKJFAKLS;DJFAKL;SDJFKL;ASDJFAKL;

ERES LIZZIE BENNET LA CHICA SUPER NEGOCIOS PATEATRASEROS.

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:49 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Lydia

HAHA, gracias

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:50 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lydia a Lizzie

\- ls dijiste a mama y papa?

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:51 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Lydia

-No

Les llamaré más tarde.

Cuando termine de leer los CONTRATOS

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:52 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lydia a Lizzie

\- dios, suena tan de miedo y adulto

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:53 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Lydia

\- ¡¡LO ES!!

OMG, hay alguien en la puerta. ¿AHORA QUÉ?

**Mayo 14, 2013 10:54 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lydia a Lizzie

\- m tngo q ir ire con Mary

Llmame dspues, ok?

 

 

**De** : thelizziebennet@gmail.com

**Para** : CharlotteLu@cnc.com

**Fecha** : 14 Mayo 2013 11:22 AM

**Asunto** : ¿Qué es mi vida?

**Adjuntos** : clausula3.doc

OMG Charlotte, este día está fuera de control y ni siquiera es medio día. Ayer me junte con 5 potenciales inversionistas para darles una gran presentación de Bowtie Media y mi visión sobre ella, y DOS ya me enviaron ofertas de inversión escritas. Y luego, hace como veinte minutos, otro apareció en persona con otra oferta.

Sigo pellizcándome porque creo que puedo estar soñando. ¿Realmente está pasando? Charlotte, ¿cuándo mi vida se volvió así? Sigo esperando que algo malo pase porque esto es demasiado asombroso para ser verdad.

Dos de ellos son básicamente solo inversionistas monetarios – tienen algunos términos sobre las fechas de publicación, pero estarán con las manos fuera. El tercero quiere estar más activo en el proceso de la producción y así, pero también está ofreciendo la mayor oferta monetaria, así que ¿supongo que está bien? No lo sé. ¿Algunos consejos para tu mejor amiga, ya que tú eres la súper experta en estas cosas ahora?

Como sea, estoy adjuntando una imagen de una de las clausulas en el contrato para que me des tu opinión antes de firmarlo y enviarlo de vuelta.

Intentaré concentrarme ahora. Si pasa algo más hoy, creo que  mi cerebro explotará.

<3

Lizzie

 

 

**Mayo 14, 2013 1:21 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** William a Lizzie

-Fitz no especifica a donde nos llevará.

Pasaremos por ti a las 6:30 al apartamento de Gigi.

¿Funciona para ti?

**Mayo 14, 2013 1:22 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto** : Lizzie a William

-Sí, es perfecto.

Te veo entonces.

 

**Mayo 14, 2013 1:52 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Gigi a Lizzie

-OMG, acabo de oír sobre los inversionistas.

FELICIDADES!!!

**Mayo 14, 2013 1:53 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Gigi

-Gracias, Gigi.

Es aterrorizante y emocionante al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo está Sandition?

**Mayo 14, 2013 1:52 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Gigi a Lizzie

\- Extraño

Pero bien.

Estoy haciendo amigos, creo.

**Mayo 14, 2013 1:55 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Gigi

\- Me alegro.

**Mayo 14, 2013 1:57 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Gigi a Lizzie

-Advertencia, no dejes que Fitz te de nada azul esta noche.

Sabra genial, pero te arrepentirás en la mañana.

**Mayo 14, 2013 1:59 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Gigi

\- Jaja

 

 

**Mayo 14, 2013 3:30 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Jane

-He firmado todo.

OFICIALMENTE ESTÁ PASANDO.

OMG

**Mayo 14, 2013 3:35 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Jane a Lizzie

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

¿Ya hablaste a casa?

**Mayo 14, 2013 3:37 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Jane

\- Ugh

No aún

**Mayo 14, 2013 3:39 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Jane a Lizzie

-¿A qué temes?

Mamá estará emocionada y papa estará tan orgulloso.

**Mayo 14, 2013 3:40 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Jane

-¿Y si todo sale mal?

No quiero que tengan expectativas altas y luego decepcionarlos con mi fracaso.

**Mayo 14, 2013 3:41 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Jane a Lizzie

\- Eso no pasará.

**Mayo 14, 2013 3:42 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Jane

\- No sabes eso.

**Mayo 14, 2013 3:43 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Jane a Lizzie

-Cierto, pero aún y si pasa ellos seguirán amándote y apoyándote.

Y yo también.

**Mayo 14, 2013 3:44 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Jane

\- bien.

Llamaré.

 

 

**Mayo 14, 2013 4:05 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Lydia

\- Creo que querrás llegar más tarde a casa.

**Mayo 14, 2013 4:06 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lydia a Lizzie

\- ya le cntaste a mama?

**Mayo 14, 2013 4:07 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Lydia

\- Sí.

Se puso a gritar

**Mayo 14, 2013 4:08 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lydia a Lizzie

\- o dios.

**Mayo 14, 2013 4:09 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Lydia

-Creo que fue un buen grito.

Advertencia – sus intentos casamenteros probablemente aumentarán.

Se puso a decir como Jane y yo somos exitosas y en felices relaciones y que ahora es tu turno.

**Mayo 14, 2013 4:10 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lydia a Lizzie

\- en serio?

DIABLOS

Ya es sguro, m qdare con mary sta noche.

**Mayo 14, 2013 4:11 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Lydia

\- Buen plan.

 

 

**De** : CharlotteLu@cnc.com

**Para** : thelizziebennet@gmail.com

**Fecha** : 14 Mayo 2013 4:22 AM

**Asunto** : RE: ¿Qué es mi vida?

**Adjuntos** : clause3edited.doc

 

Hola Lizzie,

Siento haber tardado tanto en responder, el Sr. Collins tenía una emergencia en Winnipeg y tuve que hablar con él por Skype por horas para ayudar a resolver el problema. Estoy exhausta.

¡Muy buenas noticias para ti hoy! ¡WOW! Estoy tan feliz por ti. Has trabajado mucho por esto y estoy feliz de que más gente vea lo talentosa que eres.

No es completamente inusual que un financiador quiera estar  involucrado en parte del proceso, pero es TU compañía, tú eres la línea final.

Es probable que sea algo tarde, pero hice algunas notas para ti sobre la cláusula que me mandaste. Espero que te ayude.

Iré a colapsarme a algún lado hasta que pueda ir a casa. ¡Estoy exhausta!

 

 

**Mayo 14, 2013 11:43 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Lydia

\- acbo de tomar azul ups

**Mayo 14, 2013 11:44 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lydia a Lizzie

-QUE?

**Mayo 14, 2013 11:45 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Lydia

-celrbrsndo

**Mayo 14, 2013 11:46 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lydia a Lizzie

\- OMG ESTAS BORRACHA?

**Mayo 14, 2013 11:47 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Lydia

-no

tak bez

tañ vex

**Mayo 14, 2013 11:48 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lydia a Lizzie

-biiiiiieeeeen

**Mayo 14, 2013 11:49 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Lydia

-np estoy ebrtia lysia

**Mayo 14, 2013 11:50 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lydia a Lizzie

-deja tu teléfono hermana y ve a bailar con Darceface o algo.

**Mayo 14, 2013 11:51 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Lydia

-no puedfo

Puedr qye lw diga

**Mayo 14, 2013 11:52 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lydia a Lizzie

-decirle que?

**Mayo 14, 2013  11:53 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Lydia

\- qur lp amo

**Mayo 14, 2013  11:54 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Lizzie

-donde esta ahora?

**Mayo 14, 2013  11:55 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Lydia

\- por alla

**Mayo 14, 2013  11:56 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Lizzie

\- si sabes que no te puedo ver, verdad?

**Mayo 14, 2013  11:57 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Lydia

\- shhh

**Mayo 14, 2013  11:59 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Lizzie

\- te estoy llamando

es mejor que respondas

**Mayo 14, 2013  11:59 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Lydia

\- ok

  

**De:**  rebeccam@bbdesigns.com

**Para:**  thelizziebennet@gmail.com

**Fecha:**  16 Mayo 2013  10:52 AM

**Asunto:**  Tu Logo

**Adjuntos:**  bowtiemedia1.jpg

                  bowtiemedia2.jpg

                  bowtiemedia3.jpg

He adjuntado tres imágenes potenciales para sus tarjetas de presentación y letrero. Por favor revíselos y déjenos saber cuál prefiere para poder empezar a procesar su pedido lo más pronto posible.

Rebecca Marcus

Diseñadora Gráfica

Bumble Bee Designs.

  

**De:**  thelizziebennet@gmail.com

**Para:**  rebeccam@bbdesigns.com

**Fecha:**  16 Mayo 2013  11:22 AM

**Asunto:**  Re: Logo

Rebecca, 

Son geniales, gracias. Prefiero el segundo. Aprecio que estés haciendo esto tan rápido.

Elizabeth Bennet

CEO

Bowtie Media

 

**De:**  rebeccam@bbdesigns.com

**Para:**  thelizziebennet@gmail.com

**Fecha:**  17 Mayo 2013  1:56 PM

**Asunto:**  Orden Ya Disponible

Señorita Bennet,

Su orden ya está disponible para recogerse en nuestra sucursal.

Gracias por elegirnos y déjenos saber si requiere nuestros servicios nuevamente en el futuro.

Rebecca Marcus

Diseñadora Gráfica

Bumble Bee Designs

 

**Mayo 17, 2013  4:00 PM**

@Thelizziebennet

Bowtie Media, mi nueva compañía, es oficial. Miren mis nuevas tarjetas de presentación y logo. (<https://twitter.com/BowTie_Media/status/395971627608862720/photo/1>)

 

**Mayo 17, 2013  4:10 PM**

@thelydiabennet

@Thelizziebennet están super geniales! WOW 

**Mayo 17, 2013  4:20 PM**

@thecharlottelu

@Thelizziebennet Amo el corbatín rojo, ¡es perfecto!

 

**Mayo 20, 2013  10:32 AM**

@Thelizziebennet

 Mi compañía ya tiene su propia cuenta en twitter. Vayan y sigan a [@bowtie_media](https://twitter.com/BowTie_Media). Más info y el sitio de internet pronto.

**Mayo 20, 2013  11:58 AM**

@bowtie_media

Wow, demasiados seguidores en tan poco tiempo. Bienvenidos. Signa en sintonía en los siguientes días para avisos de nuestro primer proyecto.

 

**De:**  thelizziebennet@gmail.com

**Para:**  a.peters@spc.com; JRobbins@gmail.com; kevinstevenson@stevensondigital.com;

**Fecha:**  21 Mayo 2013  10:22 AM

**Asunto:**  Primer guión

**Adjunto:**  Beauty & the Beast.doc

Como acordamos, encontrarán adjunto el guión de la primer historia para niños que Bowtie Media adaptará usando disfraces teatrales. Debería tomar alrededor de 8 videos para contar la  historia completa, así tendríamos nuestro primer mes de contenido para “Cuentos en Disfraces”. Actualmente estoy trabajando en la segunda historia (Caperucita Roja), y también ya he contactado agencias para las audiciones la próxima semana.

Mis planes son empezar a filmar a principios de junio y estar listos para publicar la primera historia el primero de julio.

Elizabeth Bennet

Propietaria

Bowtie Media

 

**Mayo 21, 2013  10:49 AM**

@bowtie_media

  Julio 1 es una fecha que querrán anotar en su calendario #solodigo

 

**De:**  [kevinstevenson@stevensond](mailto:kevinstevenson@stevensondigital.com)i[gital.com](mailto:kevinstevenson@stevensondigital.com)

**Para:**  thelizziebennet@gmail.com

**Fecha:**  21 Mayo 2013  11:04 AM

**Asunto:**  RE: Primer Guion

**Adjunto:**  Beauty & the Beast Kevin Edición.doc

Querida Lizzie,

He adjuntado mis comentarios editoriales a este correo. Confío en que encontrarás la retroalimentación  informativa y útil, especialmente dado a mis años de experiencia en el medio digital.

Por favor infórmame de la fecha de las audiciones, me gustaría estar ahí para asegurarme de que seleccionemos a actores de calidad.

¿Estás segura de que el primero de julio no es una fecha muy ambiciosa?

Kevin Stevenson

Experto en Medio Digital

Stevenson Digital

  

**Mayo 22, 2013  4:32 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Jane a Lydia

\- ¿Cómo te sientes con la moda?

**Mayo 22, 2013  4:35PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Jane

\- bien. xq?

**Mayo 22, 2013  4:37 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Jane a Lydia

Mi compañía acaba de publicar unas prácticas pagadas.

Empiezan a principio de junio.

**Mayo 22, 2013  4:38PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Jane

\- puedo estar interesada

**Mayo 22, 2013  4:39 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Jane a Lydia

\- Te enviaré los detalles.

  La fecha límite es el viernes

**Mayo 22, 2013  4:40PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Jane

\- genial

  grcias hermana 

**Mayo 22, 2013  4:41 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Jane a Lydia

\- No hay problema. Bing y yo estaríamos encantados de verte en New York

**Mayo 22, 2013  4:42PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Jane

\- NYC seria totalmente asombroso

  mas genial que estudiar

  YUCK

**Mayo 22, 2013  4:43 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Jane a Lydia

\- ¿Cómo vas con  la preparación del examen?

**Mayo 22, 2013  4:43PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Jane

\- ABURRIDA

  DE HUEVA

quiero sacarme los ojos con mi lapiz pero mary no me deja

**Mayo 22, 2013  4:44 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Jane a Lydia

\- Que bueno, porque tienes unos muy bonitos ojos 

**Mayo 22, 2013  4:45 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Jane

\- como Lizzie pudo con esto por tanto tiempo sin volverse loca?

**Mayo 22, 2013  4:46 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Jane a Lydia

\- Perseverancia

Ve a estudiar ahora. Te mandaré un correo con los datos de las prácticas.

**Mayo 22, 2013  4:47PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Jane

\- eww

esta bien

 

**Mayo 23, 2013 2:34 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Charlotte

\- OMG ¡¡Kevin Stevenson is me está volviendo loca!!

**Mayo 23, 2013 2:36 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Charlotte a Lizzie

\- ¿Quién?  

**Mayo 23, 2013 2:37 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Charlotte

\- 1 de mis inversionistas.

**Mayo 23, 2013 2:38 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Charlotte a Lizzie

\- Ahh, ¿qué hace?

**Mayo 23, 2013 2:39 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Charlotte

\- Para empezar, despedazo completamente mi primer guion.

**Mayo 23, 2013 2:40 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Charlotte a Lizzie

-Bueno, las críticas constructivas son buenas.

**Mayo 23, 2013 2:41 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Charlotte

-Eso no era constructivo, era condescendiente.

Espera, te lo mandaré.

**Mayo 23, 2013 2:50 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Charlotte a Lizzie

\- Quiero golpearlo en la cara.

Te está hablando como si tuvieras 5 años o algo así.

**Mayo 23, 2013 2:51 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Charlotte

\- Lo sé.

Lo odio.

**Mayo 23, 2013 2:52 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Charlotte a Lizzie

-¿Qué onda con lo de Bella quedándose con Gastón que agregó?

Altera completamente la historia y se desvía del punto principal.

**Mayo 23, 2013 2:53 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Charlotte

\- Es ridículo y exasperante.

Gastón ni siquiera estaba EN mi versión, ya que es un personaje creado por Disney y no es parte del cuento original.

**Mayo 23, 2013 2:54 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Charlotte a Lizzie

\- Punto válido.

**Mayo 23, 2013 2:55 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Charlotte

-Si eso fuera todo, podría enfrentarlo, pero llama cada hora para reportarse y compartir sus opiniones.

**Mayo 23, 2013 2:56 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Charlotte a Lizzie

\- Wow. Ni siquiera CdB es tan  mala.

**Mayo 23, 2013 2:57 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Charlotte

\- Exacto 

  Desearía decirle que se alejara un poco

**Mayo 23, 2013 2:58 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Charlotte a Lizzie

-¿Por qué no lo haces?

**Mayo 23, 2013 2:59 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Charlotte

\- Es el mayor inversionista.

  Tengo que lidiar con eso.

**Mayo 23, 2013 3:00 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Charlotte a Lizzie

\- Apesta

  Puedes desahogarte conmigo cuando quieras.

**Mayo 23, 2013 3:01 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Charlotte

\- Gracias, Char

 

**Mayo 24, 2013  11:15 AM**

@bowtie_media

Sigue en desarrollo, pero chequen nuestro sitio: [bowtiemedia.com](http://bowtie-media.tumblr.com/about)

 

**Mayo 24, 2013 5:57 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Lizzie, Jane

\- BOOYAH! Los exámenes se ACABARON PERRAS! 

**Mayo 24, 2013 5:58 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Lydia, Jane

\- YAY!

**Mayo 24, 2013 5:59 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Lizzie, Jane

\- GRACIAS

El sitio es asombrososo 

**Mayo 24, 2013 6:00 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Lydia, Jane

\- Todavía necesita trabajo, pero es un inicio

**Mayo 24, 2013 6:01 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Lizzie, Jane

\- PONLE BRILLOS

  todos <3 los brillos

**Mayo 24, 2013 6:02 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Lydia, Jane

\- ¡NO!

**Mayo 24, 2013 6:00 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Jane a Lydia, Lizzie

\- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti

**Mayo 24, 2013 6:03 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Jane, Lizzie

\- gracias, aunque solo era un examen.

 

**Mayo 24, 2013 6:04 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Jane

-ya hice la aplicación

**Mayo 24, 2013 6:04 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Jane a Lydia

\- Oh, es FANTASTICO.

**Mayo 24, 2013 6:05 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Jane

\- probablemente no la consiga pero YOLO

  

**Mayo 25, 2013 11:30 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Gigi

\- Gracias por la toallita

**Mayo 25, 2013 11:33 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Gigi a Lizzie

\- Oh, genial! Entonces sí la recibiste? 

**Mayo 25, 2013 11:34 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Gigi

\- SÍ! No puedo creer que lo consiguieras!

**Mayo 25, 2013 11:35 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Gigi a Lizzie

\- yo tampoco!!!

  

**Mayo 27, 2013 11:04 AM**

@ggdarcy

Estoy en deuda con Clara por prestarme el mapa. Tal vez una toallita del club de arte? (@YouTube youtu.be/OhNEZToPf2A?a)

 

**Mayo 27, 2013 12:07 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a William

\- Deberíamos preocuparnos porque Gigi aún necesita un mapa para andar en Sandition?

**Mayo 27, 2013 12:09 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  William a Lizzie

\- Muy graciosa. 

Estoy seguro de que filmó eso hace varios días.

**Mayo 27, 2013 12:10 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a William

-Lo sé.

Solo bromeaba

**Mayo 29, 2013 12:09 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  William a Lizzie

\- Hoy son las audiciones, ¿cierto?

**Mayo 29, 2013 12:10 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a William

-Empezamos a la 1

**Mayo 29, 2013 12:11 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  William a Lizzie

\- ¡Buena suerte!

  ¿Puedo llevarte a cenar después?

**Mayo 29, 2013 12:12 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a William

\- Eso estaría bien.

**Mayo 29, 2013 12:15 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto** : William a Lizzie

\- La reservación ya está hecha 

Pasaré por ti a las 6:30

**Mayo 29, 2013 12:16 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a William

\- Perfecto :)

 

**Mayo 30, 2013 3:22 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Jane

\- OMG! LO CONSEGUÍ!!!!!!!!

**Mayo 30, 2013 3:25 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Jane a Lydia

\- ¡Son noticias GENIALES!

  ¿Cuándo empiezas? 

**Mayo 30, 2013 3:26 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Jane

\- sig viernes

**Mayo 30, 2013 3:27PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Jane a Lydia

\- Te puedes quedar conmigo, claro! 

Avísame sobre cuándo será tu vuelo para poder pasar por ti.

**Mayo 30, 2013 3:28 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Jane

\- tengo que decirle a mama y papa primero

**Mayo 30, 2013 3:29 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Jane a Lydia

\- Todo irá bien

  Dile a mamá que me llame si está preocupada.  

**Mayo 30, 2013 3:30PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Jane

\- OKKK. IREEEE

**Mayo 30, 2013 3:52 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Jane

\- grcias por hablar con mama

TE VERE EL JUEVES!!!

EMOCIOOOON!!!!!!

 

**Mayo 30, 2013 3:54 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Lizzie

\- ADIVINA QUIEN SE MUDA A NYC?!?!?!? 

**Mayo 30, 2013 3:55 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto** : Lizzie a Lydia

\- OMG!! ESTOY TAN FELIZ POR TI

Llámame ya. Necesito los detalles.

 

**Mayo 31, 2013 2:43 PM** _._

_Se ha comunicado con Bowtie Media. En este momento no podemos contestar su llamada, pero si deja un mensaje después del tono, le responderemos lo más pronto posible. También puede encontrarnos en nuestro sitio bowtiemedia.com_

 ¿Lizzie? Soy Kevin. He estado pensando sobre la chica a la que elegimos y no estoy seguro si realmente servirá para el personaje. ¿Podrías agendar otras audiciones para la siguiente semana? Otra cosa, pensé que habíamos hablado sobre hacer ajustes al guion. Llámame de vuelta para que podamos discutirlo con más detalle.

 

**Junio 4, 2013  9:00 AM**

@bowtie_media

Estoy muy orgullosa de anunciar nuestro primer proyecto:  ¡Cuentos en Disfraces! Den clic en el link para más info [bowtiemedia.com/news](http://bowtie-media.tumblr.com/news)

 

**Junio 4, 2013  9:00 AM**  

[bowtiemedia.com/news](http://bowtie-media.tumblr.com/news)

**Presentando… Cuentos en Disfraces**

****

Como los seguidores de The Lizzie Bennet Diaries recordarán, una característica prevalente fue como la teatralidad con disfraces se usaba para contar eventos. Para la primera aventura de Bowtie Media, agarraremos esa idea y la aplicaremos a historias para niños familiares. Cada historia será desarrollada en múltiples partes por dos actores que usando una variedad de accesorios y voces  contarán la historia.

Nuestro primer Cuento en Disfraces, será la historia de La Bella y La Bestia, se estrenará el primero de Julio del 2013 en YouTube.

Para asegurarse de que no se lo perderán suscríbanse a [www.youtube.com/user/costumedtales](http://www.youtube.com/user/costumedtales) y síganos en twitter en @costumedtales

 

**De:**  CharlotteLu@cnc.com

**Para:**  thelizziebennet@gmail.com

**Fecha:**  4 Junio 2013  1:13 PM

**Asunto:**  Sálvame de la locura

Hey amiga, 

No he escuchado nada de ti en un rato, y ha estado en calma el trabajo así que decidí mandarte un rápido correo (también te extraño). Las cosas han andado algo locas por acá. Resulta que nuestra practicante Kelsey Geller, ayer terminó en el sitio beta de Domino de Pemberley Digital cuando respondió una [llamada  ](http://domino.pemberleydigital.com/sanditon/video/kqhr)de alguien en el pueblo. Catherine está algo nerviosa por eso, pero honestamente fue algo bueno para el negocio. Nuestro nuevo técnico ha estado recibiendo un montón de llamadas. Aparte, no es culpa de Kelsey y trabaja duro. Solo me siento mal de que haya tenido que ser el centro de atención de Catherine. De cualquier manera ha estado más loco de lo usual por acá. Creo que son oportunas unas vacaciones.

¿Cómo van las cosas en San Fran? ¿Darcy y tú siguen bien? ¿Ya quedó lo del casting? Dime todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida Lizzie, te extraño.

<3

Char

 

**De:**  thelizziebennet@gmail.com

**Para:**  CharlotteLu@cnc.com

**Date:**  4 Junio 2013  2:01 AM

**Asunto:**  RE: Sálvame de la locura

OMG! Catherine tan alborotada suena ATERRADORA (Aunque, aceptémoslo, Catherine es aterradora CUALQUIER día). Estoy feliz de que tu practicante no se metiera en problemas por eso, no era su culpa. William dijo que habían tenido algunos pequeños errores con el software de Domino,  incluso tuvo que trabajar en fin de semana, así que no estoy sorprendida.

Las cosas aquí andan bien. Bastante bien. Veo a William casi todos los días y me ha apoyado increíblemente en todo.  Aún no le he dicho sobre Kevin, es algo que quiero resolver por mí misma, pero hablamos de algunas de las opciones que tenía del casting y fue de bastante ayuda. Kevin me sigue volviendo loca. Finalmente terminamos la cosa del casting, pero me tomó todo el tiempo del mundo que aceptara mi elección. Incluso tuvimos un día extra de casting, y al fin elegimos a la misma chica que habíamos elegido la semana anterior. Es como si tuviera la necesidad de tener siempre la razón. UGH. Pensé que tener mi propia compañía significaba que no tendría que lidiar con gente así nunca más.

¿Escuchaste las noticias de Lydia? Consiguió unas prácticas en Nueva York en la compañía de Jane, pero en un diferente departamento.  Empieza el viernes, pero su vuelo sale hoy. De hecho, ya está en el avión mientras hablamos. Mamá está convencida de que conocerá a un rico hombre de negocios mientras está allá, así que está encantadísima con toda la cosa. Ya sabes cómo es.

Okay, tengo que volver al trabajo. Tengo un guion que editar y grabaciones que agendar.

Lizzie :)

 

**Junio 5, 2013 9:23 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Fitz a Gigi

\- Hey! GGD! 

**Junio 5, 2013 9:25 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Gigi a Fitz

\- Fitz! Qué hay? :) 

**Junio 5, 2013 9:26 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Fitz a Gigi

-reunión importante del equipo FiGi

**Junio 5, 2013 9:27 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Gigi a Fitz

\- OMG YA ESTÁN COMPROMETIDOS?!?!

**Junio 5, 2013 9:28 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Fitz a Gigi

-Nop. Pero pasé por tu hermano hoy y vi a Lizzie tratando de escaparse.

No es la primera vez

Estoy bastante seguro de que solo está usando tu apartamento como oficina.

**Junio 5, 2013 9:29 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Gigi a Fitz

\- Interesante… ;) 

¿Qué fue lo que dijo mi hermano?

**Junio 5, 2013 9:30 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Fitz a Gigi

-Se sonrojo y cambió de tema.

**Junio 5, 2013 9:31 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Gigi a Fitz

-Típico.

Me tengo que ir. Mantenme informada!

**Junio 5, 2013 9:32 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Fitz a Gigi

\- Lo haré.

TE EXTRAÑO GGD!

**Junio 5, 2013 9:31 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Gigi a Fitz

\- yo tmb

 

**Junio 7, 2013 5:30 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Lydia

\- Buena suerte, hermana 

**Junio 7, 2013 5:31 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Lizzie

-GRACIAS LIZZIE

OMG q haces despierta tan temprano?

**Junio 7, 2013 5:32 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Lydia

\- Quería hablarte antes de tu primer día

  Regresaré a dormir al rato.

**Junio 7, 2013 5:33 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Lizzie

\- innecesario, pero gracias

**Junio 7, 2013 5:34 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Lydia

\- Totalmente necesario 

Llámame en la noche para que me cuentes todo.

**Junio 7, 2013 5:35 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Lizzie

\- claro

  regresa a dormir

  lunatica

 

**Junio 10, 2013  11:00 AM**

@bowtie_media

Hoy es nuestro primer día oficial de grabación de [@CostumedTales](https://twitter.com/costumedtales). Recuerden que el show se estrena el primero de julio.

 

**De:**  c.deburgh@deburgh.com

**Para:**  wmdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

**Fecha:**  12 Junio 2013  8:30 AM

**Asunto:**  Cena

Buenos días William,

Confío en que estás bien.

Te escribo porque estaré en la ciudad está semana y esperaba que tú y el señor Williams me acompañaran a cenar el próximo viernes 14 de junio por la noche. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. Si sigues viendo a la chica Bennet puedes traerla también.

La cena se llevará a cabo en mi casa de San Francisco precisamente a las 7 PM. Déjame saber lo más pronto posible si podrás acudir.

Atentamente

Catherine de Burgh

 

**Junio 12, 2013 9:30 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  William a Lizzie

\- Mi tía nos ha invitado a una cena con ella el viernes por la noche.

¿Estás disponible?

**Junio 12, 2013 9:35 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a William

\- Desafortunadamente, sí

**Junio12, 2013 9:36 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  William a Lizzie

\- No es tan mal.

**Junio 12, 2013 9:37 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a William

\- Contigo, tal vez.

la última vez que la vi podía sentir su desaprobación entrando por mis POROS 

**Junio 12, 2013 9:38 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  William a Lizzie

\- Entonces ¿ le contesto que sí asistiremos? 

**Junio 12, 2013 9:39 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a William

\- Ella es tu familia, así que sí, por supuesto.

 

**De:**  wmdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

Para **:**  c.deburgh@deburgh.com

**Fecha:**  12 Junio 2013  10:30 AM

**Asunto:**  Cena

PemberleyDigital

Lizzie y yo estamos encantados de acompañarte a cenar el viernes por la noche. Ya he hablado con Fitz y también podrá asitir. Te veremos ahí. Llevaré el vino que te gusta.

William Darcy

CEO

Pemberley Digital

 

**Junio 13, 2013 2:34 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Gigi

\- ¿Cómo puedo hacerle para gustarle a tu tía?

**Junio 13, 2013 2:35 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Gigi a Lizzie

\- se tú misma

**Junio 13, 2013 2:36 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Gigi

\- Intenté eso la última vez y me odió

**Junio 13, 2013 2:37 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Gigi a Lizzie

\- Estoy segura de que no es verdad

**Junio 13, 2013 2:38 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Gigi

\- Muy apenas y me miró

**Junio 13, 2013 2:39 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Gigi a Lizzie

\- Tía Catherine tarda en acostumbrarse a la gente.

Ya vendrá

**Junio 13, 2013 2:40 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Gigi

\- Es solo que no quiero defraudar a William

**Junio 13, 2013 2:41 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Gigi a Lizzie

\- Conozco el sentimiento

Aunque no lo harás

Él te adora

**Junio 13, 2013 2:42 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Gigi

\- Quisiera estar tan confiada como tú.

**Junio 13, 2013 2:43 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Gigi a Lizzie

\- Confía en mí.

Conozco a mi hermano

y a mi tía

no tienes nada de qué preocuparte

 

**Junio 13, 2013 2:44 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lizzie a Gigi

\- Espero que tengas razón

**Junio 13, 2013 2:45 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Gigi a Lizzie

\- La tengo

 

**De:**  bkallechenko@me.com

**Para:**  wmdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

**Fecha:**  14 Junio 2013  10:30 AM

**Asunto:**  Una preocupación

William,

Recientemente me han  informado que tenemos nueva competencia aquí en San Francisco, se llama Bowtie Media. Antes de nuestra próxima reunión la siguiente semana, ¿podrías investigar a esta empresa?

Es pertinente que aprendamos todo lo que podamos de ellos para asegurarnos de que no se conviertan en una amenaza para nuestras propiedades.

Atentamente

Brian Kallachenko

Presidente de la Junta

Pemberley Digital

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> ### Notas de autor:
> 
> Habrán notado mientras leen esto que hay algunas transmedias para este fic.
> 
> @costumedtales y @bowtiemedia existen e incluso está el [sitio](http://bowtie-media.tumblr.com/). Durante la duración de este fic, serán actualizados, ambos con detalles que hay en los capítulos y algunos extras (si no lo ven no afectará poder seguir la historia. Los extras servirán para profundizar un poco en la compañía de Lizzie y puede dar algunas pistas sobre lo que viene en la historia).
> 
> Todos los gráficos que vieron en este capítulo y en twitter o el sitio fueron hechos por Becca, a la cual le doy las GRACIAS INMENSAS. Sin su trabajo no tendría el mismo impacto el transmedia. Si tienen algo de tiempo, por favor manden un [tweet ](https://twitter.com/Beccabumblybee) o un mensaje en [Tumblr ](http://ahundredteas.tumblr.com/) y muéstrenle su amor.
> 
>  
> 
> **Notas de traductora:**
> 
> POR FIIIIIIIIN ya está el capítulo. Después de semanas en una batalla con mi anterior teclado, pude terminarlo (con un nuevo teclado, obvio). Como dice en la nota del principio, el formato de este capítulo es bastante peculiar. Espero que la adaptación al español de los modismos en inglés estén decentes. 
> 
> Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo (y ya tengo teclado nuevo) así que no será mucho tiempo de espera para el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado. Saludos :)
> 
>  
> 
> Y FELICIDADES A ASHLEY CLEMENTS POR GANAR EL PREMIO STREAMY A MEJOR ACTRIZ.


	13. Chapter 13

William tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla de la computadora y releyó el correo de Brian Kallachenko por centésima vez. Estaba frustrado. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que era la compañía de Lizzie, el hecho de que Brian le pidiera escarbar en la información de otra compañía era exasperante. Pemberley nunca había sido de las compañías que se preocupaban demasiado por sus competidores. En vez de eso se concentraban en producir el mejor contenido y softwares que podían. Estaban en la cima de su campo porque siempre estaban buscando nuevas maneras de avanzar, de utilizar y desarrollar nuevas tecnologías, para mejorar no solo Pemberley Digital, sino la industria como un todo. Esa era la visión de sus padres y William había trabajado duro para mantenerla intacta. Brian y él nunca habían estado de acuerdo con ese asunto, pero William ya se estaba cansando de tener que pelear las mismas batallas una y otra vez.

El enojo hervía en sus venas, y estuvo medio tentado en ir a la oficina de Brian y gritarle por tener la audacia de enviar ese correo, por su completa falta de respeto por los valores de la empresa. Por suerte, una parte de su cerebro todavía pensaba racionalmente, y en vez de hacer eso, llamó a Fitz.

-¿Qué onda? ¡Aquí Fitz!

-¿Así es cómo tomas tus llamadas de negocios? –contestó William tomado por sorpresa por el informal saludo.

-Identificador de llamadas, zoquete.

-Oh –William fijó la mirada en su escritorio por un momento, con los pensamientos aún revueltos por la hirviente ira-. Podrías venir a mi oficina, si tienes un momento.

Fitz debió haber sentido algo en la voz de William, porque su respuesta carecía de su usual entusiasmo.

-Amigo, ¿pasó algo malo?

-Solo ven, por favor.

-Ya voy para allá.

Y, efectivamente, menos de un minuto después Fitz entró en su odicina, cerró la puerta tras de él y se dejó caer en el sofá, cruzando las piernas y mirando a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasó?

William le leyó el correo, su voz sonaba atípicamente temblorosamente mientras trataba de contener sus emociones. Su enojo volvió y tuvo que contenerse de golpear el escritorio.

Fitz se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la computadora para volver a leer el correo.

-Bueno, es un montón de basura. Pemberley no espía a la competencia.

-Quiero decirle a este idiota lo que verdad pienso, pero ya que es el presidente de la junta no creo que sea una buena idea.

Acomodándose en la orilla del escritorio de William, Fitz lo miró pensativamente.

-Pienso que deberías escribirle un correo de vuelta y recordarle las políticas de Pemberley y su competencia. Se conciso, amable y firme. Menciona a tus padres y su visión. Y después déjalo ir. Ha estado tratando de sacarte de tus casillas desde hace años, no dejes que lo logre está vez.

Sintiéndose mejor desde que llego el correo, William asintió.

-Tienes razón. Le escribiré ahora y después seguiré mi día con la cabeza en alto. Me reúso a que Brian Kallechenko se aproveche de mi o de esta compañía.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! –Fitz contestó alzando una mano para chocarla, pero William lo ignoró, concentrándose de nuevo en la pantalla de su computadora.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Al menos media docena de atuendos estaban desparramados en la cama y Lizzie estaba parada a los pies de esta, frunciendo el ceño. Ninguno estaba bien. Ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno. Necesitaba algo que fuera elegante, pero profesional, algo que impresionara a Catherine de Burgh.

Oh, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Podría estar usando el más caro vestido en el planeta y Catherine aún creería que Lizzie no era suficiente para William.

Lizzie suspiró ruidosamente, dejándose caer en la cama y tirando de paso varios artículos al suelo.. La cosa era que Catherine estaba en lo correcto. Lizzie estaba completamente fuera de la liga de William. Ella creció en un mundo de escuelas públicas, de cenas informales y ropas de segunda mano. William había crecido en un mundo de escuelas privadas, cenas de varios platillos y acceso a lo mejor de todo. Escrito, todo lo que tenía que ver con William Darcy erán el estatus y la fortuna. Tenía el peso de las expectativas en sus hombros, y esas expectativas no eran estar saliendo con una recién graduada con deudas que seguramente nunca podría terminar de pagar.

Ahora sabía que la realidad de William Darcy era diferente. El William que ella había llegado a conocer y amar era muy modesto y una persona sorprendentemente con los pies en la tierra, que era pragmático, amable e increíblemente apasionado. Era leal a aquellos de los que se preocupaba, y no prestaba atención a lo que los demás pensaban de él. Nada de eso importaba, al menos no con gente como Catherine de Burgh o Caroline Lee.

Para ellas, Lizzie nunca sería suficientemente buena, ni con la suficiente clase, ni lo suficiente bonita. No importaba que hiciera, siempre sería comparada con las sombras de las mujeres que pensaban debía estar. Con ese depresivo pensamiento en mente, Lizzie enterró la cabeza en la almohada. Tal vez si se ahogaba no tendría que asistir a la cena de esa noche.

Después de unos cinco minutos revolcándose, Lizzie se forzó a levantarse. Era una mujer adulta. Amaba a William. Iría a esa cena con la cabeza en alto y haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para probarle a Catherine de Burgh que  _era_ lo suficientemente buena.

Para hacer eso, necesitaría un gran vestuario y conocía a la persona perfecta para ayudarle a elegirlo.

Decidida, Lizzie tomó su teléfono y llamó a su hermana.

-¿Jane? Necesito tu experiencia en modas.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Era bastante frecuente que Lizzie lo dejara sin aliento, pero William estaba completamente sin preparación para la sensación en su pecho que experimentó mientras veía como bajaba las escaleras cuando la recogió para ir a la cena. El largo vestido azul que vestía se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y el color hacía que sus ojos vibraran más de lo usual. Su cabello estaba elegantemente recogido, y como no veía ningún lazo u horquillas, parecía que estaba recogido mediante magia.

La saludó con una sonrisa y besando su mejilla cuidadosamente para no arruinar su maquillaje.

-Luces increíble –susurró en su oído, antes de alejarse para abrir la puerta del pasajero.

Mientras caminaba hacia el auto, arrastró lentamente su mano sobre la solapa de su saco y la llevó hacia su corbata en una manera que le envió escalofríos por su espalda.

-También te ves bastante espectacular –dijo medio de broma

-Gracias –William esperó para cerrar la puerta, observando como cuidadosamente acomodaba la tela de su vestido alrededor de sus rodillas.

Se acomodó en el asiento del conductor un momento despupes y cuando prendía el motor, sintió la mano de Lizzie cubrir la suya. Estaba temblando ligeramente, así que le lanzó una mirada rápida.

-¿Lizzie? ¿Estás bien?

-Solo nerviosa – Lizzie entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y cuando paró en un semáforo en rojo, él cuidadosamente levantó su mano y presionó sus labios en ella.

-Irá bien.

-Lo sé.

Para cuando William se estacionó en el edificio de la tía Catherine, estaba feliz de ver que Lizzie se veía más relajada. Sabía que su tía la ponía nerviosa e incómoda, así que apreciaba el esfuerzo que pasaría esa noche. Su tía no era su persona favorita tampoco, podía ser sentenciosa, dogmática y extremadamente crítica, pero era su familia y él la amaba y la respetaba.

El viaje en elevador al penthouse fue silencioso, momentos después ya estaban enfrente de la puerta de su tía. William tomó la mano de Lizzie y le dio un apretón y golpeó la puerta.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Lizzie nunca había visto un apartamento tan extravagante en su vida. Todo brillaba de limpio y ningún artículo parecía fuera de lugar. Había una especie de precisión en la manera en que todo estaba acomodado, las fotos de familia en perfectos marcos a juego, con espacios exactamente iguales entre ellos; caros arreglos de flores perfectamente acomodados en floreros de crital; recién compradas velas esparcidas en el comedor. Era como un museo y Lizzie se estaría mintiendo si dijera que no la hacía sentir algo incómoda.

No era la primera vez que estaba en una de las casas de Catherine, claro, pero su mansión en Huntsfiel, aunque majestuosa e inmaculada, se sentía menos extravagante y más vivida, más hogareña. Lizzie suponía que era porque Catherine muy rara vez estaba en su casa de San Francisco, pero aun así, sentía más fuera de lugar de lo que había esperado.

Fitz los recibió en la puerta, pero hasta él se veía más suave ahí, algo que hizo que la bola de nervios en el estómago de Lizzie se agitará más.

Catherine emergió de pronto de algún lado, luciendo más refinada que nunca. Le sonrió a William y lo miró por encima del borde de sus lentes y de inmediato lo saludó con un beso en ambas mejillas, que él devolvió.

-William, es una maravilla verte aquí –dijo, rodeando su brazo en el codo de él y guiándolo hacia un sofá que se veía bastante incómodo. Fitz ya estaba sentado, así que Lizzie se quedó parada en la entrada sola, sintiéndose increíblemente incómoda.

Mientras Catherine bombardeaba a William con pregunta tras pregunta sobre todo, desde su hermana hasta sus calcetines, Lizzie entró a la habitación tratando de no ser notada y cuidadosamente se sentó en una de las sillas. Después de lo que pareció un eón completo, finalmente hubo una pausa en la conversación y William tomó la oportunidad, se levantó y se colocó a un lado de Lizzie.

-Tía Catherine, ¿recuerdas a Lizzie Bennet?

Catherine fijó su mirada en Lizzie, e hizo todo lo posible para no encogerse. Estuvo muy agradecida cuando William entrelazó sus dedos.

-Elizabeth –dijo al fin Catherine en un cuidadoso y medido tono-. Confío en que estás bien.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Bien –la mujer mayor asintió autoritativamente y se levantó-. Vengan ahora, es tiempo para la cena.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Las cenas con la tía Catherine nunca habían sido particularmente estimulantes eventos, pero mientras la noche pasaba, William se sentía cada vez más frustrado con ella. De alguna manera seguía logrando excluir a Lizzie de casi todas las conversaciones, y podía ver que, incluso sonriendo y tratando de ser incluida, Lizzie se sentía ofendida.

Tía Catherine, por su parte, estaba hablando alegremente, contando la historia del viaje más reciente al veterinario de Annikins.

-¿Dónde está Annikins? –Lizzie preguntó y William estaba agradecido de que finalmente había un tema de conversación en el que Lizzie podía participar, incluso si era sobre esa insufrible bestia.

-Annikins le hace mal viajar. Es malo para su digestión, así que la deja en casa con un colega en el que confío. Estoy aquí por solo unos días, a fin de cuentas.

Lizzie asintió.

-Oh, bien. Eso tiene sentido.

Después de recibir la respuesta de Lizzie con un corto movimiento de cabeza, Catherine metódicamente cambió su atención a Fitz, preguntándole sobre Brandon. Mientras Fitz respondía, William dirigió su atención a Lizzie. Estaba sentada rígidamente en la silla, usando su tenedor para mover su comida de un lado a otro, aunque no parecía que hubiera comido algo. Tía Catherine estaba obviamente molestándola, pero no estaba seguro de que hacer al respecto.

Desesperado por forzar a su tía a entablar una conversación positiva con Lizzie y cuando la oportunidad se presentó, William intentó cambiar la conversación a un territorio más cómodo.

-Lizzie ha estado muy ocupada recientemente, con la creación de su propia empresa. Está en el proceso de crear su primera producción.

-¿Es eso correcto? –Catherine se volteó hacia Lizzie y el escrutinio en su mirada causó que escalofríos lo recorrieran. Nunca en su vida había visto a su tía actuar tan fríamente con alguien, y francamente, estaba empezando a fastidiarse.

Lizzie dudó y lanzó una mirada a William. Le sonrió alentadoramente y tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Sí. La compañía se llama Bowtie Media y…

Catherine la interrumpió.

-¿Bowtie Media? Suena algo juvenil, ¿no crees? No tiene el tipo de veritas que dice "está es una compañía con la que deberías hacer negocios".

Lizzie retiró su mano de la de él y bajo la mirada a su plato, ni siquiera pretendiendo comer. Esto era completamente inaceptable.

-¡Tía Catherine! – William estaba conmocionado. Nunca había visto a su tía tan grosera-. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar.

-Eso se llama honestidad –dijo Catherine despectivamente, dirigiendo su atención a una de las personas que contrató para servir la comida-. Edward, por favor, retire nuestros platos ahora. Creo que es tiempo para el postre.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

El postre fue un predecible y extravagante pastel de queso adornado con un tipo de fruta exótica que Lizzie ni siquiera pudo identificar. No era como si importara, había perdido el apetito casi desde que se sentaron a la mesa.

Sus encuentros previos con Catherine de Burgh habían sido tediosos, algo torpes y seguramente incómodos, pero esto era completamente otra cosa. Lizzie había tratado de participar en la conversación y parecía que cada vez que lo intentaba, Catherine aventaba una gran piedra en su camino.

Mientras Fitz contaba una historia sobre un viaje de senderismo, Lizzie miró su plato.

Había trabajado mucho en su compañía, había pensado mucho en el nombre de su compañía antes de elegirlo y que lo descartara así era desalentador. Juvenil. ¿Así era cómo las otras personas veían su compañía? Había elegido el nombre porque pensaba que era adorable y reflejaba la dirección que quería que su compañía fuera, pero tal vez estaba equivocada. La duda la abrumaba y Lizzie se encontró luchando para no dejar caer las lágrimas.  _No_. Se dijo a sí misma.  _No lloraré. No aquí. No en frente de ELLA._

Lizzie tomó aire y levantó la vista, tratando de ponerse al día con la conversación

Catherine estaba hablando, aunque sus palabras no mejoraron para nada el ánimo de Lizzie.

-William, deberías venir a visitarme el próximo fin de semana. Estará Nadine Carlisle y me encantaría que la conocieras y la llevaras a cenar. Es increíblemente hermosa, con muchos logros e inteligente y viene de una muy respetable familia. Sería una excelente pareja para ti.

Con la cara llena de incredulidad, Lizzie miró boquiabierta a la otra mujer. ¿Realmente implicó que quería que William se encontrara con otra mujer con Lizzie estando ahí? Tenía mucho tiempo sospechando que Catherine no aprobaba su relación, pero esto estaba en otro nivel. A un lado de ella sintió como William se ponía rígido., y una corta mirada a él le dijo que también estaba molesto. Sus manos estaban cerradas debajo de la mesa y su mandíbula estaba apretada.

Incluso Fitz, que usualmente era imperturbable, se veía bastante sorprendido.

Rabia y dolor burbujeaban dentro de ella. Lizzie podía soportar ser ignorada, incluso podía soportar el insulto al nombre de su compañía, ¿pero qué Catherine tuviera las agallas de molestar a William, de insultar su relación de tal manera? Eso era algo que Lizzie no podía soportar.

Apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Lizzie se levantó de pronto y fijó la mirada en la otra mujer.

-¿Cómo se ATREVE? –preguntó con la voz temblando ligeramente.

Catherine se limpió la comisura de la boca calmadamente con una servilleta antes de dejarla en la mesa y mirar directamente a Lizzie, mientras una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en su cara.

-¿Disculpa?

Las palabras salían disparadas de la boca de Lizzie, sin pensar en el miedo o las consecuencias.

-Esté usted feliz o no, William y yo estamos juntos. Estamos en una elación y somos increíblemente felices. Entiendo que no tengo los antecedentes que a usted le gustaría que alguien que salga con William tenga, pero eso no significa que sea correcto que nos invite aquí y luego tratar de conseguirle una cita con alguien más. Es grosero e irrespetuoso, no solo para sino también para su sobrino. William es su propia persona y es capaz de hacer sus propias decisiones. Le guste o no, él me  _eligió_  a mí y como su familia, debería respetarlo. No tengo que gustarle, ni siquiera hablarme si no quiere, pero William es una persona maravillosa y lo amo y para que usted…

-¿Me amas? – William habló suavemente, pero la emoción y la sorpresa en su voz causó que Lizzie se detuviera en su vómito de palabras y volteara hacia él.

No era la manera en que había imaginado decírselo, pero ya que lo había escupido con el calor del momento, ya no podía retractarse. No era como si quisiera. Le sonrió, sin importarle que Catherine y Fitz estuvieran presentes.

-Con todo mi corazón –Se acercó a acariciarle la mejilla-. Te amo.

William comenzó a acercarse como si fuera a besarla, pero en el último momento se volteó, la abrazó protectoramente y miró a su tía.

-Lizzie está absolutamente correcta –dijo firmemente-. Tu conducta hacia ella ha sido deplorable y, familia o no, no soportaré que trates a la mujer que amo de una manera tan irrespetuosa –miró a Lizzie-. Sí, en caso de que tuvieras dudas, te amo. Con todo mi ser.

Lizzie sonrió.

-Tenía mis sospechas, pero es lindo escuchar las palabras.

-Guarda ese pensamiento –William volteó hacia su tía-. Gracias por la cena, pero creo que es tiempo de que Lizzie y yo nos retiremos. No nos reuniremos contigo hasta que te disculpes y trates a mi  _novia_  con el respeto y dignidad que se merece.

Antes de que Catherine pudiera responder, William guió a Lizzie hacia la puerta, tomaron sus abrigos y se apresuraron a salir del apartamento.

 

Continuará…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductora:
> 
> Les dije que no tardaría en publicar el siguiente capítulo :D Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Ya estoy trabajando en el que sigue, así que estará aquí dentro de poco. Saludos.


	14. Chapter 14

William y Lizzie regresaron a su apartamento en silencio, el peso de todo lo que había pasado en la cena cayendo sobre ellos. William tenía un millón de cosas que decirle a Lizzie, pero no quería decirlas en el auto. Aparte, no estaba seguro de por dónde empezar. Quería decirle lo mucho que sentía lo grosera que fue su tía y cómo deseaba no haberla puesto en esa situación. Quería decirle lo emocionado que estaba al escuchar que lo amaba, de poder decir las palabras de vuelta. Quería asegurarle que sin importar lo que las demás personas dijeran o pensaran, no importaba. Era con ella con quien quería estar… siempre.

Sus miradas se encontraron cuando abrió la puerta para ella y le ofreció su mano. La emoción que vio reflejada en los ojos de Lizzie hizo que su corazón se acelerara. No podía decidir que quería hacer más, besarla ahí y mismo o llevarla hacia la casa y mostrarle exactamente cuánto la amaba.

Antes de que pudiera decidirse, los labios de Lizzie preionaban los suyos y sus barozs se enrrollaron en su cuello, afferándose a él como si fuera la cosa más importante del universo. William la besó de vuelta, dejando que todo el estrés del día se evaporara.

El estómago de Lizzie rugió, causando carcajadas de ambos.

-Creo que sí tengo hambre, después de todo.

-Vamos a conseguir algo para que comas –William tomó su mano y se dirijieron hacia la puerta.

-Gracias –Sus palabras sostenía más que simple gratitud por comida.

-De nada.

-Lo digo en serio –dijo Lizzie mientras se acomodaban en la cocina y él comenzaba a buscar en el refrigerador por algo que se pudiera comer-. Lo que le dijiste a tu tía… Sé que no fue fácil para ti, pero aprecio que intentaras defenderme.

-Estabas haciendo un trabajo bastante decente tu sola –William le dijo mientras metía un contenedor con comida al microondas-. Pero sentí la necesidad de dejar claro que aunque es mi familia, no soportaré que te trate de esa manera. Lo siento tanto. Estuvo completamente fuera de lugar.

-No es tu culpa que piense que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti. Aparte, no está del todo equivocada –Lizzie acabó con una voz muy baja, con tal vulnerabilidad, que hizo a William detenerse. Después de lo que le dijo a su tía antes sobre él tomando sus propias decisiones, ¿una parte de ella le creyó a tía Catherine?

William se acercó a Lizzie, tomando sus manos y viéndola directo a los ojos.

-Escúchame, Lizzie. No me importa lo diferente que fue nuestra crianza o si sabes o no para que sirve cada tenedor. Ninguna de esas cosas me importa. Es un factor que determina quien somos, sí, pero no es importante. Lo que importa es que eres una inteligente, determinada y, a veces, terca mujer que me ha hecho una mejor persona. Estar alrededor de ti me hacer querer ser la mejor versión de mi. Me haces reir, me haces sonreír y, sobre todo, me haces feliz. Me enamoro de ti cada vez que estoy contigo porque eres totalmente asombrosa. Si mi tía no puede verlo, ella pierde, porque te amo Lizzie Bennet, más y más cada día, y mi vida sin ti sería vacía sin ti.

-William –La voz de Lizzie estaba llena de emoción y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas sin derramar-. ¿Cómo tuve tanta suerte de encontrarte?

-Lo has entendido al revés. Yo soy el afortunado.

Lizzie rio.

-Podemos ser afortunados juntos.

-Juntos. Me gusta eso –William se inclinó, sus labios a milímetro de ella-. Me gusta mucho eso.

El beso era suave, pero a la vez urgente, y para cuando el pitido del microondas sonó causando que se separaran, ambos estaban sin aliento. Cuando William intentó ir por la comida de Lizzie, ella lo tomó del brazo.

-Lo he sabido por un tiempo, pero estaba asustada de decirlo.

William frunció el ceño.

-¿Saber qué?

Lizzie se levantó y usando su pulgar cuidadosamente inclinó su cabeza, para que William la viera directo a los ojos.

-Que te amo, William. Siento si la primera vez que lo dijo terminó siendo en tan  estresantes circunstancias. Quería que fuera rómantico y privado y bueno, no fue ninguna de esas. Lo siento.

-Lizzie no tienes nada por lo que disculparte. No me importan las circunstancias. Me amas, te amo. Es lo que importa.

Lizzie pestañeó, sus ojos llorosos de nuevo.

-Tú, William Darcy, eres asombroso, ¿lo sabías? Constantemente me sorprendes, y es una de las cosas que amo de ti –Tragó y se acercó a él-. Amo lo leal que eres a tu familia y amigos y como haces todo lo que está en tu pdoer para ayudar a los demás. Tienes uno de los corazones más amables que he visto en mi voda y me avergüenzo por lo mucho que tardé en darme cuenta. Nunca me he sentido tan preciada o respetada como cuando estoy contigo.

Estuvo jugueteando con su corbata todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando, cuando de repente la jaló más fuerte, acercando más sus caras. Sus siguientes palabras fueron acompañadas de pequeños besos.

-Te. Amo. William.

Lo profundo de su voz cuando dijo su nombre, hizo que escalofríos lo recorrieran, acercó más sus cuerpos, pegando su pecho con su torso mientras la besaba de vuelta, cada vez más urgente.

-Ya no tengo hambre –Lizzie confesó cuando el persistente pitido del microondas los interrumpió de nuevo.

William estaba consciente de sus mejillas sonrojadas y labios hinchados. Demasiado embrutecido para hablar, él asintió con la cabeza, le tomó la mano, y después de un rápido desvío a detener pitido infernal del microondas, la condujo por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio.

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

 

**Junio 14, 2013 9:34 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Fitz a Gigi

\-  Acabo de hacer algo estúpido. 

**Junio 14, 2013 9:35 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Gigi a Fitz

\- Uh oh. No estabas en una cena con tía Catherine? 

**Junio 14, 2013 9:36 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Fitz a Gigi

\- Sí. 

**Junio 14, 2013 9:37 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Gigi a Fitz

\- Oh diablos, qué pasó??  

**Junio 14, 2013 9:38 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Fitz a Gigi

\- Es probable que haya dicho algo sobre los videos de Lizzie 

**Junio 14, 2013 9:39 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Gigi a Fitz

\- QUÉ?!?! 

**Junio 14, 2013 9:40 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Fitz a Gigi

\- Fue un accidente!!! 

**Junio 14, 2013 9:41 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Gigi a Fitz

\- ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?  

**Junio 14, 2013 9:42 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Fitz a Gigi

\- No lo sé. Había gritos y luego Darcy y Lizzie se fueron y yo solo trataba de defender a Lizzie y se me salió.

**Junio 14, 2013 9:43 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Gigi a Fitz

\- Que había gritos? Que diablos? 

**Junio 14, 2013 9:44 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Fitz a Gigi

\- Fue un desastre. Tu tía fue bastante mala con Lizzie

**Junio 14, 2013 9:45 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Gigi a Fitz

\- Oh no!

**Junio 14, 2013 9:46 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Fitz a Gigi

\- Por otro lado, Lizzie finalmente le dijo a tu hermano que lo ama.

**Junio 14, 2013 9:47 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Gigi a Fitz

\- AJKLDSFJAKL;SDJAK;L

LLAMAME EN ESTE MOMENTO

NECESITO SABER TODO

**Junio 14, 2013 9:48 PM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Fitz a Gigi

\- ok

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

 

El zumbido de un teléfono despertó a Lizzie la mañana siguiente. Gruñó, sin querer moverse de los brazos de William. Su teléfono volvió a encenderse y esta vez miró como vibraba en la mesita de noche. Después de besar el bicep de William, se arrastró fuera de sus brazos sin despertarlo y sin verificar quien llamaba, contestó el teléfono.

-Espera –susurró, buscando frenéticamente con que vestirse. Se decidió por la camisa que William había usado la noche anterior, se la puso y salió de la habitación.

-¿Lizzie? –La voz era vacilante pero familiar.

-Gigi, hola –Lizzie dijo en un tono de voz normal-. Disculpa lo de antes, no quería despertar a tu hermano.

Lizzie sonrió cuando escuchó un chillido ahogado. El entusiasmo de Gigi por su relación con William era una constante fuente de asombro. Mientras esperaba a que Gigi se calmara, Lizzie avanzó a la cocina y se sirvió un plato de cereal. No logró comer la noche anterior, así que estaba muerta de hambre.

-Discúlpame por llamar tan temprano –dijo finalmente Gigi-. Saldré todo el día, pero quería ver cómo estabas primero y si estabas bien. Fitz me dijo que pasó.

Lizzie arrugó la nariz cuando los recuerdos de la desastrosa cena regresaron.

-He estado en mejores cenas.

-No me respondiste, Lizzie. ¿Estás bien?

Lizzie suspiró.

-No completamente, pero lo estaré. Solo tengo que hacerme a la idea de que nunca tendrá la aprobación de tu tía, no importa que haga.

-Que desastre. Lo siento mucho –Gigi pausó-. Si de algo vale, yo te apruebo. Francamante, pienso que vale más.

Lizzie rio.

-Gracias, definitivamente vale más.

-Me alegro –Hubo un gran silencio-. Hay algo que deberías saber.

Lizzie presentía que eso no serían buenas noticias.

-¿Qué es?

Gigi tomó un audible respiro y Lizzie se preparó.

-Tía Catherine sabe de tus videos –dijo rápidamente, así que Lizzie tardó un poco en reaccionar a lo que dijo.

Mientras las palabras se asentaban, las rodillas de Lizzie comenzaron a ceder y rápidamente se sostuvo de la mesa.

-Oh, dios –dijo y enterró su cabeza en sus manos.

Si Catherine veía sus videos, vería como Lizzie imitaba a ella y a Anniekins y oiría todas las cosas malas que dijo sobre William. Un nudo se comenzó a formar en su estómago. Esto no era bueno.

-Fitz dijo que fue un accidente –Gigi explicaba-. Estaba tratando de defenderte y se le salió.

Lizzie recordó la vez que Fitz le informó accidentalmente como William había participado cuando Jane y Bing rompieron, y sonrió irónicamente. Así era Fitz. Dejando caer bombas inintencionalmente cuando trataba de ayudar. Era muy difícil culparlo.

-Dios, es realmente el peor compañero*.

-Es verdad. Aunque lo hace con buenas intenciones.

-Lo sé, no estoy enojada –Lizzie se dio cuenta de la realidad de sus palabras cuando las dijo. Estaba frustrada, más no enojada, al menos no con Fitz. Catherine se hubiera enterado tarde o temprano de cualquier manera. No era como si fueran difíciles de encontrar-. ¿Y sabes qué? Ni siquiera me importa. Ella ya piensa que soy como basura pegada a un zapato, no es como si su opinión de mi pudiera empeorar.

-Lo siento mucho. Mi tía puede ser despiadada cuando quiere. Estoy segura que cederá eventualmente. Ella ama a William y un día te amará a ti también.

-¡Ha! Dudo eso, pero gracias por tratar Gigi.

-Lo hará. Tía Catherine es terca, pero no estúpida –Gigi se detuvo-. Hablando de amor… Escuché que algo más pasó ayer en la noche.

Lizzie hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué te dijo Fitz?

-Que declaraste tu amor por mi hermano bastante fuerte en frente de todos y que dejaste a mi hermano sin habla.

Lizzie rio.

-Eso es lo que pasó. No fue el momento romántico que esperaba, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Me alegro de que le hayas dicho –Gigi dijo en voz queda-. La mayoría de la gente no se da cuenta de lo mucho que William duda de si mismo. Tú lo haces más confidente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que le haya dicho que lo amo?

-Todo –Lizzie escuchó a Gigi tomar un gran respiro-. William probablemente me mate por decirte esto, pero mientras crecíamos, nuestro padre era duro con William. Lo amaba, lo amaba muchísimo, pero no era muy bueno mostrándolo. Nunca lo puso en palabras. En vez de eso, siempre trataba de presionar a William para ser quien mi padre quería que fuera y William siempre intentaba obtener su aprobación. Incluso después de que… -La voz de Gigi se quebró un poco, pero continuó- murieron, pienso que William nunca aceptó que papá lo amaba. Papá muy pocas ocasiones lo dijo y William necesitaba mucho oír las palabras. Así que el hecho de que le dijeras cómo te sentías, significa mucho.

Lizzie de pronto se sentía abrumada por la emoción y amor hacia el hombre que aún dormía unos metros alejado.

-Gracias por decirme eso, Gigi.

-Pensé que deberías saberlo. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero necesita oir las palabras.

-Me aseguraré de que lo haga.

-Bien –Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaban pasos rápidos-. Necesito irme, pero no te preocupes por tía Catherine, ¿bien?

-No lo haré. Gracias por llamar, Gigi –Lizzie colgó y rápidamente terminó su cereal, antes de ponerse a buscar en la cocina. Le prepararía algo de comer a William y después lo despertaría con el desayuno en la cama y todos los “te amo” que pudiera.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

 

Lizzie y William pasaron todo el fin de semana relajando y disfrutándose mutuamente. El domingo, William sugirió una visita al Golden Gate Park, y disfrutaron una deliciosa tarde deambulando juntos por los caminos y mirando a la multitud de ciclistas, patinadores y familias que fueron al parque para disfrutar la inusual tarde caliente. Lizzie incluso consiguió convencer a William de rentar un bote para el lago en el parque, una actividad que resultó con ambos empapados. Después, pararon por comida en el regreso a casa, ambos aún húmedos y algo mareados de su excursión.

Para el lunes en la mañana, el incidente con Catherine el viernes era lo más alejado en la mente de Lizzie. Despertó de un humor excelente, y después de despedirse de William con un beso cuando se iba al trabajo, Lizzie caminó jovialmente tres cuadras de su apartamento al apartamento de Gigi, al que etiquetó como “oficina” en su cabeza. Canturreaba mientras entraba al edificio e iba tan perdida en su propio mundo que no notó a Kevin impacientemente afuera del apartamento  hasta que chocó con él.

-¡Ouch! –Lizzie estaba algo desorientada del impacto-. Oh. Kevin, discúlpame. ¿Teníamos programada una reunión para esta mañana?

Kevin se alejó un poco para que pudiera abrir la puerta antes de contestar.

-No, solo quería ver de nuevo los videos que grabamos la semana pasada.

Lizzie frunció el ceño. Lo había revisado múltiples veces la semana. Incluso ya había comenzado a editar el primer episodio, así que en verdad esperaba que no quisiera cambios. Solo tenían dos semanas antes del estreno y todavía había mucho por hacer.

-Uh, seguro –dijo Lizzie insegura, señaló a la seguna computadora, la que compró para todo el procesamiento de los videos y la edición que se necesitaba-. Adelante, puedes empezar. Solo acomodaré mis cosas.

En vez de ir a la computadora, Kevin siguió a Lizzie a la cocina, su mirada siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

-Tuviste una gran noche fuera, ¿verdad?

Los brazos de Lizzie se erizaron, y de repente se sintió increíblemente incómoda. Su vida personal no era asunto de él.Decidiendo que la mejor opción era ignorar la pregunta, Lizzie comenzó a preparar café. Para su alivio, Kevin entendió la indirecta y después de un momento se retiró. Cuando Lizzie salió de la cocina con una taza de café y se dirigió a su computadora personal, Kevin estaba con audífonos y examinaba exahustivamente un video sin edición de la grabación.

Para cuando Lizzie terminó de contestar sus correos, revisar el twitter  de la compañía y mirar el último reporte de gastos, Kevin aclaró su garganta.

-Creo que debemos filmar todo de nuevo, no me gusta este ángulo de aquí –dijo apuntando a la pantalla y Lizzie se acercó a regañadiente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntó. Ella estaba bastante feliz con la manera en que la luz se notaba en la toma que él señaló.

-Solo no me gusta –Kevin se levantó-. Arréglalo. Tenemos dos semanas, Si puedes traer a las actrices de vuelta para el viernes y regrabar todo, todavía tendrías una semana  para la post producción.

Sin darle oportunidad a Lizzie para responder, tomó su saco y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Eres una persona ambisiosa, Lizzie, así que tenlo listo.

Y con eso se fue, dejando a Lizzie boquiabierta, los niveles de pánico e ira elevándose. ¿En serio quería regrabar TODO? No solo era una completa pérdida de tiempo, ya que lo que tenía grabado era bueno, pero también sería caro y en serio no podía permitirse lo caro. Parte del dinero de inversión ya lo había usado en cosas como nuevas cámaras (ya que la que había usado para sus videodarios era una compartido con Charlotte), nueva computadora de edición, lámparas,  y más equipo y programas necesarios que se necesitaban para producir algo de calidad. También, a pesar de que era una nueva compañía, había insistido en pagarles a los actores decentemente. Así que regrabar todo básicamente drenaría sus ahorros, que dejaría muy poco para cosas menores como promoción o renta.

No eran ni las diez de la mañana y su buen humor ya se había ido. Lizzie suspiró y tomó su teléfono. Primero, llamaría a Kevin y ver si podía quitarle la idea de la cabeza y si no… bueno, tendría que ingeniar algo.

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

William no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido un fin de semana tan feliz y relajante como el que acababa de experimentar. Caminó hacia su oficina con una sonrisa en la cara, incapaz de contener su felicidad.

-¡Buenos días, Janet! –canturreó mientras pasaba el escritorio de su asistente- ¿Algún mensaje?

Lo miró asombrada, claramente sorprendida por su inusual buen humor.

-Uh, sí, de hecho –tartamudeó, pasándole un montón de notas con mensajes-. Oh, y el señor Kallachenko ha movido la reunión de la junta a esta mañana.

La mera mención de Brian hizo que el bueno humor de William volara.

-¿A qué hora? –preguntó amargamente.

-10:30

-¿Mencionó por qué la movió del jueves?

-No. Solo dijo que usted necesitaba asistir, y que llevara “esos reportes”.

-Bien, gracias. Por favor recuérdame quince minutos antes.

-Por supuesto, señor.

William entró a su oficina y suspiró fuertemente. Había pensado que esto ya había quedado resuelto el viernes, pero claramente Kevin era más terco de lo que William pensaba.

Pasó la siguiente hora leyendo las políticas y prácticas que sus padres habían hecho, y para cuando Janet le recordó sobre la reunión, él ya estaba listo para la batalla.

Como William sospechó, Kevin también estaba temprano para la reunión. Miró a William con perspicacia, con una sonrisista presumida mientras William se sentaba en la silla principal de la mesa.

-Ahh, señor Darcy, ¿confío en que está bien?

William se mordió la lengua, conteniéndose de no morder la carnada del otro hombre.

-Por supuesto. Confío en que también estás bien, Brian.

-Nunca mejor –Brian abrió uno de las carpetas que estaban frente a él en la mesa-. Estoy alegre de que estés temprano. Hice algunas investigaciones por mi cuenta el fin de semana y descubrí algo interesante sobre la CEO de esa nueva compañía, Bowtie Media.

-¿Sí? –William estaba contento de lo estable que sonaba su voz, ya que por dentro estaba furioso.

Brian sonrió abiertamente.

-Oh, sí. Muy interesante, de hecho. ¿Estabas al tanto que es dirigida por Elizabeth Bennet?

-Lo estoy, sí.

-¿Ella no hizo prácticas aquí?

-Hizo un estudio para su tésis, pero eso no tiene… -William fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió y varios miembros de la junta entraron.

Tan pronto todos se acomodaron, Brian tomó la palabra.

-Antes de empezar con los temas de la agenda, tengo una preocupación de la que quisiera hablar.

Algunas personas alrededor de la mesa movieron su cabeza en aprobación del cambio de horario, pero Brian no les puso atención. En vez de eso, miró fijamente a William y dijo suavemente

-Creo que Elizabeth Bennet de Bowtie Media está utilizando información confidencial que obtuvo en su estadía aquí en Pemberley Digital para hacer su compañía exitosa, y quisiera saber que haremos al respecto.

Había algo en la manera en que Brian miró a William, que lo hizo sospechar que Brian sabía exactamente que relación tenía con Lizzie, y que estaba deliberadamente tratando de obtener una reacción. No existía manera en que le daría la satisfacción. En vez de eso, William calmadamente entrelazó sus dedos y se acomodó en su silla cómodamente.

-Esa es una alegación bastante grave. ¿Qué evidencia tienes de esto?

-¿Evidencia? ¿Qué otra evidencia necesitamos? Ella estuvo aquí por un mes y ahora está en San Francisco dirigiendo su propia compañía. Es bastante claro que es lo que está pasando aquí –La voz de Briam tembló un poco cuando hablaba, y William supo que el otro hombre estaba enojado.

Bien, eso era lo que quería.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo William firmemente-. Está claro que estás gastando el importante tiempo de todos con una infundada alegación. Sin mencionar el hecho de que estás violando completamente la política de la compañía de ayudar a la industria a crecer al apoyar a futuros empresarios. Nosotros consultamos con otras compañías todo el tiempo y Elizabeth no es la primera persona en visitarnos y después ir y hacer su propia compañía.

Alrededor de la mesa, varios miembros de la junta asentían en acuerdo. Brian estaba ceñudo.

-Ahora, si no te importa, creo que es tiempo de iniciar con los temas que sí están en la agenda de hoy, para así poder continuar con nuestro día.

Parecía que Brian iba a protestar, pero cambió de opinión en el último momento, tomó la agenda en frente de él y leyó el primer tema.

Cuando el tema del proyecto Domino apareció, William se relajó. Podía ver en la expresión de Brian que no esto no había acabado, pero había ganado la batalla y por ahora, se permitiría regodearse en la victoria.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

 **De:**  [kevinstevenson@stevensondigital.com](mailto:kevinstevenson@stevensondigital.com)

 **Para:**  thelizziebennet@gmail.com

 **Fecha:**  18 Junio 2013  9:04 AM

 **Asunto:** Regrabar

Lizzie,

He tomado en consideración tu opinión de usar lo que ya tenemos grabado, pero aún siento que, con el interés de generar el mejor producto posible, será mejor para nosotros volver a filmar todo nuevamente, y esta vez pido estar presente. Jueves es el único día que tengo disponible, así que has los arreglos necesarios para hacerlo ese día.

Como recuerdas, tengo una experiencia considerable en llevar un negocio, y como todo esto es nuevo para ti, confío en que valoras el consejo que te estoy dando.

Espero vernos el jueves.

Atentamente

Kevin Stevenson

Experto en Medios Digital

Stevenson Digital

 

 **De:**  thelizziebennet@gmail.com

 **Para:**  [kevinstevenson@stevensondigital.com](mailto:kevinstevenson@stevensondigital.com)

 **Fecha:**  18 Junio 2013  2:30 PM

 **Asunto:** Re: Regrabar

Kevin,

Alexis y Kate están disponibles el jueves, pero solo por la mañana, así que necesitamos filmar todo entre 8 am y mediodía.

Te veo el jueves.

Atentamente

Elizabeth Bennet

CEO

Bowtie Media

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB  

 

El jueves en la mañana, Lizzie se aseguró de levantarse temprano, ya que todo necesitaba estar perfecto para la grabación. No había sido totalmente honesta con Kevin cuando le dijo que Alexis y Kate solo estaban disponibles para filmar en la mañana, pero necesitaba ahorrar dinero y regrabar todo era rídiculo. Lizzie no quería hacerlo, pero ya que Kevin era su principal inversionista, realmente no sabía cómo decirle que no. Consideró pedirle consejo a William, pero había estado más callado y distante de lo normal desde la noche del lunes y no quería bombardearlo con sus problemas. Aparte, era su compañía y estás cosas las tenía que resolver ella sola.

Se desahogó con Charlotte y Lydia sobre Kevin, sin embargo decidió que lo mejor era hacer lo que él pedía, pero ultimadamente, en lo que se refería a la edición ella era la que decidía. Era su producción, después de todo, y si quería sobrevivir en ese negocio tenía que dibujar la línea en algún lado.

Faltando precisamente cinco minutos para las ocho, el timbre sonó, avisando de la llegada de sus actrices y desde ese momento Lizzie estuvo ocupada preparando los guiones, manejando la cámara y dando direcciones a Kate y Alexis. Fiel a su palabra, Kevin estuvo presente en toda la filmación y les dio sus propias direcciones a las actrices, muchas de ellas opuestas a lo que Lizzie decía y cada toma que hicieron con su dirección, Lizzie notó que la calidad decaía. Para mediodía, cuando todos guardaron sus cosas, Lizzie estaba exausta de estar chocando continuamente con Kevin y estaba aliviada cuando se fue antes que Kate y Alexis, así que pudo hablar con ellas a solas.

-¿Todavía estrenaremos el primero de julio? –preguntó Alexis.

Lizzie asintió.

-Ese es el plan. De hecho, ya tengo el primer capítulo casi completo. Agregaré lo que necesitaba de la grabación de hoy y ya debería estar listo.

Kate sonrió abiertamente.

-Genial. No puedo esperar a que la gente lo mire.

-Igual yo –Lizzie sonrió a ambas chicas. Realmente le gustaban y estaba feliz de que ambas estuvieran emocionadas con el proyecto-. ¿Quieren ver un adelanto?

-¡Claro! –Alexis fue la primera en responder, aunque Kate estaba asintiendo energéticamente.

Mientras el video llegaba a su final, alguien detrás carraspeó, causando que Lizzie, Alexis y Kate se asustaran y se voltearan a ver quien era el inesperado visitante.

Los ojos de Lizzie se abrieron cuando reconoció a Catherine, pero rápidamente se recuperó e hizo las presentaciones necesarias.

-Deberíamos irnos –Kate dijo, recogiendo sus cosas y viendo a Catherine nerviosamente.

-Sí –Alexis acordó-. Muchas gracias por todo, Lizzie, si necesitas algo más, avísanos.

-Lo haré. Gracias a las dos por venir con tan corta anticipación –Lizzie cerró la puerta cuando salieron y regresó con Catherine que aún estaba parada en medio de la habitación, luciendo completamente fuera de lugar-. ¿Gusta algo de café? ¿Té? –preguntó, sin estar segura de querer saber porque la tía de William se había presentado en su apartamento, sin mencionar cómo había entrado al edificio.

-Gracias por la oferta, Elizabeth, pero vengo de un almuerzo, así que ya estoy satisfecha.

-Bien. ¿Quisiera sentarse? –dijo Lizzie mientras señalaba hacia la sala de estar.

Catherine asintió secamente y se encaramó en la orilla de una silla.

-Gracias.

-Claro –Lizzie se sentó cuidadosamente en el sofá más cercano-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señora De Burgh?

\- Llámame Catherine, para empezar. Somos prácticamente familia. No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad entre nosotras.

Lizzie parpadeó a la mujer mayor, incapaz de conciliar las palabras que estaba escuchando con la mujer que había conocido previamente, y mucho menos con la mujer que la había tratado tan mal en la cena de la semana anterior.

-Bueno, Catherine –El nombre se sentía extraño en su boca, pero Lizzie continúo de todas maneras-, tengo que decir que estoy sorprendida de verla aquí. Pensaba que había regresado a Huntsford.

-Estás en lo correcto, lo hice, pero estaba en la ciudad por un almuerzo de caridad, y quería visitarte antes de regresar a casa –La mirada de Catherine se encontró con la de Lizzie y estaba asombrada de ver que una pequeña sonrisa se escondía en sus comisuras. ¿Catherine de Burgh, la mujer que la hizo sentir como un pequeño insecto hace menos de siete días, le estaba sonriendo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Discúlpeme, pero sigo un poco confundida –Lizzie admitió.

-Estoy aquí porque te debo una disculpa, Elizabeth.

Lizzie pestañeó. Recordaba a William diciéndole a su tía que tenía que disculparse con ella, pero nunca en un millón de años Lizzie pensó que lo haría.

-Mi conducta en la cena de la semana pasada fue completamente inaceptable –Catherine continuó, en aparencia inconciente del estado de shock de Lizzie-. Pero esa no es la única razón por la que debo disculparme.

-¿No lo es?

-No, no lo es. Verás, parece, querida, que te subestime y te mal juzgué completamente.

Lizzie no sabía cómo responder a eso, así que espero educadamente, sintiendo que Catherine tenía más que decir.

-No estoy segura si estás al tanto, pero después de su abrupta partida de la cena, el señor Williams me informó sobre tu proyecto de tésis.

-Gigi me contó.

 Catherine sonrió con la mención de su sobrina.

-Suena a Georgiana. Tiene el talento de saber cosas.

-Sí, lo hace.

-Bien, miré sus videos, señorita Bennet, y a pesar de que hubo algunas partes incómodas e inconvencionales, fueron reveladores.

Lizzie tragó, tratando de no pensar en lo que Catherine pensó sobre las impresiones que hizo de ella.

-Verás, Elizabeth, tenía la impresión de que estabas interesada en mi sobrino por su riqueza, pero es claro para mí ahora que de mal juzgué. Puedo ver ahora, gracias a tus videos y la manera en que interactuaron en mi casa, de que lo amas por el hombre que es.

Catherine pausó, y Lizzie estaba atónita de ver que sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-Siempre he tenido estándares muy altos y he sido muy dura con William durante años, pero amo a mi sobrino y solo quiero lo mejor para él.

-Yo quiero eso también –Lizzie le contestó.

-Te creo –Una vez más Catherine tomó desprevenida a Lizzie. Esta vez, alcanzó su mano y la apretó firmemente-. No soy perfecta, Elizabeth. No siempre he sido una buena tía para mis sobrinos. Cuando mi hermana y su esposo fallecieron, en vez de acompañarlos y ofrecerles el soporte emocional que William y Georgiana necesitaban, simplemente les ofrecí soporte financiero y opiniones fuertes. Estaba demasiado atrapada en mi propia pena para poder ayudarlos a ellos.

Una inesperada ola de compasión llenó a Lizzie y se encontró a si misma devolviéndole el apretón en manera de apoyo.

Catherine se aferró aún más a la mano de Lizzie mientras continuaba.

-Me he sentido culpable desde entonces, y me temó que lo he sobrecompensado tratando de asegurarme de que William se case bien. Creí que eso significaba ayudarlo a elegir alguien con una educación apropiada, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba mal. Lo que William necesita en su via es una mujer que lo ame y se capaz de ser una igual, y sospecho de que eres esa mujer.

-Gracias –susurró Lizzie, la emoción inunando su voz-. No solo por su disculpa, si no por su honestidad.

Catherine palmeó la mano de Lizzie y después la soltó, poniéndose de pie.

-Gracias por dejarme decir mi parte. Debo dejarte ahora con tu trabajo –dijo señalando la computadora-. Lo que vi cuando entre era bueno. Con un poco más de edición, creo que tendrás algo bastante especial en tus manos.

-Gracias, estoy emocionada por verlo completo.

-Me alegro. Ese tipo de pasión te llevará lejos en la vida –Catherine abrió la puerta-. Buen día, Elizabeth.

 

_Continuará…_

 

 

* * *

 

Notas de traducción

*Fitz siendo un “mal compañero”. En inglés es wingman, que es un amigo que te ayuda a conquistar personas, les dice cosas buenas sobre ti y te hace quedar bien, ese tipo de cosas. Sabemos que no es el mejor porque tratando de hacer quedar a William con Lizzie, lo hace quedar peor al contarle a Lizzie sobre lo que hizo con Bing y Jane, así que no tiene el mejor historial.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRES MESESSSSS, perdón por tardar en actualizar, no tengo excusa, soy una procastinadora de corazón :( Pero ya tengo los capítulos siguientes casi listos, así que esperemos que no me tarde otros 3 meses en actualizar. Dejen sus comentarios de si les gustó o no les gustó o si quieren un pedazo de pastel.


	15. Chapter 15

Era casi media noche del día 30 de junio, y Lizzie quería llorar. Gracias a la insistencia de Kevin de rehacer todo, Lizzie quería, frenéticamente, terminar el episodio al día siguiente. Sin importar su experiencia editando sus propios videos, se dio cuenta que el proceso de edición era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. Parte de eso era por la presión que se ponía ella misma. Era su primera producción y solo tenía una oportunidad para la primera impresión. Y en serio, en serio quería que fuera una buena.

Su celular sonó, y cuando vio que era William, lo tomó de inmediato, sintiéndose algo culpable. Le había prometido estar en su apartamento hace horas, pero fue antes de la épica batalla con los créditos iniciales, que aún no se veían como quería.

-Lo siento tanto –Lizzie dijo recién contestó el teléfono-. Esto ha sido más largo de lo que esperaba.

-Está bien –contestó de vuelta William-. Sé que necesitas que todo sea perfecto. Solo quería desearte buenas noches antes de ir a la cama.

-Buenas noches. Desearía estar contigo en este momento –Lizzie suspiró. Estaba exhausta y deseaba más que nada acurrucarse en la suave y cálida cama con él en ese momento.

-Yo también –William dijo con voz algo nostálgica.

-Esta semana ha sido de locos, siento que apenas y te he visto.

-Es porque no lo has hecho –La voz de William era baja, y aunque se notaba el tono de broma,  Lizzie reconocía la verdad oculta.

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho. Es solo que con el lanzamiento mañana y todo…

-Lizzie, no necesitas explicarme. Lo comprendo completamente y no estoy molesto contigo –Pausó un momento-. Es solo que te extraño.

Lizzie sintió una punzada de anhelo en el pecho.

-Yo también te extraño, William. Demasiado. Apesta estar tan cerca y aun así estar demasiado ocupada incluso para pensar con coherencia.

-Es cierto, pero ya casi acabas.

-El primer episodio, William. Es solo el primer episodio.

-Se volverá más fácil con el tiempo. Tienes mi completa confianza, querida.

-Gracias –Lizzie le lanzó una mirada al reloj. Era oficialmente primero de julio-. Ugh, es tarde, debería dejarte dormir, tienes trabajo en la mañana.

-Lo sé. Solo asegúrate de descansar un poco, ¿está bien?

-Lo intentaré.

-Bien. ¿Y Lizzie?

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

William colgó el teléfono y frunció el ceño. Odiaba lo poco que había podido ver a Lizzie en la semana, pero más que eso, estaba preocupado por ella. Estaba poniéndose mucha presión para este lanzamiento, y estaba preocupado de que no se estuviera cuidando. Sabía que con el tiempo las cosas se relajarían un poco y crearía una rutina, pero en ese momento estaba frenética y se sentía impotente de ayudarla.

No ayudaba que había un raro presentimiento diciéndole que había algo más pasando con Lizzie. No podía localizar que era, pero estaba seguro de que algo le molestaba y que no estaba relacionado enteramente con el lanzamiento de la serie.

Sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, William se levantó de la silla e hizo su rutina para ir a la cama, tratando de no pensar en que Lizzie estaba haciendo la rutina con él. Se acomodó en la cama, abrazando la almohada de Lizzie en un intento fallido de sentirse más cerca de él y cayó en un sueño en el que no pudo descansar.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

**Julio 1, 2013  8:50 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Charlotte a Lizzie

\- Hey amiga, ¿todo está bien?

¿Lograste terminar la edición?

**Julio 1, 2013  8:58 AM**

@bookowl4444

@Bowtie_media a qué hora estará el episodio de @costumedtales?  

**Julio 1, 2013  9:03 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Lydia a Lizzie

\- HEY! Hermana nerd, no ibas a subir hoy tu video?

**Julio 1, 2013  9:05 AM**

@Andromeda

@CostumedTales cuándo sale el primer episodio?

**Julio 1, 2013  9:09 AM**

@L0Lindsay

Sigo actualizando el canal de youtube de  @costumedtales, pero nada aparece.

**Julio 1, 2013  9:11 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Jane a Lizzie

\- ¡¡Buena suerte hoy!!

**Julio 1, 2013  9:13 AM**

@mynameisnotmya

Estoy muy emocionada por @costumedtales no puedoooo * 

**Julio 1, 2013  9:18 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  William a Lizzie

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la edición? Espero que hayas podido dormir un poco.

**Julio 1, 2013  9:24 AM**

@mgrace91

En verdad esperaba que  @costumedtales estuviera publicado a las 9 am, como @thelizziebennet’s diarie. Supongo que no :(

**Julio 1, 2013  9:29 AM**

@brookie115

CHICOS, @COSTUMEDTALES ES HOY, PUEDO VERLO YA XFAAAAA 

**Julio 1, 2013  9:30 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Ricky Collins a Lizzie Bennet

-Feliz Día de Cánada desde WINNIPEG, MANITOBA!!!

**Julio 1, 2013  9:34 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:**  Gigi a Lizzie

\- Feliz día de lanzamiento!!

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

 

Lizzie se despertó por una serie de zumbidos y alertas de su teléfono. Frunció el ceño al sentir un agudo dolor en el cuello y algo duro y muy incómodo en su mejilla. Al abrir lentamente los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su oficina y la cosa incómoda era el teclado de la computadora. Se había quedado dormida mientras editaba.Se despertó de golpe y se enderezó, su corazón latiendo deprisa mientras buscaba su teléfono para ver la hora. 9:43 am.

Lizzie maldijo. ¿Por qué se dejó quedarse dormida? ¿Por qué no puso una alarma? Mientras revisaba sus mensajes de texto y notificaciones de twitter, frunció el ceño. Había tenido toda la intención de publicar el video a las 9 de la mañana, pero era claro que eso no pasaría. Así que lo tendría que sacar lo más pronto posible. Volviendo su atención a la computadora, Lizzie rápidamente revisó lo que tenía para ver si estaba listo para ser publicado. No lo estaba. Los títulos de inicio aún necesitaban algunos toques y la última parte era todo un desastre. Aparte, el audio dejeba de escucharse al minuto 2:40.

Suspirando, Lizzie tomó su teléfono, entró a la cuenta de twitter de Costumed Tales y redactó:

@CostumedTales

Una disculpa amigos, tenemos un poco de demora. Ya estamos trabajando en eso y les tendremos el episodio pronto.

Satisfecha, se dirigió a la cocina para hacer café fresco mientras respondía a varios de los textos de su familia y amigos.

Cinco minutos después regresó a su computadora, con la batería cargada y lista para comenzar. Arreglaría lo que se tenía que arreglar y subiría el video lo más pronto posible.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

 

**Julio 1, 2013  12:32 PM**

@CostumedTales

Actualización: Buenas noticias, el video se esta subiendo, el primer episodio ya está en camino.

**Julio 1, 2013  12:34 PM**

@toomucherin

@CostumedTales  Yay! No puedo esperar para verlo.

**Julio 1, 2013  12:59 PM**

@CostumedTales

La primera carga falló :( Intentando de nuevo.

**Julio 1, 2013  12:59 PM**

@L0Lindsay

@CostumedTales NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! #allthetears 

**Julio 1, 2013  1:07 PM**

@CostumedTales

¡¡Dos minutos!! #crucensusdedos #bellaylabestiavieneencamino

**Julio 1, 2013  1:07 PM**

@soccergirl1390

@CostumedTales YAY! 

**Julio 1, 2013  1:08 PM**

@mgrace91

@CostumedTales *dedos cruzados* (*)

**Julio 1, 2013  1:09 PM**

@brookie115

Actualizando repetidamente!!! #tantaemocion #costumedtales

**Julio 1, 2013  1:10 PM**

@mynameisnotmya

¿Ya está?

**Julio 1, 2013  1:12 PM**

@CostumedTales

“La Bella y la Bestia Parte 1”  protagonizando Alexis Quinn (@TheAlexisQuinn) y Kate Prewitt (@ktprew) [http://bit.ly/1avnDWb ](http://bit.ly/1avnDWb)

**Julio 1, 2013  1:12 PM**

@andromeda

JAKFL;JA;ESJF;KLASJFDL; YA ESTA CHICOS!! YA ESTA! OMG OMG OMG!!!!

**Julio 1, 2013  1:14 PM**

@soccergirl1390

OMG! Cómo es que ambas son tan bonitas?? No puedo con la cara de Kate #rude

**Julio 1, 2013  1:16 PM**

@andromeda

@CostumedTales @TheAlexisQuinn @ktprew ¡Estuvo genial! No puedo esperar por el siguiente episodio.

**Julio 1, 2013  1:28 PM**

@toomuchbumbly

@TheAlexisQuinn Estuviste genial en el episodio de hoy!!! Amé la voz que usaste para Gaston. No pude dejar de reir!

**Julio 1, 2013  2:07 PM**

@TheAlexisQuinn

@toomuchbumbly ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Estoy emocionada  de que te haya gustado!

**Julio 1, 2013  1:26 PM**

@mgrace91

@ktprew Ya eres mi favorita Bella. No puedo dejar de estar sorprendida por lo diferente que son tus personajes #asombrada #felicidades.

**Julio 1, 2013  1:38 PM**

@ktprew

@mgrace91 Eres muy dulce. Me divertí mucho interpretandoa los diferentes personajes, así que me alegró de que te hayan gustado.

**Julio 1, 2013  3:30 PM**

@Bowtie_media

RT @CostumedTales “La Bella y la Bestia Parte 1”  protagonizando Alexis Quinn (@TheAlexisQuinn) y Kate Prewitt (@ktprew) [http://bit.ly/1avnDWb ](http://bit.ly/1avnDWb)

 

**Julio 3, 2013  1:12 PM**

@Bowtie_media

Conozcan más de nuestras protagonistas de @CostumedTales, Alexis Quinn y Kate Prewitt en nuestro sitio [bowtiemedia.com/news](http://bowtie-media.tumblr.com/news)

 

[ **Bowtiemedia.com/news** ](http://bowtie-media.tumblr.com/news)

Kate Prewitt, quien interpreta a Anna en Costumed Talesnació y creció en la ciudad de Nueva York, pero se mudó a San Francisco después de enamorarse de la ciudad en unas vacaciones familiares. Kate comenzó con el modelaje a la edad de 12 y estuvo en su primera obra a los 15. Cuando no está actuando o modelando, a Kate le gusta explorar los muchos encantos de San Francisco, leer o ver filmes en blanco y negro.

Datos curiosos de Kate:

-Su nombre real es Katherine Tisch, pero se lo cambió porque su agente se lo sugirió.

-Tiene una debilidad por la masa de galletas*

-Nunca se pierde un episodio de “Castle”

 

Alexis Quinn, quien interpreta a Maya en Costumed Tales, creció en Beverly Hills. Su mudó al área de la bahía en 2010 y actualmente está terminado su carrera en Artes de la UC Berkley. Alexis empezó a actuar a la edad de 3 cuando fue elegida para un comercial de cereal. Después de eso, no lo dudo. Además de la actuación, Alexis es una dedicada tejedora, una amante de Disney y bailarina profesional.

Datos curiosos de Alexis:

-Es adicta a caros cafés de todo tipo

-Ha  leído los siete libros de Harry Potter al menos veinte veces y puede recitar pasajes enteros de las películas

-Su princesa favorita de Disney es Mulan.

 

**Julio 3, 2013 1:15 PM**

@ElizabethLee91

OMG! Filmes en blanco y negro, masa de galletas y Castle? Kate Prewitt es real?

**Julio 3, 2013 1:25 PM**

@bookowl4444

@TheAlexisQuinn Mulan es mi princesa favorita también! Tienes un gran gusto!

**Julio 3, 2013 2:25 PM**

@TheAlexisQuinn 

@bookowl4444 No, TÚ tienes un gran gusto :)

**Julio 3, 2013 2:26 PM**

@bookowl4444

OMG OMG OMG!!! Alexis me acaba de responder. NO PUEDO MÁS 

**Julio 3, 2013 2:27 PM**

@bookowl4444

¿Cómo respondo sin parecer una maníaca?

**Julio 3, 2013 2:30 PM**

@bookowl4444

@TheAlexisQuinn ¡Gracias! ¿Y tu película favorita de Disney? ¿Es Mulan?

**Julio 3, 2013 3:37 PM**

@TheAlexisQuinn 

@Bookowl4444 Lo era, pero ahora creo que Enredados va ganando. A veces hay cambios. Depende del humor.

**Julio 4, 2013  9:00 AM**

@CostumedTales

Una disculpa, amigos, un poco de dificultades técnicas está mañana. Les tendremos el episodio lo más pronto posible.

**Julio 4, 2013  10:02 AM**

@CostumedTales

Nuevo episodio - “La Bella y la Bestia Parte 2”  con @TheAlexisQuinn y @ktprew <http://bit.ly/1avnDWb>

 

**Julio 4, 2013  10:30 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lydia a Lizzie

-vi el ep

aun mejor que el 1

<3 a Maya, es graciosa

**Julio 4, 2013  10:35 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Lydia

\- ¡Gracias! 

¿Cómo te trata NYC?

**Julio 4, 2013  10:36 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lydia a Lizzie

\- bien! 

hice una nueva amiga

es super genial

**Julio 4, 2013  10:38 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Lydia

-Me alegro.

Tengo que volver al trabajo.

¿Te hablo esta noche?

**Julio 4, 2013  10:39 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lydia a Lizzie

\- SÍ! 

 

**Julio 8, 2013  9:00 AM**

 

@CostumedTales

 

Nuevo episodio - “La Bella y la Bestia Parte 3”  con @TheAlexisQuinn y @ktprew  <http://bit.ly/1avnDWb> 

 

**Julio 8, 2013 9:17 AM**

@ElizabethLee91

@CostumedTales @TheAlexisQuinn @ktprew El show es cada vez mejor. Esperar hasta el jueves es una tortura!!!

**Julio 8, 2013 9:30 AM**

@T.O_welder

Ugh. #CostumedTales es genial. Si aún no lo han visto, deberían hacerlo. Vayan. AHORA

**Julio 8, 2013 10:07 AM**

@Rammi

Esperen. Han notado que Alexis sigue a Kate pero KATE NO LA SIGUE DE VUELTA?!?!??!!?

**Julio 8, 2013 10:08 AM**

@L0Lindsay 

@Rammi QUE!?! Eso es triste

**Julio 8, 2013 10:10 AM**

@Rammi

@L0Lindsay LO SE. Alexis es un amor. SÍGUELA KATE. POR FAVOR!

**Julio 8, 2013 10:11 AM**

@soccergirl1390

@Rammi @L0Lindsay Esto pone triste a mi corazón. :( :( :(  

**Julio 11, 2013  9:54 AM**

@CostumedTales

Nuevo episodio (¡finalmente!)- “La Bella y la Bestia Parte 4”  con @TheAlexisQuinn y @ktprew  <http://bit.ly/1avnDWb>

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

William cerró la puerta de su oficina y rápidamente abrió el nuevo episodio de la serie de Lizzie. Había disfrutado los primeros tres y estaba feliz de que la antigua audiencia de Lizzie parecía disfrutarlos también. Las preproducciones no eran tan altas como lo habían sido los últimos meses de su vlog, pero eran decentes y aumentaban continuamente, lo que era una buena señal. Estaba increíblemente orgulloso de lo que había logrado en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo, también estaba preocupado. Desde el lanzamiento de la serie, había visto muy poco a Lizzie. Ella había estado trabajando largas horas, tratando de hacer toda la edición ella sola, y cuando lo acompañó a cenar la noche anterior, había notado oscuros círculos debajo de sus ojos.

También parecía estar aún más borde de lo usual, aunque cuando le preguntó por eso, ella solo dijo que estaba estresada y que estaba bastante ocupada. Aceptó su respuesta, pero no pudo evitar sentir que algo andaba mal. Lo había sentido antes de que la series fuera lanzada, y lo sentía aún más ahora.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, y William levantó la mirada para ver a Janet, su asistente, intentando evitar que un bastante irritado Brian Kallechenko entrara a la habitación.

-Está bien – William le dijo-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti esta mañana, Brian?

Biran cuadró sus hombros y entró a la oficina de William, cerrando firmemente la puerta tras él antes de acechar el escritorio de William y arrojar una hoja de papel en sus manos.

William parpadeó, mirando el papel que le dio Brian.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ratings. Nuestro más reciente episodio del beta de Sandition recibió menos reproducciones que el cuarto episodio de la serie de tu _novia._

Los ojos de William se abrieron de sorpresa y Brian tenía una sonrisa siniestra en la cara.

-Oh, sí. Sé sobre la conexión personal con Elizabeth Bennet. ¿En verdad creías que podías esconder eso de mi, William?

-No estaba escondiendo nada. Simplemente creo que mi vida personal es privada.

-Es la era de la información, William, nada es privado –Brian le quitó el papel de las manos a William y se lo restregó en la cara-. Eso es un punto aparte. Ella tiene más vistas que nosotros y no me gusta.

-Para ser honesto, no me sorprende, considerando que la prueba beta fue creado para que Gigi pudiera reportar su progreso a mí y para conectar con los ciudadanos de Sandition.

-Pero esta nueva tontería, no debería tener este tipo de… -Brian se detuvo y miró la pantalla de la computadora de William, en donde aún estaba abierto el último episodio de Costumed Tales- Increíble. ¿Lo estás viendo?

-Por supuesto que lo hago. Es importante estar informado sobre lo que hay allá afuera. La ignorancia no ayuda al éxito –William cuadró los hombros-. Aparte, como señalaste hace un momento, la serie es hecha por mi novia, y me gustaría que tenga mi apoyo.

Brian dejó salir un sonidito de burla.

-¿Estás seguro que es lo único que le estás dando?

-Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que estás tratando de implicar, señor Kallachenko?

-Nada. Pero sería sabio de tu parte recordar que tenemos contratos de confidencialidad por una razón.

-Ver un video difícilmente está rompiendo la confidencialidad.

Brian parecía que iba a seguir con la discusión, pero se giró hacia la puerta y avanzó hacia ella. Justo cuando William pensó que se había ido, Brian le lanzó una mirada a William.

-Un consejo. No soy el único miembro de la junta directiva molesto por recientes… eventos, y si valoras tu posición, serías sabio si te desasocias de esta mujer.

William se sostuvo fuertemente de los brazos de su silla, previniéndose a si mismo de reaccionar visiblemente, pero tan pronto la puerta se cerró detrás de Brian, dejó salir un sonoro suspiro de frustración. El hecho de que Brian estaba intentando amenazarlo con Lizzie era deporable, y ¿qué, exactamente, estaba implicando? ¿Qué William perdería su trabajo si no terminaba con Lizzie? A eso había sonado, lo cual sonaba ridículo , sin mencionar inmoral e ilegal. William tenía todo el derecho de salir con quien quisiera. Su vida personal estaba completamente separada de su vida profesional y no le privaba de su habilidad para hacer su trabajo y hacerlo bien.

Furioso y con la ardiente necesidad de hablar lo que había pasado, William tomó su teléfono para mandar un mensaje de texto a Fitz, antes de recordar que estaba lejos en una conferencia de desarrollo para tecnología móvil. William miró su móvil por un momento, considerando mentalmente sus alternativas. No quería molestar a Lizzie con esto; ella ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en este momento, y no necesitaba está locura encima de eso. Aparte, dado lo que Brian había dicho sobre ella, probablemente era lo mejor no discutir esto con ella por un tiempo, en caso de que alguien tratara de usar eso contra él. Después de descartar a su hermana por razones similares, finalmente se decidió por Bing. Tenían mucho tiempo sin hablar y Bing había sido una buena persona escuchando antes. Con la decisión hecha, William verificó que no tuviera que estar en algún lugar pronto, tomó algo de aire para tranquilizarse y marcó.

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Lizzie iba increíblemente tarde. Se suponía que se encontraría con William para cenar en la ciudad en menos de veinte minutos y ni siquiera se había cambiado. De hecho, aún estaba sentada en su escritorio, furiosa, tratando de ser amable en su respuesta al último correo de Kevin. No le había gustado el último episodio que habían emitido ese día, y le escribió una lista de las cosas que esperaba que cambiara antes del episodio del lunes. Como siempre, el correo había sido condescendiente y lleno de comentarios de su vasto conocimiento y experiencia, con un recordatorio del mucho dinero que había invertido. Lizzie se sentía mal del estómago mientras decidía cuál sería la mejor respuesta. Era su compañía y el show estaba recibiendo muchas visitas. La mayor parte de la respuesta de los fans había sido muy bueno, y en vez de ver algo de eso, Kevin la había estado contactando casi diariamente con quejas.

Después de leer una última vez su respuesta, Lizzie la envió y comenzó a prepararse para su cena con William. Entró a su auto y condujó al restaurante unos minutos después, tomó algunas profundas respiraciones, tratando de deshacerse de sus frustraciones con Kevin. Había esperado esta cena toda la semana, no iba a dejar que un entrometido, sabelotodo inversionista interfiriera con el tiempo a solas con su novio. Sonrió para ella misma al pensar en William, y algo de la tensión de sus hombros disminuyó. La verdad es que lo extrañaba, y se sentía culpable de no poder pasar suficiente tiempo con él últimamente. Tenía una buena razón, por supuesto, el lanzamiento de su serie había sido mucho trabajo, y estaba haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo ella sola, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se sentía muy mal por no ver a William diariamente.

A Lizzie le tomó cerca de diez minutos encontrar lugar para estacionarse, y para cuando entró corriendo al restaurante, ya iba veinte minutos tarde. Respiró un poco para calmarse y caminó hacia la anfitriona **.**

-Estoy aquí para encontrarme con William Darcy. Tenemos una reservación, pero él ya debe de estar aquí.

La muy reluciente morena con un impecable maquillaje miró el libro de reservaciones, apuntando con una perfecta manicura el nombre de William.

-Parece que aún no ha llegado, pero su mesa está lista. Sígame.

La anfitriona llevó a Lizzie a una mesa cerca del final de la habitación, le dio un menú y colocó un segundo en el asiento vacío enfrente de Lizzie. Lizzie frunció el ceño al asiento vacío. ¿Dónde estaba William? No era común de él llegar tarde. Estaba buscando su teléfono en su bolso cuando un muy agitado William apareció.

-Me disculpo mucho por mi tardanza –Se acercó a besar ligeramente su mejilla antes de acomodarse en su asiento-. Ha sido un día de locos.

Lizzie lo estudió antes de responder, notando la tensión en su quijada y algo preocupante en su mirada.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí. Todo está bien –dijo William con un tono un poco alto, causando que Lizzie sospechara que había algo que no le estaba contando.

Estuvo tentada a presionar un poco más, pero su mesero llegó a preguntar por sus bebidas y el momento pasó.

-¿Cómo estás, Lizzie? –William preguntó cuando el mesero los dejo solos de nuevo.

-Bien. Cansada –Lizzie suspiró-. Dirigir una compañía es agotador.

William asintió.

-Sí, lo puede ser. Aunque, pareces manejarlo bien, miré el episodio está mañana, y fue excelente.

-Gracias –Lizzie estudió su menú, esperando que no notara la ansiedad en su voz. Él pensaba que estaba manejando bien su compañía, pero ella sentía que era exactamente lo contrario. Entre las incesantes ridículas demandas de Kevin, lo rápido que se vaciaba su cuenta de banco y varios lanzamientos tardíos de los episodios, Lizzie estaba comenzando a sentir que se aproximaba el fracaso.

Por un momento se sintió tentada de decirle todo: cómo la continúa condescencia de Kevin habían sacudido la confianza en si misma; cómo estaba batallando para tener los fondos necesarios para cubrir el costo de la siguiente grabación; cómo sus fans en twitter estaban en caos porque Kate Prewitt no seguía a Alexis Quinn en twitter y pensaban que eso significaba que se odiaban, pero cuando lo miró a través de la mesa y lo vió sonriéndole, orgullo en su cara, no pudo hacerlo. No podía soportar la idea de reemplazar esa mirada por preocupación. No podía soportar la idea de que tal vez él estaría de acuerdo con Kevin. Más que eso, temía que si sabía la verdad, él pensaría menos de ella, y eso era algo que no podría soportar.

En vez de eso, cambió el tema.

-¿Has hablado últimamente con Bing?

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

William estudió a Lizzie por un largo momento, contemplando su respuesta. Había telefoneado a su amigo más temprano, pero Bing no estaba disponible para hablar, y le llamó de vuelta cuando iba en camino hacia el restaurante para ver a Lizzie. Habían tenido una larga e increíblemente útil conversación sobre las acusaciones que Brian había hecho, pero no quería hablar de eso en la cena. De hecho, no quería hablarlo. Lizzie ya tenía suficiente sin tener que lidiar con acusaciones falsas y nada placenteras de Brian Kallachenko. Pensar en Brian hizo que se enfureciera de nuevo, y William se forzó a tomar un gran respiro antes de que terminara diciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría. El hombre ya había arruinado su día lo suficiente; no iba a dejar que arruinara también su tiempo con Lizzie.

Lizzie lo miraba esperan, así que William se aclaró la garganta, sabiendo que necesitaba decirle algo.

-Lo he hecho. Jane y él están bien.

-Oh, bien.

El silencio se asentó entre ellos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era incómodo. Le recordaba a William de los días en los que Lizzie lo odiaba y compartía su desagrado con todo el internet. Inseguro de cómo proceder o arreglar la situación entre los dos, William estudio su menú, sin importar el hecho de que siempre ordenaba lo mismo cuando venía aquí.

Después de que el mesero viniera a tomar sus órdenes, Lizzie se encontró con su mirada y sonriedo tímidamente.

-Te he extrañado –dijo quedamente, su voz áspera.

La incomodidad que había sentido se desvaneció y William se relajó. Se acercó un poco, mirándola a los ojos e igualando su sonrisa.

-Yo también te he extrañado, Lizzie.

Después de eso, llegaron a terreno más cómodo y natural, pasaron el resto de la cena en una placentera conversación sobre Gigi, Lydia y Fitz. Para cuando terminaron, William sintió que las cosas volvían a ser como eran antes de que Lizzie trabajara tantas horas. Mientras caminaban hacia el auto de ella, estaba contemplando preguntarle si le gustaría pasar la noche en su apartamento, algo que solo había sucedido una vez desde que fue el lanzamiento, pero no quería parecer que estaba presionándola.

Llegaron a su auto y ella se volteó a verlo.

-Deja de pensar tanto y solo pregúntame que vaya a casa contigo –dijo Lizzie en un respiro antes de tomar las solapas de su saco y acercando su cara a la de ella-. La respuesta es sí, siempre es sí.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Lizzie estrelló sus labios con los de él, y él inmediatament cedió, ahogándose en el torrente de emociones y sensaciones que lo llenaron.

Sin querer hacerlo, William rompió el beso.

-Te veo en la casa en diez minutos.

Lizzie sonrió y besó la esquina de su boca.

-Trato.

No fue hasta que entraba a su calle varios minutos después que se dio cuenta que se había referido a su apartamento como su casa, y ella no había objetado. Casa*. Le gustaba el sonido de eso.

_Continuará…_

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE AUTOR
> 
> Gracias a todos los que me permitieron usar sus nombres de usuario en este capítulo. Habrá más situaciones así más adelante, así que si quieren ser nombrado, déjenlo saber* :)
> 
> PD- He hecho una compilación de todo el transmedia en la parte de Tumblr del sitio de Bowtie Media. Trataré de actualizarlo al menos una vez por semana, pero más frecuentemente cuando sean más tweets. Pueden encontrar todos los tweets publicados y los de hoy aquí.
> 
>  
> 
> Notas de traducción
> 
> *No puedo (I can’t even): si eres parte de algún fandom y pasas tiempo en la zona anglosajona del mismo, puedo suponer que se entiende, pero si no, intentaré explicarlo. Se refiere a cuando pasa algo emocionante y te da asdkljdsakj y no puedes ponerlo en palabras.
> 
> JAJAJA, y ahí se acaban mis intentos de explicar cosas :p
> 
> * En la jerga del internet, cuando hay una frase entre asteriscos, regularmente significa que estás “haciendo” esa acción.
> 
> *Masa de galletas, literalmente… En EUA es un postre, la gente se come la masa de galletas sin cocer. No sé porque lo hacen D: A mi me da miedo que me salgan lombrices.
> 
> *Casa (home), en el inglés es diferente la connotación que se le da a “house” y a “home”, la primera es como el objeto en si; el segundo es como más afectivo o personal. Home también es hogar, pero no siento que sea muy usado en el español, al menos yo no lo siento así. Es por eso que hago la aclaración.
> 
> *Bueno, está historia ya fue terminada en su idioma original, así que tristemente ya no tienen la oportunidad de enviar sus usuarios.
> 
> Una última aclaración, todos saben que el límite de caracteres en un tweet es de 140, probablemente halla algunos aquí que sobrepasen el límite. Esto es porque pues el idioma original es en inglés, tratando de mantenerlo lo más original posible con sentido, pues algunos se alargaron.
> 
> Disculpen cualquier error, lo revisé varias veces, pero estoy algo ciega, so...
> 
> Tengo este capítulo desde hace varias semanas, pero soy demasiado floja para postearlo :( lo siento chicos, intentaré postear el que sigue más pronto. Saludos


	16. Chapter 16

Julio 15, 2013 11:32 AM

@ktprew

Iré a VidCon con @thelizziebennet y @thealexisquinn de agosto 1 a agosto 3. ¿A quién veré ahí?

 

Julio 15, 2013 11:33 AM

@bboy5

@ktprew YO! No puedo esperar para conocerte!

 

Julio 15, 2013 11:33 AM

@missclaudiaar

@ktprew ¡Yo estaré ahí!

 

Julio 15, 2013 11:44 AM

@ctales4ever

@ktprew ¡Siiiiii!

 

Julio 17, 2013 10:45 AM

@costumedtales

Hoy estamos grabando nuestro segundo cuento con disfraces. Juguemos a algo, ¿pueden adivinar de que es está foto? (Foto de una canasta de picnic)

 

Julio 17, 2013 10:46 PM

@Andromeda

¿Qué cuento de hadas tiene un picnic?

 

Julio 17, 2013 10:47 PM

@ErinWatches

@Costumedtales ¿es tal vez Hansel y Gretel? Esperen. No. No está bien.

 

Julio 17, 2013 10:48 PM

@Brookie115

@Costumedtales ¿Caperucita Roja?

 

Julio 17, 2013 10:47 PM

@whatsinaname

@Costumedtales ¿El picnic del oso Teddy? #ahoratengoesoenmicabeza

 

Julio 17, 2013 2:35 PM

@thealexisquinn

Día de filmación de la segunda historia y travesuras están pasando. ¿Quién sabía que @ktprew era una bromista?

 

Julio 17, 2013 2:36 PM

@purpleeater12

OMG!!!!

 

Julio 17, 2013 2:37 PM

@elizabethlee91

Alexis, ¿dónde están las fotos?

 

Julio 17, 2013 2:38 PM

@L0Lindsay

No lo entiendo. Parecen llevarse bien. ¿POR QUÉ KATE NO SIGUE A ALEXIS AÚN?

 

Julio 17, 2013 2:39 PM

@bookowl4444

@L0Lindsay VERDAD? Me duele en el corazón que Kate no la siga.

 

Julio 17, 2013 3:45 PM

@ktprew

Muchas risas en el set hoy, y asombrosa actuación de @thealexisquinn

 

Julio 17, 2013 3:46 PM

@thealexisquinn

@ktprew Uh, no. En definitiva eres tú haciendo la asombrosa actuación, Kate

 

Julio 17, 2013 3:47 PM

@squeedom683

OMG qué tan lindas son?

 

Julio 17, 2013 3:48 PM

@purpleeater12

*muriendo* no puedo con estas dos, no puedo

 

Julio 17, 2013 3:49 PM

@toomucherin

Kate, ahora es un buen momento para seguir a Alexis #solodigo

 

Julio 17, 2013 3:50 PM

@kiwimint

No creo que entiendan lo mucho que necesito fotos de detrás de escenas de ellas dos. UGH

 

Julio 17, 2013 4:30PM

@costumedtales

¡Wow! Muchos de ustedes adivinaron correctamente. Nuestra siguiente historia, “Caperucita Roja” empezará en Julio 29

 

Julio 17, 2013 4:31 PM

@Mynameisnotmya

@Costumedtales ¡SÍ! La pregunta es, ¿quién será el lobo y quién será caperucita?

 

Julio 17, 2013 4:32PM

@costumedtales

@mynameisnotmya SPOILERS

 

Julio 17, 2013 4:33 PM

@mynameisnotmya

¡UGH! Por supuesto que Lizzie responde con spoilers *suspiro*. Lo bueno es que faltan menos de dos semanas para el 29 de julio.

 

Julio 17, 2013 4:34 PM

@erinwatches

¡Caperucita Roja será muy divertido! Apuesto que Alexis será el lobo. ¿Pueden imaginar lo bien que hará la voz? Ugh. La amo tanto

 

Julio 17, 2013 4:40 PM

@mgrace91

Estoy muy emocionada por Caperucita Roja, pero muy triste de que La Bella y La Bestia terminará pronto. Amo lo que están haciendo hasta ahora.

 

Julio 18, 2013 9:00AM

@costumedtales

Nuevo Episodio - “Bella y la Bestia Parte 6” con @TheAlexisQuinn y @ktprew

<http://bit.ly/1avnDWb>

 

Julio 18, 2013 9:07AM

CostumedTales YouTube Comentarios

 

GossipDance hace 25 segundos

Kdjal;fdjal;sdjfl;ksj ¡ Kate y Alexis necesitan parar con sus caras!

 

Starmaiden hace 1 minuto

Esto es mágico. No puedo creer que solo quedan dos episodios después de este.

 

Thelastgoodkiss hace 3 minutos

Amo el show, pero en verdad deseo que pudiéramos ver a Lizzie. La extraño. Aparte, alguien más se ha preguntado cómo les va a ella y a Darcy? No hemos escuchado nada y me está volviendo loca. ¿Y SI ALGO MALO PASÓ?

 

Rammi hace  3 minutos ago en respuesta a thelastgoodkiss

OMG! NO! Ni se te ocurra decir eso

 

Coopellar hace 2 minutos en respuesta a thelastgoodkiss

Estoy bastante preocupada por eso, de hecho. Han sido meses desde que escuchamos de ellos. Si rompen lloraré por siempre.

 

bookfunk hace 2 minutos en respuesta a Coopellar

*llora* Eso sería terrible. Después de todo el tiempo que Darcy la esperó, si eso pasa ni siquiera quiero imaginar cómo sería su cara. Se lo puso difícil el año pasado, y si lo lastima nunca la perdonaría

 

crayonwasabi hace 1 minuto en respuesta a bookfunk

¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso? Chicos, me hacen querer llorar. Estoy segura de que están bien. Solo quieren mantener su vida privada ahora. Puedo entender eso totalmente.

 

Coopellar hace 1 minuto en respuesta a crayonwasabi

¿Pero cómo sabemos con seguridad? Lizzie, ¿puedes darnos un tweet o alguna señal o algo de que ustedes dos están bien? ¿Incluso una foto? Necesitamos saber.

 

Julio 19, 2013 1:30PM

@costumedtales

Tenemos progamado un panel de último minuto en @VidCon el viernes 2 de agosto. Los detalles pueden ser encontrados aquí bowtiemedia.com/news

 

Julio 19, 2013 1:31 PM

@soccergirl1390

Fjdkalfjsdlk;ajsdf;a;jfdlasjfd OMG UN PANEL DE COSTUMED TALES ES TODO LO QUE HE QUERIDO.

¡GRACIAS VIDCON!

 

Julio 19, 2013 1:32 PM

@kiwimint

¿Por qué no estoy llendo a VidCon? *llora*

 

Julio 19, 2013 1:33 PM

@missclaudiaar

“Este es el día más feliz de mi vida” mrs.bennet.gif

 

Julio 19, 2013 2:00 PM

@thealexisquinn

¡Buenas noticias! @ktprew y yo estaremos firmando en VidCon el sábado 3 de agosto a las 9:30 am

¡Esperamos verlos ahí!

 

Julio 19, 2013 2:01 PM

@toomuchbumbly

Asdjfkals; MUERE

 

Julio 19, 2013 2:02 PM

@squeedom683

¿Puede que hable con Alexis y Kate? OMG, no puedo

 

Julio 19, 2013 2:03 PM

@mgrace91

Muy celosa de todo el que pueda ir a VidCon y conocer a Alexis y a Kate. ¡ESPERO QUE HAYA FOTOS!

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

 

Lizzie miró al gran sello rojo de “atrasado” en la más reciente factura de teléfono e internet y se forzó a tragar la bilis que subía por su garganta. Media docena de avisos yacían en su escritorio, y Lizzie aún no tenía idea de cómo las pagaría. Había tratado de buscar a más inversionistas y buscar en pequeños negociones en su tiempo libre, pero haciendo el trabajo de escritora, directora, editora y publicista para Costumed Tales, el tiempo libre era algo así como un sueño distante. El poco tiempo que tenía en las noches y fines de semanas trataba de pasar su tiempo con William, pero incluso esos momentos eran escasos, y era común que cuando estaban juntos, no sabía que decirle.

Suspiró y arrojó la carta en el escritorio junto a las otras, antes de regresar su atención a la cuenta de YouTube. Costumed Tales había alcanzado el punto donde era monetizado, pero lo que recibía de los anuncios no era suficiente ni para cubrir un cuarto de las facturas en frente de ella. Aparte, necesitaba usar el poco dinero que quedaba para llevar a su equipo a VidCon la semana siguiente. VidCon era importante.

Era una oportunidad para ella para hacer conexiones con otros en el mismo negocio y tal vez formar algunas valuables conexiones con gente que podían asistir a su compañía durante el camino. Tal vez hasta podría encontrar a otro inversionista.

Aparte, ahora que tenían un panel, tenían la oportunidad de conectar con su audiencia e incrementar el interés en el show. De cualquier manera, no ir a VidCon no era una opción.

Afortunadamente, a Kate y a Alexis no parecía importarles la idea de conducir hasta Anaheim, en lugar de volar. Sería un largo día de carretera, pero ahorrarían mucho dinero, y sería una gran oportunidad de conocerse mejor.

Su teléfono timbró y Lizzie sonrió al ver el nombre de Lydia en la pantalla.

-Hola a mi favorita más pequeña hermana –respondió, su humor repentinamente más alegre.

-¡Lizzie, no lo vas a creer! –Lydia gritó tan fuerte que Lizzie tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oreja.

-¿Qué?

-¡Voy a estar en una obra!

Lizzie parpadeó.

-¿Una obra?

-Sip. Es super fuera, fuera, fuera de Broadway*.  Está chica con la que trabajo, Meghan, quien es super asombrosa, es actriz y me llevó a una de sus audiciones la semana pasada y me preguntaron que se quería leer algo también y ahora las dos estamos en la obra. ¡Resulta que tengo un toque para el drama!

-No me digas –respondió Lizzie en tono de broma, aunque diciendo la verdad, la actuación era algo que siempre pensó que Lydia era buena. Lydia siempre había sido la que las animaba a ella y a Jane a actuar obras cuando eran niñas y definitivamente era la mejor-. En serio, eso es genial. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

-Gracias. Estoy super emocionada. Nuestro primer ensayo es esta noche y el show se estrena a finales de agosto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará?

-Hasta el final de septiembre –Lydia bajó un poco el tono de su voz-. ¿Crees poder venir a verla?

Lizzie sintió el estómago hasta los pies. No había manera de que pudiera darse el lujo de volar hasta New York en estos momentos, mucho menos comprar un boleto para la obra de su hermana. No quería sabotear las noticias de su hermana con sus problemas, así que respondió

-No puedo prometerlo, pero veré que puedo hacer.

-¡Genial! Ahora llamaré a papá y mamá.

-Bien. Diles hola de mi parte.

-Lo haré. Adiós Lizzie.

-Adiós Lydia.

Lizzie dejó su teléfono en el escritorio, mientras una ola de añoranza la llenaba. Deseaba poder ir a la oficina de su papá y hablar de sus problemas como siempre lo hacía. Extrañaba entrar a la cocina y encontrar a su madre rodeada por raros pays o pescados o quinoa o lo que fuera con que estuviera experimentando. Extrañaba tener a Jane cerca para decirle su punto de vista y hacerle té para animarla. Incluso extrañaba a Lydia entrado a su cuarto todo el tiempo.

Lizzie sintió lágrimas en sus ojos al sentir el golpe de la realidad. Estaba fuera de su zona y no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Su compañía estaba en problemas. Estaba tan cansada por hacer el trabajo de al menos cinco personas, que a duras penas podía conseguir y difícilmente podía ver a su novio. Tenía que afrontar la realidad, ella era un fracaso y era su maldita culpa.

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

 

El viernes en la tarde, William dejó el trabajo temprano por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Lizzie iría a cenar esta noche y él le cocinaría una cena asombrosa. Todavía tenían problemas para encontrar tiempo para ellos, así que su intención era atesorar cada momento, cosa que significaba llegar temprano a casa para poder hacer todo perfecto.

Alegremente se despidió de Janet y estaba a punto de entrar al elevador cuando alguien gritó su nombre, causando que se detuviera. Su buen humor voló mientras Brian caminaba hacia él. ¿Qué quería ahora el ruin hombre?

-Oh, William. Qué bueno que te alcancé –Brian dijo en ese falso tono amigable que tenía.

-Me temó que estoy apurado. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Brian?

-Solo quería hacerte saber que habrá una junta de directiva de emergencia el lunes en la tarde?

-¿Sobre?

-Algunas preocupaciones e intereses de la compañía –Brian curvó sus labios en una siniestra sonrisa.

-¿Podrías ser más específico?

Brian miró su reloj, exagerando cada movimiento.

-No, me temó que no tengo tiempo. Estoy atrasado para una reunión. Te veo el lunes.

Sintiéndose un poco más amargado que antes de encontrarse a Brian, William se dirigió a casa y comenzó los preparativos para la cena. Su humor mejoró cuando puso su compilación de ópera favorita y sacó la caja de recetas de su madre. Las recetas estaban todas en la cuidadosa escritura de su madre, y William se permitió admirar el natural flujo de las letras. Al encontrar la que estaba buscando, colocó la carta sobre la caja y comenzó metódicamente a seguir las instrucciones.

Estaba tan absorto en lo que estaba haciendo, que no escuchó cuando Lizzie llamó a la puerta y se sorprendió al girar con una cacerola caliente en sus manos y verla parada ahí sonriéndole, el juego de llaves que le había dado en su dedo. Cuidadosamente, William puso la cacerola en la estufa y se quitó los guantes de horno antes de ir hacia Lizzie y darle un gran abrazo. Ella inmediatamente se acomodó a su cuerpo, con sus brazos en su espalda. Se sentía tan cómodo, tan correcto.

Lizzie se movió un poco, levantando su cabeza hacía él y en segundos sus bocas se encontraron. El beso era frenético y necesitado, y una fuerte desesperación por parte de Lizzie que lo desconcertó. Se separó para preguntarle que estaba mal, pero antes de poder hablar, los labios de Lizzie se estrellaban contra los de él y lo dirigía hacia la mesa mientras desfajaba su camisa.

William cedió al  beso, separando sus labios para permitirle mejor acceso, lo cual aceptó con un gemido de aprobación. Enterró sus manos en el cabello de Lizzie, dejando que los sedosos rulos se enredaran en sus dedos, mientras profundizaba aún más su beso. Se perdieron el uno en el otro, lenguas fundiéndose, manos desesperadas por la ropa, cuerpos pegados. Los movimientos de Lizzie eran frenéticos y cuando comenzó a quitar su camisa de los hombros, William detuvo sus manos, se separó de ella y la miró. Algo le estaba molestando, algo grande y ella lo estaba usando para escaparse de eso. No era que no lo disfrutará, lo hacía, pero estaba preocupado por ella y continuar así como estaban, se sentía mal.

-Lizzie –dijo amablemente, su corazón doliéndole un poco al ver la vulnerabilidad con la que se encontró al mirarla a los ojos-. Algo está mal. ¿Qué sucede?

Lizzie sacudió la cabeza y trató de besarlo de nuevo, pero William movió sus manos a los hombros de ella, manteniéndola en su lugar.

-Háblame, Lizzie. Tal vez pueda ayudar.

Los ojos de Lizzie se llenaron de furia y se alejó de él, la quijada tensa y el ceño fruncido.

-Eres un hipócrita, ¿lo sabías? –escupió furiosa.

William tragó nerviosamente. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero Lizzie se estaba enojando rápidamente y quería que se calmara.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Como si no supieras.

-Ilumíname.

-Algo te ha estado molestando durante semanas, y tú te reúsas a hablar conmigo, aun así cuando llego aquí a verte y trato de mostrarme afectiva, asumes que algo está mal y esperas que hable contigo cuando no me puedes ofrecer esa cortesía.

-Las cosas han estado algo tensas en el trabajo, es todo. No veía la necesidad de molestarte con eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy una débil y delicada chica que se derrumbará si me dices que estás estresado? Pensé que me conocías mejor que eso.

-¿Qué? Lizzie, no, no pienso eso para nada. Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Es solo que…

-No confías en mí. Lo entiendo, William. Soy la competencia ahora, puede que robe tus secretos –El comentario de Lizzie estaba demasiado cerca del verdadero problema, y dada la situación con Brian, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

-Eso no es verdad –Los ojos de Lizzie estaban llenos de lágrimas, y William no quería más que confortarla, pero cuando dio un paso para acercarse, ella se movió, poniendo la mesa y unos pies de distancia entre ellos-. Solo estaba tratando de protegerte.

-¿Cómo cuando intentaste protegerme al no decirme lo que hiciste por Lydia? ¿O cuando alejaste a Bing de Jane? No decir nada es lo mismo que mentir, William.

William sintió un golpe por dentro a la mención de los eventos pasados. Él pensó que eran parte del pasado, al parecer estaba equivocado.

-Entonces, aplicando esa lógica, me has estado mintiendo por semanas, porque algo claramente te está molestando, y te reúsas a hablar conmigo.

-Porque no es de tu incumbencia.

-Eres mi novia, Lizzie. Me preocupo por ti y tu bienestar. No es un crimen estar preocupado por ti. Te amo.

-Oh, eso no es justo. Restregarme tus sentimientos en mi cara así. Es… es… manipulación emocional.

William abrió la boca sorprendido. ¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué era que estaban peleando? Ya ni siquiera recordaba, solo quería arreglarlo y tenerla en sus brazos y decirle que lo que fuera que estuviera pasado estaría bien. Pero en vez de eso, estaba parado alejado de ella, sintiendo como si le hubiera dado una cachetada.

-¿Esta es tu forma de decirme que tus sentimientos han cambiado?

-Esta es mi manera de decirte que te metas en tus asuntos –Lizzie caminó hacia la silla donde había dejado sus cosas y comenzó a ponerse su abrigo-. Adiós, William.

-Lizzie, espera –William la siguió, viendo sin esperanzas como bajaba las escaleras-. Por favor, vuelve. Podemos cenar y hablar de esto racionalmente.

Sin volver la vista, Lizzie abrió la puerta.

-Ya no tengo hambre –dijo. Con eso, se fue, azotando la puerta y derrumbando su control.

 

William sintió sus piernas temblar y se colapsó en el escalón superior, enterrando su cara en sus manos. Su pecho dolía y sentía como si su corazón hubiera sido partido en dos. Contempló en ir tras ella, pero estaba tan enojada, tan irracional, que estaba seguro que cualquier futura intervención en este punto solo lo empeoraría.

Estaba tan confundido. El enojo contra él parecía haber venido de la nada, pero tal vez estaba olvidando algo. Tal vez estaba equivocado al asumir que había algo mal con la compañía que la molestaba, tal vez era él el del problema. Estaba tan seguro de sus sentimientos por él hace menos de un mes, pero ya se había malinterpretado las cosas antes, sin saber que lo había odiado por meses el año anterior y la razón por la que no había visto a Lizzie últimamente era porque ya no lo amaba. Tal vez ella nunca lo amo. Después de todo, él había visto los comentarios de los fans sobre él que estaban en los videos de Costumed Tales, y él sabía que Lizzie no había respondido ninguno, lo verificó. Él había asumido que su silencio era porque estaba tratando de mantener sus vidas en privado, pero tal vez malinterpretó eso también. Podía ser que fuera otra señal de que sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado.

Sintiéndose muy solo de lo que se había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, William se levantó y regresó a la cocina para limpiar los restos de la cena que había hecho para Lizzie. No quería comerla él solo, no podría, no después de lo que había pasado, pero tal vez si la ponía en el refrigerador para mañana, podrían tener una segunda oportunidad y sería capaz de arreglar lo que horriblemente mal salió entre ellos.

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

 

Lizzie llegó al final de la calle de William antes de que la magnitud de lo que acababa de pasar retumbara en ella. Sus rodillas se debilitaron y tuvo que sostenerse de un poste cerca para estabilizarse, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y respirar se hacía difícil. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Por qué le había gritado así? No quería decir lo que dijo. Es solo que estaba enojada y frustrada y preocupada por sus problemas financieros, y había ido a la casa de William esperando escapar de todo. Cuando él le preguntó sobre eso en vez de dejarla ignorar sus problemas, algo dentro de ella reaccionó. Ya estaba colgando de la pendiente y la idea de él sabiendo la magnitud de los problemas le había dado pánico.

Miró hacia la casa, contemplando regresar y disculparse, pero no pudo hacerse hacerlo. Recordó la cara de tristeza que tenía en su cara cuando le dijo adiós, y su corazón se retorció. Sentía que vomitaría. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida y cruel e impetuosa? Era una idiota, y había arruinado todo. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta justo cuando se desmoronó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas mientras sus hombros temblaban por el llanto. Todo se estaba desmoronando y no sabía qué hacer. Después de un rato, el llanto disminuyó y el suelo se volvió frío e incómodo.  Miró nuevamente en dirección a la casa de William una última vez antes de caminar en dirección hacia la casa de Gigi, el enojo con ella misma aumentando con cada paso.

 

La mañana siguiente, después de una noche sin descanso y de estar girando, Lizzie se levantó, decidida a ir a la casa de William y arreglar las cosas. Llegó alrededor de las diez, pero nadie le respondió, sintiéndose aún más vacía que la noche anterior. Sabía que había exagerado y que lo había arruinado, y no quería nada más que arreglarlo, pero parecía que el universo tenía otras ideas. Regresando a su oficina, Lizzie se sentó a regañadientes frente a su computadora. Tenía menos de 48 horas para terminar de editar el primer episodio de “Caperucita Roja”, para poder publicarlo el lunes.

 

Lizzie trabajó por la tarde, pero su corazón no estaba ahí y para cuando se fue a la cama esa noche, sabía que el próximo día también sería lleno de trabajo. Tomó al menos media docena de veces su teléfono para llamar a William ese día, pero cada vez se acobardaba. Recibió dos textos ese día, esperando que fueran de él, pero eran de Lydia y Charlotte, respectivamente, su corazón se rompió un poco. ¿Había dañado su relación hasta el punto donde no se podía reparar? ¿Estaba enojado con ella? ¿La seguía amando? Esa última idea merodeó en su cabeza mientras estaba en la cama, deseando que estuviera ahí con ella, sus brazos rodeando protectoramente su cintura, sus labios descansando en su cuello.

Su cuerpo entero dolía por él, pero nada dolía más como el vacío que había en su corazón. Finalmente, alrededor de las tres, Lizzie abrazó una almohada y lloró hasta que estuvo demasiado cansada para hacer algo más que dormir.

 

El domingo pasó en borrosa miseria, mientras luchaba para alejar a William de su mente y concentrarse en la tarea que tenía. Para medianoche, ya tenía algo aceptable, y lo subió a YouTube sabiendo que no era su mejor trabajo. Ya no le importaba su trabajo, todo en su cabeza era William y cómo podría arreglar el horrible desastre que había hecho. Si su compañía fracasaba, podría sobrevivir, pero el pensamiento de perder a William por siempre hizo arder sus pulmones hasta el punto de no poder respirar. Lo extrañaba mucho más de lo que pensaba que se podía extrañar a otro ser humano,  y a pesar de que era mitad de la noche estaba tentada de ir con él, disculparse y pedir por perdón. En vez de eso, se acurrucó en su cama, con la almohada como su única compañía.

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

 

La mañana de lunes, William despertó sintiendo como si no hubiera dormido en días, que no estaba muy alejado de la verdad. En algún punto, se quedó dormido en el sofá el viernes por la noche, sin ser capaz de ir a la cama, donde recuerdos de Lizzie y tiempos felices inundaban el lugar. El sábado en la mañana despertó con un dolor punzante en su cuello, y con alguien llamando a la puerta.

Se apresuró a contestar, esperando que fuera Lizzie, pero resultó ser Fitz que había ido para arrastrarlo a desayunar. William no quería ir, él quería regresar al sofá a lamentarse, pero Fitz no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

William casi no habló durante el desayuno, y cuando Fitz preguntó, admitió haber tenido una pelea con Lizzie. Cuando confesó su temor de que Lizzie ya no lo amaba, Fitz lo llamó idiota y le recordó como se había enfrentado a tía Catherine y declaró su amor por él públicamente.

-Estuve ahí, Darce, era 1000% genuino –Fitz le aseguró.

William regresó a casa esa tarde con el humor algo mejor. Quería llamar a Lizzie para disculparse, pero cada vez que intentaba pensar en que decir, se perdía. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tenía que disculparse. No había hecho nada mal; simplemente preguntó si estaba bien y ella le había arrancado la cabeza. La realización lo enojó, y decidió que si alguien necesitaba disculparse, era Lizzie, así que se decidió a esperarla.

La conversación con Fitz le había dado esperanza y restaurado la fe de que el amor de Lizzie era genuino. Recordó todos sus anteriores encuentros, entre más recordaba la manera en que lo miraba, lo tocaba y le sonreía, más se desvanecían sus dudas y más seguro estaba que serían capaces de arreglar la situación. Había sido un terrible malentendido por… ni siquiera sabía.

Sin embargo, cuando no supo nada de Lizzie para el domingo en la tarde, las dudas regresaron. Pensó en la primera vez que le dijo a Lizzie sobre sus sentimientos y como básicamente ella lo destrozó. Aún recordaba su shock al ver sus videos y ver el vehemente odio de primera mano. La discusión del viernes lo recordó lo cruel que podía ser Lizzie con las palabras, y no podía negar que le dolió que volviera a hablarle de esa manera. Había vuelto todo el dolor, había pensado que ya había superado eso y le hizo darse cuenta que había otro tipo de heridas que necesitaban sanar. William pasó el resto del domingo pensando si el daño en su relación era reparable o no y llego a la conclusión de que no lo sabría hasta que hablara con Lizzie y supiera que era lo que pasaba en realidad. Seguía convencido de que había algo más en el fondo de su reacción, algo que Lizzie no quería enfrentar.

El lunes en la mañana, a pesar del cansancio, William se levantó de inmediato y se preparó para el día. Había decidido que haría una parada con Lizzie antes de ir al trabajo. Necesitaban arreglar el desastre, de una manera u otra. Apenas había alcanzado su auto cuando su teléfono sonó.

-¿Señor Darcy? –La voz de Janet sonaba ansiosa al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Janet? ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesita venir a la oficina ya mismo.

William frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué va mal?

-Le diré cuando llegue aquí. ¡Apúrese!

Con un gran suspiro, William entró a su auto y condujo al trabajo en vez de con Lizzie.

 

 

_Continuará…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción.
> 
> *Fuera de Broadway: Hay varios tipos de obras de Broadway… Está Broadway, Off Broadway y Off Off Broaday. “¿Cuál es la diferencia?” ustedes se preguntarán y la respuesta es la capacidad del teatro. Las obras de Broadway están en teatros de más de 500 lugares. Off Broadway es de 100 a 499 lugares y Off Off Broadway es hasta 100 lugares.
> 
> Si vieron LBD sabrán lo que es VidCon. Es una convención para vloggers, series en youtube, etc.
> 
> Si están dentro de un fandom sabrán lo hardcore que los fans nos ponemos con los ships D: Queremos saber todo de todo todos los días, ¿o no? Aunque yo intento limitarme a mis cuentas, sin etiquetar a nadie, hay muchos que sí molestan a los actores y creadores. Y me parece una falta de respeto, porque ellos solo hacen su trabajo, que sean buenos en ello, no significa que sea verdad en la vida real, así que si ustedes son así, bájenle unas rayitas a su intensidad… pero buenooo…
> 
> Como siempre disculpándome por tardar en actualizar, procrastino mucho... Espero ya no volver a hacerlo, aunque no les prometo nada.


	17. Chapter 17

Después de otra noche de poco sueño, Lizzie se levantó temprano el lunes solo para encontrar que el intento de subir el nuevo episodio la noche anterior había fallado. Revisó la hora. 7:30 am. Si lo subía en ese momento, tal vez estaría listo a tiempo para publicarlo a las 9 am. No era que estuviera garantizado. Últimamente el tiempo de carga eran casi 3 horas, lo cual era una de las razones de los primero videos había sido publicado tarde. Había logrado hacerlo a tiempo las últimas semanas, y a pesar de su miseria personal, y la situación actual de las cosas, al menos quería hacer esta parte bien. Al menos esta vez YouTube decía que la carga tardaría solo una hora, así que Lizzie lo dejó  ahí mientras revisaba sus emails y sus redes sociales.

Se mantenía ocupada esperando que su pelea con William dejara su mente. En medio de la noche se prometió a si misma que en cuanto el video estuviera publicado y anunciado, intentaría ir a reparar las cosas. Se pasó una hora completa despierta ensayando lo que iba a decir. Decidió que le haría un almuerzo y lo llevaría a su oficina, como ofrenda de paz antes de disculparse y explicar la razón real de su molestia el viernes. Era tiempo de que supiera la verdad, a parte, uno de sus temores de decirle era que él solo le arrojaría dinero al problema, y, honestamente, estaba alcanzando el punto donde lo aceptaría. No era que quisiera ir por ese camino, pero sentía que se le acababan las opciones.

Para su tranquilidad, el episodio se cargo sin problema, dejándola con 15 minutos para aprovechar.

A pesar de que era su menos prolija edición, la respuesta de los fans fue mayormente positiva, lo que hizo sentir a Lizzie un poco mejor sobre todo el asunto. Tal vez su compañía no era un completo fracaso después de todo.

Con esperanza en VidCon se le ocurriría una manera de generar más ingresos y poder volverse más auto suficiente.

Satisfecha de que el lanzamiento estaba bajo control, Lizzie fue a la cocina a preparar las cosas que llevaría a la oficina de William. La idea de que finalmente resolverían su conflicto mejoró su humor, mucho más de lo que había estado durante el fin de semana y por primera vez en días sentía que tal vez las cosas se arreglarían.

El timbre sonó y Lizzie se sacudió las migajas de pan de los sándwiches que estaba haciendo y fue a responder. Una voz que no reconoció le dijo que tenía una entrega, y no pensando más en ello, lo dejó entrar al edificio y abrió la puerta para esperar a quien sea que fuera. No estaba esperando nada ese día, pero había pasado tiempo desde que Jane le había mandado algún paquete, así que asumió que probablemente era eso.

Lo que Lizzie no estaba esperando era ver a un caballero vestido en un perfecto traje que le ofreció un sobre blanco.

-¿Es usted Elizabeth Bennet?

Sorprendiéndose por escuchar su nombre completo, Lizzie simplemento asintió.

-Necesito una confirmación verbal, señorita.

-Lo siento. Sí. Soy yo.

Le entregó el sobre.

-Que tenga un buen día, señorita Bennet.

Antes de que pudiera responer, él ya se había dado la vuelta y se alejó, dejándola con el ceño fruncido y la carta en su mano. Curiosa, la abrió, su corazón hundiéndose al leer las palabras. Agradecida por el marco de la puerta, Lizzie se sostuvo y leyó la carta una segunda vez. Era una carta de los abogados Pemberley Digital diciendo que la estaban demandando por infringir derechos de autor y que buscaban una interdicción en contra de ella para que toda la producción y desarrollo de “Caperucita Roja” cesara inmediatamente. ¿William sabía sobre esto? ¿Era lo que le estaba escondiendo todo este tiempo? Sentía como si fuera a vomitar o llorar o ambos.

Sintiéndose completamente entumecida, cerró la puerta del apartamento y se sentó en el sillón, leyendo la carta por tercera vez con la esperanza de que fuera una especie de chiste sin gracia. Su temprano optimismo de que las cosas mejoraría se había desvanecido, dejando un nudo masivo en su garganta y un pozo en el centro de su estómago. Podía perder y no tenia idea de como pararlo.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

William llegó a Pemberley Digitaly encontró a Janet y a Brian en una discusión.

-Como dije antes, no puede entrar a la oficina del señor Darcy hasta que él llegue. Ya no debe tardar.

-Y como yo dije antes, soy su superior y usted debe permitirme esperarlo dentro.

William se aclaró la garganta, causando que ambos voltearan a mirarlo. Janet parecía aliviada.

-Buenos días, señor Darcy –canturreó, ignorando a Brian y caminando a su escritorio para darle a William una pila de mensajes sobre su horario del día-. Lo que tenía a las once fue reprogramado para mañana y Sydney Parker ya ha llamado tres veces esta mañana.

-Gracias Janet –William le sonrió antes de dirigirse a Brian, quién tenía una sonrisa presumida en su cara, que hacía parecerse a un gato que se acaba de comer a un canario-. Brian, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti esta mañana?

-Necesitamos hablar –dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Janet-. En privado.

William se obligó a olvidar sus frustraciones del fin de semana y poner una falsa sonrisa para Brian.

-Ciertamente –dijo abriendo la puerta de su oficina y entrando, señalando a Brian que lo siguiera-. ¿De qué se trata?

Brian cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de él y se acomodó en la esquina del escritorio mientras William acomodaba algunas cosas.

-Quería decirte personalmente que esta mañana entregaremos una queja formal a Bowtie Media por infringir derechos de autor –Miró su reloj-. En aproximadamente una hora y treinta y tres minutos.

William tuvo que usar una gran fuerza de voluntad para no dejar lo mucho que le había afectado la noticia.

-¿Bajo que suposiciones?

-Al parecer la joven señorita Bennet acaba de lanzar una recreación de Caperucita Roja, y como ella trabajo aquí por un tiempo mientras nosotros desarrollábamos una producción similar, creo que está usando nuestras ideas para su ganancia personal. Estamos llenando una queja formal y buscando una interdicción preliminar contra ella para cesar la producción hasta que podamos investigar más.

-¡Esto es ridículo! –William escupió- Sin mencionar que no tiene fundamentos. La producción a la que tú te refieres ni siquiera es webmedia, tampoco es similar a lo que Lizzie está haciendo con Costumed Tales.

-Eso necesita ser probado –Brian abrió la puerta y le dio una sonrisa triunfante a  William-. Podemos discutirlo más en la junta de la tarde.

Dos horas más tarde, después de contactar abogados y hablar con varios executivos de alto mando para intentar fallidamente parar que la queja fuera entregada, William estaba fuera del edificio de Lizzie y tragó nerviosamente. Él sabía que ya había recibido la carta y sabía que estaría molesta. Necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero dada la situación actual, no estaba seguro de cómo sería recibido. Empezó el día con la determinación de arreglar las cosas entre ellos, aún quería hacer eso, así que inhaló y entró al edificio, dudando un segundo antes de llamar a la puerta.

Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a alguien como lo era al ver a Lizzie abrir la puerta, pero su felicidad rápidamente desapareció al notar los grandes círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos y las lágrimas cayendo por su cara.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Lizzie exaltada- ¿Vienes a restregármelo?

William parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-¿En serio? ¿Vas a pretender que no sabes lo que tus abogados me mandaron esta mañana?

-No, por supuesto que no –William se apresuró a decir-. Esa es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí. Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Lizzie rió amargamente.

-No, no estoy bien, Darcy. Mi compañía está arruinada y todo es tu culpa.

Se estremeció por el uso de su apellido. No lo había llamado así en mucho tiempo y el hecho de que lo estaba llamando así en ese momento hizo la situación diez veces peor.

-¿Mi culpa? No. Lizzie, lo estás entendiendo…

-No trates de excusarte. Sabía que estabas escondiéndome algo, lo sabía. Pero nunca imaginé que sería tu completa y absoluta traición.

William abrió la boca, sorprendido. ¿Ella pensaba que él estaba haciendo esto? ¿En realidad creía que él haría algo así a ella? La amaba. Nunca lo haría.

-Lizzie…

-No eres el hombre que pensaba –Desvió la mirada y pudo ver que estaba tratando de no llorar. No había otra cosa que deseara más que atravesar la puerta y abrazarla, confortarla y asegurarle que arreglaría esto, pero la grieta entre ellos se había convertido en un gigante abismo y sabía que no sería bien recibido.

-Por favor, solo vete…

-Lizzie, por favor escúchame. Esto no fue hecho por mí. Uno de miembros de la directiva, Brian Kallechenko ha estado…

-No puedo hacer esto ahora –Sonaba completamente vencida y rompió el corazón de William. Solo quería lo mejor para ella y ahora su mundo se estaba destruyendo y no era capaz de confortarla y eso lo estaba matando-. Te veré… te veré en la corte, Darcy.

 

Con eso, cerró la puerta, dejándolo ahí parado solo en el pasillo. Escuchó un golpe sordo dentro del apartamento y el vago sonido de Lizzie llorando y de nuevo su corazón se rompió. Puso su mano en la puerta, esperando que pudiera sentir su confort a través de la madera. Apoyó su cabeza en la pared, dejando caer sus lágrimas y prometiéndose a si mi mismo que arreglaría esto. Pelearía con Brian Kallechenko hasta que todo este desastre estuviera resuelto, y después encontraría una manera en lograr que Lizzie hablara con él. Lucharía pr ella. Esa era la manera en que podía ayudarla en este momento. Pelearía por ella y no se daría por vencido hasta que ganara.

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

 

Cerrar la puerta en la cara de Willia era una de las cosas más dolorosas que Lizzie había tenido que hacer en su vida. Aún después de toda la furia que tenía por lo que él había hecho, aún lo amaba. Lo había visto ahí parado en la entrada y no había querido hacer nada más que dejarse caer en sus brazos, darle la disculpa que tenía planeada y vaciar su alma con él, pero entonces recordó que él era la razón de su presente predicamento y su enojo volvió a toda fuerza. A penas y había logrado no quebrarse durante la c breve conversación y estaba molesta con ella misma por haber llorado en frente de él. Era bastante crucial, ahora más que nunca, que ella se viera fuerte en este momento ya que había probado que él expondría cualquier debilidad que ella tenía.

Así que lo interrumpió, no interesada en sus frágiles excusas y cerró la puerta.

Mientras se dejaba caer al piso, trató de no pensar en la angustia que pasó por su cara justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara; trató de no pensar en cómo su corazón se estaba rompiendo porque el hombre al que amaba, en el que había confiado, la había traicionado. Lizzie sollozó, sin importarle que probablemente William podía escucharla, de hecho, esperaba que pudiera oírla y que lo hiciera sentirse culpable por lo que le había hecho. No podía entender como es que lo había juzgado tan mal. Pensó que era honorable y amoroso y amable, pero resultó que  que en realidad era tan vil como pensaba hace un año. Solo que ahora era peor porque lo amaba y a pesar de todo lo extrañaba y, dios, todo era un completo desastre.

Cuando Lizzie finalmente escuchó los pasos de William desvanecerse, una nueva ola de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Se había ido, y su corazón esta roto sin reparación. Se quedó aturdida en el suelo por una eternidad hasta que otro golpe en la puerta le causó un brinco. Una parte de ella esperaba que fuera William, pero casi sintió alivio cuando encontró a Kevin del otro lado. Intentó hacer la mejor sonrisa que pudo y rezó para que no fuera capaz de notar que había estado llorando.

-Hola, Kevin. Pasa.

Kevin cerró la puerta y la observó.

-Elizabeth, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, intentando tomar su brazo.

Lizzie sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás, casi tropezando con la mesita.

-No es nada.

-Claramente es algo –Kevin se acercó al escritorio, frunció el ceño y tomó un pedazo de papel-. ¿Es esto?

Por un momento Lizzie pensó que estaba viendo la carta de la queja, pero luego recordó que aún la tenía en su mano. Kevin estaba viendo una de las facturas. Normalmente esto le hubiera molestado, pero considerando que en este momento no tenía nada que perder, Lizzie simplemente movió sus hombros y se volteó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho protectoramente.

Kevin dejó el papel en el escritorio, y se movió hacia donde Lizzie estaba dándole la espalda. Casi pega un salto cuando sintió la mano sobre su hombro, masajeando suvamente mientras apoyaba su cuerpo.

-Hay una solución muy sencilla para eso, ¿lo sabías? –susurró en su oído. El olor de su rancio aliento hizo un nudo en su estómago y su mente le gritaba para que se alejara, pero su cuerpo estaba congelado en shock.

-Estoy seguro de que podemos llegar… -Movió su cabello, exponiendo su cuello-… a algún tipo… -Miedo y asco llenaron a Lizzie cuando Kevin presionó sus labios en su piel, pero ella permaneció inmóvil- de arreglo… -Besó de nuevo su cuello- para eso.

Lizzie sintió sus manossubir por sus costillas hacia sus pechos y reaccionó, logrando finalmente fuerza para mover su cuerpo, arrancándose de él tan rápido que Kevin perdió el equilibrio y cayó en una silla. Los ojos de Kevin se abrieron en sorpresa a su reacción, y Lizzie detectó algo de enojo en el fondo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Lizzie preguntó, su voz temblando.

-Lizzie –Kevi gruñó, levantándose y avanzando hacia ella.

Asustada, se movió a la cocina, mirando a Kevin mientras tomada lo primero que pudo encontrar, una espátula de goma. La sostuvo frente a ella, su mando temblando.

-Aléjate de mi –Lizzie se movió detrás de la isleta en la cocina, poniendo tanta distancia entre ellos como se podía-. No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo.

Kevin se detuvo un momento y en una falsa dulce voz dijo

-Lizzie, solo estoy sugiriendo que creemos una relación mutuamente beneficiosa.

-¡NO! –Lizzie estaba orgullosa de poder lograr mantenerse de pie aún y sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina- Se exactamente que estás sugiriendo y absolutamente no.

Kevin se burló.

-Necesitas ayuda. Esto sería una solución fácil.

-Tengo novio –Al menos solía tenerlo. Tomando en cuenta todo lo que había pasado, ya no estaba tan segura. El pensamiento de William y su incierta relación no ayudó a su pánico en la situación con Kevin. Sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, pero se negó a dejarlas caer. En este momento, su prioridad era sacar a Kevin de su apartamento. Todo lo demás podía esperar.

-Él no necesita saberlo –Kevin dio otro paso hacia delante, causando que Lizzie instintivamente se moviera hacia atrpas.

-No. No estoy interesada en lo que estás ofreciendo –Lizzie tragó, obligándose a mirarlo a los ojos-. De hecho, creo que no estoy cómoda con que sigas siendo mi inversionista.

Los ojos de Kevin brillaron con enojo y por un segundo Lizzie pensó que usaría su fuerza para obligarla, pero el momento pasó y en vez de eso, apretó la quijada y la miró.

-Se va a arrepentir de esto, Señorita Bennet. Mi experiencia en este campo es…

-Invaluable. Lo sé –De alguna manera Lizzie tuvo el coraje para moverse hacia la puerta y abrirla-. Tendré que arreglármelas a solas.

-Estoy decepcionado, Lizzie –Kevin escupió, sin moverse para irse-. Pensé que tenías lo que se necesitaba para lograrlo –Se pausó, su mirada recorriendo su cuerpo-. Claramente, estaba equivocado.

-Prefiero fallar que permitir que alguien como tú me toque de nuevo.

-Bien –Kevin se movió hecho una furia, deteniéndose para verla desde el pasillo-. Pero te aseguro que estarás escuchando de mis abogados. Espero un pago completo de mi inversión para el primero de septiembre. Nuestro contrato está oficialmente nulo y vacío.

 

 

Lizzie consiguió no quebrarse hasta que Kevin había desaparecido en las escaleras, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, cerró la puerta y, por segunda vez en el día, se resbaló hasta el piso. Se había obligado a no dejar que Kevin viera que tanto le había afectado, pero ahora que estaba sola no podía dejar de temblar. Su estómago amenazó con vaciarse y corrió hacia el baño.

Varios minutos después, cuando ya no había nada en su estómago para devolver, vació el sanitario y se acomodó en la fría porcelana de la bañera.  Se sentía violada, y enojada, y el hecho de que Kevin siquiera tuvo las agallas de sugerir que ella haría tal cosa era completamente insultante. Más que eso, la exigencia del regreso de toda su inversión básicamente significaba el fin de Bowtie Media. Él era el único inversionista que le paga mensualmente y sin eso, no había manera en que pudiera salvar las cosas. Especialmente no cuando había tenido que detener la producción de Caperucita Roja. Lizzie no tenía material que pudiera publicar, ni dinero con el que pudiera producir algo nuevo, y dos actrices y una multitud de fans que los esperaban en VidCon. Sin mencionar un novio que la había traicionado completamente después de mentirle por semanas.

Lizzie se movió de nuevo antes de colapsar de cansancio en el piso del baño. Se quedó ahí, su mejilla en el imperdonable azulejo, sintiéndose más miserable que nunca. Era irónico pensar como había empezado el día llena de optimismo y esperanza, solo para terminar perdiéndolo todo.

Grandes lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando entendió completamente la gravedad de la situación. Su compañía había fallado, no había duda de eso. Peor, el hombre que pensó que podía ser el amor de su vida se había ido, probablemente para siempre, dejándola con un corazón roto y sin idea de como avanzar.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

William entró a la sala de juntas el lunes en la tarde, armado con todo lo que pudo pensar. Pasó la mayor partede su tarde desde que dejó a Lizzie investigando y preparándose con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le ayudara salir de este desastre.

Predeciblemente, Brian ya estaba ahí, sentado presuntuosamente en su silla. William lo saludó antes de ignorarlo completamente mientras repasaba todos los papeles que había llevado con él. Uno a uno los miembros de la junta fueron llegando, y la junta entro en sesión. Brian se levantó y alegremente repartió una serie de papeles.

-Como muchos ya saben, la CEO de Bowtie Media, Elizabeth Bennet, le fue entregada una queja y una interdicción preliminar esta mañana, en referencia de plagio a un programa original de Pemberley Digital. Como saben, hemos estado desarrollando una adaptación moderna de Caperucita Roja desde enero. Si toman el paquete que les di, verán que Elizabeth Bennet estuvo presente en Pemberley Digital durante ese tiempo como interna en nuestra compañía. Supuestamente esto solo era para su tesis de su clase, Estudios de Media, pero dadas las circunstancias, yo sospecho que fue espionaje.

-¿Espionaje? –William lo miró incrédulo- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-¿De qué otra manera explicas la producción del EXACTO MISMO SHOW en menos de ocho meses después?

-No es exactamente lo mismo –William respondió- . Lo revisé esta mañana y puede que tengan la misma fuente, pero aparte de eso, los dos programas son para nada parecidos. Aparte, el show estaba siendo producido por un subsidiario con el que Lizzie nunca tuvo contacto durante su tiempo aquí.

-El señor Darcy tiene razón –Miranda, una de los miembros de la junta, intervino-. Conocí a la señorita Bennet, y más que nada, estaba tomando notas sobre los puestos de trabajo y procedimientos. Hasta donde entiendo, nunca se le dio acceso a alguna forma de desarrollo de proyectos.

Brian la ignoró.

-Si avanzan a la siguiente página, verán la información de una actriz llamada Kate Prewitt. Ella atendió una audición a finales de enero, mientras Elizabeth se encontraba en el edificio. Ella es ahora una de las protagonistas en el show de la señorita Bennet.

-Pura coincidencia –Willian insistió-. Ella abrió un casting de llamada libre en junio y Kate fue una de las actrices que acudió.

-¿Y cómo es que usted sabe esto? –Brian estaba sonriendo triunfante.

William estaba cada vez más frustrado.

-Porque Elizabeth Bennet es mi novia, y me dijo sobre eso.

Varia gente alrededor de la mesa se sorprendió.

-Firmaste una cláusula de confidencialidad, espero –Benajmin, otro miembro de la junta, preguntó.

-Lo hice, y les aseguro que nunca le dije a Lizzie algo. Nuestras vidas personales están separadas de nuestro trabajo.

-Pero acabas de admitir que tu novia te contó sobre las audiciones –Brian estaba prácticamente salivando. Estaba disfrutando de esto demasiado.

-Ella mencionó que iban a ocurrir y que eran llamada libre, sí, pero eso es inconsecuente e información pública.

-Aún así –Brian insistió–. Crea un prescedente.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Estás basando todo este caso contra Bowtie Media en un endeble prescedente, una coincidencia en el casting y el uso de la misma fuente? ¿Qué tipo de abogados mediocres contrataste para poder escribir esa orden?

-Yo soy un abogado, paso la barra, la escribí yo mismo –dijo orgullosamente Brian.

-Bueno, eso explica todo –William dijo en voz baja, antes de levantar la voz para que todos pudieran escuchar-. Basados en la presente evidencia circunstancial, propongo que la queja contra Bowtie Media sea retirada.

Miranda levantó su mano.

-Secondo la propuesta.

Después de un momento de silencio, el señor Gregor, el más anciano de los miembros de la junta, levantó su mano.

-Apoyo la propuesta, con una condición.

Brian se volvió hacia él, con una mueca. Claramente estaba molesto por como la reunión estaba desarrolándose.

-¿Qué es?

-Dada tu relación con Elizabeth Bennet y la potencial falla de confidencialidad, sugiero que William Darcy se retire como CEO temporalmente hasta que la situación sea resuelta en su totalidad.

La mueca de Brian instantáneamente se volvió una gran sonrisa.

-Acepto esa condición.

-Yo no he roto la confidencialidad –William protestó.

El señor Gregor se inclinó un poco hacia él.

-Le creo, señor Darcy, sin embargo, para mantener la integridad de la investigación y asegurar que no hay alguna duda, creo que sería lo mejor que se tome unas vacaciones hasta que podamos probarlo con certeza.

-¿Me está suspendiendo?

-Solo temporalmente –Gregor lucía fatigado, mientras Brian estaba triunfante.

William consideró sus opciones. Si acepta la ridícula suspensión, la queja contra Lizzie sería retirada, y podría continuar con la producción. Eso era más importante que su trabajo.

-Está bien.

Brian se veía muy feliz.

-¿Aceptas?

-Sí. Acepto.

 

_Continuará…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))) don't kill me please


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doble capítulo :DDD

Chapter 18

 

 

Lizzie había perdido completamente el rastro del tiempo desde que Kevin se fue. Todo lo que sabía era que el pequeño rayo de sol que entraba por la pequeña ventana del baño se había movido hasta el otro lado de la habitación. De alguna manera había logrado arrastrarse del baño para ir a acurrucarse en la cama, mirando al vacío hasta que eventualmente su mirada llegó a la orquídea que William le había dado cuando se mudo al apartamento de Gigi. Con toda la locura del lanzamiento del show en el mes pasado se había olvidado de cuidarla, ahora solo era una triste copia de lo que alguna vez había sido. En vez de una abierta y brillante flor, el único ramo ahora era una colección de petalos secos y quebrados. Sus ojos ardieron cuando la desesperanza se apoderó de ella. No pudo evitar comparar la orquídea con su relación con William. Había estado llena de dicha y amor, pero entonces ella lo descuidó y se había ido y lo único con lo que se quedo fue una planta muerta y un corazón vacío.

El pensamietno de Kevin le causó un escalofrío, así que cerró sus ojos, tomando un profundo respiro rogando a su estómago que no volviera nada más. Cambió su pensamiento a William y lo mucho que quería su confort en ese momento. Sin pensarlo, Lizzie tomó su teléfono de la mesita de noche y marcó su número. Contuvo la respiración mientras escuchaba los timbres y casi empezó a llorar cuando escuchó el buzón de voz. El sonido de su voz hizo su pecho doler e inmediatamente colgó, sin ser capaz de contener sus lágrimas.

Cuando su teléfono sonó un poco despupes, respondió sin siquiera mirar al identificador de llamadas.

-¿William? –Odiaba lo sumisa que sonaba su voz, pero no tenía más energía para ocultar sus emociones.

-No la última vez que chequé –Era Charlotte. Lizzie amaba a su amiga, pero el hecho de que Charlotte no era William causó que la pena de Lizzie resurgiera y dejo salir un sollozo antes de intentar detenerlo-. Lizzie, ¿qué pasa?

Palabras al azar empezaron a salir de su boca entre sollozos, y sabía que probablemente no tenían sentido, pero su cerebro no era capaz de formar frases en ese momento.

-Todo… Kevin… Fue horrible… Fallé… compañía… pelea… se fue… abogados… mintió… Will- -Su voz se rompió en la última palabra y se enterró aún más en su almohada.

De alguna manera, Charlotte logró juntar las piezas.

-¿William se fue?

Lizzie asintió antes de recordar que Charlotte no la podía ver.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué te mintió?

-Sí. No. No lo sé. Oh, dios… Char, es todo un desastre.

-¿Me puedes platicar? Tal vez pte pueda ayudar.

Lizzie se sentó, secó sus ojos y tomó un gran respiro tratando de calmarse.

-Está bien –dijo finalmente, su voz temblando-. Lo intentaré.

-Empieza desde el comienzo –Charlotte incitó y el ánimo en su voz le dio a Lizzie el empujón que necesitaba para decirle a su amiga todo.

Cuando terminó, Charlotte estaba muy callada, Lizzie pensó por un momento que había colgado.

-Dios. Lizzie, lo siento tanto.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Char?

-Vas a encontrar otra manera. Eres Lizzie Bennet, no te das por vencida solo porque las cosas se ponen difíciles, y no vas a dejar que los Kevins de este mundo ganen.

-Pero Char, Bowtie Media esta prácticamente en la quiebra y ahora tengo que pagarle a Kevin de vuelta y…

-Siempre hay otras maneras de conseguir capital, Lizzie. Ve a VidCon como está planeado, nunca sabes a quien puedes conocer ahí que pueda ayudarte. También hay préstamos y financiaciones en internet y más opciones ahí afuera, te puedo ayudar a buscar. Este es un obstáculo, pero no es imposible.

-Tal vez estás en lo correcto.

-Sabes que lo estoy.

Lizzie sonrió por lo que parecía la primera vez en días.

-Gracias, Char. Vas a estar ahí, ¿cierto?

-¿En VidCon? Sí, ese es el plan –Charlotte pausó-. Vas a conducir el jueves, ¿verdad?

-Sí, con Alexis y Kate… -Lizzie jadeó- Dios mío, ¿Qué les voy a decir? ¿Qué le diré a los fans? No puedo publicar el episodio del jueves. No con la interdección que Pemberley Digital me puso.

-Solo diles que hay una demora imprevista. Has el panel como tienes planeado. La exposición es buena. Tus fans te apoyan y aman a Alexis y a Kate. Enfócate en eso y preocúpate por lo demás después de VidCon.

-Está bien.

-Bien –Charlotte dudó-. Y en cuanto a Darcy, tienes un día antes de irte. Trata de hablar con él.

-Eso quiero, pero tengo miedo. ¿Y si realmente estamos acabados? No estoy segura de poder con eso.

-Lizzie, Darcy ha estado enamorado de ti por más de un año. No creo que el haría algo intencionalmente para lastimarte.

-Yo tampoco lo creía, pero… -Lizzie mordió su labio- No sé que pensar. Paso de estar enojada con él a extrañarlo todo el tiempo.

-Es comprensible. Mira, has pasado por mucho hoy, Lizzie. Necesitas algo de tiempo para procesarlo primero. Sé que es difícil, pero trata de no pensar en nada de eso esta noche. Consigue algo de helado y mira algunas películas y duerme un poco, mañana puedes ir a hablar con Darcy y el miércoles te vas para Anaheim enfocada en salvar Bowtie Media.

-Gracias, Char –Lizzie sintió una ola de añoranza por su mejor amiga-. Desearía que estuvieras aquí.

-Yo también, pero me verás en dos días.

-Sí, lo haré.

¿Y Lizzie?

-¿Sí?

-Llámame si necesitas algo. Incluso si es media noche.

-Gracias Char. Eres la mejor.

-Cuando quieras.

-Buenas noches, mi mejor amiga desde fetos.

-Buenas noches, Lizzie.

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

 

Después de que la junta terminó, William caminó a su oficina aturdido. Sus movimientos eran mecánicos mientras tomaba sus pertenencias personales bajo la mirada de Brian Kallechenko. William ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al otro hombre. No podía soportar ver la exasperante expresión de presunción.

Veinte minutos después estaba sentado en su carro sintiéndose completamente abrumado por todo. El hecho de que él y Lizzie seguían peleados, que su relación estaba hecha tirones, había causado un dolor permanente en su pecho, que ahora era acompañado por el devastador pensamiento de que había decepcionado a sus padres y a Gigi. Pemberley Digital era su legado y el futuro de Gigi. Había sido el gran logro de sus padres, y se lo habían confiado. Hoy les había fallado en gran escala.

Sin pensar, William puso la llave en la ignición y comenzó a conducir, apenas consiente de hacia donde iba, eventualmente terminó en el cementerio donde sus padres estaban enterrados. Sus pies lo guiaron hacia sus tumbas y se tomó un momento para limpiar los restos de las flores que él y Gigi había dejado ahí la última vez que los visitaron. Había sido justo antes de que Gigi se fuera para Sandition hace casi tres meses, y se sintió un poco culpable por el tanto tiempo que no había visitado. Había estado tan envuelto en su propia vida y felicidad, que los había abandonado. Era inaceptable; tenía que hacerlo mejor.

Sin prestarle atención a la tierra que estaría en su caro traje, William se dejó caer en rodillas y se estiró a tocar el nombre de su madre. La piedra fría extrañamente lo calmaba mientras recorría la letra “A” grabada con su dedo.

-Lo siento, mamá –susurró-. Sé que probablemente estás decepcionada de mi en este momento, pero no podía dejar que le hicieran eso a Lizzie… -Su voz se rompió y le tomó varios minutos continuar- La amo tanto, mamá. Todo es un desastre en este momento, pero la amo completamente, y nunca hubiera podido perdonarme si no hacía todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para detener a ese idiota de arruinarla.

William presionó su otra mano en el nombre de su padre y tragó.

-Papá, sé lo mucho que trabajaste para asegurarte de que Pemberley Digital fuera una compañía con integridad. El hecho de que allá llegado a ser esto debe estar quebrando tu corazón. Lo siento tanto. Te prometo que trataré de encontrar una solución, porque el mero pensamiento de Brian Kallechenko al mando me enferma. Ya está tratando de destruir la fundación que ambos construyeron.

El silencio se apoderó de él mientras trataba de imaginar lo que sus padres estarían pensando en ese momento. Miró de nuevo al nombre de su madre y contuvo un sollozo.

-Amarías a Lizzie, mamá. Nunca había conocido a alguien como a ella, tan llena de vida, con tanta pasión –Sonrió-. A Gigi también le gusta. Deberías haber visto las tácticas que usó para tratar de juntarnos a Lizzie y a mi el año pasado. En definitiva heredo tu determinación.

William continuó hablando con sus padres, diciendo cada detalle de su actual situación mientras intentaba, y fallaba, en encontrar una solución.  Algunas veces pausaba, dejando que el silencio se envolviera en él mientras imaginaba a sus padres, especialmente a su madre, tratando de confortarlo. Cuando el sol empezó a esconderse en el horizonte, William finalmente se levantó, sacudiendo algo de tierra de sus pantalones, prometiendo a sus padres visitarlos de nuevo pronto y se despidió.

Emociones lo volvieron a llenar mientras retornaba a su auto, y para cuando se sentó en el asiento, nuevas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Se permitió algunos momentos para recomponerse antes de notar la parpadeante lucecita en su teléfono que notificaba los mensajes. Su corazón se paró un momento cuando vio el número de Lizzie en la pantalla y rápidamente accedió a su buzón de voz. Sin respirar, esperó a que el sistema le reprodujera sus mensajes, y no pudo evitar pensar en comparar ese momento con el primer mensaje que Lizzie le había dejado. Esa vez había estado igual de nervioso por escuchar lo que tenía que decir, temiendo malas noticias. Esta vez tenía esperanzas. Tal vez las cosas se podían salvar después de todo.

El primer mensaje comenzó a reproducirse, y William no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado al escuchar que la voz del mensaje era de Gigi en vez de la de Lizzie.

" _William, Fitz llamó y me dijo que fuiste suspendido. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Debería regresar a casa? ¿Llamó a tía Catherine? ¿Estás bien? Por favor, llámame."_

Borró el mensaje y espero a que el segundo se reprodujera, pero de nuevo se sintió decepcionado, esta vez por la jovial voz de Fitz.

“ _Darce, hombre, ¿cómo estás? Janet me dijo lo que pasó en esa junta. Está tan mal. Vamos a arréglarlo. No sé cómo, pero lo haremos. Brendan está fuera este fin de semana por si quieres venir a quedarte conmigo para tener algo de compañía. Llámame”_

El corazón de William se hundió cuando la voz autómatica informó que no había más mensajes. ¿Qué significaba que Lizzie llamara y no dejara mensaje? ¿Se arrepentía de haber llamado?

¿Tenía miedo de decir algo? Aplacando la urgencia de ir de inmediato a su departamento, le delvolvío la llamada, pero sonaba ocupado. Colgó, casi soltando el teléfono cuando comenzó a sonar. Era Fitz.

-Hola

-Darcy. Oh, gracias al cielo. Tu hermana se está volviendo loca. Necesitas llamarla y decirle que estás bien. Está preocupada de que hayas tenido un accidente de auto o algo. No lo tuviste, ¿cierto?

-No –William frunció el ceño al entender de inmediato el porque haber tenido un accidente haría que Gigi entrara en pánico. La llamaría en cuanto terminará de hablar con Fitz para poder asegurarle que no iba a perder un tercer miembro de su familia en ese tió de tragedia.

-¿Dónde estás, amigo? –Fitz preguntó- Fui a tu casa, pero nadie estaba ahí.

-Vine a hablar con ellos.

-¿Ellos?

-Mamá y papá.

Hubo una pausa incómoda.

-Oh, claro. ¿Necesitas que pase por ti?

-Tengo mi auto.

-Bien. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Acabo de ordenar pizza y podemos abrir una botella de vino y pensar en algunas estrategias. O podemos sentarnos en silencio. Lo que quieras.

-Lo pensaré.

-Darce, amigo, no suenas a ti. No pienso que debas estar solo.

William apretó sus dientes.

-Dije que lo pensaría.

Fitz suspiro.

-Está bien. Solo… llámame si necesitas algo.

-Necesito llamar a Gigi.

-Sí, lo necesitas. Mándame un mensaje después para avisarme si vendrás, ¿está bien?

-Bien.

William colgó y se recargó en su asiento, tomando un gran respiro. No había querido molestarse con Fitz, pero él no sabía que lo que más quería en este momento era reparar las cosas con Lizzie. Sabía que no era justo desquitarse con su amigo, pero era difícil no hacerlo.

Una vez que se sintió más calmado, William llamó a Gigi.

-¡¡Gracias a dios estás vivo!!

-Gigi, no hay necesidad de gritar.

-Lo siento, estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Estás bien?

-Físicamente, estoy bien.

-Esto no es solo por la suspensión, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Es Lizzie?

William tragó.

-En parte.

-Lo que sea que es, estoy segura de que puedes arreglarlo.

-Es complicado.

-¿Necesito encerrarlos juntos de nuevo en una habitación? No creas que no puedo hacerlo aún estando en Sandition. Tengo mis métodos.

William suspiró.

-No es tan simple, Gigi.

-¿La amas?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Entonces no te des por vencido.

William no pudo evitar sonreír por la determinación en la voz de su hermana.

-No planeó hacerlo. Pero creo que los dos necesitamos algo de espacio en este momento. Ha sido un día muy cansado.

-Aún no puedo creer que te suspendieron. Fue ese señor Brian, ¿verdad? Siempre me da malas vibras.

-Es complejo. Si no me hubiera ido voluntariamente, hubieran ido tras Lizzie –Gigi jadeó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No tiene sentido.

-Luego te informo. Estoy muy cansado en este momento –William se estaba empezando a sentirse fatigado.

-Está bien. Pero prométeme que irás con Fitz esta noche. No deberías estar solo.

 

-Estoy bien, Gigi.

-Por favor, William. ¿Por mí? Me sentiría mucho mejor si supiera que no estás sentado solo en tu apartamento tristeando.

-Yo no tristeo, Gigi.

-Sí lo haces, William –Su tono de broma desapareció-. ¿Lo prometes?

-Está bien, pero sé que solo quieres que Fitz me espíe para ti.

-Yo jamás…

-Sí lo harías –William suspiró-. Bien, lo prometo.

-Bien –Gigi pausó-. ¿Y William?

-¿Gigi?

-Te amo y se arreglará.

-Gracias. También te amo.

William no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al colgar el teléfono. Su hermana tenía una extraña manera de alegrarlo sin siquiera tratar. Siempre había sido de esa manera, incluso cuando eran niños, y William todavía no entendía como lo hacía. De hecho, había aprendido a que era mejor no cuestionarlo.

Después de un rápido mensaje de texto para Fitz dejándole saber que iba en camino, William inició su auto, su ánimo un poco mejor.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

El martes en la mañana, Lizzie despertó sintiéndose pesimista y lista. A pesar del estado de las cosas, necesitaba dirigir su negocio como siempre. Parte de eso era hacerle saber al público que no habría nuevo episodio de Costumed Tales el jueves. Abrió la cuenta de twitter y la miró por un momento, un poco abrumada por la gran respuesta positiva que le esperaban del episodio del día anterior. Le hizo triste saber que tendría que borrarlo hasta que el asunto de Pemberley Digital se resolviera, pero no podía arriesgarse a no seguir con sus deseos.

Lizzie frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en la orden. El día anterior había estado demasiado molesta para pensar con claridad, pero ahora que estaba más calmada, se dio cuenta de que todo el asunto no tenía sentido. ¿Qué exactamente se suponía que había copiado? El proyecto Domino era el único del que sabía, y aunque le habían dicho que Pemberley producía muchas cosas en sus varios departamentos, nunca había visto algo. De nuevo deseo haber dejado a William explicarse cuando llegó el día anterior, pero rápidamente pasó ese pensamiento al fondo de su mente. A pesar de su promesa a Charlotte, Lizzie sentía mariposas en su estómago cada vez que pensaba en hablar con él, y no podía permitirse la distracción en ese momento. Había mucho por hacer antes de ir a VidCon la siguiente mañana, y si tenía alguna esperanza de salvar las cosas, necesitaba encargarse de su compañía primero.

Le tomó cuatro intentos y casi treinta y cinco minutos en redactar los tuits con explicación con los que estuviera feliz. Los leyó de nuevo, solo para asegurarse.

 

@CostumedTales

Nuestras sinceras disculpas, pero por circunstancias fuera de nuestras manos, el video del lunes a sido temporalmente removido y no será publicado un nuevo episodio en jueves.

 

Estaba a punto de enviarlo cuando se dio cuenta en que tenía que informar a Alexis y Kate personalmenteantes de hacer público el anuncio. Enterarse en por twitter sería bastante malo. De buena suerte, tanto Alexis como Kate comprendieron totalmente cuando Lizzie les explicó la situación brevemente. Antes de colgar, confirmó sus planes de viaje para la mañana siguiente y prometió explicar más durante el largo viaje.

Satisfecha, Lizzie envió el tuit y agregó una continuación.

 

@Costumedtales

Estamos trabajando en resolver el problema y los mantendremos al tanto. Durante el tiempo de espera, esperamos ver a muchos de ustedes en VidCon este fin de semana.

 

Una vez que estuvo hecho, Lizzie cerró, no queriendo ser distraída por lo que estaba segura serían tuits de enojo. En vez de eso, se puso a pulir la presentación para el panel del jueves. Tomando en cuenta su reciente predicamento, necesitaba hacer unos serios ajustes.

Para las seis en punto, no solo tenía una presentación con la que podía vivir, pero también logró hacer una edición de escenas borradas y un video de bloopers de Beauty and the Beast con las que podría reemplazar el avance que tenía originalmente planeado mostrar. Una rápida mirada a twitter le mostró que sus fans estaban mostrando más apoyo que enojo por el repentino cambio de horario y Lizzie se dejó por un momento relajarse. Tal vez Charlotte estaba en lo correcto y podría arreglar esto.

Pasó otra hora antes de tener todo transferido a su portátil. Empezó a recoger el resto de sus cosas que necesitaría en VidCon, incluyendo sus tarjetas de negocios, algunos stickers de Costumed Tales que había ordenado hace algunas semanas. Finalmente, ya que todo lo que faltaba de empacar era su ropa y neceseres, Lizzie admitió que no podía posponerlo más tiempo. Eran pasadas de las siete y William seguramente ya estaría en casa, así que si seguía la promesa que le hizo a Charlotte, era momento de ir a verlo.

Una parte de ella quería evitar cualquier otra confrontación con William, pero sabía que era solo porque temía lo que él diría. La verdad era que necesitaba saber que estaba pensando.

Hasta ahora había hecho asunciones y creado escenarios en su cabeza que eran probablemente peor que la realidad. Necesitaba quitarse de dudas y llegar al fondo de todo si tenía la esperanza de reconcilación o de superar esto. El dolor en su pecho creció al pensar en la última opción, así que la alejó de su mente. Ya estaba lo suficiente nerviosa sin tener que luchar con el peor escenario.

Antes de saberlo, estaba en frente de la puerta del edificio de William. Pausó, mirándola un largo momento mientras trataba de mantener sus emociones al borde y tomaba coraje para enfrentarlo. Tomando un gran respir, Lizzie se acercó a su puerta y golpeó fuerte, tratando de ignorar sus palmas sudadas y sus rodillas temblorosas. No fue hasta el tercer llamado sin respuesta que empezó a preocuparse. Miró a sus espaldas, funciendo el ceño al notar su auto estacionado en el lugar de siempre. Si estaba en casa, ¿por qué no contestaba? Algo parecido a terror se empezó a formar en su estómago. Esto solo se podía significar que estaba evitándola a propósito. La idea hizo que sus pulmones se encogieran, y tuvo que tomar varias bocanadas de aire antes de sentir que le estaba llegando a los pulmones.

Por un segundo jugó con la idea de entrar con su llave, pero rápidamente se negó.

Si él quería verla, respondería la puerta, y ella no se iba a forzar donde no la querían. Sintió por milésima vez lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sin estar lista en irse, porque eso significaría que admitía que en verdad todo estaba terminado entre ellos, presionó su cara en la puerta, pensando que de alguna manera estaría más cerca de él.

-Te amo, William –susurró, sus silenciosas lágrimas cambiando a sollozos-. Adiós.

Con eso, se volteó hacia la acera y corrió a su apartamento, sin detenerse hasta que sus pulmones gritaron con el mismo tipo de dolor que había en su pecho, donde su corazón se encontraba. Si eso era como un corazón roto se sentía, no quería nada de eso.

 

_Continuará._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autor
> 
> Sé que las cosas han estado un poco angsty por un tiempo así que les mando a todos ustedes muchos abrazos y les aseguro que Dizzie está en buenas manos. También, muchos de ustedes han expresado su deseo de empujar a Kevin y a Brian de un acantilado o algo así. Apoyo fuertemente un crack fic para todo eso. Escuché que puede ser terapéutico.
> 
> Notas de traductora  
> La verdad nunca supe si sí hicieron un crack fic, JAJAJAJ, pero estaría muy divertido.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de meses, aquí está el capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

**Julio 31, 2013  5:30 AM**

@thealexisquinn

Blergh. Temprano. Necesito café ya!

**Julio 31, 2013  6:00 AM**

@CostumedTales

El equipo está a punto de salir de SF hacia Anaheim. VidCon, ¿están listos para nosotros? @ktprew @thealexisquinn

**Julio 31, 2013  6:30 AM**

@EJ2H

@Costumedtales @Ktprew @thealexisquinn No salgo hasta mañana, pero YAY, no puedo esperar para conocerlos!! #esviernesya?

**Julio 31, 2013  7:30 AM**

@ktprew

Algo que acabo de aprender de @theAlexisQuinn - es demasiado alegre una vez que le das café

**Julio 31, 2013  7:34 AM**

@thealexisquinn

@Ktprew solo espera hasta que sea mi turno de conducir y yo elegir la música #estánlistosparadisney?

**Julio 31, 2013  7:40 AM**

@Ktprew

@Thealexisquinn Bueno, al menos es mejor que la serie de canciones de rompimientos emo que Lizzie ha estado escuchando desde que salimos de SF

**Julio 31, 2013  7:41 AM**

@thealexisquinn

@Ktprew cierto, aunque no digas que no te lo advertí #porsupuestoquecanto

**Julio 31, 2013  7:44 AM**

@alsokatie

OMG! Vieron el tweet de Kate? POR QUÉ LIZZIE ESTA ESCUCHANDO CANCIONES DE ROMPIMIENTOS EMO? #llora #porfavorquedizzieestebien

**Julio 31, 2013  7:45 AM**

@WhiteRoseCafe

@alsokatie ajkkdlfajsl;kfa;sd NONONONONONONONONO No podría vivir si rompieron. Son demasiado perfectos juntos!!!

**Julio 31, 2013  7:45 AM**

@valdara

@alsokatie @WhiteRoseCafe ¿Tal vez a Lizzie solo le gustan las canciones tristes? #tengoesperanzas

**Julio 31, 2013  7:45 AM**

@alsokatie

@valdara @WhiteRoseCafe en serio espero que estés en lo correcto

**Julio 31, 2013  8:06 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Charlotte

\- Intentando estar positiva por Alexis y Kate, pero creo que mi selección de música me ha delatado.

**Julio 31, 2013  8:10 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Charlotte a Lizzie

\- Suele suceder

¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

**Julio 31, 2013  8:12 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Charlotte

\- Terrible

  Aún no puedo creer que no abriera la puerta.

**Julio 31, 2013  8:13 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Charlotte a Lizzie

\- Inténtalo de nuevo cuando regreses

  Probablemente solo necesita tranquilizarse un poco

  Ambos lo necesitan

**Julio 31, 2013  8:15 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Charlotte

\- Supongo

Cada vez que imagino como puede ser que no lo vuelva a ver no puedo respirar.

**Julio 31, 2013  8:19 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Charlotte a Lizzie

-Desearía poder ayudar

**Julio 31, 2013  8:21 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Charlotte

\- Ya lo haces

Estoy muy feliz de que estés el fin de semana aquí, no creo poder hacer esto sin ti.

**Julio 31, 2013  8:22 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Charlotte a Lizzie

\- No me lo perdería!

Aunque Catherine me lleno todo mi horario

**Julio 31, 2013  8:23 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Charlotte

\- Ugh

**Julio 31, 2013  8:24 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Charlotte a Lizzie

\- Estoy libre hoy en la noche

Llegamos como a las 6, así que tal vez tú y yo podemos ir a cenar, si te parece.

**Julio 31, 2013  8:25 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Charlotte

\- Suena bien

Me debería ir, Kate y Alexis están cantando “A Whole New World” bastante alto

**Julio 31, 2013  8:26AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Charlotte a Lizzie

\- Ha! Diviértete con eso.

  Te veo pronto

**Julio 31, 2013  8:27 AM**

**Mensaje de Texto:** Lizzie a Charlotte

\- Nos vemos

**Julio 31, 2013  10:04 AM**

@thealexisquinn

Bueno, @ktprew se sabe todas las palabras de todas las canciones de Disney #noestoysola

**Julio 31, 2013  12:18 PM**

@Ktprew

@Thealexisquinn Aún estoy decepcionada de que no conozcas nada de Ingrid Michaelson. ¿Cómo puedes no conocer a Ingrid?

**Julio 31, 2013  12:20PM**

@thealexisquinn

@Ktprew fui sobreprotegida #loharémejorlapróximavez

**Julio 31, 2013  12:21 PM**

@Ktprew

@Thealexisquinn #mástevale

**Julio 31, 2013  12:30PM**

@Thealexisquinn

Wow. Olvidé lo mucho que el tráfico de LA apesta. 

**Julio 31, 2013  1:38PM**

@CostumedTales

¡¡Llegamos a Anaheim!! Creo que las tres ya estamos cansadas de los autos por ahora @Thealexisquinn @ktprew

**Julio 31, 2013  1:40PM**

@FantasyFictionFan

@Costumedtales @thealexisquinn @ktprew ¡YAY! Me alegro de que llegaron. Mi vuelo acaba de aterrizar así que estaré ahí pronto.

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

 

Una vez que las tres se instalaron en la habitación del Hilton, Alexis y Kate fueron a explorar, mientras Lizzie se quedó a descansar. Estaba física y emocionalmente exhausta después de ocho horas en el auto pretendiendo estar bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba. Sabía que Alexis y Kate habían percibido que algo andaba mal, pero ambas eran cortés como para preguntar. Lizzie estaba agradecida por esto ya que probablemente hubiera estallado en lágrimas y hubieran perdido completamente su respeto en ella.

 

Dejándose caer en la cama, Lizzie trató de descansar, pero su cerebro daba vueltas sin parar con los eventos de los últimos días. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía varios flashes – la expresión de William cuando le cerró la puerta en la cara, Kevin tratando de seducirla, el shock de William cuando comenzó a gritarle, el interdicto, la orquídea muerta, la puerta firmemente cerrada del apartamento que él nunca abrió. Entre más conscientemente trataba de no pensar en esas cosas, más vívido se volvían las imágenes, hasta que Lizzie sintió que iba a vomitar.

 

De alguna manera, a pesar de su interno disturbio, Lizzie logró caer dormida, despertando solo cuando escuchó a alguien aporreando la puerta y gritando su nombre. Por un pequeño momento pensó que podría ser William, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era imposible ya que era una voz femenina. Tropezando hacia la puerta, Lizzie la abrió y estaba aliviada de ver a Charlotte en el otro lado.

 

— ¡Char! Oh, gracias a Dios que estás aquí. Entra.

— Lo siento mucho —Lizzie le dijo, secándose las lágrimas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento —. Dios, soy todo un desastre en este momento.

Charlotte sonrió amablemente.

— Está bien. Han estado pasando muchas cosas.

— En verdad lo extraño, Char.

— Sé que lo haces —pausó y estudió perspicazmente a Lizzie—. No vamos a salir a cenar. Vamos a ordenar algo y comer aquí.

Lizzie asintió con agradecimiento. No era exactamente buena compañía pública en esos momentos.

— Gracias.

— Cuando quieras.

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

**Julio 31, 2013  9:40PM**

@toomuchbumbly

OMG! OMG! OMG! ACABO DE PASAR A UN LADO DE ALEXIS Y KATE EN EL VESTIBULO DEL HILTON!! NO ES UNA BROMA. AJSKLD;JKL;JIWDKAWLEF;

**Julio 31, 2013  9:42PM**

@erinwatches

@toomuchbumbly OMG!!!!! Ve a saludar!

**Julio 31, 2013  9:43PM**

@toomuchbumbly

@erinwatches Crees que deba? No quiero interrumpirlas

**Julio 31, 2013  9:44PM**

@thelastgoodkiss

@toomuchbumbly @erinwatches HAZLO!  

**Julio 31, 2013  9:45PM**

@toomuchbumbly

Ok, aquí vamos.

**Julio 31, 2013  9:59PM**

@toomuchbumbly

OMG! FUERON TAN LINDAS!!! Hablamos como 10 minutos y no creo que hayan pensado que era una idiota #Logrado

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

 

Después de una tranquila noche con Charlotte en su habitación, Lizzie se sintió un poco mejor, y consiguió quedar dormida antes de que Alexis y Kate regresaran de dónde habían estado. La siguiente mañana, entre registro, discursos de apertura, talleres grupales, Lizzie se dio cuenta de que estaba muy ocupada como para pensar en William por más de varios minutos. En vez se enfocó en tomar todo el conocimiento que podía y tratar de hacer contactos con gente dentro de la industria que podrían ser de ayuda para estabilizar el estatus financiero de su compañía.

 

— ¡Lizzie!

 

Se volteó y vio a Charlotte caminando hacia ella y una chica que parecía familiar tras de ella tímidamente.

 

— ¡Charlotte! ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? Te busqué en el módulo de registro en la mañana.

— Perdón por eso. Catherine me tuvo en reuniones y entrevistas toda la mañana, así que tuve que perderme los discursos de apertura. ¡Kelsey aquí sí fue y tomó notas por mí! —Charlotte volteó con su compañera y gentilmente la empujo hacia adelante, mandando a la chica una sonrisa disimulada— Lizzie, ella es Kelsey Geller.

 

_“¡Por supuesto!”_ Lizzie pensó cuando todo cayó en su lugar, y recordó el video instructivo que Kelsey había hecho para Collins and Collins unos meses antes. Lizzie sonrió, notando el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

 

— Es genial conocerte, Kelsey. He escuchado cosas grandiosas sobre ti de Charlotte.

— Gracias —los ojos de Kelsey se abrieron un poco más y tomó un gran raspiro antes de continuar tímidamente—. La señorita Lu es una excelente jefa.

— Sí que le gusta dar órdenes —Lizzie bromeó, causando que Charlotte le diera una palmada en el hombro.

— ¡Hey! Se buena.

Lizzie rodó los ojos a su amiga.

— Siempre soy buena, Char.

— Debatible.

— ¡Es la verdad!

 

Mientras bromeaban, Kelsey pareció relajarse un poco y cuando se detuvieron tomó de nuevo un gran respiro, sonrió a Lizzie y habló.

 

— Soy una gran seguidora de tu vlog. Me ayudó mucho el año pasado y me hizo querer una carrera en los medios.

Lizzie sonrió.

— Me alegro. Es una gran profesión.

— ¡Lo es! Amo trabajar en Collins and Collins. Estoy aprendiendo mucho. Por cierto, Costumed Tales es genial. Me parece bastante inteligente como tomaste los disfraces de teatro y basaste toda una serie en ello.

— Gracias, Kelsey. Me tomó algo de tiempo llegar al concepto, pero una vez que lo hice, no dejaba mi cabeza —Lizzie notó a Kate y Alexis al otro lado de la sala y señaló hacia ellas—. ¿Te gustaría conocer a Kate y a Alexis?

 

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Kelsey tomará un gran respiro y asintiera.

 

— Seguro— dijo quedamente, sus ojos brillantes—, me encantaría conocerlas.

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

 

El resto del día pasó en un borrón y para cuando la recepción de la industria acabó, las salas estaban inundadas de gente. A Lizzie, Kate y Alexis les tomó casi media hora caminar la corta distancia del centro de convenciones al Hilton, ya que eran paradas cada pocos metros por fotos y autógrafos. Normalmente a Lizzie no le molestaba conocer a los fans, pero ese día lo encontró tedioso mientras fingía sonrisa tras sonrisa. No era que no apreciara a sus fans, sí lo hacía; no estaría ahí si no fuera por ellos. Es solo que estaba cansada y hambrienta y ahora que el día se estaba tranquilizando extrañaba a William más que nunca.

 

Cuando finalmente llegaron al hotel, Lizzie dejo a Alexis y Kate solas para ir a su habitación a verificar que todo estaba listo para el panel del día siguiente. Cuando fue a su correo y vio que tenía uno de Kevin, su estómago se desplomó. Quería borrarlo sin haberlo leído, pero la preocupación de que tuviera asuntos legales con los que tuviera que lidiar la forzaron a abrirlo.

**De:**  [kevinstevenson@stevensondigital.com](mailto:kevinstevenson@stevensondigital.com)

**Para:**  thelizziebennet@gmail.com

**Fecha:**  1 Ago 2013  11:04 AM

**Asunto:** Urgente  

 

Quisiera saber por qué ningún episodio fue publicado hoy y el del lunes ha sido removido. Esto es completamente inaceptable. Debí haber sido informado de inmediato.

Por favor llámame lo más pronto que puedas.

 

Sinceramente,

Kevin Stevenson

Experto en Medios Digitales

Stevenson Digital

 

 

Lizzie se quedó boquiabierta mirando la pantalla de su computadora incrédula. ¿En serio iba a pretender que nada había pasado? ¿En realidad esperaba que ella olvidara el hecho de que él básicamente le ofreció acostarse con ella por dinero? Su estómago se revolvió cuando todo el enojo, disgusto y la violación que sintió el lunes regresó con toda fuerza. No había manera en que él estuviera involucrado en Bowtie Media nunca más. Cerraría su compañía antes de dejarlo tocarla a ella o a su compañía. Durante meses le permitió tener una opinión porque estaba contribuyendo con tanto dinero y tenía experiencia que a ella le faltaba, pero ya estaba harta con eso. Bowtie Media era su compañía y tendría éxito o no con sus propios méritos. De ahora en adelante ella tendría la palabra al cien por ciento y no iba a dejarse intimidar por Kevin en ninguna cosa.

 

Con confianza, Lizzie tecleó rápidamente la respuesta antes de cambiar de opinión. Escribió un mensaje recordándole a Kevin que ya no era un inversor de Bowtie Media y, como tal, ya no tenía necesidad de saber nada acerca de la empresa o sus prácticas.

 

Al enviarlo, Lizzie se sintió liberada. Tantas cosas habían sucedido en los últimos días de las que no tenía control y recuperar algo de ese poder, incluso en esa pequeña manera, se sentía bien. De hecho, se sentía increíble. Por primera vez en días, comenzó a sentir que tal vez todo se arreglaría.

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

**Ago 2, 2013  8:00 AM**

@Bowtie_Media

El panel de @costumedtales será hoy a las 2pm en la sala  206. @Ktprew, @thealexisquinn y @thelizziebennet estarán ahí #VidCon2013

 

**Ago 2, 2013  8:10 AM**

@EJ2H

Hoy es el día que conoceré a Alexis, Kate y Lizzie!!! OMG NO LO CREO!!!

 

**Ago 2, 2013  9:37 AM**

@starmaiden

DETENGAN TODO!! Entre ayer en la noche y esta mañana KATE FINALMENTE SIGUIÓ A ALEXIS!!!!

 

**Ago 2, 2013  9:38 AM**

@WhiteRoseCafe

@starmaiden OMG OMG OMG! FINALMENTE! 

**Ago 2, 2013  9:39 AM**

@Andromeda

@starmaiden YAY! 

**Ago 2, 2013  9:39 AM**

@valdara

@starmaiden Todo está bien en el mundo de nuevo #muyfeliz #soloquieroqueseanmejoresamigas

**Ago 2, 2013  10:49 AM**

@Thealexisquinn

Paseando por la sala de exibición con @ktprew. Si nos ven, sientanse libres de saludarnos.

 

**Ago 2, 2013  11:30 AM**

@FantasyFictionFan

@Ktprew @thealexisquinn fue un gusto conocerlas a ambas. No puedo esperar por el panel de @costumedtales

**Ago 2, 2013  11:35 AM**

@ktprew

@FantasyFictionFan Fue un gusto conocerte a ti también. Disfruta el resto de tu día.

**Ago 2, 2013  12:38 PM**

@missclaudiaar

Woah. Ya hay fila para el panel de @costumedtales!! Creo que me quedaré aquí.. 

**Ago 2, 2013  12:45 PM**

@CostumedTales

@missclaudiaar ¿En serio? Wow. ¡¡No esperabamos eso!!

**Ago 2, 2013  12:46 PM**

@missclaudiaar

@CostumedTales Sip. Hay al menos 35 personas aquí.

**Ago 2, 2013  12:48 PM**

@CostumedTales

@missclaudiaar WOW! 

**Ago 2, 2013  1:27 PM**

@Thealexisquinn

Tenemos los fans más asombrosos. Acabamos de pasar por la fila y hay como 100 de ustedes aquí esperando. ¡ASOMBROSO!

 

**Ago 2, 2013  1:47 PM**

@Ktprew

Detrás de escenas con @thelizziebennet y @thealexisquinn y Alexis no deja de decir chistes malos #yavenloquetengoquesoportar?

 

**Ago 2, 2013  1:48 PM**

@Thealexisquinn

@Ktprew estabas riéndote de ellos, ni siquiera trates de negarlo.

**Ago 2, 2013  1:52 PM**

@alsokatie

OMG! Tanta gente aquí para el panel de @costumedtales y de alguna manera tuve suerte de sentarme cerca del frente.

 

**Ago 2, 2013  1:54 PM**

@ctales4ever

EEEEE!!! Acabo de ver a Alexis asomándose por la cortina. Saldrán en cualquier minuto #nopuedoesperar

 

**Ago 2, 2013  1:58 PM**

@CostumedTales

A punto de empezar nuestro panel y hay como 200 de ustedes! ES GENIAL!! Los vemos en el otro lado.

 

**Ago 2, 2013  1:59 PM**

@starmaiden

KJDSLKFA;JDSFKLSJDF;KLAJSL;FJSA; LIZZIE FREAKING ACABA DE SALIR AL ESCENARIO!!! #muero

**Ago 2, 2013  2:02 PM**

@thelastgoodkiss

No sabía lo mucho que extrañaba ver la cara de Lizzie hasta este momento #extrañoLBD

 

**Ago 2, 2013  2:03 PM**

@valdara

“Casting her was fate / because she is great / let me introduce you a Kate!”* Lizzie, acabas de hacer eso... ???

**Ago 2, 2013  2:03 PM**

@toomucherin

Lizzie presentó a Kate y a Alexis en RIMAS. NO PUEDO CON ELLA!!!

 

**Ago 2, 2013  2:03 PM**

@bboy5

“Another casting win / please put your hands together for Alexis Quinn*” - HAHA! 

**Ago 2, 2013  2:10 PM**

@FantasyFictionFan

Kljdsfkl;auks;fdjaslk;j ; nos van a mostrar escenas borradas SI!!!!

**Ago 2, 2013  2:10 PM**

@squeedom683

Chicos!! Lizzie dijo que publicará las escenas borradas en el canal de YT la siguiente semana, por si no pudieron estar en VidCon como quiera pudieran verlas.

 

**Ago 2, 2013  2:25 PM**

@EJ2H

Woah!! Aparentemente @thealexisquinn tiene un hermano gemelo!!

 

**Ago 2, 2013  2:35 PM**

@ElizabethLee91

alguien le pregunto a Lizzie por Darcy!!!

 

**Ago 2, 2013  2:36 PM**

@L0Lindsay

@ElizabethLee91 que?? QUE??? Que dijo?

**Ago 2, 2013  2:38PM**

@ElizabethLee91

@L0Lindsay no respondió, dijo que su vida personal era privada y le preguntó algo a Kate, pero se veía angustiada.

**Ago 2, 2013  2:39 PM**

@L0Lindsay

@ElizabethLee91 Oh no!! Qué crees que signifique? Oh, dios, espero que estén bien.

**Ago 2, 2013  2:40PM**

@ElizabethLee91

@L0Lindsay yo igual!

**Ago 2, 2013  2:48 PM**

@alsokatie 

Bloopers!! #omg #lloro

 

**Ago 2, 2013  2:50 PM**

@valdara

Kate hace las mejores caras cuando no le gusta como le salió una línea.

 

**Ago 2, 2013  2:52 PM**

@bboy5

aww, el panel ya se acabo :( Pasó muy rápido :(

 

**Ago 2, 2013  2:53 PM**

@missclaudiaar

Hay mucha gente en frente de la tabla obteniendo stickers y hablando con Lizzie, Kate y Alexis. Quieroo ir a verlas, pero soy gallina.

 

**Ago 2, 2013  2:55 PM**

@alsokatie

NO MIENTO!!! Apenas me iba a ir y WILLIAM DARCY ENTRÓ A LA SALA!! #muerta

 

**Ago 2, 2013  2:55 PM**

@toomuchbumbly 

dafkjsdkflajwk;fljweio;fksdfj ;k DARCY ESTÁ AQUÍ

**Ago 2, 2013  2:56 PM**

@thelastgoodkiss

Darcy está aquí y se ve súper serio. Lizzie está en la mesa de enfrente, no creo que lo haya visto

 

**Ago 2, 2013  2:57 PM**

@FantasyFictionFan

Lizzie aún no lo ve, OMG LIZZIE LEVANTA TUS OJOS, DARCY ESTÁ AQUÍ!!!

 

**Ago 2, 2013  2:58 PM**

@WhiteRoseCafe

GAH! Alguien dígame si Lizzie ya vio a Darcy! Necesito saber! #paralaciencia

**Ago 2, 2013  2:58 PM**

@EJ2H

@WhiteRoseCafe Nop. Hay un montón de gente entre ellos y ella está ocupada platicando con los fans

**Ago 2, 2013  2:59 PM**

@WhiteRoseCafe

@EJ2H nooooooooooooo :( 

**Ago 2, 2013  3:00 PM**

@missclaudiaar

LA MULTITUD SE PARTIÓ A LA MITAD PARA HACER CAMINO A DARCY HACIA LA MESA. OMG ES ESTO UNA PELÍCULA??!?!!

 

**Ago 2, 2013  3:00 PM**

@soccergirl1390

Acaba de decir "Disculpa, ¿Lizzie?". YA NO PUEDO CON ESTO

 

**Ago 2, 2013  3:01 PM**

@toomucherin

Lizzie levanto la mirada y vio a Darcy y casi se cae.

 

**Ago 2, 2013  3:01 PM**

@soccergirl1390

Soy yo o Lizzie parecía totalmente en shock cuando Darcy le habló?

**Ago 2, 2013  3:02 PM**

@starmaiden

@soccergirl1390 No solo tú. Parece como si ella quisiera vomitar.

**Ago 2, 2013  3:03 PM**

@FantasyFictionFan

Solo se están mirando. LIZZIE, DI ALGO!!!!

**Ago 2, 2013  3:04 PM**

@toomuchbumbly

LO ACABA DE LLAMAR WILLIAM. REPITO. LO LLAMÓ WILLIAM *MUERO*

**Ago 2, 2013  3:04 PM**

@soccergirl1390

Santo señor. William Darcy DETÉN TU CARA #nopuedoconesto 

 

**Ago 2, 2013  3:05 PM**

@thelastgoodkiss

Charlotte apareció de la nada y está susurrando con Lizzie.

**Ago 2, 2013  3:06 PM**

@valdara

LIZZIE ACABA DE IR ATRÁS DE ESCENA CON DARCY!!!!

**Ago 2, 2013  3:06 PM**

@bookfunk

@valdara probablemente a aplastar sus caras juntos.

**Ago 2, 2013  3:06 PM**

@valdara

@bookfunk no sé, pero ambos se veían muy serios, solo podemos esperar

_Continuará_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducciones de las rimas:
> 
> Elegirla a ella fue destino, porque ella es genial, les presento a Kate.
> 
> Otra buena elección, por favor junten sus manos para Alexis Quinn.
> 
>  
> 
> Como me gusta mentirles diciendo que actualizaré pronto :## No, en realidad no me gusta mentirles... La vida se atraviesa y cosas pasan e interrumpen mi serenidad y no me dejan actualizar.  
> Ojalá pueda actualizar pronto, ahora sí :)))


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya no diré nada por tardarme en postear, ya saben la vida.  
> Una disculpa desde ahorita por cualquier error que vean.

-Disculpa, ¿Lizzie?

 

En el instante en que Lizzie escuchó esas tan familiares palabras, se quedó inmóvil, sin atreverse a respirar levantó la mirada para confirmar que sí, en efecto,  William estaba ahí. Parecía que la multitud de fans que la rodeaban se habían movido a los lados, permitiéndole el paso hasta la mesa. Ella lo miró fijamente, tan sorprendida que no podía ocultarlo, y cuando sus rodillas se doblaron, estuvo eternamente agradecida con Alexis por ayudarle a sentarse.

 

Su corazón latía a toda velocidad y era tan abrumador que por un momento todo lo que Lizzie pudo hacer era mirarlo fijamente mientras su cerebro se ponía en marcha de nuevo. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Qué significaba? No sonreía, pero no se veía molesto. La última vez que lo vio lo había acusado de traicionarla y había cerrado la puerta en su cara. Sin embargo a pesar de eso, a pesar de que no haber abierto su puerta tres días antes cuando ella fue a arreglar las cosas, él estaba aquí. Estaba en VidCon, de pie en medio de una multitud de más de un centenar de fans que los veían con gran interés.

 

Las emociones de Lizzie estaban en caos. A pesar de que una parte de ella estaba tratando de mantenerse estoica y no mostrar lo mucho que le estaba afectando, internamente era un lío de enojo, miedo, esperanza, amor y confusión. Su cerebro no podía procesar sus pensamientos lo suficientemente rápido, su mirada se encontró con William y se preguntó de nuevo por qué estaba ahí. ¿Estaba ahí para romper con ella definitivamente o para entregarle otra demanda? Había otra posibilidad también, aunque no se atrevía a pensarla, ¿estaba ahí para arreglar las cosas?

 

Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba mientras se miraban el uno al otro y por un pequeño momento se permitió la esperanza de que había venido a arreglar las cosas, a pesar de saber que no se lo merecía. Había sido horrible con él, había dicho terribles y falsas cosas, lo había acusado de horribles cosas sin pruebas y Lizzie sabía que sus acciones lo habían herido. Por más que quisiera, no merecía su perdón.

 

-William -dijo finalmente, dándose cuenta que tenía que decir algo. 

 

La expresión en el rostro de William le dio ganas de abrazarlo y llorar, pero no hizo ninguna. En lugar de eso simplemente se le quedó mirando, sin saber que decir o hacer. La verdad era que había un millón cosas que quería decirle, pero ninguna de ellas en frente de una multitud. Inmediatamente deseó que estuvieran solos para que pudieran hablar propiamente, y fue entonces cuando Charlotte vino a su rescate.

 

-¿Por qué Darcy y tú no van tras bambalinas? -le susurró en el oído de Lizzie- Tendrán un poco más de privacidad ahí.

 

-Pero, ¿y que sobre… -Lizzie señaló a la sala.

 

-Alexis y Kate pueden manejarlo. Yo les ayudaré. Necesitan lidiar con esto en un lugar donde no los escuchen.

 

Lizzie asintió. Charlotte tenía la razón, por supuesto. Miró a la multitud y vio decenas de personas observando con interés. Muchos de ellos tenían sus teléfonos en las manos, y probablemente estaban twitteando sobre esto. Necesitaba sacar de ahí a William.

 

-Okay. 

 

Dejo que Charlotte le ayudara a levantarse y estaba agradecida de que sus piernas estuvieran estables de nuevo. Después de tomar un respiro profundo, miró a William y sin palabras le dijo que la siguiera.

 

-Hola, Lizzie -William dijo suavemente tan pronto estuvieron fuera de vista.

 

-Hola -Lizzie encontró su mirada y la familiaridad la dejó sin aire. Por un breve momento se imaginó que las cosas entre ellos estaban tan bien como antes, pero los recuerdos de la semana pasada la inundaron y se forzó a romper el contacto visual.

 

-Lizzie, yo… -su voz se apagó, ajustando su postura en incertidumbre.

 

-Darcy, ¿por qué estás aquí? -Lizzie notó como Darcy se estremecía con el uso de su apellido, pero no se sentía correcto usar su primer nombre en ese momento. No hasta que supiera donde se encontraban.

 

-Necesitaba hablar contigo, y no podía esperar.

 

El pulso de Lizzie se aceleró. Tal vez leyó incorrectamente la razón por la cual no le abrió la puerta el otro día. ¿Podría todavía haber esperanza para ellos? Levantó un poco su cabeza para poder ver de nuevo su cara.

 

-¿Qué pasa, William?

 

El uso de su nombre de pila pareció darle confianza, y sus siguientes palabras salieron rápidamente.

 

-La orden contra ti se ha retirado. Puedes continuar produciendo y publicando tu show sin miedo a repercusiones legales.

 

Oh. Así que estaba aquí por negocios, no para reparar su relación. Decepción se apoderó de ella, mientras William le entregaba un sobre. Lizzie esperaba que no notara como sus manos temblaban al abrirlo. Miró la hoja dentro, incapaz de procesar todas las palabras legales en su estado actual de caos.

 

-Gracias -dijo torpemente después de un largo momento de silencio-. Apreció que me lo dejaras saber.

 

-Traté de asegurarme de que lo tuvieras antes de que te fueras, pero no fue posible. Lo siento.

 

Lizzie se quedó mirando al suelo y tragó en seco mientras el rayo de esperanza que tontamente se había permitido sentir se desvanecía por completo.

 

-Debería... -dijo apuntando al otro lado de la cortina donde podía escuchar a Charlotte tratando de abrirse camino-... ir a ayudar.

 

-¡Lizzie, espera!

 

Ya había comenzado a caminar cuando su voz la detuvo.

 

-¿Sí? - No se atrevió a dar la vuelta y mirarlo, no se permitió sentir esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez William había venido por algo más.

 

-Sé que estás muy ocupada y no quiero interrumpir, pero... -Pausó durante tanto tiempo que la curiosidad de Lizzie ganó y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

 

-¿Pero? -preguntó con voz apenas audible, incluso para ella misma.

 

-¿Sería posible algo de tiempo más tarde? -Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa- Para poder hablar de... ¿las cosas?

 

Lizzie alzó la vista y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido después de todo. Respiró hondo y respondió con la voz más estable que pudo.

 

-Me gustaría eso. Tenemos una tarde ocupada, pero después de eso estoy libre.

 

-Estoy planeando quedarme hasta el domingo, así que está bien.

 

¿Hasta el domingo? Lizzie se sintió flotar con esa revelación. William había venido con la intención de quedarse hasta que VidCon acabara, lo que significaba que estaba ahí por más que entregarle el correo.

 

Antes de que Lizzie pudiera responder, Charlotte asomó la cabeza por las cortinas.

 

-Disculpen por interrumpir, pero necesitan acomodar el siguiente panel.

 

-Ok, ya voy para allá -Lizzie miró de nuevo a William y levantó su teléfono- Te mando un mensaje cuando me desocupe.

 

Él asintió.

 

-Lo esperaré.

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

William observó a Lizzie irse, concentrándose en no seguirla. Después de días sin verla, la idea de tenerla fuera de su vista era aterrador, pero sabía que estaba siendo irracional. Ella tenía trabajo que hacer y necesitaba darle el espacio para hacerlo. Ella había accedido a hablar con él más tarde, se recordó. No le había gritado, cerrado la puerta en la cara o le pidió que la dejara. No era mucho, pero era progreso y era más de lo que tenía esa mañana.

 

Después de salir de la sala de conferencias, William decidió que pasearía por el centro de convenciones mientras esperaba a que Lizzie se desocupara. Mientras se abría camino hasta la planta baja, se dio cuenta de que algunas personas se detenían a mirarlo. Estaba confundido por la atención antes de recordar que probablemente había una cantidad grande de personas que lo habían visto en los videos de Lizzie. Sonrío incómodamente, pero siguió caminando hasta que se encontró en una enorme sala llena de puesto tras puesto de todo tipo de cosas.

 

Vagó sin rumbo, moviéndose entre la gente y viendo algunos puestos, y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez en varios días que tenía la oportunidad de desacelerarse y respirar. La vida había sido todo un tornado desde que accedió a la suspensión de Pemberley el lunes por la tarde. Martes por la mañana, Fitz descubrió que Brian no había retirado la denuncia en contra de la compañía de Lizzie, así que William se pasó la mayor parte de su tarde y noche haciendo llamadas tratando de solucionar el problema. No había sido hasta el miércoles por la tarde que Brian había acabado con el papeleo, pero para entonces Lizzie ya se había ido para VidCon y los abogados no pudieron entregar la información a Lizzie de que la demanda se había removido.

 

A William le había tomado hasta casi la noche del jueves convencer a Brian y a los otros abogados en permitirle entregarle la carta a Lizzie el mismo. Sabía que realmente no le ayudaba en su caso, dado al gran escrutinio en el cual estaba por las ridículas acusaciones de Brian, pero a William no le importó. Hasta ese punto habían sido 81 horas, 23 minutos y 49 segundos desde la última vez que había visto a Lizzie y no quería esperar más. Le estaba matando la gran brecha que había entre ellos, y él sabía que entre más tiempo pasaran sin verse, sería más difícil resolver sus problemas.

 

William estaba tan dentro de su cabeza que dejo de prestar atención hacía donde iba, pero fue traído a la realidad cuando se estrelló con algo sólido que dio grito.

 

-Mis más sinceras disculpas –William dijo a la chica sobresaltada con la cual groseramente topó-. Fue totalmente mi culpa; no estaba prestando atención hacia dónde iba.

 

La chica tomó un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

 

-Uh, no hay problema- tartamudeó nerviosa.

 

William frunció el ceño, repentinamente dándose cuenta que la chica le resultaba vagamente familiar.

 

-¿Te conozco?

 

Sus ojos se abrieron, y movió su cabeza.

 

-No lo creo –dijo dudosa y mordió su labio-, pero, um, te reconozco de los videos de Lizzie.

 

Sonriendo, William le ofreció su mano y después de una pausa incómoda, la chica la tomó.

 

-Es un placer conocerte…

 

-Kelsey –la chica dijo rápidamente-. Kelsey Geller.

 

-Es un placer conocerte, Kelsey –Estrechó su mano firmemente-. De nuevo, mis más sinceras disculpas por la colisión. No estás herida, ¿cierto?

 

-Estoy bien –Kelsey se calló, una mirada pensativa cruzó su cara mientras movía nerviosamente su bolsa y sacaba algo de ella – Yo, uh, tengo algo para ti. Lo traje en caso de que te viera.

 

Ella le mostró un sombrero café tejido.

 

Una ola de nostalgia lo llenó de afecto, mientras tomaba cuidadosamente el sombrero de sus manos y lo admiraba.

 

-¿Tú hiciste esto?

 

-Sí –dijo mientras asentía.

 

-Es encantador. Gracias.

 

Ella sonrió.

 

-De nada.

 

Su teléfono sonó con un mensaje de texto, causando que ambos se sobresaltaran. Poniendo el sombrero en su cabeza para desocupar sus manos, sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, y fue incapaz de prevenir una gran sonrisa cuando vio que el mensaje era de Lizzie.

 

-Me temo que debo irme –le dijo a Kelsey, antes de leer de nuevo el mensaje de Lizzie-. ¿Sabes dónde está la fuente central?

 

-Sí. Está saliendo por las puertas principales y hacia la derecha. Es gigante y algo difícil de no ver.

 

-Muchas gracias por las direcciones y también por el sombrero.

 

-No hay problema.

 

Con eso, rápidamente se encaminó hacia la salida de la exhibición, tratando de ignorar el gran nudo de nervios que se había formado en el fondo de su estómago. 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Lizzie caminaba alrededor de la fuente, tratando se sacudirse el nerviosismo que sentía mientras esperaba a William. Había estado completamente distraída desde su breve conversación después del panel de Costumed Tales. Había tomado casi media hora entender las implicaciones de la carta que le había entregado. La queja contra ella había sido abandonada. No sabía cómo o porqué, pero algo le decía que William tenía algo que ver con eso. La culpa de como ella lo había acusado de traicionarla, como no le había permitido explicarse, la había abrumado y le había tomado todo su esfuerzo y concentración poder centrarse en la entrevista que debía estar participando.

 

Tan pronto terminó las entrevistas y Lizzie se aseguró de que Alexis y Kate estarían bien por el resto del día, le escribió a William. Técnicamente, ella debería estar usando ese tiempo para explorar la sala de exposiciones y hablar con gente, tratando de hacer nuevos contactos. En cambio, todo en lo que podía pensar era que William estaba ahí, que quería hablar con ella y que tal vez, de alguna manera, él podría perdonarla.

 

Levantó la vista, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos por la luz del sol de la tarde, y ahí estaba él, caminando hacia ella con... ¿era un sombrero en su cabeza? Lizzie se quedó boquiabierta mientras se acercaba a la fuente, y a pesar la distancia y la incomodidad entre ellos, ella se rio.

 

William volteó a sus espaldas en confusión, tratando de localizar que la hacía reír. 

 

-Me gusta el sombrero -dijo ella y William se lo arrancó de la cabeza rápidamente.

 

-Oh, olvidé que lo estaba usando. Me encontré a una chica en la sala de exhibiciones y me lo dio. Al parecer ella lo hizo.

 

Lizzie extendió la mano para tocar el sombrero y se sorprendió de encontrar que era más suave de lo que esperaba.

 

-Es perfecto.

 

-Estoy de acuerdo. Se parece notablemente al tuyo.

 

Una oleada de malestar se apoderó de Lizzie mientras pensaba en todas las veces que ella había usado ese sombrero. Recordó como lo había utilizado para burlarse de él y criticarlo, y cómo había fallado continuamente en entenderlo. Le había fallado demasiado con ese sombrero. No muy diferente de cómo le había fallado en la semana pasada.

 

-Discúlpame -susurró Lizzie.

 

William la miró con curiosidad.

 

-¿Te disculpas por el sombrero?

 

Lizzie hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que él no sabía lo que estaba pensando. Debió haberle sonado bastante absurdo ese brusco cambio de tema.

 

-No el sombrero. Todo lo que representa. Dije cosas terribles de ti cuando usaba ese sombrero en mis videos. Te he entendido mal, tal vez a propósito algunas veces, y pensarías que ya habría aprendido mi lección, pero claramente no lo he hecho -Lizzie levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada-. Me he comportado deplorablemente hacia ti en la semana pasada, William. No hay excusa para las cosas que te dije. De verdad lo siento.

 

Él permaneció en silencio por tanto tiempo después de que terminó de hablar, que Lizzie se puso nerviosa que rompió el contacto visual y bajo la mirada a sus pies. Contuvo la respiración, esperando, deseando, orando.

 

-No pretenderé que tus palabras no me dolieron -dijo finalmente-. Pero desde hace tiempo he sido consciente de que tus palabras pueden ser más filosas que cualquier espada, especialmente cuando te sientes presionada. Nunca debía haberte presionado de la manera que lo hice.

 

William pausó y señaló una banca de piedra al otro lado de la fuente.

 

-¿Podemos sentarnos?

 

-Oh, claro -Lizzie se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la banca, dejando un gran espacio entre ellos. No tenía derecho a nada más en ese momento.

 

-Lo que más duele -continuó William, mirando sus manos-, es saber que no confiabas en mí lo suficiente como para compartir lo que te molestaba -La miró con los ojos tristes-. Pude ver que estabas sufriendo, Lizzie. Puedo ver que todavía lo estás. Me duele físicamente saber que estás sufriendo y no soy capaz de hacer nada para ayudar. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

 

Lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Lizzie. ¿Cómo había pensado en que él era un robot sin emociones? Era la persona más bondadosa que había conocido en su vida, y ella no merecía su cuidado o consideración.

 

-Nunca se trató de que no confiaba en ti, William. Por favor créeme. Yo estaba... -Tomó algo de aire nerviosa- Yo estaba asustada.

 

-¿De mí?

 

Lizzie abrió los ojos preocupada.

 

-No, William, Nunca -Instintivamente empezó a alcanzar su mano para tranquilizarlo, pero se detuvo a último minuto. No tenía derecho de tocarlo ahora mismo. Aún no-. Estaba asustada de que si supieras la verdad, pensarías menos de mí, que te sentirías decepcionado. Aparte, pensé que tenía que demostrarte a ti, a mí y a mi familia que podía manejar todo por mi cuenta -Lo miró a los ojos-. Estaba equivocada.

 

-¿Puedes decirme ahora? - William se acercó a ella, sus ojos llenos del amor y preocupación que Lizzie temía no volver a ver-. Si no quieres, lo entiendo, pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar.

 

Sin vacilar, Lizzie empezó a hablar. Ella le contó cómo había estado luchando financieramente y como había estado tratando de llegar a fin de mes haciendo ella todo sola. Le contó de como Kevin había intervenido continuamente, socavando su autoridad y confianza hasta el punto de que ella había comenzado a creer que no podía hacerlo. Habló de lo desesperada que se sentía y de lo decepcionada que estaba en sí misma y como estaba bastante segura de haber fracasado por completo.

 

-Así que cuando recibí la carta de Pemberley, pensé que ya era lo último, que ya estaba acabada - Lo miró-. Yo estaba herida por nuestra estúpida pelea y el saber que mi compañía estaba en harapos, y sé que no excusa cómo te traté ese día, pero lo siento. Nunca debí haberte cerrado la puerta en la cara. Debería haberte dejado explicar. Sé que nunca me haría eso.

 

-No, pero debí haberte advertido que algo podría pasar.

 

-¿A qué te refieres?

 

William suspiró.

 

-Hay un miembro de la junta de directores de Pemberley Digital, Brian Kallachenko, al que nunca le he gustado. Hace meses que está tratando de encontrar una manera de desacreditar tu compañía. Se enteró de que estábamos saliendo e hizo acusaciones, amenazas con cuidado. Yo sabía que eran ridículas, vacías y yo no pensé en que en realidad pudiera hacerte algo, así que me quedé callado. Sabía lo difícil que estabas trabajando y no quería preocuparte por algo que nunca pasaría. No sabía nada de la orden judicial hasta esa mañana cuando me puse a trabajar. Fui hacia ti tan pronto como pude, y después de que tú... después de irme, hice todo lo que pude para detenerlo. Esto no era sobre ti, Lizzie. Se trataba de Brian y su creencia de que nunca debí ser el CEO de Pemberley Digital. Su objetivo era sacarme, y lo consiguió.

 

-¿A qué te refieres con que lo logró? - Lizzie miró a William con desconcierto.

 

-No es importante -dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y se encogía de hombros.

 

-Sí lo es -Lizzie lo tomó de la muñeca para llamar su atención, y William se congeló, mirando su mano. Un cosquilleo de electricidad subió por el brazo de Lizzie debido al contacto, y ella se quedó quieta, su respiración se detuvo cuando William levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. Lizzie tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

 

-William, ¿a qué te refieres con que Brian logró sacarte?

 

Por un momento, pensó que se iba a negar a responder.

 

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

 

-¿Qué fue lo hiciste?

 

-Estuve de acuerdo a una suspensión voluntaria mientras investigan las ridículas acusaciones.

 

-¿Fue por eso que la orden judicial fue abandonada? - Lizzie lo miró fijamente, sus sentimientos una mezcla de horror, gratitud e ira-. William, no tienes por qué hacer eso. Es la compañía de tus padres. Esto está mal.

 

-Lizzie, lo hice con mucho gusto, y lo haría de nuevo. Las acusaciones no tienen una base real y me niego a permitir que un idiota te use como un chivo expiatorio para llegar a mí. Va a estar bien. Piensa en ello como unas vacaciones no planificadas.

 

Ella quería discutir más, pero se daba cuenta al ver la cara de William que sería inútil.

 

-Yo... No sé qué decir.

 

-No necesitas decir nada. Te amo, Lizzie, y haría cualquier cosa por ti.

 

-Yo... - Lizzie estaba abrumada con emoción. Había mucho más que ella quería decirle, pero las palabras no llegaron, así que en vez de eso entendió su mano hacia la corbata de William, y lo atrajo hacia ella en un beso aplastante.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Un minuto Lizzie lo miraba fijamente, con ojos llenos de sentimientos no expresados, y el siguiente lo besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. William se derritió en ella casi al instante, devolviendo los besos con fervor. Él la había extrañado con cada onza de su ser y tenerla entre sus brazos en ese momento se sentía como volver a casa. Sabía que había más de lo que hablar, que necesitarían tiempo para volver a ser como eran antes, pero por primera vez desde el viernes por la noche, el dolor en su pecho se desvaneció y sentía que todo iba a estar bien.

 

Se separaron, frente con frente, mientas recuperaban el aliento. La mano de Lizzie continuó su camino a lo largo de la corbata mientras William se inclinaba a susurrarle que debían reanudar su conversación en un lugar un poco menos público. Apenas dijo la primera palabra, cuando Lizzie se apartó de él tan repentinamente que William sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

 

La confusión lo hizo fruncir el ceño mientras William la miraba cuidadosamente. Todo el color había desaparecido del rostro de Lizzie, sus ojos abiertos con algo parecido al miedo, su respiración irregular y superficial, y a menos de que William estuviera muy equivocado, parecía como si fuera a vomitar. Al instante su confusión se transformó en preocupación, y se acercó a ella con cuidado.

 

-Lizzie, ¿qué sucede? ¿Que está mal?

 

Ella lo miró, y la desolación en sus ojos lo hizo querer protegerla en sus brazos. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacerlo, ya que sentía que necesitaba un poco de distancia física, aunque no podía entender la razón.

 

-La forma en que me susurraste al oído. Fue una reminiscencia de... Me recordó de algo más -dijo finalmente, su voz apenas audible-. Algo que no te he dicho todavía. Sobre Kevin.

 

Lizzie estaba temblando.

 

William se quedó inmóvil. Algo en la manera que dijo el nombre del otro hombre causó que escalofríos le recorrieran la columna vertebral.

 

-¿Qué es? -preguntó, mentalmente felicitándose por lo firme que sonaba su voz, a pesar de la sensación de temor que sentía.

 

Lizzie levantó sus piernas y abrazó fuertemente sus rodillas contra su pecho, entonces se giró hacia él.

 

-El lunes, después de que te fuiste, fue a verme y él... -comenzó con la mirada en sus rodillas- Él intentó... trató... él...

 

Lizzie estaba prácticamente jadeando, pánico escrito sobre todo su cuerpo. 

 

William sintió su corazón en la garganta cuando lo peor pasó por su mente. ¿Qué le había hecho Kevin?

 

-¿Te lastimó?

 

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

 

-No. Él... -Tomó un gran respiro-, ofreció invertir más dinero si yo... si yo me acostaba con él.

 

El pulso de su sangre llegó hasta sus oídos, la furia hacia este hombre al que nunca había conocido se intensificó.

 

-¿Él dijo eso?

 

-Bueno, no en tantas palabras. Él, um, lo insinuó, trató de besar mi cuello… tocar mi cadera… diciéndome que podía hacer que todos mis problemas desaparecieran -Lizzie levantó la cabeza y William vio que estaba llorando. Quería abrazarla, pero se detuvo. Especialmente tomando en cuenta lo que le estaba contando, él sabía que tenía que dejar que ella tomara la iniciativa ahora.

 

-No sabía que hacer al principio -continuó Lizzie-, estaba congelada del miedo y cuando me alejé de él, se enojó y me dijo que estaba cometiendo un error. Le dije que no lo quería como inversionista en mi compañía y le pedí que se fuera. Lo hizo, pero no sin amenazarme para que le pagara todo lo que ya había invertido.

 

Furia recorría sus venas. Recordó lo molesta que había estado Lizzie cuando la había visto ese día. Que este hombre, Kevin, tratara de aprovecharse de ella de esa manera, aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad era repugnante e inexcusable. William apretó sus puños. No solía ser un hombre que recurriera a la violencia, pero por un momento no deseaba otra cosa más que hacerle daño a Kevin por lo que le había hecho pasar a Lizzie. Sin embargo sabía que no se resolvería nada y después de tomar varias respiraciones profundas, relajó sus manos y se concentró en Lizzie. Su bienestar era primordial en ese momento, pero cuando regresaran a San Francisco se aseguraría de que Kevin nunca obtuviera un centavo de la compañía de Lizzie. Él contrataría a los abogados si se necesitaba, pero no había manera de que iba a dejar a este hombre salirse con la suya.

 

-Siento mucho que eso pasara, Lizzie -dijo suavemente.

 

-Intenté llamarte -Lizzie susurró, continuando como si no lo hubiera escuchado-. Esa noche, te llamé y no respondiste y luego el martes en la noche fui a tu casa y tu auto estaba ahí, pero no respondiste y pensé… pensé que te había perdido para siempre.

 

-Estaba en el cementerio cuando llamaste -le dijo-. Mi teléfono estaba en mi auto. Te llamé de vuelta tan pronto vi que habías llamado, pero estaba ocupado.

 

-Estaba hablando con Charlotte.

 

-El martes estaba con Fitz. Me recogió para ir a reunirnos con los abogados. Si hubiera estado en casa, hubiera respondido -Extendió su mano hacia ella, y después de un momento ella la tomó. William la apretó suavemente-, Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por eso sola, Lizzie. Si hubiera sabido…

 

-No es culpa tuya -Negó con la cabeza-. Fui yo la que empezó una pelea estúpida. Soy yo quien te alejó y no escuchó. No te merezco. Merezco estar sola.

 

El corazón de William se rompió al escuchar esas palabras. ¿En realidad se estaba culpando por todo eso?

 

-Lizzie, no. No mereces eso. Escucha, no eres perfecta, pero tampoco yo lo soy. Te amo, defectos incluidos. Ambos cometimos errores recientemente pero pienso que si trabajamos juntos, tal vez podremos arreglar algunos.

 

-¿Aún me amas? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado? -Lizzie lo miró con esperanza.

 

-Por supuesto que sí. Lizzie, nada podría cambiar lo que siento por ti.

 

Lizzie soltó sus rodillas y lo abrazó a él. Después de un momento de duda, William regresó el abrazo.

 

-Te amo, William Darcy.

 

Alguien cerca soltó un gritito y ambos voltearon en la dirección del sonido, repentinamente conscientes de que acababan de tener una muy intensa discusión en un lugar bastante público. William estaba agradecido de que estuvieran fuera del flujo de gente y que estaban hablando en voz baja, pero al mismo tiempo, era tiempo de moverse. Su estómago gruñó, recordándole que se había saltado el almuerzo.

 

Lentamente se levantaron.

 

-¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme a cenar?

 

Lizzie sonrió.

 

\- Sería un placer.

 

 

_Continuará…_


End file.
